


Miraculous Sin

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Syn Drachen was an ordinary high school kid until he got a Miraculous. Now he's got superpowers and a harem. A gift fic for my husband, smutty and indulgent as hell.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 121
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my husband about his OC fucking his way through the Miraculous cast. If you're not interested in that sort of thing, I've got plenty of other stories. 
> 
> I will be noting when chapters have specific triggers or fetishes in play.

“Hell yeah!” Basilisk roared, holding his hand up for a high five. He’d just defeated The Caffeinator, an unfortunate coffee-themed supervillain, and he was _amped_ from the thrill of winning.

But his partner, a short redheaded girl calling herself Tamia, backed away, shaking her head. “Nuh-uh. You always hit too hard.”

“I do not,” Basilisk replied with a smile. He flexed his hand, covered in the strange spandex-like material that made up his superhero suit, covering his body from neck to toe with red and orange, a black dragon shape winding around him. The only part of his body left exposed was his head, and even his face was covered by a domino mask that gave him the appearance of horns.

Tamia hesitantly held up her own hand, covered in a similar material, though her costume was brown with black stripes, giving her an appearance somewhat like a chipmunk. Her short and curvy stature only added to the overall effect, as did the fluffy tail attached to her rear and the rounded ears pinned to her wildly curly hair. Her mask was much simpler, but did its job in hiding her identity.

Basilisk pulled back his hand and slapped as hard as he could, creating a ringing _smack!_ that echoed throughout the empty suburban streets of the neighborhood.

“Ow, fuck,” Tamia complained, shaking the pain out of her hand. “You might’ve woken someone up with that sound!”

Basilisk just shrugged. “No one’s awake at 3 AM.”

“And we shouldn’t be either!” she said, her brown eyes suddenly wide with panic. “We’ve got that physics test in…five hours! I’m gonna go home and sleep, you do the same!”

She ran off, leaping over the dark and quiet houses without issue, the powers she had giving her unnatural abilities.

Basilisk searched the lawn they’d been standing on before heading home, stopping when he found a small wooden carving of an antelope. These carvings were present every time they beat a villain, and they were the only clue of why there were suddenly actual real life fucking supervillains in their otherwise normal city.

He tucked the carving into a pocket on his hip before racing back to his house.

**

The window to his bedroom was still open, so Basilisk slipped inside before calling, “Shenn, scales down.” In a flash of red light, he transformed back to Syn Drachen, a typical high school kid who did, in fact, have a physics test in five hours. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

“Syn, you cannot sleep yet,” a small voice said. So Syn sat back up to look at Shenn, the small dragon-like creature called a kwami which gave him his superpowers. Shenn was more than just a tool for the powers, though—in the year or so since Syn had discovered the strange armband, called a Miraculous, in his room, Shenn had become one of his closest friends and confidantes.

“Why not?” Syn groaned, pulling his blankets over himself.

“Your eighteenth birthday is tomorrow—there are things we _must_ discuss!” Shenn replied. She floated across the room to sit on top of the lump of Syn and blankets.

“Don’t care,” Syn grumbled. “Sleeping now.”

Shenn sighed. There was no getting through to her Chosen when he was like this! So she flew back across the room to sleep in the small nest she’d created on his desk. It _was_ quite late, after all. They could talk in the morning.

**

In the morning, however, Syn overslept. He’d set three alarms, but it took all of them going off _and_ Shenn tugging the blankets off of him to get him to wake up.

“We must talk!” Shenn cried as Syn raced to get dressed. “This cannot wait much longer!”

“It’s going to wait, or I’m going to be late!” Syn shot back. He tugged on a pair of pants and winced. “Fuck, these fit fine last week, did they shrink in the wash or something?”

“That’s just it!” Shenn said, flying frantically in his face. “Your physique is already changing! You _must_ listen to me!”

Syn turned to the full-length mirror hung behind his bedroom door, and dropped the pants he was holding in shock. Mostly, he looked the same—straight black hair with blue streaks he’d added on a whim, pulled back in his usual ponytail, a toned, lean body with muscles that had been gained from years of running around and fighting villains. But there was one key difference.

“Shenn?” he asked slowly. “What happened to my dick?”

Shenn sighed, settling herself into a meditation pose as she floated calmly beside him. “The reason is, Syn, there are two Dragon Miraculouses.”

“That doesn’t explain shit, and I’m still late,” Syn said, grabbing a pair of sweatpants. “These’ll do.”

“You have the _yang_ Miraculous, the male energy,” Shenn continued. “This means your male characteristics will be strongly enhanced, _especially_ sexual ones.”

“So because of the Miraculous somehow I now have a…”

“Larger than average penis, yes.”

“Fuck,” Syn muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Happy birthday to me.”

**

The changes didn’t stop when Syn got to school. As soon as he walked in the building, he was suddenly _extremely_ aware of every other person, especially the attractive ones. He passed by a cheerleader and imagined her in his bed, riding his cock, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. He passed by a guy he vaguely knew from theater and in his mind’s eye he was suddenly spreading his ass for Syn, begging for his cock.

Syn wasn’t going to deny that he was enjoying these fantasies, but they were very inconvenient to be having at school. He made it to his locker, and as soon as he opened it—“What the hell, Shenn?”

“If you had let me _finish_ this morning,” Shenn replied, her voice clearly annoyed though her face remained calm as she floated in the locker. “You will be driven much more than normal to mate. All humans have an instinctual drive to produce offspring, and yours is simply increased to an unusual point.”

“Well, can I _do_ anything about it?”

“Mating with another Miraculous user may provide some temporary relief,” she said. “There are also the typical ways—masturbation, cold showers.”

Syn groaned, dropping his head against the door of his locker. “So you’re saying I’m a walking sex machine now. How am I going to deal with school and being a hero?”

“The desire to mate will be quite strong, but it is not your _only_ imperative,” Shenn said. “Your instincts will lead you towards what is important to the Miraculous as well as your biological drive. This means you will have focus on your hero duties, as well as finding the other Dragon.”

“Why do I need to find the other Dragon?”

“Yin and Yang need to work with each other to be in balance.” She smiled slightly and added, “Somewhere in the world, there is a girl who is suffering much the same as you. When you mate with _her_, you will be able to control your urges.”

“Okay,” Syn said, gathering his books from the locker. “Okay, I just gotta find her. Some random girl among seven fucking billion people in the world.”

“Trust your instincts,” Shenn said. “They will guide you.”

**

Syn was pretty sure he failed his physics test. He knew some things, but formulas and equations just dropped right out of his head. At least he was doing well enough that one bad test wouldn’t matter.

As he left class, a short redheaded girl sidled up to him and asked, “Did you bomb it too?”

Syn turned his head to glance at his superhero partner, who was now just a normal student in a T-shirt and knee-length skirt, named Madeline. “Probably,” he replied. “Today’s been weird.”

“That’s what happens when you only get two hours of sleep,” she said. She leaned over to him to playfully shoulder-check him as they walked.

As soon as she touched him, his mind was flooded with fantasies of her on her knees before him, sucking his cock, or her on a rooftop, strategic holes torn in her hero outfit so he could fuck her hard. He turned away from her. “Yeah. Didn’t sleep.”

They walked along the hall in silence together, until they had to part for their classes. Before Madeline walked away, Syn grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. He could swear that there was some new scent in the air in response to that, some masked musky arousal.

“Can we talk at lunch?” he asked. “Official stuff.”

She nodded. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted and looking _soft so soft so ready for his cock_ and he let her go as suddenly as he grabbed her. The bell rang, and the two headed opposite directions down the hall to their separate classes.

**

Lunchtime rolled around, and Syn met Madeline at their usual hiding spot, behind a large tree on the far side of the football field. Syn was pacing, burning off excess energy, while Madeline sat on the ground, leaning against the base of the tree. “So what’s up?” she asked.

“Has your kwami mentioned anything to you about side effects of the Miraculous?”

Madeline’s kwami, a rodent-like creature called Chipp, flew out of her backpack. “Oh, Maddy’s already experienced all the side effects!” he chirped. “We’ve been hoarding supplies for the winter together!”

“Chipp!” Madeline hissed. “I thought that was our secret!”

Chipp tilted his head to the side and asked, “Why? He already knows about me, why shouldn’t he know about you?”

“Okay, not the sort of side effect I was talking about,” Syn said. “I mean more like physical changes?”

She shrugged. “I can eat more without gaining more weight, so that’s pretty nice.”

Syn groaned. “Great. You got the lucky one. I’ve got to deal with this.”

“Deal with what?” she asked.

He could’ve just explained to her what Shenn had said, about the anatomy changes, the increased sex drive, but for some reason he found himself shoving his sweatpants down to his knees and saying, “This!”

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at his dick. He was half-hard already, having been so for most of the day, which meant his cock was already long and thick, twitching just inches from her face.

“Woah,” she said. “Has it always been that big?” She was leaning towards him unconsciously.

“No,” he responded, “just woke up like this.” He took a step closer to her, and his breath hitched as the tip of his cock brushed against her cheek. “Oh, shit, sor—”

He was cut off by Madeline suddenly wrapping her hand around his shaft, gently stroking his length. Her eyes were still wide, her voice trembling as she asked, “I-is this okay?”

He nodded wordlessly, watching her touch him, wrapping her other hand around the base of his cock while she rubbed her palm against the tip. She turned her head so that her lips were lightly brushing against him, and he suddenly wanted, _needed_ more.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, making her gasp in surprise. He took the opening to push his cock past her lips, his knees buckling slightly as he felt the wet warmth of her mouth around him. She responded by coiling her tongue around his length, exploring his cock with gentle licks as she continued to pump her hand along the part of his cock that just wouldn’t _fit_ past her lips.

He had to make it fit. He had to feel her around all of him. So he pushed his hips forward, sliding another inch into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She inhaled, and he used the opportunity to push her head roughly down on his cock, her throat tight around him, her lips soft against his balls.

She coughed around him, but he didn’t let up, holding her by her hair while he fucked her open mouth, feeling her frantically trying to keep up with his pace by running her tongue along the underside of his length.

After a few minutes, she pulled back hard, taking back control. She coughed, taking a few deep breaths, and he couldn’t help but be strangely proud of the sight before him, Madeline gasping for air while her eyes watered, strings of saliva and precum webbed between her lips, drool dripping out the corner of her mouth.

“Stand up,” Syn said, his voice taking on a rough tone he didn’t quite recognize. But it made Madeline listen, standing up quickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He wrapped an arm around her and pushed her to turn so she was facing away from him. “Bend over.”

She did as he said, resting her hands against the tree as she bent at the waist, her curvy ass sticking out, rubbing against his cock. He put his hands on her, squeezing her through her skirt before flipping up the garment, revealing her plain panties, a wet spot forming on the cotton between her legs.

He hooked his fingers into her underwear and yanked it down, noting with some pleasure how the garment stuck to her until it pulled away with a wet sound. He took his cock in his hand and lined up his hips with hers, brushing his tip against her folds.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

“Yes,” she whined, shifting herself so she was practically grinding on his cock. “Oh god, yes, please, fuck me!”

He pushed his cock into her, holding her hips as he slammed against them, pushing himself fully into her in one thrust. She moaned, already trembling as her walls clenched around him. He wrapped her hair around his hand, giving him a way to pull her head back so he could see her face, her eyes half lidded, her mouth slack as she groaned in pleasure.

He fucked her hard against the tree, her pussy hot and tight around him, seeming to pull him deeper with each thrust. In the back of his mind he realized that maybe this was a very sudden development they would have to _talk_ about, but the thought was easily pushed away by _more fuck harder oh god please…_

He felt pressure building in his balls, in the back of his head, threatening to overwhelm him. He fucked her a bit longer, not even caring about her pleasure anymore as he drove himself deep, deeper into her. Soon, she was clenching around him, _screaming_ his name, her body only being held up by his grip on her hips and her hair as she went limp, whimpering as she came. The feeling of her being _tightsotightsogood_ around him finally pushed him over the edge, all that pressure in his body shooting out through his cock, filling up his friend and finally giving him the release he needed.

Madeline crumpled to the ground, breathing hard for a few moments until she came to her senses. She pulled up her underwear and glanced at Syn. “Okay…that’s pretty different.”

He nodded. “I, uh—I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop myself.”

“It’s fine,” she said with a grin. “Really. I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it, and nothing’s gotta change, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, smiling. They both redressed and headed back into the school.

**

The insane sexual fantasies happening inside Syn’s head had finally died down, letting him focus on his schoolwork. When he arrived in his French class, the fantasies seemed to stop completely.

“All right, listen up,” the teacher announced to the class, “it’s time for the annual foreign exchange trip. I’ll pass around two signup sheets—one to host a student from France, the other to go to France. Write your name on which one you’re interested in.”

As the sheets passed around the room, Syn suddenly felt a very strong urge to sign his name on both of them. He remembered what Shenn had said about trusting his instincts, and marked himself as interested.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight from Paris arrived at 3 in the afternoon. Syn got to skip class to go to the airport, along with the rest of the host students.

His teacher gave him a sign to hold up for his exchange student. The name was Adrien Agreste, and that sounded _familiar_ for some vague reason.

He pulled out his phone for a quick Google search and realized that Adrien Agreste was actually a model, someone he’d seen in a couple ad campaigns. Of course, the only reason he recognized the name was because Madeline had made it her mission to keep him up to date on fashion celebrity gossip—which apparently included this guy.

Madeline was also at the airport, so Syn headed towards her to show her the sign. “Look who’s coming,” he teased her.

She gasped, nearly dropping her own sign, which read ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’. “No way. I didn’t even know he went to school! I thought he was like, older than us.”

Syn shrugged. “Apparently not.”

“So you’re gonna talk me up to him, right?” she asked with a grin. “I mean, what good is his time here if he doesn’t have a fling with at least one American girl?”

“I dunno,” he replied. “I’ve seen the pictures of him in your locker. I’m not sure a boy that pretty is into girls at all.”

“Syn Drachen, do _not_ steal my future boyfriend,” Madeline replied, narrowing her eyes at him. “Unless I can also have a turn with him.”

“Deal,” he replied, laughing.

He felt a sudden rustling in his pocket as Shenn quickly peeked out. “I should warn you, before you meet them—one of the latent powers of the Dragon is languages. You will understand people speaking in any language, and they will understand you when you are addressing them.”

“Good to know,” Syn replied. “Thanks, Shenn.”

“Wait, do I get anything like that?” Madeline asked, opening her purse to ask Chipp.

“You can tell which nuts are good to eat!” the kwami chirped in reply.

Madeline frowned as she closed her purse again. “Less useful. Come on, let’s greet the French kids.”

**

Syn held up his sign as the French students approached. Madeline stood next to him with her own sign.

Now that Syn knew who he was looking for, Adrien Agreste wasn’t too hard to spot. He was just as much of a pretty boy in reality as he was in pictures—tall, lanky, blond, soft features in his face and a cute, shy smile. He walked alongside a girl with dark hair pulled in pigtails. She looked Asian, except for her brilliant blue eyes, and she appeared to have a permanent blush pinking her cheeks.

The girl noticed the signs and tapped Adrien on the shoulder, pointing him towards Syn. She headed over as well, walking straight to Madeline.

“_Salut!_” she greeted the girl. “_Je suis Marinette!”_

“Hi,” Madeline replied. “I’m Madeline, I guess I’m your host.”

It was _bizarre_, listening to their conversation. He could understand everything Marinette said, but at the same time he _knew_ it was French, and he was definitely not top of the class for that language.

Adrien approached then, giving Syn a friendly wave. “Hello,” he said in French. “I’m Adrien. I guess I’m staying with you.”

Syn felt a brief sense of relief. At least there was definitely not going to be a language barrier. “Hey, I’m Syn. Welcome to the USA.”

Through a brief conversation, Syn learned that Adrien and Marinette were friends, the only two from their class at their school to come on this trip. It was pretty clear that Marinette had more affection for Adrien, but the boy seemed completely oblivious to it. Syn kept quiet on that—not his business to say anything.

The rest of the day was fairly simple, a mix of various “get to know you” activities and a group dinner sponsored by the school. Syn was tired by the time he got home, but not as exhausted as the jet-lagged Adrien.

The two wished each other a good night, and Syn was out before he knew it.

**

Syn was lying in bed, trying to squeeze in those last few minutes of sleep before his alarm went off, when he suddenly felt something warm and wet sliding against his cock. He looked under the blankets to see Adrien there, the pretty boy’s mouth open as he licked his cock from base to tip, dragging his tongue slowly along his length.

Adrien was apparently nude, his chest skinny and blemish-free, his nipples standing out pink and hardened against his skin. He smiled at Syn as he continued to lick his cock, slowly worshipping every inch with his soft lips, his warm tongue.

Pretty boy gave a sudden cheeky grin before lowering his mouth over Syn’s cock, taking it all into his mouth and throat, bobbing his head as his tongue lapped and flicked at the underside of his length.

Syn’s alarm suddenly went off, beeping loudly. He groaned and opened his eyes, facing his actual bedroom where he was alone, Adrien’s pretty face and mouth being just a dream. The image slipped away as consciousness seeped into his mind, but the arousal remained, Syn’s cock creating a literal tent in the bedsheets.

He sighed and wrapped a hand around himself, taking care of the problem before he woke up for the day.

**

Adrien shadowed Syn to all his classes for the day. This meant the day was full of the boy’s pretty face leaning close to ask him all kinds of questions about what was going on and comments about how _different_ American schools were.

Syn was not usually one to get flustered, but having those peach pink lips so close to his face all day was definitely throwing him off. Especially when combined with his dream from the early morning.

At lunch that day, he found Madeline and pulled her away from her lunch with Marinette to have a moment behind the tree. Adrien seemed all too happy to sit with Marinette, who perked up considerably when she could speak French again.

Syn led Madeline to their usual hidden spot and roughly pushed her up against the tree, pulling at her clothes until she was half nude, bending over with her ass sticking out, wiggling and waiting for him.

“Long day?” she teased, moaning as Syn slid into her.

He didn’t reply, just fucked her hard, sliding his cock fully into her with each thrust, making her tremble and moan with pleasure.

“Hold onto the tree,” he said roughly. He grabbed Madeline’s thighs and hoisted her up, keeping her legs wrapped around him as she held onto some exposed branches to keep her torso in place. The new angle let him drive his cock just that little bit deeper into her, allowing him to hit her cervix, making her yelp.

“Oh my _God_, do that again,” she moaned, her head lolling back as she grinned. “Fuck, so good…”

He obliged, fucking her hard, pounding all his stress out as he thrust into her, until his orgasm hit suddenly. Madeline shook as she came, clenching around him as he poured his cum into her.

He pulled out of her wordlessly and pulled his pants back up.

“So, seems like Marinette has a crush on Adrien,” Madeline commented as she readjusted her clothes. “I think she’s got dibs before either of us.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Syn replied. “I still need to find out if he’s into guys.”

“Oh, actually, I think he is,” she said. “Marinette said there’s this other guy they _both_ have a thing for, and then I’m not actually sure what she said after that, it was some really fast French.”

Syn raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you misunderstood her? Eh, I’ll find out either way.”

**

That evening, Syn worked on his homework while Adrien was on a video call with his…parents? Syn wasn’t _trying_ to eavesdrop, but something felt off about the way he addressed the man and woman on the other end. He called them ‘Father’ and ‘Nathalie’, but seemed so restrained, so formal, that there was no way they were really family.

“I understand, Father,” Adrien was saying. “I’ll be at the show this weekend.”

“Good,” the man on the call replied. “And I trust you will avoid any _unseemly_ American activities until then?”

“Yes, Father,” he said.

“Sir, your call with Tokyo is set to start soon,” the woman interjected.

“Goodbye, Adrien,” the man said bluntly before ending the call.

Syn turned his attention back to his homework, trying to make it seem like he hadn’t been listening as Adrien sighed. The pretty boy was clearly upset, from the way he held his head in his hands, his body tensed as he took deep breaths.

“Hey, are you any good with physics?” Syn asked, providing his guest with a distraction.

Adrien looked up in surprise, and smiled slightly. “Um, yeah, pretty good.”

“Any chance you can help me? I failed a test last week, so I’ve gotta do all this extra credit to get my grade up.” Syn wasn’t _bad_ at physics, but both of the boys could tell this wasn’t really about the homework.

“Sure,” Adrien said with a grateful smile. He moved to sit at the desk beside Syn, leaning over his shoulder. He explained one of the formulas in the book, but when Syn moved to a more complicated problem, described in a paragraph, Adrien shook his head. “Sorry, I, uh—I’m not that great at _reading_ English.”

“Fair,” Syn replied. He pushed the textbook back and turned to the model. “So, do you speak any languages besides French and English?”

Adrien nodded. “Mandarin and Japanese.”

“Aren’t those both hard to learn?”

He gave a sheepish smile and admitted, “Yeah, but I have a tutor for Mandarin, and for Japanese…I watch a lot of anime.”

Syn couldn’t help but grin. He stood up from the desk and walked to his living room, opening a cabinet beside the TV, revealing his collection of anime boxed sets. “So, what’s your favorite?”

**

Half a season of Haikyu later, a scream suddenly rang from outside.

Adrien’s eyes widened on hearing it, and then he let out the fakest yawn Syn had ever heard. “I’m really tired,” he said, standing up. “I’m just going to go to bed now.”

“Okay,” Syn replied. His leg felt cold when Adrien stood. He hadn’t realized they’d ended up sitting that close to each other, to where their legs were pressed together.

Adrien let out another fake yawn and left the room.

“Shenn, scales up!” Syn cried once he was alone. The kwami was pulled into his armband, and magic rushed over him, transforming him into Basilisk.

**

Basilisk bounded over rooftops, looking for the source of the scream. He smelled blood in the air, and knew that something about this attack wasn’t normal.

He landed in the town center to see two young girls sobbing with their mother, a man tied up on the public gazebo, and a teenage girl clad in red spandex holding the string that kept the man aloft.

Basilisk recognized the girl, of course—since he’d become a hero, he’d made it a point to know the top heroes of the world. But what was she doing in his city?

“Ladybug?” he asked as he approached. “What’s going on?”

She turned to him, her eyes wide, and she almost dropped her yo-yo. She caught it before the line got too slack and dropped the man on his head. “Who are you?” she cried in English.

“Basilisk,” he replied. “I—I’m the hero for this city.”

The woman with the young girls nodded. “It’s true! Ever since villains came here, he and Tamia have protected us!”

Ladybug’s stance relaxed slightly. “I caught _him_ trying to grab these girls,” she explained in rapid French. “I don’t think he has any powers, though.”

“I’ll call the police to deal with him,” Basilisk replied. “Thanks for saving them.” He turned to the mother and the girls and said, “We’ll handle him. Go home, get some rest, and stay safe!”

The mother nodded, and rushed her children away. Basilisk pressed a hidden button on the fan he carried as a weapon, and was instantly connected to the police station.

“It’s me,” he said into the phone. “I’ve got an attempted kidnapper tied up.” He nodded, and then ended the call before saying to Ladybug, “They’ll be here soon. Then we should probably talk.”

“Right,” she replied, as another figure landed beside them.

Chat Noir grinned as he leaned on Ladybug’s shoulder. “Fancy seeing you here, my Lady! And who’s this?”

“Basilisk,” he said, holding out his hand. “Aren’t you two supposed to be in Paris?”

“We’ve been sent here on a mission,” Ladybug replied. “We didn’t know there was already a hero here.”

“Two,” he corrected her. “But Tamia tends to run late.”

**

His partner only arrived after the police had come and gone, stammering, “Sorry, sorry! My little sister would just _not_ leave me alone!”

“It’s not the Antelope,” Basilisk said. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Tamia said, relaxing. She did a double take as she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir, and shifted into a fighting stance. “Who are they?”

“Ladybug,” the heroine introduced herself. “This is Chat Noir.”

Chat bowed and grabbed Tamia’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

“They’re the heroes from Paris,” Basilisk explained. “Apparently they’re here to help us find the Antelope.”

“Oh, awesome!” Tamia replied. “So did you two come on the exchange trip?”

The French heroes exchanged a glance before Chat asked nervously, “Why would you think that? What exchange trip?”

“You don’t have to worry about secret identities now,” Basilisk pointed out. “There’s no civilians around.”

They exchanged another glance, and Tamia gasped. “You don’t know who the other is, do you?”

“Our kwamis said it was important no one knows!” Ladybug defended.

“Yeah, so did mine,” Basilisk said. “But then _her_ kwami decided to pop out and say hi first chance he got.”

Tamia shrugged. “Sometimes secrets are easier to keep if you’ve got someone to cover for you!”

“Speaking of, I should get home before my parents wonder where I am,” Basilisk said. “Come to the tree behind the football field tomorrow at lunch, we’ll work out a battle plan.”

**

Syn had a suspicion eating at him, so once he got home and transformed back to normal, he checked the guest room. It was completely empty, with the lights off and the window open.

He smiled to himself as he shut the door again and headed to bed. He was _definitely_ going to seduce pretty boy now. After all, no one wears that much leather and is straight.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Syn noticed that his houseguest was tired and a bit jumpy. He offered Adrien some coffee before they went to school.

“Thanks,” Adrien accepted with a yawn. “I guess I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“It happens,” Syn replied. “At least it’s Friday, right?”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “It is?”

He nodded, pointing at a calendar hanging on the wall.

“_Merde_,” Adrien swore under his breath. “I, uh—I have to go into the city tomorrow. I can get a ride arranged, though! I don’t need to be a bother.”

Syn shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll drive you there. What’s going on?”

“My father’s brand is part of a fashion show,” Adrien explained. “I’m one of the lead models. I’d invite you, but it’s honestly _incredibly_ boring.”

“I don’t mind,” Syn replied through a mouthful of cereal. “If it’s as boring as you say, don’t you want a friend there?”

Adrien smiled.

**

When lunchtime rolled around, Syn and Madeline met in their usual spot.

Chat Noir and Ladybug approached from the forest around the football field, as if they hadn’t been in the school beforehand.

“Um, hello!” Chat said tentatively. “Have you seen two other superheroes around?”

Syn chuckled. “That’s us. I’m Basilisk, she’s Tamia.”

Chipp floated out from Madeline’s bag. “Oh, hello! It’s been _ages_ since we got to see Tikki and Plagg! Can you let them out to talk?”

Ladybug frowned. “We’re not supposed to reveal our secret identities…”

Shenn poked her head out from Syn’s pocket and said, “That was before information could spread quickly. Your Guardian is old-fashioned, isn’t he?”

Ladybug just nodded.

Shenn floated in front of her face. “In times past, when information was spread through rumors and hearsay, revealing identities was dangerous. However, _now_ photographic evidence can be shared in the blink of an eye. It’s _safer_ to reveal your identity to your teammates.”

Syn nodded. “There’s been a bunch of times when Madeline and I have had to distract people so one of us can go transform. It’s not like we’re telling _everyone_, but if we tell each other, we can cover for each other.”

“Makes sense to me,” Chat said with a grin. “But I’ll leave the choice up to you, my Lady.”

She frowned. “I—I don’t know. I’ll be right back.” She dashed off into the woods and ducked behind another tree. A flash of red light appeared from behind the tree.

“Talking to her kwami?” Syn guessed.

Chat nodded. “Probably. So—you’re Syn, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “And I already figured you out, Adrien.”

Chat just gave a sheepish smile. “I’m not used to having people care about where I am.”

Syn frowned. “Really? That sucks.”

“Fine!” a shout came from deeper in the woods. Everyone turned to look as Ladybug, very clearly _not_ Ladybug anymore, walked out from behind the tree. A small red kwami floated next to her.

Syn didn’t recognize the girl at first, but Chat clearly did. He said in an awestruck voice, “Plagg, claws in.”

The girl came closer, and Syn was able to recognize her as Marinette, Madeline’s exchange student. Her eyes widened as Chat dropped his transformation, and she turned and _ran_ back into the trees.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien asked. “I thought we were friends…”

“I’ll go talk to her,” Madeline volunteered, rolling her eyes. “Boys are useless at this sort of shit.”

She ran deeper into the woods, leaving Syn and Adrien alone. Adrien leaned back against the tree, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe it’s her,” he muttered. “She’s been so close this whole time…”

“There’s some sort of glamour that prevents you from knowing,” Syn said. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Adrien nodded, smiling faintly. “I always knew whoever was under that mask, I would love her…”

“Maybe don’t start with declarations of love,” Syn advised. “She seemed kind of freaked out.”

He frowned. “You’re right. She always said there was someone else. Still, friends become more than friends all the time, right?”

“Sure,” Syn replied. “And you’re a good-looking guy. You’ll be fine.”

Adrien flushed pink and smiled.

Madeline returned from the woods, no Marinette behind her. “All right, guys, she’s asking for some time to process this. I’m ditching afternoon classes to take her to the mall, get her distracted for a while.”

“We can come!” Adrien volunteered.

“Dude,” Madeline responded, giving him a level stare. “I literally just said she needs time. You’ve got to leave her alone.”

He frowned, but Syn nodded. “Makes sense. We’ll go back to class.”

As the two guys walked back across the football field, Adrien asked, “You’re good with girls, right? I know a lot of the girls here seem to like you.”

Syn nodded.

“Can you help me win over Marinette?”

“Sure,” Syn replied. Unbidden, a mental image entered his head of Adrien _and_ Marinette on their knees before him, sharing kisses around his cock. He hoped the pants he was wearing were loose enough to hide the beginning of an erection he suddenly had.

**

That night, Syn left his bedroom door slightly ajar. It wasn’t on purpose—he’d just forgotten to close it fully before going to bed. He wasn’t aware that he’d accidentally framed himself as being perfectly placed in the moonlight as he wrapped his hand around his cock and thought idly of all the very attractive people he was surrounded with.

Madeline was always in his fantasies, as she was still one of the few girls he had actually seen naked, but this time Marinette and Adrien joined her. His idle thoughts let them switch out from around his cock, so he just jumped from a mouth to an ass to a pussy as his cock led his mind.

He didn’t know that Adrien was actually right outside his door, that he’d paused on seeing Syn stretched out on the bed, cock in hand.

Adrien didn’t even know why he was watching, but he was staring, transfixed by the sheer _size_ of Syn’s cock. It had to be 7, 8 inches, and it was thick enough his hand only barely wrapped around it. Adrien couldn’t help but idly wonder if _he_ could handle a cock that size, disregarding the fact he wasn’t even sure he wanted to.

Syn’s hand slid over the tip of his cock and Adrien couldn’t help the hiss of breath that he let out. Syn’s head jerked up, and he just barely noticed a flash of blond hair leaving the doorway.

He smiled to himself as he continued jerking off.

**

The next morning, Syn was awake before noon—which he considered far too early. But he had promised to drive Adrien into the city, so he cleaned out some spare room in his car while pretty boy was getting dressed.

He put on some of his favorite music as they drove—rock songs and anime OPs—and enjoyed singing badly pronounced Japanese with Adrien. Turned out, he had a pretty good voice.

Syn spent most of the time before the fashion show on his phone, playing an idle game as he waited around for Adrien. The model had been whisked away for hair and makeup and last minute touchups on his outfits. Syn was welcome in his dressing room, but Adrien barely spent any time in there.

Whenever Adrien did stop in for a moment to change or just sit down for a second, Syn set down his phone and talked to him, joking about whatever random shit he’d found on the internet.

Syn _definitely_ enjoyed the view of Adrien stripping and changing in front of him. His briefs stayed on, but Syn was able to see his slender waist, smooth chest, and the outline of his perky ass below the underwear.

The last outfit Adrien had was apparently swimwear—a stylish set of swim trunks that he’d be wearing alongside female models in bikinis.

“I—uh, need to take my underwear off for this,” he explained to Syn, apologizing. “I don’t really care if you see or not? I’ve had to get naked in front people before so…I’ll turn around in case you’re uncomfortable.”

Syn just shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He kept his eyes trained on Adrien as pretty boy shucked off his briefs, exposing his rounded ass cheeks, a perfect size for grabbing. He bent forwards, back still to Syn, squatting slightly as he picked up the swim trunks.

For just a second, Syn could see Adrien’s puckered asshole winking out from between his cheeks, but then the model stood up quickly and pulled on the swim trunks.

“All done after this!” he said with a grin before leaving Syn alone in the dressing room.

Syn’s hand slipped under his sweatpants, taking care of the large erection Adrien had left him with.

He grabbed some paper towels from Adrien’s vanity to take care of cleanup, not noticing Adrien coming back into the room as he wiped his release away from his cock.

“Um,” Adrien said, his eyes wide. He let the door fall shut behind him. “I—sorry, I should’ve knocked.”

“No, I—I shouldn’t have been—right here,” Syn said, stammering slightly. He was _not_ expecting to get caught. But he definitely wasn’t minding the blush on Adrien’s face, spreading down his neck and across his chest.

“I’m sorry you got bored,” Adrien muttered, turning away so that he could change back into his regular clothes. He slipped off the swim trunks, leaving himself completely nude again, and Syn felt his cock twitch at the sight.

“It’s not—not your fault,” he replied. He averted his eyes as soon as Adrien pulled back on his briefs and turned around. “So, uh—you wanted help with Marinette, right?”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah. You’re good with girls, right?”

“I’d like to think so,” Syn replied with a grin. “Girls, guys, whoever’s interesting. I guess I’m a bit of a flirt.”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “Guys?”

“Yeah,” he replied, shrugging. “I’m bi.”

“O-oh,” the model said, glancing away. “I didn’t realize that. Not that it’s a problem or anything!”

“It’s cool,” Syn replied, and the two lapsed into silence as Adrien continued getting dressed.

Once he was fully put back to normal, Adrien asked in a soft voice, “So…how did you know you liked guys?”

“Dunno,” Syn said with a shrug. “I just kinda…know. I’ve tried kissing a couple of guys and didn’t hate it.”

“I’ve never actually kissed anyone,” Adrien admitted with a blush. “I mean—Ladybug’s kissed me a couple of times, but I was under akuma control, so I didn’t know it was her…”

“Yeah, magic will fuck with you like that,” Syn replied, grinning. He paused again before asking, “So—do you want to try?” Adrien blushed hard, and he rushed to add, “I won’t bring it up again if you’re not cool with that. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I—don’t know,” Adrien replied. “Let’s go get some food or something? My treat.”

Syn nodded, letting him take the exit from the conversation. “I know a decent chicken place.”

**

By the time evening came, Syn had forgotten all about that awkward moment in the dressing room. Adrien hadn’t wanted to talk about it, so he took the cue and kept conversations lighthearted, sticking to anime and video games.

They arrived back at the house and ended up watching a full season of Dragonball together before Syn yawned and announced he was going to bed.

“Uh, before you do,” Adrien said nervously. He shifted his position on the couch, moving from lying down with his arm beside Syn’s thigh to sitting up right next to him. “I just—I want to—”

He interrupted himself by suddenly leaning forward and pressing his lips to Syn’s, a brief kiss before he pulled back.

“I just needed to try it,” he said quietly.

“What do you think?” Syn asked. _He’d_ thought it was great, Adrien’s lips soft against his, the warmth he felt.

Adrien just glanced down at his lap. “I don’t know.”

“All right then,” Syn said. “I’m here if you want to talk.”

Adrien was suddenly alone then, anime playing but he couldn’t register it, his thoughts flying a mile a minute. He’d never really been interested in guys before. He didn’t even think he was interested in Syn specifically. He loved Ladybug!

Who was Marinette. Who didn’t love him back. She had Luka, after all.

But then suddenly, this guy, this American boy, is here for him, giving him attention, clearly okay with _kissing_ him…Adrien didn’t know what to think anymore.

He needed a good night’s sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Never let it be said that Syn didn’t care about guests. Usually when he had a free day on a weekend, he lounged around naked—but out of respect for Adrien, he put on some sweatpants.

His plan for the day was pretty much the same as every Sunday: relax on the couch and play some video games.

He started downloading the latest update for Smash Bros, and then switched to another device to play Pokemon Silver again. Adrien was still asleep, likely jet lagged or had stayed up too late thinking about that kiss.

Syn had the luxury of not caring about the kiss. Adrien was cute, and he was into that. He wasn’t going to push the model into anything, and he was fine waiting until pretty boy made up his mind.

Adrien woke up about an hour later, stumbling out to the living room with no shirt, just silk pajama pants hanging off his hips. He yawned as he sat on the couch beside Syn. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’,” Syn replied, focusing on catching a Diglett. “Want coffee or anything?”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m good. What are you doing?”

“Just playing some Pokemon,” he replied. “I don’t have a lot of multiplayer games, but you want to play some Smash?”

“Sure,” Adrien said with a shrug.

It turned out the model was unfairly good at video games, his Incineroar beating Syn time and again, no matter what character he chose.

“You’re too good at this,” Syn said with a laugh, playfully shoving Adrien. His hand rested on his bare chest for just half a second longer than necessary.

“You don’t have Ultimate Mecha Strike, do you?” Adrien asked. “I’m even better at that one—unless Marinette’s playing. She’s _scary_ good.”

“Never heard of it,” Syn replied. “Is that a France exclusive?”

“Maybe,” Adrien replied with a shrug.

After another round (which Syn lost), he set down his controller and said casually, “So, speaking of Marinette—did you still want help with her? After last night, I mean?”

Adrien sighed, leaning back against the couch. “I’ve been in love with Ladybug for so long, I stopped even looking at anyone else. And then finding out she’s Marinette? Honestly, I just feel like an idiot.”

“There’s a glamour on the Miraculous,” Syn gently reminded him. “You’re not an idiot.”

“You’re not even the first guy I’ve thought about,” Adrien admitted, his face turning pink. “There’s this guy back in Paris—Luka—but I was pretty sure for a while he and Marinette were a thing, so…”

“So you _have_ thought about me like that?” Syn asked, leaning close with a grin on his face. He made a show of flicking his eyes down to rake over Adrien’s half-dressed form.

“I just want someone who likes me back,” Adrien murmured, his own eyes locked on Syn’s lips. “Is that so wrong?”

Syn kissed him then, taking the leap before Adrien could back out. He cupped Adrien’s cheek in his hand, and the model’s hand covered his own, holding him there instead of pulling him away.

Adrien’s lips parted, allowing Syn to slip his tongue past, deepening the kiss as Adrien lightly sucked his tongue. Kissing very quickly turned to making out, with Adrien’s hand sliding along Syn’s chest as he pulled himself closer, until he was straddling the American.

Syn pressed his hands against Adrien’s bare back, their chests pressed together, the intensity as well as the closeness seeming to heat up the room. His touch slid down the model’s back, resting at his hips, just above the waist of his pajama pants. He tilted his head lower, pressing a kiss against Adrien’s neck, making the model let out a soft moan.

Adrien froze suddenly. “I, uh—sorry—”

“Don’t be,” Syn said, his voice low as he kissed him again. “I want this. I’ll stop if you want me to, but—”

“No,” Adrien murmured fiercely. “I-I like this.”

Syn smiled, and leaned back in for another kiss.

The menu music for Smash played on repeat on the TV as the two continued kissing, the lazy morning stretching into a lazy afternoon filled with fierce kisses and hands exploring the others’ bodies.

After some time, Syn was _hard_ and wanted more. His hips bucked unconsciously, his cock brushing against Adrien’s ass.

Adrien gasped against his lips. He wiggled his hips, settling more into Syn’s lap.

Syn groaned as his cock ended up nestled against Adrien’s rear, only a few layers of fabric separating them. “Are you sure—_nngh_—you want this?” he asked in a gasping voice.

Adrien hesitated, and then kissed him again, slowly. “I—please let me touch you.”

“Let’s go to my room.”

**

Once they were in Syn’s bedroom, with the door firmly shut, Syn pulled Adrien close to him again, kissing him roughly as he pushed off his sweatpants.

Adrien pulled off his own pants in response, leaving both young men nude, an air of _want_ hanging between them. He let out a string of rapid French swears as he glanced at Syn’s cock. “That’s…amazing.”

Syn smiled. “Glad you like it.”

Adrien hesitantly wrapped his hand around his cock, his eyes widening as he realized he could only just barely reach all the way around him. He added a second hand, only just barely able to cover Syn from base to tip.

Syn hissed in pleasure as he closed his eyes. “_Fuck_, that is good.”

“I—don’t know what to do now,” Adrien admitted.

“What do you do when you jack off?” Syn asked. “It’s basically the same thing, just—not attached to you.”

He bit his lip, and moved one hand away, resting it on Syn’s hip as he slid the other hand along his cock. He brushed his thumb over the tip, eliciting a groan from Syn’s lips.

“I—will—can you touch me, too?” Adrien asked. He stood between Syn’s legs, his own hard cock just inches away.

“Sure,” Syn replied with a smile and a light kiss. “Only because you’re so cute.” He reached forward, wrapping his hand around the model’s cock, stroking him firmly. His attention was fully focused on Adrien’s hand rather than his cock, but the soft moans he made were enough to keep him going.

“F-fuck,” Adrien moaned. He kissed Syn again, groaning against his lips, rutting his hips against his hand. His own hand slid along Syn’s cock faster, gripping harder, expertly spreading the pre-cum that leaked from him over his length.

“You’re good at this, aren’t you?” Syn murmured, smiling against his lips. “Like your body’s made for loving cock…” He slid a hand along the model’s body, reaching to his ass, squeezing the flesh there before sliding a finger between his cheeks until he found his tight, puckered hole. His fingertips circled the hole, making Adrien let out a high-pitched moan, his hand along Syn’s cock squeezing tighter and stuttering in its pace.

“_Oh, fuck_,” Adrien moaned suddenly, his hips rocking back against Syn’s fingers as he came, spilling over his hand. He squeezed Syn’s cock as he came, a warm, tight grip that almost brought him over the edge as well.

Adrien was breathing hard, his eyes slightly glazed over as he stared at Syn, who just chuckled and let go of his cock, bringing his hand away to wipe it off. Instead, Adrien grabbed his hand, locking eyes with Syn as he pulled it to his mouth, his tongue gliding along the skin as he licked away his own cum.

“Good,” Syn said in a low voice. “You’re so good…” He moved a hand behind Adrien’s head, and then pushed him down, towards his own still hard cock.

Adrien fell to his knees, still too far in a post-orgasm daze to protest. He opened his mouth and licked along Syn’s cock as he continued working his hand. His tongue licked a line up his length, before swirling around the tip and licking back down to curl around his balls.

Syn’s head tilted back, a groan escaping his lips as he came, his cum shooting onto Adrien’s waiting tongue. He watched with a smile as Adrien licked the last of his cum off the tip, swallowing it all.

“Wow,” Adrien said breathlessly. “That was—that was better than I thought it would be.”

“Good,” Syn said with a grin. “I definitely enjoyed it. So, hey—do you want to go see a movie or something tomorrow? A date?”

Adrien frowned. “I—I really do like you, and I really do want more of _that_, but—I still love Ladybug.”

“That’s fine,” Syn said, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “We’ll go at your pace. But next time, I want to claim that pretty ass of yours.”

Adrien turned red, and glanced back at Syn’s still semi-hard cock. “…how is that going to work?”

“Don’t worry.” He winked before saying, “You’d be surprised what your body can take when you want it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re still…” Adrien murmured, gesturing to Syn’s cock, still standing proud and mostly erect. “How?”

“Side effect of the Miraculous,” he explained. He leaned back on his bed, the only sound in the quiet room being his and Adrien’s breathing before he continued, “I usually need to come at least two or three times.”

Adrien made some sort of adorable squeaking noise. “I, uh—I can help with that?”

Syn propped himself up slightly to grin at the model. “I mean, I’m not gonna say no. You still haven’t really given a proper blowjob.”

Adrien sat on the bed beside him, wrapping his hand around his cock again and slowly stroking him, bringing him back to fully hard. “I mean, my mouth _was_ there…”

“Not really the same. Get down there,” Syn said, a playful lilt in his voice.

Adrien leaned over, moving his mouth over the tip of Syn’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, lightly sucking as he savored the flavor. It really didn’t taste bad—just skin with a salty, musky taste from the leftover cum. The shape of cock in his mouth was odd, but he could get used to that.

He slid his tongue along the underside as he lowered his head, pulling the his cock deeper into his mouth. He moved his tongue up and down the length while keeping his head down, keeping the warm heat of his mouth around Syn’s cock as he explored it with his tongue. Broad strokes turned to teasing flicks with the tip of his tongue turned back to warm, full swipes.

His hand was below his lips, rubbing the base of his cock, covering those parts his mouth just couldn’t reach. He rubbed at a steady pace, his hand bumping against his lips.

Syn tangled his hands in Adrien’s hair, marveling at how silky smooth the strands felt between his fingers. But he needed _more_ heat, _more_ friction on his cock, so he pushed Adrien’s head down, making him take even more of his cock into his throat.

Adrien instinctively tried to fight back, tried to keep his throat clear, but ultimately accepted it, adjusting his breathing around the massive cock intruding his throat. He swallowed, holding back a cough, and the action made his throat even _tighter_ around Syn’s cock, making the American groan.

“I—I need to,” Syn started to mutter, before letting the words trail off. He bucked his hips, fucking Adrien’s mouth, setting a much faster pace as he _slammed_ his cock into the back of Adrien’s throat.

It was all the model could do to keep himself breathing and calm as he took Syn’s cock, trying to keep his throat open, trying to keep his tongue moving. But the feeling of being _used_, being _something that mattered_, was a heady rush for him, and he couldn’t help his eyes closing as he let out a satisfied moan of his own that hummed around Syn’s cock.

Syn was enjoying the sight, those pretty lips on his cock, the way the model’s throat bulged slightly with each thrust. The feeling was _amazing_, all warm and tight and tongue and lips and teeth just barely, _barely_ scraping his skin for an added thrill. “So good,” he muttered. “So good at sucking my cock…”

Adrien happily hummed at the praise, moving faster of his own accord, tongue swirling and mouth sucking just a little harder, faster. It wasn’t a perfect blowjob—Adrien couldn’t quite fit the whole cock in his throat—but the model was diligent and eager to please, responding to Syn’s pants and groans as he let his mouth get fucked mercilessly.

Syn felt himself drawing close to the edge, and instinctively tightened his grip on Adrien’s hair. The pretty boy moaned, such a lewd and lustful sound that Syn lost composure, his cum spilling down Adrien’s throat, warm and thick.

Adrien swallowed around his cock, the feeling just adding to Syn’s pleasure as he laid back against the bed, his eyes shut, enjoying the sensations.

Adrien pulled back and licked the tip of his cock gently, catching a few stray drops that hadn’t quite made it. He then moved to lay beside Syn on the bed.

“Do we…cuddle now, or…?” he asked.

Syn shrugged. “If you want to. We don’t _have_ to do anything. But that was really, _really_ nice.”

Adrien rested his head on Syn’s chest, curling up against him. “I…I really like being touched? Not just in a sex way, it just…feels nice to be in someone’s arms.”

Syn smiled and wrapped his arms around the model, holding him close as they both drifted into a short, dreamless sleep.

**

Syn woke up about an hour later to pins and needles in his arm. Adrien’s position was cutting off the blood flow, so he had to maneuver himself away from the sleeping model before he could grab his phone and see what he’d missed.

There were a few texts from Madeline waiting for him.

**Madeline: ** _marinette wants to meet up tonight to talk about antelope_

**Madeline: ** _seriously she’s scary focused on this_

**Madeline: ** _also she gets all blushy about adrien and refuses to call him anything but chat noir_

Syn laughed under his breath before typing out a response.

**Syn: ** _yeah well adrien’s definitely into guys_

**Syn: ** _he says he loves marinette though, it’s almost adorable_

**Madeline: ** _what did you do with him???_

**Syn: ** _it’s not my fault everyone wants to blow me_

**Madeline: ** _you and your fucking miraculous_

**Madeline: ** _stealing all the cute guys with your dick_

**Syn: ** _you like this dick though_

**Madeline: ** _didn’t say I didn’t_

**Madeline: ** _so we’re hooking up adrien and marinette y/y_

**Syn: ** _I mean I don’t want to give up adrien and also I kind of want to fuck marinette_

**Madeline: ** _gross_

**Syn: ** _what? Poly is a thing. They could be poly. Or date each other and I’m the one exception for them both_

**Madeline: ** _your dicks not that good_

**Syn: ** _ok but I’m still gonna try_

Adrien stirred suddenly, yawning and distracting Syn from the text conversation. “How long have I been out?”

Syn glanced at the clock on his phone. “It’s only been about an hour. Madeline was texting me, she and Ladybug want to meet up tonight to talk about the Antelope.”

“You mentioned that before,” he said. “What’s the Antelope?”

“Something bad,” Syn explained, standing from his bed to get dressed. “We don’t know who they are, or even if that’s what name they’re going by, but whenever someone gets corrupted into a supervillain, they’re always holding an antelope statue. It’s the only clue we’ve got.”

“Do you have any of the statues?” Adrien asked. He started pulling his pants back on.

Syn nodded and gestured towards his closet. “They’re in a box in there. You think they could help?”

Adrien nodded. “Ladybug’s always seeing things I missed. It couldn’t hurt to have her look, right?”

“Right,” Syn agreed. “Are you going to be okay around her?”

He froze before a nervous grin crossed his face. “I’ve told her before that I love her, and she told me there’s someone else. I don’t think that’s changed just because I know she’s Marinette now.”

“If you’re sure,” Syn said. “Even without the sex stuff, I’d call you a friend, and I’ll listen if you want to talk.”

Adrien stepped across the room to sweep Syn into a tight hug. “Thank you,” he murmured. “You are a good friend already.”

**

The four met in a nearby park, a convenient meetup spot which was usually abandoned after dark. (Except for Dave, the town drunk, who never talked and wouldn’t be believed by anyone nonetheless.)

The area was dark, streetlights filtering through the trees providing just barely enough to see by. Basilisk and Chat arrived first, followed soon after by Tamia and Ladybug.

“So, Tamia mentioned you have statues left behind by the Antelope,” Ladybug said before anything else, her face a mask of determination. She didn’t even glance towards Chat Noir.

Basilisk nodded and pulled out one of the statues. “Just wood carvings. We don’t know where they come from—we’re still not sure if they’re what give the villains power, or if they’re just some sort of calling card like the Joker.”

“The Joker?” Ladybug asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

“American comic book villain,” Tamia explained. “You don’t have Batman in Paris?”

She shook her head, while Chat Noir eagerly nodded.

“Doesn’t matter,” Basilisk said. “The point is, we can’t figure out who made these or why, just that they’re with every villain.”

“Have you tried breaking them during a fight?” Ladybug asked, turning over the small statue in her hands.

Basilisk shook his head. “We did try once, but they’re pretty sturdy.”

She pursed her lips as she thought. “I can try something…Lucky Charm!”

A small knife fell down from where she’d thrown her yo-yo.

“This doesn’t really help,” she muttered.

“Can I see?” Chat asked, stepping forward for the first time. He grinned at Ladybug, what should have been a familiar gesture, but Basilisk could see his jaw was tense, his eyes were wide as he was hopeful for her response.

She placed the knife in his hand, not able to look directly at him. Red tinged her cheeks just below the mask.

Damn, she was _adorable_.

Chat Noir examined the knife. His eyes were widely dilated, allowing him to see better in the dim lighting. “There’s a mark here,” he said, pointing to a brand burned into the handle. “Some company maybe?”

“I don’t know,” Ladybug murmured as she took the knife back. “Basilisk, Tamia. Do you recognize this?”

“No,” Basilisk replied, but Tamia gasped.

“That symbol is on a sign I see on my way to school!” she exclaimed. “Some hobby shop place—maybe that’s where these are made?”

“It’s more of a lead than we’ve had in a while,” Basilisk replied. “I suppose it’s worth checking out.”

Ladybug nodded firmly. “Right. We will help you with this. Should we go now, or—”

A loud _BANG_ followed by a scream rang through the night, and Ladybug just sighed.

“Later, I suppose.”

“That came from downtown,” Basilisk said, muscles tensing as he prepared to run. “Let’s go!”

The four heroes ran, leapt, and vaulted their way through the town to the small downtown area, a single street with a few stores and bars that stayed open after nightfall.

Basilisk could hear police sirens, and ran faster, determined to outrun the police and check out the scene before the uniformed officers messed it up.

He arrived to find a small crowd outside of a bar, gathered around a man on the ground. Blood spread in a pool around him, soaking through his shirt from an apparent bullet hole in his chest. A sobbing woman was beside him, clinging to him though his arm fell limp in her grasp.

Tamia arrived and started directing bystanders to a safe distance away, while Basilisk knelt by the woman, careful of the body on the ground. “What happened?” he asked.

The poor woman couldn’t stop her sobs, but she managed to gasp out that the man was her husband, and he’d been shot point blank by another person, who just ran up to him and shot without a word.

As the police and paramedics arrived, Basilisk backed away, letting them handle the situation. He met the other heroes nearby. “Just a random shooting,” he said. “Nothing magical about it. It’s sad, but not our job.”

Ladybug frowned. “Where did they get a gun?”

Tamia shrugged. “Could’ve been anywhere. You’re not in Paris anymore, remember? Guns are unfortunately easy to get here.”

“So there’s nothing we can do?” Chat asked, his face paler than normal. “Someone’s dead and that’s the end of it?”

“Yeah,” Basilisk said with a slow nod. “That’s it. That’s just the way things are sometimes.”

“Let’s go home,” Tamia said. “We can talk at school tomorrow.”

As the heroes leapt and ran away, none of them noticed a figure moving in the shadows of an alleyway, the dim streetlamps glinting off the barrel of the gun they held.

They definitely didn’t notice the antelope figurine in the person’s pocket.

**

Syn was just about to drift off to sleep when a knock came at his bedroom door.

“Come in,” he said, drowsiness in his voice.

Adrien opened the door slightly, stepping inside. “I’m sorry, but—do you mind if I stay in here?”

“Sure,” Syn replied. He slid on the mattress, making room for Adrien to lay beside him. The blond wore only the same thin pajama pants from earlier, and when he got in the bed beside Syn, he curled around the American, pressing his chest and bare skin to his side.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Syn asked, noting the way the other boy trembled against him.

“I-I’ve never seen anyone die before,” he replied. “There’s been plenty of times people _should_, but—Ladybug always saves them. We—we couldn’t do _anything_.”

“You get used to it,” Syn said hollowly. “You’re saying you’ve _never_ lost anyone?”

“Chat Noir hasn’t,” Adrien replied. “I—my mother. Years ago. But that was—different.”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Syn said. His arm looped around Adrien, holding him close. “Go to sleep, okay? Nothing more is happening tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien seemed like a ghost the next day.

He went through the motions of shadowing Syn in classes, but he was distant and pale. Syn worried about him—at some point in the night, he’d left his bed to return to his own, and who knows how well he actually slept?

In French class, Madeline pulled aside Marinette, Adrien, and Syn. “We found something this morning,” she said in a low voice. “Let’s meet at lunch.”

Marinette gave Adrien a concerned glance. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Long night,” he muttered. “Don’t worry about me.”

“If you’re sure,” she replied.

When class ended, and the girls were gone, Syn asked Adrien as they walked to the next class, “Are you really okay?”

“I will be,” he replied. “I just—can’t stop thinking about everything that happened yesterday, you know?’

Syn nodded. “If you want to talk about anything, I’m here.”

Adrien shot him a grateful smile.

**

At lunch, the four met by the usual tree. Madeline pulled a business card out of her backpack, marked with a familiar symbol.

“This is from that hobby shop,” she explained. The card brandished the name _Talpa’s Tools_. “They weren’t really open yet, so they just gave me the card and told me to leave.”

“So what exactly do they sell there?” Syn asked, taking the card.

Madeline shrugged. “Not sure, we couldn’t get inside. But look.” She tapped the card where the hours were listed. “They’re open after school, we can check them out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he said.

Madeline and Marinette returned to the cafeteria to actually eat something, but Syn and Adrien stayed behind.

“How do you get over it?” Adrien asked abruptly. “Seeing someone die?”

“You don’t,” Syn replied. “The best you can do is distract yourself until you can forget about it.”

Adrien paused, and then asked in a soft voice, “How many have you seen die?”

“Too many,” he replied.

“Then—how do you distract yourself?”

Syn turned to glance at Adrien, the French model’s eyes wide, his lips pressed into a thin line with just the barest hint of a smirk. He moved a hand to Adrien’s waist, drawing him closer. “You look like you’ve got a few ideas.”

Adrien blushed. “I mean—not all of yesterday was _bad_…”

Syn leaned forward and kissed the other boy, holding him close, his lips a soft balm against the sharp pang of the memory of a stranger bleeding out in front of them. One kiss became two became too many to count as he pushed Adrien against the tree, kissing down his neck, hands skimming under his shirt.

“Do you have any more modeling jobs to do?” Syn murmured.

Adrien shook his head. “Not till the weekend…”

“Good,” Syn replied, a devilish grin crossing his face. He tugged at Adrien’s collar, pulling it aside to reveal the smooth skin of his shoulderblade. He kissed the perfect skin, lavishing attention with his tongue, before _biting_, leaving a mark and making Adrien moan, his knees shaking slightly.

When Syn pulled back, he saw something had shifted in Adrien’s expression. The smirk he wore was a lot less pretty boy model and a lot more leather clad superhero. He’d seen this expression in videos of the French heroes, and again in person when meeting Chat for the first time.

Seemed like kitty wanted to come out and play.

Adrien kissed Syn roughly, sliding a hand down his back to pull him even closer, their bodies pressing together.

Syn felt an unfamiliar cock pressing against his thigh, a not unwelcome pressure that drove him to lean back and mutter, “If I’d known before you were into biting…”

Adrien just smiled. “You would’ve what, bitten me to show your dominance?” He leaned forward again and murmured, his lips brushing Syn’s, “Cats bite to show affection, you know.”

“Dragons just bite whatever they want to,” he retorted, “so if I want to bite, I _will_.”

Their next kiss was passionate, more teeth and fighting for control, but enough electricity sparked between their lips that both of them shuddered in pleasure.

“I can’t go back into the school like this,” Adrien muttered. His hips bucked, pressing his erection against Syn.

“Yeah you can,” he replied with a grin, his voice sultry low. “You’re going to go back, and after school, after the hobby shop, I’m going to fuck you until you forget everything but how to moan my name.”

Adrien grinned. “Fuck, a week ago that wouldn’t have sounded good at all…I can’t wait.” He kissed Syn again, roughly, pulling him close, so both teens were resting against the tree.

“We should really go though,” Syn said between quick nips against Adrien’s skin.

“Mmhmm,” he agreed, tilting his head back so Syn could get at his neck easier.

The bell rang in the distance, but neither of them paid attention.

**

That afternoon, the four went to visit Talpa’s Tools. Before entering the store, Syn transformed into Basilisk, and the other heroes followed his lead.

The small store was cramped, with a variety of objects lining the walls. Everything from various kinds of wood to a selection of saws and drill bits. The clerk behind the counter sat up in surprise as the costumed heroes entered.

“May I help you?”

Basilisk nodded, and pulled out the antelope statue. “Do you recognize this?”

The clerk looked over the statue. “Uh—no. But I can tell you it’s basswood and hand carved.”

“We think whoever made it shopped here,” Tamia chimed in. “Any idea who that might be?”

The clerk frowned. “No. Basswood is one of the most popular for hand carving, and we don’t really know what customers do with it.”

“Do you really have that many customers?” Chat muttered under his breath, glancing around the empty shop. Luckily, he spoke in French, so only Ladybug glared at him.

“Would you mind contacting us if you hear anything?” Basilisk asked, scribbling down a phone number on a business card. “We think whoever’s making these is related to the supervillains that have been going around. If you hear anything or remember anything, it could be really helpful.”

“Sure,” the clerk said, pocketing the card. “I’ll do that.”

**

Basilisk and Chat Noir chose to race back to Syn’s house, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the suburb. Both of them waved at those who noticed them, sometimes pausing for pictures.

Basilisk arrived first, dashing through his open bedroom window and transforming back to normal. Chat followed a moment later.

“I think I’d like to take a shower,” Adrien said as he transformed back to normal. “Today has been a lot.”

“Go ahead,” Syn replied. “I’m probably going to work on homework.”

Adrien bit his lip before asking, “And that thing you said, back at the tree?”

Syn blinked, wracking his brain, before grinning widely. “You might want to make sure you’re _extra_ clean. I’ll be in here.”

He did do some of his homework, but he also made sure certain other things were in place. Lube being the most obvious, but also some music softly playing in the background, the blankets on his bed neatly smoothed down so there wouldn’t be any awkward fabric catching on feet. He stripped down to his boxers, his cock obviously hard and starting to leak pre-cum just from the idea.

Though Syn had known he was bi for quite a while, he’d never actually been with another guy. He was looking forward to it—Adrien just had _such_ a pretty face and he wanted to know what the model’s face would look like when he was being fucked hard.

Adrien knocked on the bedroom door before coming in. His gold hair hung longer around his shoulders as it was wet, the water dripping in small rivulets down his bare chest before being soaked up by the towel loosely held around his hips. He glanced over Syn, looking down at his cock and swallowing hard.

“Nervous?” Syn asked.

“A little,” Adrien admitted. “I’ve—I’ve never—”

“It’s fine,” Syn replied. He crossed the room and wrapped an arm around Adrien’s waist, pulling the model close to him. “I won’t do anything you don’t want, I promise.”

Adrien nodded, relaxing into the embrace. “Then—I want to kiss you.”

Syn leaned forward, closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to the model’s. He tangled his hand in Adrien’s hair, holding him close. The two stumbled over their feet, walking together to the bed without breaking the embrace.

Syn fell back onto the bed, sitting at the edge. His hands slid across Adrien’s body, to his hips, pulling him closer so he was straddling his lap. The towel fell away, leaving the blond completely bare, the curve of his ass rubbing against Syn’s cock.

“So pretty,” Syn murmured, trailing kisses down his neck, to his chest. He flicked his tongue over his nipple, making Adrien rock back slightly, resting more against his cock. Syn hissed against his skin, biting lightly at the blond’s nipple.

Adrien whined, before cupping Syn’s cheek and pulling him back up to kiss him roughly. His hips rolled, deliberately rubbing against the American’s still-clothed cock, the thin layer of cotton the only barrier between them.

“You really want this?” Syn asked, his voice low, the words slipping out between kisses and small bites to Adrien’s neck.

“Y-yeah,” he gasped in reply. “I—touch me, please.”

Syn grabbed Adrien around the waist and flipped the two of them over, pressing Adrien back against the bed. He continued kissing the other man, biting the juncture of his shoulder. His hand slid down to Adrien’s ass, squeezing before his fingers pressed between the cheeks, pushing lightly against his tight puckered hole.

“Ah!” Adrien cried, first bucking his hips away from the touch before leaning back down, grinding his ass against Syn’s fingers. “Th-that shouldn’t feel so good…”

Syn chuckled. “It can feel a lot better.” He reached to the side of the bed, grabbing the lube, and spread a liberal amount of it on his hand.

“You’re prepared,” Adrien commented.

Syn just shrugged. “Have you never tried jerking off with this stuff? Feels _great_.”

Adrien just shot him a cheeky grin in reply. “Seems like I’ll be trying a lot of new things with you.”

Syn fought back a blush before turning back to the model, spread nude on his bed, turned slightly on his side to present his ass. He kissed Adrien again, relaxing him as he slowly, gently slid one finger into his ass.

“Mmn,” Adrien groaned, breaking away from the kiss with a gasp. “That’s—more, _please_.”

Syn couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his face. “You’re going to have no problem with my cock, are you?”

Adrien’s gaze shifted towards Syn’s cock, still bulging hard beneath his boxers. He reached over and tugged the boxers down, revealing Syn totally. “I—that’s what, ten inches?”

“Closer to twelve now.”

“_Fuck_, that’s—I don’t know,” Adrien admitted, his eyes wide. There was no hesitation in his face as he grinned and added, “I want to know how much I can take. I _want_ this, Syn.”

Syn pushed a second finger into his ass, then a third. Adrien moaned, his hips rolling as he got used to the feeling. His ass clenched _hard_ around Syn’s fingers, a tight heat that he couldn’t _wait_ to have around his cock.

“Nngh, _yes_,” Adrien hissed. He reached to grab Syn’s cock, wrapping a hand around his shaft and slowly pumping. He bucked his hips, fucking himself on Syn’s fingers.

“You really want this, hm?” Syn asked, curling one finger and making Adrien shudder. “You’re just greedy for my cock, aren’t you?”

Adrien’s only response was to grip his cock tighter, slide his thumb over the tip. He suddenly pulled his hand back, bringing it to his mouth so he could poke out his tongue and lick away the pre-cum that had spilled on his fingers.

“You tease,” Syn said, smiling, before moving his free hand behind Adrien’s head and pushing him down to his cock. “You want me to fuck you so bad? Earn it.”

Adrien eagerly obliged, opening his mouth taking in Syn’s cock, swirling his tongue around to lick as much as possible. He bent his head, taking as much of the large cock into mouth as he could, gagging slightly when it hit his throat.

Syn rewarded him by pumping his fingers into his ass, fucking and loosening his tight hole. Adrien rocked between his fingers and his cock, each push of his fingers making him lean forward onto his cock, taking more and _more_ of it into his throat.

Adrien glanced up at Syn with half lidded eyes, his gold hair falling across his face as he watched the American with pure _lust_ in his gaze. His tongue swirled wildly over his cock as he fucked himself, his throat and his ass, on Syn.

“F-uck,” Syn groaned, his voice breaking. “You’re—turn over.”

“No,” Adrien murmured, pulling back so he could talk. “I-I want to see you.”

Syn used his free hand to help Adrien reposition himself, so he was lying on his back with his legs pulled up, allowing easy access to his ass. He grabbed Adrien’s hand and kissed the back of it before muttering, “I want you to fuck yourself for me. Grab the lube.”

Adrien eagerly nodded, reaching for the lube and spreading the slippery substance on his hand. He reached to his ass, sliding one finger in beside Syn’s hand.

“Look how well you’re taking those fingers,” Syn said in a low voice. “You’re so _good_ at this, pretty boy.”

Adrien whined, his hips bucking as he slid a second finger inside, Syn’s hand sliding out. He fucked himself on his fingers, messy gasps and moans escaping his lips as he soaked in the praise.

Syn took the lube and spread a generous amount over his cock, before kneeling over Adrien. He gently grabbed the model’s hand, pulling it out of his asshole, leaving his hole open and gaping, wanting more.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” he warned, before gripping Adrien’s hips and positioning him to ease his cock into his waiting asshole, the lube letting him push forward against the almost unbearable tightness Adrien provided him.

Adrien groaned, his eyes screwing shut. He bucked his hips forward, taking in more of Syn in a quick movement, making the American gasp and still for a moment, trying to get used to the _hot tight so tight so warm_ feeling around his cock before he came, ruining the moment for both of them.

He pushed forward again, and Adrien’s eyes snapped open as he practically _screamed_, a high pitched, needy sound that rang in Syn’s head and drove him to bury his cock inside Adrien, filling him completely.

“I—fuck,” Adrien moaned, his body tense. “Need you to move—_fuck me_!”

Syn wasn’t going to deny him that, not when the other boy’s body was so wantonly spread for him, his ass squeezing him, swallowing up his cock. So he shifted his hips, a slow rhythm at first, letting Adrien get used to the feeling.

The model’s eyes rolled up at the sensation, his mouth dropping open as a guttural moan escaped his lips. He rolled his hips, encouraging Syn to fuck him harder, faster. His own cock was twitching, pre-cum leaking, as it rested against his stomach.

“So good,” Syn groaned, placing a kiss and a small bite just below Adrien’s ear. “So good, your ass spreading just for me…” He fell silent, concentrating on fucking the model, driving his cock deep into him. The only noise in the room was the smack of skin against skin and Adrien’s gasps and moans.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Adrien groaned. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, jerking himself off.

Syn slowed his pace slightly as he admired the sight in front of him, Adrien’s face showing pure wanton lust, his hair messed up, falling in his eyes, a sheen of sweat on his chest, his hand busy pleasuring himself as his hips rocked, fucking himself on Syn’s cock.

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the model’s cheek, his neck, before covering his hand with his own and stroking his cock, bringing Adrien closer and closer to the edge.

Soon, the model was shuddering, hips bucking hard as he came, cum spilling across his chest. His ass squeezed _hard_ around Syn’s cock, bringing his own orgasm. He fucked Adrien faster, harder, filling his tight asshole with his cum before drawing his cock out in one quick motion.

Adrien lay limply on the bed, panting as he tried to return to some semblance of normal. He lowered his legs, lying flat on his back, but Syn could still see a little bit of cum leaking out from underneath him.

“Oh my god,” Adrien muttered. “I—fuck. Wow.”

Syn chuckled. “I guess it was good then?”

Adrien nodded as he sat up, wincing slightly as he shifted his weight. “I might not be able to walk now, but that was worth it.”

Syn leaned over, placing a light kiss on his cheek. “You were so good, you know.”

The model blushed. “I—thank you.”

**

That night, Adrien slept in Syn’s room, nude in his bed, legs tangled together as they relaxed with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Syn was having a pretty damn good day.

He woke up with Adrien’s head nestled against his chest, and he figured he could go all day just riding high on the feeling of getting laid, having a pretty model clenched tight around his cock.

He relished in watching the way Adrien walked oddly, his body getting used to the soreness in his ass. He gave Madeline a smirk when she commented on it, making her wrinkle her nose in that cute way she had and laugh.

Marinette seemed concerned, though, spending any moment she could by Adrien’s side, making sure that he was all right, that he wasn’t sick or anything.

Adrien just kept shooting looks at Syn and blushing. Syn was definitely proud of himself.

**

At lunch, Syn and Adrien spent a fair amount of time in one of the bathrooms in the school. Almost no one used this bathroom, since the sole toilet in it had been broken since before Syn was even born. That meant no one would walk in on Adrien on his knees, his mouth around Syn’s cock as he worked to swallow all of it, pull him into his mouth, lick every inch of him.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” Syn groaned. “Better every time…”

Adrien smiled around his cock and redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head faster, coiling his tongue tighter. He kept moving, kept friction and warmth and wet on his cock, until Syn groaned and held his head close, fucking his face as he shot cum down his throat.

Adrien pulled back with a smile, giving Syn’s shaft one more stroke with his hand for good measure. Syn responded with another spurt of cum, this one landing on Adrien’s forehead, mussing his hair. Adrien just burst out laughing.

“I can’t stop thinking about what my father would say if he had any idea this was going on,” Adrien mused as he headed to the sink to clean himself. “I’m not supposed to be engaging in _any_ sort of indecent activity, let alone sucking off a guy in the middle of the school day.”

“Hey, if this is your way of rebelling, I’ve got no complaints,” Syn said. “You want to piss off your dad? Just tell him you’ve got a boyfriend now.”

Adrien smiled, but shook his head. “I don’t want to give him a heart attack. Besides, there’s still—” He cut himself off abruptly.

“Marinette?” Syn asked.

He nodded. “I’m _not_ complaining about being with you. You make me feel _amazing_ in ways I never thought of before. But eventually, Marinette and I are going back to Paris, and you live here. And—I’ve always thought Ladybug is my soulmate.”

Syn laughed softly and brushed his fingers through Adrien’s hair, helping him neaten up. “You’ve got it _so _bad for her. Literally heart eyes.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

He shrugged. “Marinette’s really cute, and she seems badass as Ladybug. Besides, according to my kwami, soulmates are actually a thing, and I don’t want to keep you from yours. If anything, I just want to have both of you at the same time.”

Adrien shut off the water and stared at Syn in surprise. “That’s…I hadn’t thought of that. Do you think she’d…”

“Maybe,” Syn replied. “I dunno. But I wanna try.”

**

After school, the four heroes met in the town park, relaxing on a bench together as they discussed their next move.

Marinette was on the middle of the bench, sandwiched between Adrien and Syn. Madeline stood nearby, a smirk on her face as she watched the two boys flirt hard with the poor girl.

“I think we should stake out the hobby store,” Madeline suggested. “See who buys that wood.”

“A stakeout sounds like a good idea,” Syn said. He slid an arm around Marinette’s shoulders before asking her, “What do you think?”

“Um,” was Marinette’s reply, her cheeks turning pink.

“I like it,” Adrien said. He set his hand on top of Marinette’s, lacing his fingers with his. “It’ll be like patrol back home, my Lady.”

Madeline rolled her eyes as Marinette turned a shade of red she didn’t know a human could be. She pulled out her phone to shoot Syn a quick text.

**Madeline: ** _what are you doing_

Syn’s phone chimed, and he pulled it out of his pocket, turning away from Marinette as he replied.

**Syn: ** _flirting_

**Madeline: ** _I thought we were hooking her up with adrien_

**Syn: ** _and me_

**Syn: ** _adrien’s cool with it_

Madeline rolled her eyes again before putting her phone away. “So, we stake out the shop. And maybe we should patrol the city? It’s been too long without an attack, I don’t like it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Syn said, sliding his arm back around Marinette. “I’m curious what the two of you do on your normal patrols, anyways.”

“Sometimes we see how far she can throw me across the city,” Adrien said. He leaned across Marinette, so his face was just inches from hers as he confided, “I’ve always loved strong girls.”

Marinette was redder than her Ladybug outfit. She pushed the two boys back as she stood and said, “O-okay! I’ll patrol with Madeline! Pirl gower! Girl power! Girls only!” She grabbed Madeline’s hand suddenly and dragged her away from the guys, leaving them alone on the bench.

“I think maybe that was a little much,” Adrien admitted, a light blush across his face.

“Yeah,” Syn agreed, “but she’s so adorable, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” he agreed with a lovesick smile, staring at where she’d gone. “She can stand up to Hawkmoth without breaking a sweat, and we’re the ones who make her blush like that? Are—is this too much? Does she not like it?”

Syn slid closer on the bench, filling the gap that Marinette had left. He wrapped his arms around Adrien, pulling the other boy into a much-needed hug. “Trust me, she loves it. It’s just—you’ve never been direct with her before, have you?”

“Yes I have!” Adrien said, pulling back with wide eyes. “I’ve told her so many times that I love her, and she’s always told me that she’s in love with someone else…”

“Yeah, and according to Madeline, that someone else is _you_,” Syn pointed out. “This is why secret identities are stupid. You’ve been hitting on her on the wrong side of the mask.”

Adrien groaned, his head falling into his hands. “This is all a mess.”

“Not _all_ bad though, right?” Syn asked. He pressed a hand to Adrien’s cheek, lightly turning his gaze to face him. “If you’d been with her when we met—I probably would’ve flirted with both of you _anyways_, but would you have paid attention?”

He blushed and shook his head.

“Besides, the two of us patrolling doesn’t sound so bad,” Syn said. “I bet you’ve never been fucked on a rooftop before.”

It was suddenly Adrien’s turn to blush bright red.

**

Tamia and Ladybug perched themselves in a tree across the street from the hobby shop, determined to watch it for the night.

“So, why didn’t you want to go with either of the guys?” Tamia asked.

Ladybug groaned. “I-I don’t know Syn very well. And Adrien—it took _so long_ to be able to talk to him without turning into a stammering mess! And then he’s _Chat_, and he _loves me_, and I don’t know how to handle this!”

“Wouldn’t him loving you be a good thing?” Tamia asked. “I thought you had a thing for him.”

“I do,” Ladybug admitted, her cheeks turning pink. “I just can’t be _normal_ around him. And—why is Syn flirting with me too? It makes no sense!”

“Syn likes you,” Tamia said bluntly. “He thinks you’re cute. He’s not _wrong_—but don’t worry, I’m not into girls.”

Ladybug just stared at her for a moment, and then said slowly, “I thought you and Syn were dating.”

Tamia laughed, shaking her head. “Nah. Friends with benefits if anything. Very casual, we’re both free to date whoever.”

“Oh,” she said softly. She glanced down at her hands, twiddling her fingers, and then asked, “How am I supposed to choose?”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t choose,” Tamia said with a shrug. “Look, I don’t know about Adrien, but Syn’s poly. So you can have both of them. It’s just all about communication and stuff.”

“I—I need to think,” Ladybug mumbled.

Tamia nodded. “Cool. I’ll be quiet for a while, but if you want to talk at all—I’m right here.”

“Thank you.”

**

Across town, Syn and Adrien were on the roof of the movie theater, the tallest building in the downtown area. From there, they could keep an eye on the city’s nightlife—in theory, at least. In reality, Syn had Adrien pinned against a wall, roughly kissing him as the model’s hand was down his pants, lightly stroking his cock.

“Shouldn’t we be paying attention?” Adrien murmured as Syn moved his lips to his neck, leaving marks that would definitely have to be covered before his next modeling job.

“The girls got it,” Syn replied. Adrien’s fingers brushed over the head of his cock, making him hiss under his breath. “I promised to fuck you, didn’t I?”

“Mmhmm,” Adrien agreed, all sense of reason slipping away as Syn’s teeth grazed a pulse point at the juncture of his shoulder. He worked at Syn’s pants, undoing the fly and pushing them down, ready to kneel before him—when a loud _BANG_ rang out through the night.

“Shit,” Syn muttered, pulling back. “We have a job to do.”

The two transformed and jumped off the building, running towards a crowd of people who gathered in front of a nearby cafe.

A woman was lying on the ground, gasping as she covered a wound in her stomach, trying desperately to stem the blood that was flowing between her fingers.

Chat Noir looked pale, like he was going to be sick. Basilisk took charge.

“Keep pressure on her,” he told the other hero, before raising his voice to ask the crowd, “Did anyone see what happened?”

“I did!” a young woman cried, pushing her way towards Basilisk. “That’s my aunt. We were having dinner, and when we were leaving, a man got up from his table, followed us outside, and shot her! Is she going to be okay?”

Basilisk glanced at Chat Noir, who was pushing his hands against the woman’s stomach, smiling gently at her as he talked to her, his stilted English trying to keep her calm.

“Call an ambulance,” he told the niece. “They’ll take care of her. We’re doing all we can.”

She nodded. “I called them already, but then—you showed up—”

“Good,” Basilisk said. “You did the right thing.” He glanced up, looked around the crowd, and shouted, “Everyone move back! Give us space!”

**

After the ambulance arrived and took the woman away, assuring the heroes that she would live, Syn and Adrien headed home.

Syn sent a quick text to Madeline explaining what had happened—two random gunshot victims for no reason in one week? Definitely seemed like an Antelope thing, but they’d deal with it in the morning.

As soon as they were back in Syn’s bedroom, Adrien turned to the other boy and asked, “Can I stay in here tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” Syn replied. “Are you okay?”

He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “I mean—she didn’t _die_, but I don’t know what—how—what happens now?”

“Tomorrow, we talk to Madeline and Marinette to figure out what’s going on,” Syn said. “Right now, we try and sleep.”

He stepped towards the bed, but Adrien reached out, holding onto his arm. He tugged Syn back, pressing his lips, his body against his.

“Please,” Adrien murmured, resting his forehead against Syn’s. “I can’t—help me forget about this.”

Syn nodded and moved a hand to the back of Adrien’s head, pulling him close for another kiss. Adrien’s hands worked at his pants, undoing the fly and shoving them off his hips.

“Lube’s next to the bed,” Syn said. “Think you can get yourself ready for me?”

As Adrien fucked himself on his slick fingers, putting on a bit of a show for Syn, neither of them noticed the red and black spotted hero jumping across rooftops, making her way closer to them.

Ladybug lowered herself on her yo-yo in front of Syn’s bedroom window. She gasped and lost her grip when she saw what was going on inside—Adrien on his knees, Syn behind, burying his cock deep into the model’s ass.

She swung towards the window, her hand smacking against the glass to stop herself. Syn glanced up at the noise and saw the girl watching them, her eyes wide as her gaze hungrily roamed over Adrien. She glanced up and reddened as she made eye contact with Syn, who just smiled and winked at her as he continued to fuck her longtime crush.

She was frozen, unable to tear her gaze away as her legs unconsciously pressed together.

“We’ve got an audience,” Syn murmured to Adrien, who looked up and found himself locking eyes with Ladybug. “Don’t worry—she’s been there a while. She clearly likes what she’s seeing.”

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned, stretching himself back, pushing his ass against Syn. “Fuck, that’s—ah, Syn, fuck!”

He came, his ass clenching hard around Syn’s cock, bringing the American to orgasm as well. They both watched Ladybug as they came, watched her bite her lip and squeeze her legs together. Her eyes grew impossibly wide as Syn pulled his cock out, moving so she could see his full length.

She zipped away, fleeing before either one of them could approach the window.

“Shit,” Adrien said, sitting back and resting his head against Syn’s chest. “She—I should’ve told her what we’re doing. She’s not going to want anything to do with me now…”

Syn wrapped an arm around him, gently stroking his side. “I mean, she stuck around for a long time if she didn’t want anything to do with you. Don’t worry about it, we’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

Adrien nodded silently.

“You don’t regret this, do you?” Syn asked.

“Of course not! You’re—this is the closest I’ve ever felt to someone,” Adrien admitted. “I just—I don’t know. I’m scared, I guess.”

“Don’t be,” Syn murmured. “I’m here for you, okay? I’ll be here.”

Adrien breathed out slowly, allowing himself to relax against Syn, allowing himself to drift off to sleep trusting him.


	8. Chapter 8

Syn woke up to a text.

**Madeline: ** _marinette is pissed off at you two_

**Madeline: ** _tf did you do_

**Syn: ** _nothing!_

**Syn: ** _she saw me with Adrien_

**Madeline: ** _ooh_

**Madeline: ** _hot_

**Madeline: ** _I’ll talk to her_

Adrien stirred beside Syn. He sat up, stretched, and then groaned. “We have to face Marinette, don’t we?”

“Yeah,” Syn replied. “Don’t worry. Madeline’s going to talk to her, it’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

**

The beginning of the day passed by quickly. Madeline and Marinette were in separate classes from the boys, so Adrien and Syn could actually focus.

But then lunchtime rolled around, and the four of them met out by the tree.

Marinette was blushing hard, unable to look either boy directly in the eye.

“So, two people shot in a week, both time the shooter was just some random guy,” Madeline said, breaking the awkward tension. “Thinking Antelope?”

Syn nodded. “It’s more…normal than the last ones, though. Maybe the police have something about the guns by now—I’ll head there after school and ask them.”

“Good call,” Madeline said. “Hey, Marinette, you’ve got experience with dealing with the police, right?”

“Y-yeah,” she said softly, pointedly looking off into the woods.

“You should go with Syn. Adrien and I can keep watching the hobby store.”

Marinette turned beet red, but slowly nodded. “I—okay.”

**

“So, you’ll talk to Marinette?” Adrien asked Syn when they were back in class.

He nodded.

“What are you going to tell her?”

“The truth,” Syn replied. “We both like her and each other. She should join us. It’s simple.”

“You make it sound easier than it is,” Adrien complained, his head falling into his hands. “How do you do that?”

“I’m not,” he said. “You’re complicating it.”

Adrien was quiet for a moment and then asked in a softer voice, “Are you going to sleep with her?”

“I’m going to try,” Syn answered honestly. “Might make things easier for her.”

Adrien was silent for another long moment.

“You want her, don’t you?” Syn asked.

He nodded.

“You know if I sleep with her, it doesn’t mean anything for you. No matter what I do with her, if she loves you like Madeline says she does, then she’s still going to want you.”

“But—it’s stupid, but I was always sort of hoping to be her first,” Adrien admitted.

“You weren’t _my_ first,” Syn pointed out, gently placing his hand on the model’s shoulder. “Doesn’t mean I care about you any less. Doesn’t mean I enjoy it any less. Marinette’s going to think anything you do with her is special because it’s _you_.”

Adrien lifted his head, a smile at his lips. “Thank you.”

**

After school, Basilisk met Ladybug on top of the school building.

“I would’ve gone to the police,” she said, “but I don’t know where they are here.”

Basilisk nodded. “Come with me.”

They ran across the town, leaping across rooftops, Ladybug using her yo-yo to zip around the taller buildings. They soon arrived at the modest police station downtown.

Basilisk led Ladybug through the front door. A woman behind the desk glanced up, and immediately rolled her eyes. “Take a seat, I’ll tell him you’re here.”

“Him?” Ladybug asked.

“Officer Kripke,” Basilisk replied, making himself comfortable in one of the plastic chairs. “He’s our liaison to police resources.”

Ladybug nodded. “That’s smart. The police don’t tend to bother with us…”

A door opened suddenly, making Ladybug jump. A slightly overweight man in a police uniform stood there, his eyebrow raised at Basilisk. “You again.”

Basilisk just grinned. “You know you love me.”

“Kid, the day supernatural forces stop existing in this town is the day I get to finally retire. Trust me, I’d rather not see you again. Come on in.”

He opened the door wider, leading the superheroes into a small interrogation room.

“Who’s the new girl?” he asked.

“Ladybug,” Basilisk explained. “Paris’s superhero. She’s here to help us out.”

The officer rolled his eyes. “Oh boy, more heroes means more paperwork. Anyways—” he grunted as he sat down—“what do you want?”

“The two shootings this week,” Basilisk said. “I was there for both of them, and the stories sounded odd. Neither victim knew their attacker, and there was no motive?”

“It is weird,” Officer Kripke agreed, “but that doesn’t make it your jurisdiction.”

Basilisk held up his hands in a show of surrender. “Of course not. I just wanted to let you know it’s on our radar, and of course if you find any evidence that you can’t explain—”

“I’ll call you,” he said. “Like you could’ve just called me, instead of making me waste my time in here.”

Basilisk grinned. “Great to talk to you as always.”

**

“You didn’t really need me here,” Marinette accused. The two had dropped their transformations in the alley behind the police station and were walking through the downtown area.

“No,” Syn admitted. “But we do need to talk, you know.”

Marinette rubbed at her eye with the back of her hand as she said, “What’s there to talk about? I’m sorry I interrupted you, but if Adrien’s happy with you—I’m not going to get in the way.”

“Even if we want you to?” Syn asked with a grin.

She stopped in her tracks to look at him, her gaze inscrutable, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “What do you mean?”

The grin fell from his face as he saw the pain in hers. “I mean—oh, come here.” He pulled her into a tight hug, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. “Neither of us wanted to hurt you,” he murmured. “Adrien’s been really upset about it.”

She stiffened in his grasp, just for a moment, but then let out a large choked sob as her body slumped against him. “Then why—he said he _loved_ Ladybug. Why aren’t I good enough?”

“You are,” he said softly. “You’re an amazing girl. Anyone can see that.”

She scoffed. “Honestly, I was stupid enough to think _you_ might like me too.”

“I do.” He pulled slightly away from her, just enough to look her in the eye. “I really like you, Marinette. Adrien really likes you. Yes, I have a thing going with him, but we both want you to be part of it.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “I—oh. Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. “I’d like to kiss you now.”

She tilted her head up towards him, her lips slightly parted. She let her eyes flutter closed, and he took the moment to close the distance between them, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

She pulled away with a blush and a smile. “That was—that was really nice.”

He leaned in again, kissing her cheek this time. “There’s a lot more I’d _like_ to do with you, but not in public…”

Her eyes sparkled as she grinned at him. “I could go for more…but you’re sure Adrien is okay with it? He—he really likes me?”

“I promise,” Syn replied with a smile. “We talked about it earlier. He knows I’m trying to seduce you.”

Her face bloomed red as she took his hand and let him pull her along to his house.

**

As soon as Syn got Marinette in his bedroom, she was kissing him fiercely, straddling him on the bed and pressing her body to his.

"You know, I really didn’t expect this from you,” Syn murmured between kisses. “Not that I’m complaining.”

She drew back, giving him an annoyed look. “I’m _Ladybug_. I might be shy sometimes, but come on, give me more credit than that. I can go after what I want.”

“Then why aren’t you dating Adrien?” he asked with a sly grin.

“Shut up,” she murmured, kissing him again. “Maybe I need a little push, but—I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“You are,” he said. His hand slid under the hem of her shirt, resting flat against her stomach. “So what do you want to do with me?”

“I want you to touch me.” So he did, pressing his hand to her breast, above her bra. His other hand grabbed her shirt, yanking the garment off of her. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, tossing it away, so he could move his hands to her breasts, lightly squeezing the soft skin.

“You know what I want?” he murmured, tilting his head to kiss her neck.

She gasped as he sucked against a pulse point at her collarbone. “Wh-what?”

“I want those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock.”

She pulled back, her face unreadable. For a moment Syn worried he’d pushed too far, that she’d get scared off—but then she smirked and moved off of his lap, kneeling on the floor before him. “Thought you’d never ask.”

He quickly undid his pants and shoved them along with his boxers off of his body. Marinette’s eyes widened on seeing his cock, full and hard and at least twelve inches, right in front of her face, and she lightly wrapped one hand around it.

“I know you were staring at this before,” Syn said. “When you were watching. Were you wondering how he could handle it all?”

She nodded before opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue to drag from base to tip.

“Do you think you can handle it?” he asked with a teasing smile.

She glared at him before pushing her head down, taking as much of him in as she could. She wrapped her hand along the last few inches, keeping all of him covered as she bobbed her head, just the tip of his cock pushing against the back of her throat.

“You’re—_nngh_—pretty good at this,” Syn complimented. “Ever done it before?”

Marinette pulled back entirely, sliding both hands along his cock to keep the friction going as she replied, “I—have a toy at home…sometimes I pretend it’s Adrien…”

“Not quite the same as the real thing, is it?”

She only responded by moving her mouth back to him, trying to work up a rhythm.

“Come on, you can do better than that,” he teased.

She glared at him again, though the effect was unintentionally adorable as she hollowed her cheeks while sucking him.

Syn moved his hands to her head, tangling his fingers in her ponytails. He grabbed her hair and pulled, yanking her closer, shoving his cock further down her throat. She let out a moan of protest, but didn’t fight back, instead opting to open her mouth wider to accommodate him.

“You good?” he asked, his voice low.

She hummed happily and raised her hand with her thumb up.

“I’m not gonna hold back now,” he warned. “I wanna see how miraculous you really are.”

She responded with her hands on his thighs, squeezing gently as she braced herself.

He jerked his hips, thrusting his cock deep into her throat. She glanced up at him as he fucked her mouth, her throat opening up just for his cock. She drooled and let out a muted cough as he filled her throat so completely she could barely breathe, the world fading away as all that mattered was her mouth, her throat milking him.

“Gonna come,” he groaned. Her eyes opened wider in surprise, some life coming back into her cock drunk expression, and she pushed herself onto him _more_, determined to keep that cock in her mouth, her tongue wrapping and coiling around the shaft.

Syn held her head tight and groaned as he came, his cum spilling thick in her throat, flooding her belly. As Marinette pulled back, she coughed, letting a small drop of cum leak from the corner of her mouth. She smiled and poked out her tongue, licking it away.

She glanced back at his cock. “You’re still hard.”

“Yeah,” he said. “It’ll take two or three times before it starts going down.”

She smirked, her eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. “Well, we’d better get started on number two, huh?”

**

Across town, Tamia and Chat Noir were perched in a tree, watching the hobby shop, when Chat’s baton buzzed with a message.

He opened a panel in it and was greeted with a picture of Marinette, lying nude on Syn’s bed. Her eyes were staring directly at the camera, her lips parted slightly as she smiled that mischievous smile he’d seen on Ladybug’s lips so many times. Her breasts were pushed up slightly by her arm underneath them, nipples pink and raised against her pale skin. Her stomach seemed just barely bigger than expected, though Adrien wouldn’t know till much later it was just full of Syn’s cum, the sheer volume overwhelming her small frame. Her legs were parted, her shaven pussy exposed, and Adrien nearly fell out of the tree.

He sent a quick reply back to Syn before putting the picture away. It would definitely come in handy later.

**

“Adrien says you’re, and I quote, ‘fucking gorgeous’,” Syn said to Marinette. “He also says it’s hot we’re thinking about him.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “I—you’re really okay with this? Sharing me with him?”

“Well, you’re also sharing _me_ with him,” Syn pointed out.

“Right,” she said. She sat up, idly stroking Syn’s cock. “Could—could you send me a picture of Adrien like that? You know, to make it fair?”

“Yeah,” he replied, leaning back to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “I’m sure he’ll like that.”

“Oh, hey,” Marinette said. “If—if we’re doing this, do you have a condom?”

“Sure,” Syn said. “I’m fine without one, but—”

“I just—I don’t want to get pregnant before I’ve ever even had sex with Adrien!”

Syn laughed as he reached beside the bed for the condom. He rolled it over his shaft, and then moved to kneel on the bed over Marinette.

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you’re not okay with it.”

She pursed her lips in annoyance, leveling a look at him. “Just fuck me already.”

Syn lowered himself, slowly sinking his cock inside her, feeling her warm and tight around him. She moaned, wriggling as she got used to the sensation of him filling her up, stretching the walls of her cunt.

He thrust into her, and she bucked her hips up to meet him. They set a frantic pace with each other as he fucked her, as she fucked herself on him. His hands were on her breasts, his lips on her neck, marking her pale skin as he gently bit and sucked.

“Oh, fuck, _Syn_,” she moaned, pressing herself to him. “I—_oh!_” She clung to him, her walls clenching around him, as she came.

He didn’t slow his pace at all, fucking her through her orgasm. As she shuddered and sighed against him, he kissed her fiercely before murmuring, “Turn to your side.”

She obliged, turning onto her side, rotating around his cock as she did. With a little shifting, Syn was mounting one of her legs while the other was slung over his shoulder, the angle allowing him to drive his cock deeper into her, making her _scream_ as he fucked her, as he claimed her cunt for himself.

But in the middle of this, as Marinette squirmed and writhed against him, there was a sudden _SNAP!_ Syn suddenly felt intense _hot_ and _wet_ around his cock as the rubber of the condom broke and curled into a single ring around his base.

Her cunt felt like it was pulling him in, begging for more of him, and he couldn’t resist a few more quick thrusts into her. He tried to pull away, replace the condom, but she wrapped her hand around his wrist and murmured, “Don’t you dare.”

“You sure?” he asked.

She groaned, bucking her hips against him. “Feels so good…don’t you dare stop for a second…”

So he continued to fuck her, no condom in the way this time, just _her_ enveloping him, pulling him tight into her, her cunt practically begging to be filled. She came a second time, clinging tight to him and letting a stream of French swears fall from her lips.

Soon, Syn felt his own orgasm approaching, so he kissed Marinette again, fierce and rough, as he spilled into her. He continued to pump into her as he came, and then pulled back, smirking to himself as he could see his cum spilling from between her pussy lips, dripping onto her thigh.

“You’re so good,” he murmured, lying behind her to cuddle her close. “So pretty, so good at taking my cock…”

She smiled. “That was—_amazing_.”

“Adrien will definitely love it too,” Syn said with a grin.

She turned over to face him. “I—is it weird that I want you there when I’m with him? I just—I want both of you. I can’t imagine anything better…”

“You really liked watching me fuck him, didn’t you?” he teased.

Her cheeks glowed pink, and she buried her face in his chest, not wanting to look at him.

“Admit it,” he said, nudging her.

“I—yeah,” she replied softly.

“Maybe I’ll let him fuck you while I fuck him next time.”

Her head shot up again, looking him in the eye with a grin. “Promise?”

“No promises,” he replied. “But _maybe_.”

**

That night, as Marinette was drifting to sleep, her phone buzzed with a text from Syn.

She opened it and sat straight up in bed in shock as she saw Adrien, fully nude, kneeling. His hand was on his cock, and his eyes were half closed in a look of bliss.

**Syn: ** _he started this after I told him what we did_

Marinette laid back down, sliding her hand between her legs as she kept looking at the picture.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend rolled around, and Syn had no plans.

So he sent a message to Madeline and Marinette, asking if they wanted to hang out—no superhero business this time, just spending time as friends.

Madeline replied that she had to do something with her parents, but Marinette was interested—so she’d be there in about an hour.

“Hey, Adrien,” Syn said, as the model was sleepily scrolling through his phone. “Marinette’s coming over.”

Adrien sat up a little straighter. “I, uh—I need to take a shower.”

“Want me to join you?”

He shook his head. “N-no, I think I’m good. I just—I need to look good.”

Syn pressed a kiss to his temple, murmuring, “You’re a literal model. You _always_ look good. But go ahead.”

As Adrien headed to the shower, Syn made the choice to not bother with getting dressed. If things were going to go the way he wanted, clothes wouldn’t stay on too long anyways. So he pulled on some sweatpants, leaving his chest bare, as he turned on the TV and waited for his lovers.

The doorbell rang not long after, and Syn opened the door to see Marinette there, her hair down, dressed in a simple pale pink sundress. “Hi,” she said with a soft smile.

“Hey,” Syn replied, opening the door wider so she could enter. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” she said, her cheeks blushing to match the color of her dress. “Um—is Adrien here?”

“He’s in the shower.”

Her face flushed, and she bit her lip. “O-okay then.”

A silence fell between them for a moment as Marinette nervously glanced around.

“So, are your parents here?” she asked.

“Mom’s working, Dad’s…not around,” Syn replied. “So we’re alone.”

“Oh,” she said, smiling slightly, still looking shy and cute. “S-so, now that I’m here, was there anything you had in mind to do today?”

“I can think of some things,” he said with a grin, stepping closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, murmuring, “I bet Adrien will love seeing you in that dress.”

She placed her hands against his chest, leaning close to him for a soft, sweet kiss.

They stumbled together to the couch as they kissed, Syn falling back on the cushions and pulling Marinette into his lap. Her skirt rode up her thighs as she straddled him, and he pushed a strap off her shoulder as his lips moved to kiss her neck, her collarbone.

“Marinette?” came a voice from behind them. Adrien stood in the entrance to the room, fresh out of the shower, wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Marinette quickly pulled back from Syn, getting off his lap and smoothing down her dress. “Adrien! Hi!”

“Hey,” he said, though he was frowning. “Sorry, I know you two are—I just wasn’t expecting to see—I don’t know how to feel about this.”

Marinette frowned, guilt clear on her face as she glanced at Syn. “I—Adrien—”

“Okay,” Syn said, standing up and extending a hand to each of them. “Both of you, come here. Let’s figure this out.”

They each took one of his hands, and he pulled them closer to each other.

“You both like each other,” he said. “I’ve known this from the start, and I’m _okay_ with it, but you also need to be okay if this is going to work out, so—just kiss already.”

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then Marinette was the one to step forward, lightly placing her hands on Adrien’s bare chest as she kissed him fiercely, pouring years of pent-up feelings into the one kiss.

When they parted, Syn moved his hand to Adrien’s cheek, turning his head to kiss him, before giving Marinette another kiss on her lips. “Better?” he asked them.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, smiling, breathless.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Marinette said. She was smiling, keeping her eyes on Adrien.

“I’ll give you a moment alone,” Syn said, withdrawing and walking out of the room. He headed to his bedroom, making sure the sheets on the bed were straightened, and condoms and lube were within easy reach. Maybe he was jumping the gun a bit, but who could blame him for being eager?

He could hear quiet talking from the living room, and it suddenly turned to soft moaning. He headed back out to see Marinette on her knees before Adrien, the towel that had been covering him tossed aside, as her hands slowly explored his shaft.

Syn quickly kicked off his sweatpants before moving towards them and standing beside Adrien. Marinette immediately moved one hand to him, stroking both cocks in unison, her pretty blue eyes staring up at both boys.

“She’s beautiful on her knees, isn’t she?” Syn remarked.

Adrien nodded, reaching out a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Marinette’s ear. She turned her head to press into his touch, before leaning forward and giving a light kiss to the tip of his cock. She then turned to Syn, doing the same for him.

“Marinette,” Adrien murmured as he watched her suck Syn’s cock, her cheeks hollowing, but her eyes darting to meet his.

“You want her,” Syn said. It wasn’t a question.

Adrien nodded. “Always have, ever since I first saw Ladybug.”

Marinette pulled back and smiled softly at Adrien before enveloping his cock with her mouth. Her hand picked up the slack on Syn.

“Marinette,” Syn said, drawing her attention. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

She pulled back long enough to murmur, “Yes, _please_.”

**

In the bedroom, Marinette sat on Syn’s bed, her legs slightly spread as she leaned forward, her hands on the mattress between her legs.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Syn asked. He pressed a hand to Adrien’s back, gently pushing him forward.

Marinette bit her lip as she leaned backwards, falling back with Adrien moving to kneel over her. “I might have been a little hopeful for today,” she admitted. She grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly slid it up her thighs to reveal that she was wearing _nothing_ beneath.

“_Marinette_,” Adrien said, his voice full of awe.

“You’re beautiful,” Syn chimed in, standing behind Adrien, taking in the sight. “Fuck, I want both of you.”

“What do you want?” Adrien asked, cupping Marinette’s cheek in his hand.

“You,” she breathed, lost completely in Adrien.

Syn sat back, watching the two of them. He knew he’d get his turn, but the way they looked at each other, the tender way Adrien kissed her—he couldn’t get in the middle of that right now, even if he tried.

He reached to the side of the bed and grabbed a condom, handing it to Adrien. “Take your time with her. I’ll join you soon.”

Adrien rolled the condom over his length, then kissed Marinette as he sank into her, pressing his body completely to hers.

Syn grabbed the lube, spreading it on himself slowly as he watched the pair, watched Adrien bury his face against Marinette’s shoulder as he slowly thrust into her, both of them moaning softly as they enjoyed every slow movement. It was a sweet moment, and he was glad they let him be part of it.

But sweet wasn’t really his style.

Syn knelt on the bed behind Adrien, grabbing the model’s ass and spreading the cheeks. His hole was slightly, loose, having been used multiple times in the past week, so it didn’t take much effort for Syn to push his cock inside, sheathing himself in Adrien’s ass.

He fucked him hard and fast, each thrust pushing Adrien deeper into Marinette, making the girl writhe beneath them both, her moans growing louder, more needy.

Adrien was doing all he could to keep himself together, but being sandwiched between his two lovers was overwhelming. “Fuck, Syn, Mari, I’m—”

Syn reached around Adrien, his hand finding Marinette’s clit, rubbing to give her extra stimulation. “Hold out a bit more,” he murmured to Adrien, gently kissing and biting his neck.

Adrien whined, kissing Marinette fiercely as he was fucked into her, Syn controlling the pace as the girl fell apart, moaning and screaming.

Adrien came soon after, clutching Marinette tight.

Syn pulled back, still hard. “I’m happy for you two,” he said, “but I’ve still got an issue here…”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look before they both moved to kneel before Syn, sharing a kiss with his cock between their lips. They licked along his length, tongues moving in tandem, four hands stroking him. Adrien dipped his head down to lick and suck at Syn’s balls while Marinette focused her attention on the head of his cock, swallowing as much as she could into her mouth.

The overwhelming sights and sensations were enough to bring Syn over the edge, his cum shooting down Marinette’s throat, flooding her mouth. She did her best to swallow it all, but a line of white cum mixed with drool leaked from her lips. Adrien leaned towards her and gently licked it up, swallowing Syn’s excess.

Syn gently placed one hand on each of his lovers’ heads, murmuring, “You two are so good.”

**

The rest of the day was spent with the three lounging on Syn’s bed, all nude, watching some anime together. Hands and lips and tongues would lazily explore each other, but both Marinette and Adrien were worn out, unable to handle Syn’s cock a second time.

That didn’t stop them from giving him a second double blowjob, which he very much appreciated.

As the day began to stretch into evening, Syn’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“This is Officer Kripke,” the voice on the line said. “Basilisk?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“There is something strange about those shooting cases,” Kripke said. “We’re not sure if it’s supernatural yet, but—there were no bullets found in or nearby all three victims.”

“Wait, three?”

“One last week,” Kripke informed him. “We hadn’t linked it until you pointed out a pattern, but it’s beginning to look like Antelope activity now. Can you come by Monday morning for a briefing?”

“I’ll be there.”

He hung up the phone and turned back towards the two French teens on his bed, who’d gravitated towards each other in his absence.

“That was the police,” he informed them. “Looks like we might have another Antelope victim to deal with…but that can wait till Monday.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked. Her hand was idly stroking Adrien’s half-hard cock as she looked at Syn, her arms unconsciously pushing her breasts tight together, her lips parted as her eyes roved up and down his body.

“I’m sure,” he replied with a grin, sitting back on the bed. He kissed Marinette gently before murmuring, “Besides, I know I want your pretty mouth around my cock right now—and I’m pretty sure Adrien wants that too.”

Marinette just smiled before getting to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed. Marinette moved her suitcase over to Syn’s house, as she was staying there nearly every night, getting fucked by either him or Adrien. She’d quickly learned her favorite position was between the two of them, one fucking her from behind and the other using her mouth.

When the group wasn’t either at school or having sex, they spent their time investigating every lead into the mysterious shooter. There were another two victims in that time, and like before, there were no witnesses, no motive, and no bullets.

The heroes met behind the school on a Friday afternoon. “We’re going to have this solved by Monday, I swear,” Syn told the rest of the team. “I’m _done_ with whatever pawn the Antelope is using this time.”

“We’ve only got a month left before we go back to Paris,” Marinette said with a frown. “I don’t know how we’ll manage to stay behind and help you if this exchange trip ends early—we’ll figure it out, but it will be more difficult.”

Madeline sighed and leaned back against a tree. “Can’t you do your lucky charm thing again? Find something that’ll help us?”

Marinette nodded. She quickly transformed and called for her lucky charm, which returned to her in the form of some sort of food substance. “…what even _is_ this?”

“It’s a gyro,” Syn replied. “They’re pretty awesome—and there’s only one place in town that sells them. I guess we’re staking out there.”

Adrien nodded. “Then we’ll catch the Antelope?”

“Well, whoever they’re controlling right now,” Syn replied. “But, yeah, that’s the idea.”

“I’ll take first watch,” Madeline said. “Unless we should all go together?”

“Let’s rotate who’s staking out the place and who’s just nearby as civilians,” Syn said. “I’ll go into the place as a civilian first.”

“You just want a gyro,” Madeline teasingly accused him.

He grinned. “Yeah. Marinette, Adrien, you two rest for the first shift, but be nearby.”

The two French heroes nodded, determination on their faces.

**

Later, Tamia met Syn near the gyro place. “You know you basically sent those two to make out with each other.”

“Yeah,” he said, “but that’s fine. Trust me, if I’m left out of anything fun, they’ll make it up to me later.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such a perv. I’m going to the roof now.” She jumped away, and Syn headed inside the restaurant.

He bought himself a nice pork and lamb gyro before heading outside to sit at one of the outdoor tables and eat. He got a few bites into the food, when suddenly, he saw a man very quickly approaching the building.

The man held out his hand, and a gun materialized in his grip. As he hurried close, he pointed the pistol directly at Syn.

In response, Syn calmly set down his gyro, stepped into the man’s path, and punched him as hard as he could. The man went flying, hitting the wall of the building across the street hard enough to leave a crack in the concrete.

Tamia jumped down from the roof, rushing towards the man as Syn transformed. “Is that him?” she asked.

“He made a gun appear out of nowhere, so yeah, I think that’s him!”

The man was too dazed to fight back as Tamia roughly grabbed his wrists, forcing them behind his back. Syn searched the man’s coat pockets and soon found a wooden antelope statue.

“You caught him!” a voice behind him exclaimed. Syn turned to see Marinette and Adrien quickly approaching, both looking a little disheveled.

“Yeah,” Syn said. “He made the mistake of trying to go after me, so I punched him.”

Marinette glanced across the street at the restaurant, then at the crack in the wall. “You were already transformed?”

“No,” he said simply, leaving the French girl to gape at him. “Anyways, we need to break this now to release the Antelope’s control.”

“This is more familiar,” she said with a smile, taking the small statue. She easily snapped it in half and looked at the pieces expectantly.

“I don’t think there’s an akuma in there,” Adrien said. “This is different, Bug.”

“What’s going on?” the man asked. “Who are you?”

“We’re the heroes,” Syn said. “And you’re going to be okay.”

**

The man was taken into police custody. Officer Kripke promised the heroes that he’d be interrogated, and the police would pass on all they learned.

All that was left was for the teenagers to go home, and for Syn to answer a lot of questions.

“So, you were able to hit him that hard, without being transformed?” Adrien asked as soon as the three were back in Syn’s bedroom.

Syn nodded, stripping off his shirt. “My kwami says it’s a side effect of the miraculous. Something about how I’ve got all the masculine energy for the dragon, it turns into extra strong muscles.”

“Masculine energy for the dragon?” Marinette asked, her brow furrowing. “That means—someone else has the feminine energy?”

“That’s what my kwami says.”

The two French teens looked at each other and said, in unison, “Ryuuko!”

“Who?” Syn asked.

“Our friend Kagami,” Marinette replied. “She has the Dragon Miraculous in Paris. Maybe she’s the feminine energy?”

“Maybe,” Syn replied, cracking a smile. “I’d like to meet her when the exchange trip heads that way.”

Adrien nodded. “She’ll like you, I think.”

“It’s hard not to,” Marinette added with a shy grin.

“Speaking of liking,” Syn said, pushing his pants off his legs, leaving himself nude as he moved to sit on the bed between the French teens, “What were you two up to before we caught the guy?”

They both blushed before Adrien admitted, “We just wanted some time with each other.”

“You’re _amazing_,” Marinette said, pulling off her own shirt and undoing her bra. “But I’ve been in love with _him_ for years, and—I just wanted to be with him.”

“And I’ve loved her for years,” Adrien added, as he also began to strip down. “I know you’re—_our_ boyfriend? But we were waiting in that alley together and we just couldn’t stop.”

“I don’t mind,” Syn said, wrapping an arm around each of them, pulling them close once they were both nude. “It’s only a problem if you feel like you need to keep secrets from me. If we’re all talking to each other, then it’s fine if you two are together without me sometimes.”

Marinette smiled, relaxing against Syn. “It’s all so complicated! How are you able to deal with it?”

“I like you,” Syn replied, kissing Marinette’s cheek. He turned to Adrien and kissed him as well, saying, “I also like you. And if you both like me, and I get to keep having sex with you both, I’m happy.”

“We do like you,” Adrien said.

“And we’re _more than okay _with the sex part,” Marinette admitted, though she blushed. “S-speaking of…” She moved onto his lap, straddling him, close enough he could feel the heat from her sex.

Syn smirked and slid his hand along her side, reaching to cup her ass. “Want to try something new tonight?” he asked, his fingers sliding between her cheeks.

“Oh!” she gasped, her eyes widening. “I mean…I’m not sure I can handle…” Her eyes flicked down to his cock.

He chuckled. “Adrien, you want to help out here?”

“I’m not sure she can either,” Adrien said with a shrug. “I don’t even know how I can handle you.”

“Look,” Syn said, his free hand brushing Marinette’s chin so she’d turn to look at him. He moved his hand down along her body as he said, “I know I was your first one _here_—” he pressed two fingers against her cunt, making her moan softly—“but maybe he should be your first one here?” His other hand tapped a finger against her asshole.

She gasped, but nodded slowly, turning to glance at Adrien. “Will you?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice giving away his eagerness. “Wh-where’s the lube?”

“Drawer over there,” Syn said, before he kissed Marinette. She eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her chest to his.

He gripped her hips, lifting her slightly so that he could bring her back down onto his cock, pulling her against him so he was deep inside her, making her moan. He enjoyed feeling her tight around him without a condom—over the many nights they spent with each other, all three had agreed that condoms just get in the way.

Adrien found the lube in the drawer and rubbed some on his hand before kneeling behind Marinette and gently probing her ass, finding her puckered hole and pressing a lubed finger into it. She gasped and rolled her hips at the contact, grinding herself more onto Syn’s cock as she did.

“Relax,” Syn murmured. “Focus on me for right now.”

So Marinette did, slowly fucking herself on Syn’s cock as Adrien pushed one finger, than another into her asshole, finger fucking her in a gentle rhythm. He curled a finger in her, and she let out a load moan, tossing her head back.

Syn tilted his head down, pressing his lips to Marinette’s breast, his tongue flicking against the pebbled nub of her nipple. “Fuck her,” he ordered Adrien, his lips still against Marinette, making her shiver.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hips, and Syn let him take the lead for a moment as he eased his cock into the girl’s asshole.

Marinette cried out, her body shaking, clenching around Syn’s cock as she came before Adrien was fully in her. “Oh, _fuck!_” she cried, her head lolling back, resting on Adrien’s shoulder. “Fuck, so, so good…”

She tried to keep some control, rocking her hips as she fucked herself on both cocks, but she soon fell to her own pleasure, enjoying the ride as wave after wave of _fuckyesfucksogood_ rolled over her.

Syn and Adrien fell into their own rhythm, one pushing into Marinette as the other pulled out, making sure she was never empty as they fucked her, passing her between their cocks. When she slumped forward onto Syn’s chest, so overwhelmed by sensation that she couldn’t keep herself upright, the two boys leaned towards each other, sharing a messy, hurried kiss over the girl they were both fucking, her constant moans and cries urging them both on.

Adrien came first, his hips jerking as he released, pumping into Marinette with a strangled cry. He gently pulled her head back so he could kiss her, and Syn let himself come, filling her cunt as he watched his lovers exchange their moment of passion.

“Feeling good?” he asked them both as he pulled out. Adrien nodded, while Marinette could only sigh in contentment.

“You’re still hard,” Adrien noticed.

“You know how to fix that,” Syn said, grinning.

Adrien nodded before moving around Marinette and opening his mouth, sliding Syn’s cock down his throat. He licked around his shaft, cleaning away the extra cum and the remnants of Marinette.

Syn groaned and shut his eyes, enjoying the blowjob. Adrien’s throat was tight around his cock, his tongue pressing against the bottom of his shaft, gliding it across the skin.

All of a sudden, a second mouth was on his balls, gently sucking. Syn opened his eyes to see Marinette, lazily leaning over to flick her tongue against his balls, her body still limp, cum dripping between her legs.

Adrien idly reached his hand to stroke Marinette’s hair, pushing her closer to Syn. His other ball popped past her lips, pressing into her warm, wet mouth. Her tongue instantly welcomed the intruder, coiling and licking around both balls.

Syn groaned, both of his lovers doing their best to bring him pleasure. He came a second time, filling Adrien’s throat with his cum, enough that it dripped out the side of his mouth. Marinette gently licked up the extra from his cheek, swallowing it before giving Syn a coy smile.

“You two are so good to me,” Syn murmured, shifting on the bed so he was lying between the two. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“’m pretty sure I got a lot more out of this,” Marinette mumbled, causing both boys to chuckle before the three drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

“Something’s been bothering me,” Marinette said to Syn the next morning. “You found the shooter and caught him, but it was so…_easy_.”

“Sometimes it is,” Syn replied. He was making breakfast, cooking eggs in the kitchen while Marinette was flipping pancakes beside him.

“And you—your powers don’t let you reset damage, do they?”

He shook his head. “No, I have to fix everything myself. Which reminds me, I need to contact that bank about helping fix their wall…”

“Hold on,” Marinette said, turning to look at him directly. “Paris wouldn’t _survive_ if we couldn’t fix the damage. How are you managing it?”

Syn shrugged. “I told you. I fix it. I’ve gotten pretty good at repairing roads, actually.”

“But you’re too young!”

“Yeah, but it’s my fault if things get ruined during fights,” he explained, “so it’s my duty to fix it.”

“Still,” Marinette said, sliding pancakes onto a plate, “something feels wrong about how things ended. Why were we even sent here if you could just end it that quickly?”

“I don’t know,” Syn replied. “If it’s a problem, we’ll figure it out later.”

**

Things were fine until Monday, when Syn got a call from the police department. He called for a meeting with the other heroes immediately after.

“According to this shooter we caught, the Antelope isn’t in the country anymore,” he said. “The intel the police have say he’s going to Paris, but don’t know why.”

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look, then Marinette said, “Hawkmoth. He’s the most well-known supervillain in Europe right now, so your guy either wants to work with him or challenge him.”

“Which we won’t let happen either way,” Adrien said, clenching his fist.

“Well, you’re going back soon, aren’t you?” Madeline asked. “So, you can take care of it. I won’t be able to go—my parents couldn’t afford the other half of the exchange trip.”

“I’m going, though,” Syn said with a cocky grin. “So I can help stop the Antelope. For good.”

**

That evening, Syn decided to be responsible and talk to his lovers about their relationship. Things were bound to change when they headed to Paris, after all.

“I’d be happy to keep calling you my girlfriend and my boyfriend,” Syn said when the three were gathered nude on his bed, Marinette idly switching between his and Adrien’s cocks in her mouth. “Is that okay with you two?”

Adrien sighed. “I’m pretty sure my father would disown me, or at least threaten to pull me out of school again. Why don’t you and Marinette be the ones dating, at least for the public?”

Marinette whimpered, but couldn’t reply with Syn’s cock halfway down her throat.

“I don’t think she likes the idea of that too much,” Syn replied, gently stroking the girl’s hair. “And seriously, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other at school, there’s no way you could pretend you aren’t a thing.”

Marinette hummed happily as she switched cocks, her hand still stroking Syn.

“So if there’s any public relationship, it’s you two,” Syn said. “Besides, as amazing as you both are, I don’t know if I’m satisfied with just two people…not that it’s either of you! I just have a ridiculously high sex drive.”

“Yeah, we _know_,” Marinette muttered sarcastically. “So—what _do_ you want?”

“You two should be together,” he said simply, gently pushing them towards each other and enjoying the blushes that spread across their faces. “And I just want to keep fucking whoever I want—and trust me, a lot of the time that’s going to be you.”

“What about Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette asked. “I don’t think we should be dating like that…what if Hawkmoth uses that to figure out who we are?”

Adrien nodded. “We shouldn’t.”

Marinette sighed, resting her face against the mattress. “Ugh, Alya’s going to have a _million_ questions…”

Adrien shifted, sliding down the mattress so he was face to face with Marinette. He gently rested his hand on her cheek, murmuring, “It’s okay. We’ll come up with some sort of cover story.”

“I hate lying,” she grumbled.

Adrien leaned forward and kissed her, a tender moment. She pulled away, smiling at him, before turning her head to Syn’s cock. He followed her lead, catching her lips again, cock between them, their tongues meeting over the tip.

Syn groaned, resting one hand on each of their heads as they continued working on his cock together, Marinette sucking on the underside at the base while Adrien took as much as he could into his mouth. Their lips met in the middle, sweet kisses exchanged as they worshipped Syn’s cock with their tongues.

Their hands went to each other, and soon their moans were reverberating around Syn’s cock, Marinette crying out loudly while Adrien had a quieter whimper.

Syn moved his hips, fucking their mouths in unison, pushing himself past Marinette’s lips and down Adrien’s throat, his hands twisting in their hair. He kept fucking them, losing himself in the sensation and the sounds of their moans, until he came.

Adrien pulled back in surprise as the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. The rest painted white over his face, until Marinette moved beside him, opening her mouth to try and catch it. They kissed, Syn’s cum trailing between their lips while he watched them, grinning at their eagerness.

**

Syn had no way of knowing that he was not the only one suffering the strange side effects of the Dragon miraculous.

Across the ocean, all the way in Paris, Kagami, holder of the other half, was dealing with an increase in feminine energy. Her kwami had explained what was going on, but all Kagami could focus on lately was an acute need to _get fucked_.

She started with dildos and vibrators, keeping them in herself while she was alone in her room. She moved on to finding boys at her school who would fuck her in a supply closet, or even getting so desperate as to pay men from the internet to come to her house and take her, as many as she could handle at once.

She hated the feeling. She hated the ache that was deep in her, wanted to just feel _normal_ again, in control of her own body. She hated the mind blowing orgasms that she had, that could only come from being spitroasted on strange cocks.

Whoever the other Dragon miraculous holder was, he needed to have one hell of a dick to make her happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that people are enjoying this fic! But this is where I have to give you all a heads up. This is where the story starts to delve into less popular fetishes and pairings. Unlike my other stories, I will NOT be adding warnings for each chapter. 
> 
> The following elements will show up at some point: dubcon, incest, impregnation, kwami sex.

Another week passed, and Syn found himself on a plane packed with French and American teenagers as the exchange trip was headed to the France.

Mostly everyone was in the economy class area of the plane, but one student was bumped up to first class. Adrien wasn’t too happy to sit away from everyone, but it wasn’t something he wanted to fight with his father about.

As the flight stretched over the ocean, and most of the people aboard fell asleep, Adrien chose to leave his seat and find his friends in economy.

He walked through the quiet narrow aisles to find Syn watching a movie, the light from the screen flickering colors onto his face, Marinette asleep on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Adrien murmured, tapping Syn on the shoulder. “I have some room up in first class…”

Syn pulled out his earbuds and grinned. “How much room?”

“Probably not more than two,” he replied with a slight grimace. “I’d love to bring Marinette there, but…”

Syn gently eased away from Marinette, pushing her head back against the seat. “Maybe when we’re done, one of us can switch with her,” he suggested with a smile.

Adrien led Syn back to the first class seats—really more like cabins, with each seat stretched into a bed and out of sight from the rest of the plane with luxury curtains surrounding them.

Syn sat on the bed, and Adrien closed the curtains, snapping them shut before sitting beside him.

“We shouldn’t be too loud,” Adrien murmured, leaning in to kiss Syn gently.

Syn returned the kiss before replying, “You’re the one who’s going to have a hard time staying quiet.”

The two shifted on the bed, Adrien kneeling over Syn, hands sliding down his pants to grasp his cock. Syn leaned back, a grin crossing his face as Adrien lavished him with attention, lips on his neck, hands on his cock.

“You should get your pants off,” Syn murmured, and Adrien listened, hurriedly shoving his pants and boxers off his legs, letting them sit in a pile at the end of the bed.

Adrien straddled Syn, half nude, and ground his ass against Syn’s cock, gasping as the tip made contact with his hole. “Please,” he murmured, his cock rubbing against Syn’s stomach. “I don’t know when I’ll get to be with you again once we get back, please fuck me…”

Syn grabbed Adrien’s hand and brought it to his mouth, wetting his fingers with his tongue. “Okay,” he said softly. “Get yourself ready.”

Adrien moved his hand behind himself, sliding his fingers into his asshole, rocking back as he fucked himself.

“Good,” Syn murmured. “I’m ready when you are.”

Adrien whimpered before shifting, pulling down Syn’s pants so his cock sprang free. He slowly eased himself onto the other’s cock, biting his index finger to make sure he wouldn’t groan in pleasure.

Syn fucked him slowly, enjoying the feel of every inch of his cock sliding into the model’s asshole, the way he clenched around him. If Adrien’s father was really as bad as he’d claimed, this _would_ be the last chance they’d have to fuck for a while—at least until Chat Noir came to visit wherever Syn was staying.

Adrien leaned to kiss Syn, pressing his lips to his neck, by his ear, anything he could do to muffle his moans of pleasure as Syn found the sweet spot that made him see stars with each thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me,” Syn murmured into his ear, holding his hips tight as they fucked. “Go ahead and touch yourself.”

Adrien reached his hand to his cock, stroking in time with Syn’s thrusts as he continued to stifle his moans.

Syn found it easier to keep himself quiet, but each thrust into Adrien’s tight hole tested that resolve. Even after weeks of fucking, even when his ass was loose enough to accommodate Syn’s cock with just saliva for lube, Adrien’s asshole greedily sucked in his cock with each thrust, pulling him tight as he tried to pull back out.

Adrien himself was a beautiful sight, riding Syn’s cock, long legs resting against either side of his chest, sweat matting down his blond locks. He closed his eyes and bit on his hand to keep himself quiet, and Syn could _see_ him getting lost to the pleasure, readily giving himself up for just one more thrust, just one more inch of cock deep inside him.

Syn unbuttoned the top few buttons of Adrien’s shirt, leaning forward to lick a line up the smooth skin of his neck, gently biting the juncture of his shoulder and sucking slightly, enough to leave a mark. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would show up in one of Adrien’s professional photos, so everyone would know that the pretty model boy was claimed.

Adrien was rocking his hips fast, fucking himself on Syn’s cock while rutting hard into his hand. Muffled whimpers passed his lips, and when Syn gripped his ass cheek for better leverage, he couldn’t help the guttural groan.

Soon, he was coming, groaning and clenching around Syn, who came as well, pumping into Adrien, filling him so much that the model would be feeling him for the rest of the flight.

Adrien relaxed, leaning back onto Syn’s still hard cock, panting softly as he tried to get back to normal. He ran a finger over Syn’s stomach, wiping up the cum he’d left there before bringing his hand to his mouth and tasting his own release.

“Can I stay here for a moment?” Adrien asked. “Before I get Marinette?”

“Of course,” Syn murmured, pulling the model closer for a soft kiss. “Are you going to be okay when we land?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “It’s been so nice not having to answer to my father or Nathalie all the time, I don’t know what’ll happen when I get back. I’ll probably be too busy to go to school or see anyone for a month, at least.”

Syn frowned, gently running his fingers through Adrien’s hair. “That’s not right,” he said. “I’ll make sure we get some time together somehow, okay? You shouldn’t be a prisoner in your house.”

Adrien rested his head on Syn’s chest, sighing as he just enjoyed the closeness.

They were interrupted suddenly as the curtain flew back, revealing a dumbfounded stewardess.

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed. “Er, one of you hit the call button…?”

“Probably me,” Adrien said, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

The stewardess cleared her throat, and for the first time, Syn could see that she was _cute_, early 20s, thin, dark brown hair tucked into a bun. “I’m really sorry,” she said softly, “but for safety reasons, we can only have one person to a seat.”

“Sorry about that,” Syn said. “We’ll fix it.”

She nodded and quickly closed the curtain.

Adrien quickly pulled his pants back on, stepping hurriedly into the aisle. “I—I’ll go wake up Marinette,” he said. “You can stay here…”

“All right,” Syn said, before grabbing Adrien’s hand and pulling him close for one more kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll make time for you. And you’ve got Marinette.”

Adrien nodded before heading back to the economy class section.

Syn just relaxed, his cock still out and hard.

A moment later, the stewardess came by again. “You’re not the one assigned to this seat.”

“I’m not,” Syn admitted. “We traded for a little while. He’ll be back before the plane lands.”

She glanced down the aisle before pressing herself against the seat turned bed and closing the curtain behind her.

“Listen, I _really_ shouldn’t be doing this,” she said in a low voice, staring at his cock. “I just—_wow_.”

Syn chuckled. “Hey, if you want a taste, I don’t mind.”

“I want more than that.” She blushed deeply and continued, “M-my husband and I have been trying for a baby, but his…he’s not really up to par. And, well, you look like you _definitely_ could…”

“I’m not going to stop you if you want to give it a shot.”

She bit her lip, then hiked up her skirt. She pushed aside her underwear and started to touch herself, her eyes still locked on his cock.

“That’s it,” Syn whispered. “Get yourself nice and wet, so my cock can fill you up.”

The stewardess let out a soft gasp at his words. Her fingers slid into her cunt, spreading the gathering wetness. Once she was ready, she moved onto the makeshift bed and knelt over Syn, lining up with his cock.

His hips shifted up as she pushed down, so his cock was fully buried in her in one swift movement. She brought her hand to her mouth, biting down on her index finger as she tried to stay silent.

She rolled her hips, bracing herself on the armrests of the seat as she fucked herself on his cock. She clenched around him, her cunt squeezing him, milking him.

“I want you to fill me with your cum,” she murmured between muffled groans. “Fill me up so much I have to get pregnant—I want to feel you dripping down my legs all day...”

He thrust hard into her, his hands holding her hips tight to his. She was clearly experienced, knowing just how to roll her hips and squeeze her inner walls to bring him closer and closer to orgasm.

But her experience was no match for Syn’s stamina. She wanted his cum, and he was determined to give it to her, but he wanted to explore her a little more first.

Syn grabbed the stewardess’s chin in his hand and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely before trailing kisses down her neck to the collar of her stark white blouse. Her hands were rapidly undoing the buttons, giving him access to more of her neck, her collarbone, her chest. He pulled down the cups of her bra, letting her breasts spill free, and sat back a moment, admiring the way the perfectly shaped mounds bounced with each thrust.

He leaned forward, catching one breast against his mouth, his tongue flat against her nipple. His teeth grazed against her soft skin, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that she would definitely remember it. She keened against him, grabbing one of his hands and bringing it lower, between her legs, so he could touch her clit while he fucked her. He rubbed slowly, unsure yet of what she wanted, and she gave him an exasperated look—as well she could with her cheeks flushed and eyes rolling back in pleasure. “_Harder_.”

So he rubbed harder, catching her clit between his fingers, lightly pinching, then pinching _hard_, feeling the small nub throb beneath his fingertips as her walls squeezed his cock, pulling him in tighter as she enjoyed the mindless hookup.

He imagined this stewardess, this complete stranger, round and swollen with his child, and his pace picked up as he rapidly pumped into her. He imagined what their child would look like, if he might meet his own daughter or son someday without knowing it. Maybe they’d take after their mother and want a mindless fuck on a plane, not knowing just who was filling them with his cock like he was filling this stranger, the stewardess, a woman twice his age who saw his cock _once_ and lost control of herself.

When he came, he felt his cum shoot out in ropes, landing inside her pussy and lining it with his seed.

She gave him a smile as she slid off of his cock, readjusting her clothes so it looked like nothing had happened. “My husband never fucked me like that,” she murmured. “I _must_ be pregnant now—thank you…”

“No problem,” Syn replied with a grin as she passed through the curtain again, leaving him alone.

He leaned back against the seat, idly glancing at his still hard and now thoroughly sticky cock. Hopefully Marinette would be there soon to help with that.

Not long later, a small hand pulled back the curtain, and Marinette asked softly, “Syn?”

“Hey,” he said, smiling at her as she closed the curtain behind her and sat on the bed. “Been waiting for you.”

She was dressed for comfort on the plane, a loose teal dress belted at her waist and thigh-high socks to keep her legs warm. She crossed her legs, and her dress rode up, revealing the side of her thin panties.

“I hope this is worth waking me up,” she said with a teasing grin. “I like my sleep, you know.”

“Well, too bad,” he said in the same tone. “I like your pussy.”

“You mean Chat Noir?” she asked. “I mean, yeah, he’s pretty cute…” Her words trailed into a squeak as he pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

“Fuck,_ you’re_ cute,” he murmured. “Do you want to ride my cock, cute girl?”

“Yes please…”

She shifted herself, moving her panties aside as she straddled his hips. She gently lowered herself onto him, a small moan escaping her lips.

“Quiet,” he warned her as he gripped her hips, slowly thrusting into her. Even though she’d taken his cock dozens of time, she was tight, much tighter than the stewardess had been. Syn wanted to take his time with her.

He fucked her slowly, his hands sliding under her dress to touch her as he learned she wasn’t wearing a bra. She pressed her body into his touch, rocking her hips against his. She kept her lips pursed in a tight line, holding back the moans that threatened to spill out of her mouth as his cock filled her completely.

“So good,” Syn groaned quietly as he fucked her. “So good and tight, just for me.” He kept one hand on her hip, the other gently squeezing her breast.

She shifted her hips slightly as the plane hit a moment of turbulence, and he went deeper into her, his balls now slapping her cunt with each thrust. Her eyes started to roll back in her head as she clenched around him and came, shuddering through her orgasm, until she limply fell forward and rested against his chest.

Her walls fluttered around him as she came, and he _could_ have joined her in orgasm, but instead chose to hold it back, instead pumping into her with renewed vigor, his cock sliding against her sensitive walls. She kissed him, kissed his cheek, his neck as she whimpered against his skin, her body rocking as she got worked up again.

“Take off the dress,” he murmured, and she ripped off the garment in a flash, leaving her mostly bare as she rode his cock. Her panties were a cute pink color, pulled aside between her legs to allow him entrance. “Touch yourself for me.”

Marinette gave a sound like a squeak as her hands started to slide over her body, starting at her hips and slowly sliding up her body, until she was cupping her breasts. Her fingers played with her nipples, already hard enough to cut diamonds, but she pinched and squeezed them, making the pink nubs red and wanting just for him.

One hand slid down, creeping below her panties so that he could only see the outline of her fingers spreading herself open. He felt one finger of hers slide inside herself beside his cock, fucking in tandem with him. Another finger slid in, making her cunt go from comfortably tight to _impossibly tight_, her two fingers turning to grip his cock as her warm, slick walls continued to pull him in.

Her eyes were closed as her hips rocked, moving faster against his cock and her own fingers, her other hand leaving her breast to cover her mouth as she openly moaned his name.

He thrust a few more times until he came inside her, his orgasm rocking through him, the most powerful one of the day. He sighed as he leaned back, gently holding the girl cuddling him close.

“We’re still going to see each other, right?” Marinette murmured. “I mean, you’re really only in Paris for a few months…”

“We’ll make it work,” he promised, kissing her cheek. “You and me and Adrien. I’ll make sure you’ll get enough of me.”

She giggled. “I’m not sure that’s possible.” She hitched herself up off of him and slid her hand along his body, stopping just at his cock. “You’ve had a _lot_ today, haven’t you? What is this, two loads?”

“Three,” he replied. “The stewardess before you came…”

Marinette gave him a wicked grin. “I wonder if there’s any of her left on you…I do love when I can taste Adrien on you, though.”

His cock stirred back to life at her words as she knelt by his cock, opening her mouth to let her soft pink tongue stick out and glide across his shaft, licking up the mixture of fluids covering him—his own cum, her own cunt, the stewardess’s cunt, Adrien’s asshole…

She licked in broad stripes from base to tip, slowly making her way around his shaft, pointing her tongue at the tip to lick under the ridge of his head, dip her tongue in the slit at his head. When he was fully free of any cum, she tilted her head up at him with a broad smile.

“You’re not done, you know,” Syn growled, gently pushing Marinette’s head back onto his cock. Her hair was in her signature twin ponytails, so it was easy for him to wrap one ponytail around each of his hands and pull her head where he wanted it, sliding up and down his cock.

She moaned softly, his cock muffling the sound as her lips met his base. The tip of his cock made her throat bulge out, and she gasped for air every time he pulled her head up. Her eyes watered slightly as she took the full length of his cock into her throat, but she kept her gaze locked on his, her eyes saying she would not give up, even if she choked completely.

Syn brushed his thumb against her cheek, still holding her ponytails. She happily hummed around his cock, rapidly licking up and down his shaft as she bobbed her head obediently.

“Gonna cum,” he warned her just before the moment hit. She furrowed her brow and pushed her head down, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He came, spurting down her throat, letting the cum pool in her belly.

Marinette slowly licked up his cock before pulling her mouth away. “Good?” she asked.

“Very good,” he murmured. “Give me a second to get my pants back on—I’ll head back with you so Adrien can have his seat back.”

Her eyes flashed with mischief, and she shimmied out of her underwear, leaving them at the foot of the seat turned bed. “A little present for him.”

Syn laughed. “If I end up fingering you in front of everyone back there, it’s your fault.”

Marinette flushed scarlet—but she didn’t say no.

**

By the time the plane landed in Paris, Syn was feeling ready for whatever the world had to throw at him, whether it be the Antelope, Hawkmoth, or the other half of the Dragon Miraculous.

He felt some surge of satisfaction as the plane touched down, some feeling deep in his gut that told him that yes, this was where he needed to be. He peeked in his pocket to see that Shenn was staring at him, clearly feeling it too.

Across the city, as Kagami prepared for a fencing match, the world around her suddenly slipped into sharp focus, some unknown puzzle piece sliding into place. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent as she slid into her fighting stance. She was _ready_.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane landed in Paris, and the flight of teens shuffled off. Syn didn’t even see Adrien before he was whisked away by his bodyguard, but Marinette was able to give him a short, sweet hug before running off to meet her parents.

He saw a tall man with the most stereotypical mustache a French person could have holding up a sign saying ‘Synbad Drachen’. He headed to the man. “Uh, hey. I’m Syn.”

“Bonsoir, Syn,” the man replied. “I am Jean-Claude, the personal butler of your hostess, Chloe Bourgeouis. Let us go to the hotel now.”

“Hotel?” Syn asked, confused. “I thought I was staying at someone’s house.”

“Mademoiselle Chloe lives in the hotel,” Jean-Claude explained. “A suite has been set aside for you.”

“All right, cool,” Syn said, following the butler to a sleek black car. The butler held the door for him, and he made himself comfortable in the backseat.

As they drove through the city, Syn couldn’t help but stare out the window, taking in the European capital for the first time. The architecture, the landscape, even the _people_ of the city were beautiful, and he wanted to explore all of it.

He couldn’t help but gasp when they drove past the Eiffel Tower—it was _the_ Eiffel Tower! Syn had never thought he’d actually be able to see it in person.

“We are here, Monsieur,” the butler said, the car pulling to a stop in front of a lavish hotel, Le Grand Paris.

Syn stepped out of the car and walked into the hotel, trying not to stare too openly at the lush red velvet carpet and gold décor everywhere. This looked like the kind of hotel reserved for celebrities, and a quick glance around the lobby proved that it _was_, as _Jagged Fucking Stone_ was hanging out in a corner with his pet crocodile.

The crocodile noticed Syn and immediately left Jagged’s side, running towards the boy with his tail whipping back and forth, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He pressed the end of his long snoot into Syn’s leg, demanding attention.

“Hey there,” Syn murmured, leaning down to scratch the reptile’s head. “Who are you?”

“Fang!” Jagged called from the corner. “Leave the poor kid alone!” He stood and walked towards Syn, grabbing the crocodile’s leash. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem,” Syn replied, not noticing he’d switched to speaking in English.

Jagged’s eyes brightened, and he replied in British accented English, “You’re American! God_damn_, I haven’t been able to speak English to anyone in _months!_”

Syn laughed. “Yeah, American. Your croc’s cute.”

“Isn’t he?” Jagged asked, leaning down to Fang, who had rolled onto his back to expose his belly for rubs. “I’ve had Fang since he was an egg. He comes with me every time I travel.”

Syn got down on his knees so he could give the crocodile the belly scritches he absolutely deserved. “I can’t believe I just got to Paris and the first person I meet is a rockstar who isn’t even French.”

Jagged laughed good naturedly. “I like you, kid. What brings you to Paris, anyways?”

“School exchange trip,” Syn replied as he stood. “Apparently my host owns this hotel or something.”

There was a sudden cough behind him, and Jean-Claude said in a somewhat stern tone, “Monsieur, I have been instructed to bring you directly to your room. Mademoiselle is eager to meet you.”

“Guess I gotta go,” Syn said. “Really cool to meet you, and let me know if you need a croc-sitter anytime!”

“I’ll hold you to that!” Jagged said, gripping Fang’s leash as the crocodile tried to follow Syn to the elevators.

**

Syn was led to his room, a suite with a large bed, a couch by a television, and a spacious desk. Jean-Claude set his luggage against a wall and told him, “This floor is only for members of the Bourgeois family and personal guests. Mademoiselle’s suite is across the hall, and she requests you come over once you have settled in.”

“Cool, thanks,” Syn said. Once he was alone in the room, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back and sinking into the plush mattress. “Nice.”

Shenn floated out of one of the suitcases, stretching her little arms. “Oh! It’s so nice to be here! And you’re so _close_ to the other Dragon, I can feel it!”

Syn just sighed, letting the tension of the long flight flow out of him. “Is this whole trip going to be this crazy? Plane sex in first class, meeting Jagged Stone, luxury suite…can’t complain, but this is a _lot_.”

Shenn chuckled. “It is your destiny to be here, young dragon. If destiny has seen fit to give you these luxuries, it is not wise to complain.”

“I guess,” Syn replied. He stretched again before rising off the bed. “All right, let’s go meet our host.”

He left the room and walked to the door across the hallway, knocking lightly. From inside the room, he heard a muffled, “Jean-Pierre, get the door!”

Jean-Claude opened the door, his face impassive but his eyes betraying how _done_ he felt. He didn’t say a word, just stepped out of Syn’s way.

He entered the room to see a girl his age lounging on a couch, her blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, subtle makeup accenting her baby blue eyes and smug smile. “Hello,” she said, “you must be Synbad.”

“Yeah, call me Syn,” he replied. “And you are?”

“Chloe Bourgeois,” she said, extending her hand in greeting. “You are _so_ lucky to have _me_ as your host. My daddy’s the mayor, you know.”

“Cool,” he said, taking a seat on the couch beside her.

She wrinkled her nose as she regarded him, but eventually smiled. “Adrikins told me about you,” she said. “He said he likes you, and that I’d probably like you. That’s why I’m giving you a chance.”

“Uh, okay,” Syn said. “So I guess we’ll go to the school together tomorrow?”

“Duh,” she replied. “And when you walk in on _my_ arm, everyone will know you’re someone _important_.”

He tried to say something in response, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he yawned. “Okay,” he said sleepily, a wave of exhaustion suddenly hitting. “That’s cool, but—I’m pretty jet-lagged. Ten hour flight and all, so I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ll hang out with you tomorrow.”

She stood from the couch and stepped towards him before kissing him lightly on both cheeks. “You better,” she murmured, walking away with a sway in her hips.

Any other night, Syn would have happily jacked off to the thought of a girl like her, but he really was tired. As soon as he sank into that comfortable bed, he was completely out for the night.

**

The next morning, Chloe had her driver bring her and Syn to the school. She looped her arm around Syn’s as they walked inside, and she led him to the classroom.

No one even noticed him or Chloe, as the class’s entire attention seemed to be on Marinette and Adrien sitting beside each other, holding hands and blushing.

Chloe cleared her throat, standing at the front of the classroom. “Everyone, meet Syn! He’s the _American_ exchange student staying at _my _hotel!”

Syn just gave a nod before saying, “Hey Adrien, Marinette.”

“Hi,” they chorused back, smiling at him.

“I know you met Adrien, but _Dupain-Cheng_?” Chloe asked, disdain clear in her voice. “You’re friends with her?”

“Yeah,” Syn replied. “My friend was her host, so we hung out a lot.”

Chloe wrinkled her nose before pulling Syn to an open seat. “Just—sit next to Sabrina. She’ll help you with all the homework and stuff. Let’s go for sushi at lunch, okay?”

“Uh, okay,” he said, taking a seat next to the shy redhead Chloe had pointed out. “Hi, I’m Syn.”

“Hi,” the girl—Sabrina—replied. “Um, don’t mind Chloe, she’s just too busy to do any work herself, so I help her. It’s really nice to meet you.”

“You too,” he replied, pulling out a notebook before the professor arrived to start the class.

He hid his phone in the notebook and sent a quick text to Marinette.

**Syn: ** _chloe doesn’t seem to like you much?_

**Marinette: ** _shes the worst_

**Marinette: ** _bully, snob, all around bitch. But also she’s adrien’s friend so we sort of have a truce_

Syn glanced over at Marinette and nodded in understanding before putting his phone back in his pocket.

**

Syn spent most of the day attached to Chloe and Sabrina. She was definitely a bitch—but she was nice to him, and seemed to believe her attitude was just making everyone around her better.

Sabrina shot him a look when she’d claimed that, clearly understanding just what Chloe was like.

He finally got away from her when the school day ended and they returned to the hotel. He claimed jetlag again, not looking forward to his evening being full of stroking the blonde girl’s ego.

Some _other_ kind of stroking, he wouldn’t say no to.

He transformed once he was safely in his suite and headed out the window, eager to explore this new city from above the rooftops.

**

He found Ladybug and Chat Noir on the roof of the hotel, apparently already waiting for him.

“Figured you’d want to see Paris the _right_ way,” Chat said with a smirk. “The Eiffel Tower at night is the best view, come on.”

He followed the two heroes as they raced across the rooftops, leading him to the famous tower. They leapt up the beams, taking Basilisk to the very top, the level above the last public accessible area.

When he got up there, he was greeted with the amazing sight of Paris, City of Lights, spread out before him. The city glowed from the streetlights and occupied homes, cars still bustling along the roads, strains of music drifting through the air up to the top of the tower.

“This is incredible,” he murmured. “Definitely beats Main Street at home…”

Ladybug chuckled, sitting beside Basilisk on the railing and resting her head on his shoulder. “This is one of my favorite sights in the city,” she said softly. “I’m really glad we can share it with you.”

Chat sat down on Basilisk’s other side. “Ever made out on top of a national landmark?” he asked with a grin.

“Why, have you?” he shot back with a matching smile.

“Uh, last night, yeah,” Ladybug said, blushing softly.

Basilisk laughed, before leaning towards Chat and capturing his lips against his own. As they kissed, he felt Ladybug moving, shifting her weight onto him as she sat in his lap.

“I think my Lady is a bit jealous,” Chat murmured when they broke apart.

Ladybug smiled before wrapping her arms around Basilisk and kissing him fiercely, pressing her body tight to his, not shy at all about sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He felt Chat’s lips on his cheek, and he turned his head slightly, welcoming a slightly awkward three-way kiss between the heroes. Two tongues brushing against his lips, his bottom lip caught beside Ladybug’s between Chat’s teeth, the heady mix of trying to kiss them overwhelmed him.

“I can’t believe you’re stuck with _Chloe_,” Ladybug murmured after a moment. “She doesn’t even let me in the hotel half the time…and I wanted to spend a few evenings with you…”

“Chloe’s not that bad,” Chat said, grinning at Ladybug. “Just because you don’t like her…and she’s rude to everyone…”

Basilisk laughed. “I think I’ve got what kind of girl she is figured out,” he said. “And—I think I want to fuck her.”

Ladybug stuck out her tongue, a childish expression of disgust. “_Really?_”

“I’m okay with it,” Chat said. “Neither of _us_ are going to date her, but you did say you were interested in more people…as long as my Lady doesn’t leave me.”

She gave him a soft smile, shifting so she was sitting on his lap. “Never, Chaton.”

“You two are _incredibly_ cute,” Basilisk said, leaning closer to embrace them both in a tight hug. “And besides, I just said I wanted to fuck her, not date her. Preferably with her being gagged, I spent _one_ day with her and I’m done.”

Ladybug snorted. “You know, I’m okay with that. She’s such a brat, might as well treat her like one. I want _no_ part of it though.”

“Aw,” Basilisk said with a grin, “I think it’d be hot for you to share my cock with another girl, though.”

“I—yeah, that’d be hot,” Chat said, his face flushing as he stared at Ladybug.

She blushed, and muttered, “I mean, as long as it isn’t _Chloe_ or someone worse like Lila…”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Basilisk said. “And Chat, I’ll take a video for you.”

“I think I love you,” Chat said with a wide grin.

**

The next day, Syn was stuck to Chloe’s side again, unable to get away without her whining like a very annoying small child. During the lunch period, however, she decided she needed an emergency manicure and left Syn to the cafeteria, where he could finally sit with Marinette and Adrien and get a good look at the rest of his new classmates.

“That’s Mylene and Ivan,” Marinette pointed out some people, a mountain of a boy next to a short and curvy girl with rainbow dreadlocks. “I know they don’t look like a couple, but they’ve been dating since 9th grade.”

She directed his attention next to a short blonde girl wearing all pink resting her head against the shoulder of a tall girl with purple streaks in her hair, dressed all in black.

“Rose and Juleka. Don’t know when they went from friends to dating, but they’re so devoted to each other, it’s adorable.”

She pointed out a group and introduced Max, Kim, Alix, and—she added in a disgusted tone—_Lila_.

Alix seemed cute in Syn’s opinion, a short and athletic girl with bright pink hair who was throwing tater tots into the Asian boy’s—Kim’s—mouth. Lila, the olive-skinned brunette, watched with the fakest smile Syn had ever seen, her lips curved into a happy gesture but coldness in her eyes.

“What’s wrong with Lila?” he asked.

“It’s in her name,” Marinette grumbled. “She lies. All the time.”

“Unfortunately, she’s too good at it for anyone to believe Marinette,” Adrien said, his tone sympathetic.

“You’ll believe me, right?” Marinette asked, giving Syn a wide-eyed pleading stare.

“Hey,” Adrien said, lightly tapping the girl on the nose, “Kitty eyes are _my_ thing.”

“Since when, Sunshine?” a new voice asked. Another girl joined them at the table, a brunette with darker skin, her figure all curves. “I thought your thing was doing that model smile so you make Marinette unable to talk.”

“_Alya!_” Marinette hissed.

“What?” she asked as she sat. “You’re dating him now, so I don’t have to be quiet about it anymore. I’m sure he thinks it’s cute or whatever.”

“Yeah, I do,” Adrien murmured, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s waist, ignoring her furious blush.

“Hey, exchange kid,” Alya then said, turning towards Syn. “My name’s Alya, I’m pretty much the coolest person you’ll meet here. Have you ever heard of Ladybug?”

Syn tried not to glance at Marinette as he responded, “Yeah, I’ve heard some things.”

“_Awesome_.” She pulled out her phone and opened a web browser before shoving it in his face. “I run the Ladyblog, the best news site for everything Ladybug and Chat Noir related. And I swear I’m not normally this pushy about it, but I _have_ to tell everyone—there was a _new hero_ spotted last night!”

“Oh, really?” Marinette asked, feigning surprise.

“Yeah!” Alya said, pulling her phone away from Syn. “Look—it’s a guy, and he’s a dragon. So—do you think that means something happened to Ryuuko?”

“Probably not,” Adrien said. “Maybe there’s two dragons. I mean, how do these guys get their superpowers anyways, right?”

“_Right_,” Alya said, quickly shoving her phone in her pocket before idly fingering the necklace she wore. “Yeah. No one really knows that. So…cool, a new dragon.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Syn said, pretending he knew nothing. “It’s cool you guys have superheroes here. The big heroes in America all tend to hang out in the bigger cities, not my town.”

“Yeah, maybe if you’re lucky you can meet them while you’re here!” Alya said. “I met them a few times and they’re _awesome_. Especially Rena Rouge! She’s the fox heroine.”

Syn shifted his gaze to Marinette, whose exasperated expression told him exactly who Rena Rouge really was.

The rest of the lunch period, Syn was able to relax as he got to know some of the other students and _not_ spend time with Chloe.

**

When the school day finally ended, Syn went back to the hotel with Chloe and Sabrina, presumably to work on homework together.

Instead, they arrived in Chloe’s suite, and she immediately said, “Foreign kid. You can do my English homework, right? Should be easy for you.”

Syn had enough. He was _done_ with this girl’s bitchy attitude, and he was _not_ going to become another pawn for her. “Yeah, no, I don’t think I’m going to do that.”

She scoffed. “Uh, yeah, you _are_. You’re my _guest_.”

“I’ll find somewhere else to stay, then,” he said, heading towards the door.

“Don’t go!” she cried, stepping in front of him. “I mean—we can be friends, right? Sabrina can do both our homework.”

Syn just leveled an unamused look at her. “Chloe? Suck my dick.”

She gaped at him, but as he left the room, he didn’t fail to notice her eyes darting to his crotch. He smiled as he walked out of the suite—he’d have her on her knees soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

When the weekend rolled around, Syn got a text from Adrien.

**Adrien: ** _I got permission to hang out with friends today!_

**Adrien: ** _wanna go on a date?_

**Syn: ** _yeah, see you soon_

Syn got dressed, an anime T-shirt and jeans, just in time to hear a knock on the door to his suite. He opened it to find Adrien there, shyly grinning at him.

“Good to see you again,” Syn said with a smile, embracing his boyfriend in a hug.

“Yeah,” Adrien said softly. “Oh, uh, before we go out there—as far as everyone knows, I’m just hanging out with a friend today. I’d really like to be public with you, but…”

“But you can’t?” Syn finished for him. “It’s okay. But, uh—do you want to do something here before we go out?”

Adrien blushed as he peered past Syn to the large hotel bed. “Another time. My bodyguard will get suspicious if I stay in here for too long.”

Syn just shrugged before grabbing his wallet and heading out the door with Adrien. “So, where are we going?”

“The Grand Palais,” Adrien replied. He slipped his hand into Syn’s as they headed to the elevator. “It’s sort of a tourist trap, but it’s got some revolving exhibits. One of them is about the history of dueling, which is why I’m allowed to go to it at all. Father thinks it might help me with fencing.”

“I’m not sure that logic follows, but it sounds fun,” Syn replied, gently squeezing Adrien’s hand.

**

The two walked around the Grand Palais together, talking and joking like old friends, always mindful of Adrien’s bodyguard ten steps behind them. When they could find a reason to press close together to look at an exhibit, or let their hands brush as they walked, they took it. If the bodyguard noticed, he never said anything.

As they turned a corner to look at a display of dueling pistols, Syn suddenly felt a wave of unfamiliar sensation come over him. Every cell in his body was telling him to move a particular direction _right now_.

So he listened to his instincts, walking around a display case until he saw a young woman intently reading a plaque beneath a painting of fencers. She glanced up as soon as he approached, her face unreadable.

“Kagami!” Adrien greeted her as he turned the corner. “It’s good to see you!”

Kagami ignored Adrien, instead walking right up to Syn. “You,” she said in an accusing tone. “Why do I feel like I know you?”

“Uh,” Syn started to reply. “This may not be the best area to talk.”

“Why not?” she asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Let’s just say there’s a _miraculous_ reason he seems familiar,” Adrien interjected.

Kagami stepped back slightly, shock crossing her face before she nodded resolutely. “All right. Let’s go and talk.”

**

The three found an employees only room which was abandoned, and headed there to talk.

As soon as they were alone, Shenn floated out of Syn’s pocket. “Longg?” she called.

A very similar looking dragon kwami emerged from the inside of Kagami’s jacket. “Shenn!” he cried happily, zooming towards her and embracing her in a tight hug. “It has been _eons_!”

“I know!” she said with a grin. “Both holders active at the same time—I did not think the day would come!”

“_You’re_ the other Dragon?” Kagami asked Syn. “You are…not what I expected.”

“Same,” he replied. “Definitely not disappointed, though.”

“Now that you two have met, you can become one,” Shenn said. “This will increase your powers!”

“And, dear Kagami,” Longg added, “those side effects will be gone.”

Kagami crossed her arms in front of her chest. “No.”

“What?” Longg asked, rushing to his chosen’s side. “Why not?”

“I’m not letting fate decide who I _sleep_ with,” she said, spitting out the words. “Do _you_ really want this?”

Syn shrugged. “I mean, you’re cute, but if you’re not into it, I don’t want to force you.”

She visibly relaxed. “Oh. A-all right, then.” She turned to Adrien and asked, “Wait, how do _you_ know him?”

“He stayed with me back at home,” Syn explained, but Adrien stepped forward, a resolute look in his eye.

“I’m Chat Noir,” he admitted. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before.”

She was impassive for a moment, but then her lips quirked into a smile. “That…explains so much. I’m glad you finally told me.”

“So, like I said, I’m not going to push you,” Syn said, “But do you want to try being friends? I mean, we’ve got more in common than most other people, it’d be nice to have someone to talk to.”

She nodded. “Give me your phone.”

He obliged, and she handed it back after a moment, a new contact added in. “Thanks,” he said. “I—honestly, if I knew I was going to meet you today I probably would’ve worn something better.”

Kagami smiled softly as she looked him over. “I don’t mind. I like your shirt—I used to watch that as a kid.”

“Oh, thanks,” he responded.

Kagami’s phone suddenly chimed, and her smile fell. “I have to go. I wasn’t given much time to be here.”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll see you at fencing tomorrow—we can talk more after if you want.”

“I’ll see you then.”

**

Adrien had to end their date soon after, as his bodyguard reminded him (without words, somehow) that it was time for him to go to a photoshoot. He dropped Syn back at the hotel, one lingering kiss exchanged between them behind closed doors.

Syn relaxed in his suite, stretching out on the large bed and watching some French cartoon about superheroes on the TV.

He picked up his phone and decided to try texting Kagami, see if she would answer.

**Syn: ** _so do you have the translation powers too?_

**Kagami: ** _ah yes!! I don’t know a word of French! (>_ _囗＜?)_

Syn quickly learned that her texting style was far less reserved than her standoffish behavior in person, and he found himself warming up to her as they talked.

**Syn: ** _doing anything exciting this weekend?_

**Kagami: ** _practicing fencing and accompanying my mother to a business meeting. (;-_-)_ _ノ_

**Kagami: ** _only relaxing part of my weekend is the bath I’m taking (*´_ _꒳_ _`*)_

**Syn: ** _nice. Pics? ;)_

**Kagami: ** _凸_ _(¬_ _‿_ _¬_ _)_

**Syn: ** _I’ll show you mine_

A moment later, Kagami did send a picture—of her toes poking out of a tub of water.

**Kagami: ** _no need to show me anything._

**Kagami: ** _and if you’re doing something weird with a picture of my feet, please please don’t tell me (´ж_ _｀_ _;)_

**Syn: ** _oh fine_

So he decided he _wouldn’t_ tell her that he immediately started picturing her feet around his cock, how she might look annoyed at him while jerking him off anyways. He figured it was just a matter of time until Kagami changed her mind, and if she didn’t—he’d be picturing her in his mind anyways.

He wasn’t going to force her. There was _destiny_ at play here.

He leaned back on his bed, slipping down his boxers so he could start stroking himself. He briefly considered texting Adrien or Marinette to come help him, but it was pretty late, and he was going to enjoy picturing Kagami anyways.

(He had no idea that on the other side of the city, she was touching herself in the tub, rubbing her fingers across her clit, wondering what he might have sent her if she’d let him…)

Just as Syn was imagining Kagami tucking her hair behind her ears as she bent her head down to wrap her mouth around his cock—the door to his suite flew open with a thud.

“Okay, why have you been _ignoring_ me?” Chloe asked loudly as she entered the room.

Syn made no move to put his cock away, just kept idly stroking as he responded, “Sorry, I just didn’t want to hang out with you.”

She stopped when she noticed him. “Ugh. What are you _doing_?”

“Jerking off,” he replied. “Not my fault you interrupted me.”

“Can you stop being gross for like, two seconds?”

“No,” he said with a grin, giving his cock an extra stroke for emphasis. “_You_ walked in on _me_, so if you want me to talk to you so bad, you should help me finish up.”

She let out a frustrated groan, stamping her foot on the ground, but her eyes were on his cock, slowly taking in its length. “I-if I do help you…you wouldn’t _tell_ anyone, right?”

“I’ve got no reason to,” he said.

Chloe sighed loudly before perching herself on the edge of the bed beside Syn. “You’re only making me do this so you’ll talk to me.”

“Whatever you tell yourself.”

She reached out one hand and delicately wrapped it around his cock. She kept her head turned away from the sight as she hesitantly stroked up and down, only barely touching him.

“Come on,” he said. “That’s not going to get me off. Have you never done this before?”

“O-of course I have!” she exclaimed. “I’m not a loser!”

“Then you should know to grip a little harder, and use both hands on someone my size.”

She huffed, but turned to face him and held onto his cock with both hands, gently gripping and stroking him. He let his head fall back against the pillows as he gave a small satisfied sigh.

“Don’t be afraid to use your mouth,” he said.

“Uh, _ew_,” she replied. “I’m not doing this for _you_, remember.”

“Okay, come here,” he said, reaching out a hand to her. “Let’s see if we can make this a little better.”

Since both her hands were busy, she hesitantly leaned towards him to let his hand rest on her cheek. Her movements around his cock slowed slightly, became more natural as her hands relaxed.

“That’s good,” he murmured. “Just keep going like that…”

“I just wanted you to hang out with me so that people would know _I_ have the hot guy living with me,” she admitted, her voice barely a grumble. “You don’t have to _like_ me. I know no one really does. Why couldn’t you have just played along with that?”

“Yeah, I don’t think this is going to work with you talking,” he said in reply. He quickly moved his hand to the back of Chloe’s head and pushed her down to his cock.

She instinctively opened her mouth to protest, but was very quickly silenced by the head of Syn’s cock pushing past her lips, resting against her tongue.

He jerked his hips up, pushing his cock farther into her throat. It hit the back of her throat before it was even halfway in, but he kept moving.

Chloe gave a protesting hum, but curiously, didn’t make a move to pull away. Instead, she rested her hands on either side of his hips, giving herself better leverage as he drew his cock in and out of her warm mouth.

Her teeth scraped the underside of his cock just a little too hard, so he grabbed the ponytail she wore and pulled her head back—not hard enough to hurt her, just a warning. “Careful,” he said.

Her response was surprising, a soft moan as he pulled her hair.

“You like that?” he asked, gripping her ponytail a little tighter. “You like me telling you what to do?”

She glanced up at him, baby blue eyes wide, her pink lipstick smeared against his cock.

“You’re going to stay right _here_,” he groaned, pushing her head down so her lips were against the base of his cock. He thrust into her mouth, feeling his cock slide down her tight throat. She’d claimed she’d done this before but the way she was moaning as he fucked her mouth, the inexpert flicking of her tongue beneath the underside, suggested that she was new to the sensation—and that she _loved_ it.

As his hips tired slightly, he changed tactics to grip her ponytail and use her mouth as a cock sheath, pulling and pushing her along it as he pleased. She moaned hungrily against him, her tongue idly tracing lines from base to tip and back again.

She glanced up at his face, and he could see the black streaks of mascara just starting to run from the corners of her eyes as they watered on particularly deep thrusts. He let go of her ponytail, easing back a bit, but she forced _herself_ to tilt her head down and take him entirely in her throat, purposely gagging on his cock.

She settled into a rhythm, forcing herself down, gagging, her eyes watering as she couldn’t breathe, for as long as she could handle it before pulling back to his tip and taking a few deep breaths before going down again. Her throat felt _great_—tight and warm and eager to suck him in. She wasn’t very good with her tongue, but she tried to keep it moving.

Syn let himself just relax and enjoy the blowjob after a few minutes—she was doing _really_ well on her own. She didn’t even seem to notice that he wasn’t the one pushing her head down as she lavished attention on his cock with her lips and tongue and throat.

“I’m gonna—” he tried to warn her, but she glanced back up at him and _glared_ as she brought her mouth back down again, taking him back in her throat. He came, ropes of cum shooting down her throat, straight to her belly.

She pulled back and licked a stray drop of cum away from her lips. “Can’t have you ruining my clothes,” she muttered.

“You know, you’re pretty good at this,” he commented.

“Shut up,” she replied. “This was a one-time thing, don’t think I’m going to do it again.”

“Yeah, you are,” he said, sitting up more so he could lean close to her. “Because I _know_ you got turned on by that. I know you enjoyed me using your mouth, and you’re going to be wondering later what my cock feels like in your other holes.”

“I am not!” she cried indignantly, standing up from the bed. “I-I’m going back to my room now. We don’t _have_ to be friends. I decided I’m okay with that.”

“You know, I don’t mind being friends,” he said with a lazy smile. “Just, _my_ version of friends. Means I’m not your lackey.”

“Then what _does_ it mean?”

“If you want to actually hang out and talk, I’m here for you. And if I want to use that mouth of yours again…”

She flushed pink and turned on her heel, storming out of the room without another word.

Syn just chuckled before letting out a yawn. Time to turn in for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Syn’s relatively normal stay in Paris was suddenly interrupted Monday morning by an akuma attack.

The villain called himself Clipper, and he wielded a giant pair of scissors that cut buildings in half.

Basilisk met Chat Noir and Ladybug on a rooftop as they surveyed the damage.

“Seems like things are back to normal,” Chat commented. “Hawkmoth still can’t design a good akuma to save his life.”

Ladybug snort laughed before composing herself. “All right, we need to avoid the blades, and I’m guessing the akuma’s in the scissors.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Basilisk said. He jumped off the roof, leaping towards the villain, before Ladybug could explain the rest of her plan.

She exchanged an exasperated look with Chat, who just shrugged and said, “We’ve known he was impulsive since the day we met him.”

**

Basilisk raced towards the villain, calling on the power of wind to move him quickly, let him dart past the blades of the scissors.

He pulled back his fist and punched hard, connecting the blow with where the akuma’s hand was holding the comically large scissors. The akuma dropped the scissors in surprise, causing them to break and a black butterfly to fly out.

A moment later, a wave of ladybugs washed over the city, repairing the damage. Ladybug herself landed beside Basilisk, a look of surprise on her face.

“That was way too easy.”

Basilisk just shrugged. “I punch hard.”

“I’m worried Hawkmoth will just send out another akuma, since this one was handled so fast,” Ladybug said, her face in a frown. “There’s a lot of other things I could be doing today…”

“Like what?”

She shrugged as Chat Noir landed beside her. “Designing, catching up on homework.”

“Well, you’ve got the time now,” Basilisk said. “Unless you want to hang out or something.”

Ladybug frowned, apparently considering, before saying, “No, I should go home and just stay alert for anything more.”

Basilisk shrugged. “I’ll see you later, then. I’m going back to the hotel, so if either of you need me, or just want to say hi…”

Ladybug smiled. “Another time, definitely.”

**

As Syn arrived back at the hotel, he idly wondered if maybe he _should_ spend some time exploring Paris instead of staying cooped up in a hotel room. But then he got a text from Kagami, and he was suddenly okay to stay inside.

She’d sent him nudes. She’d sent him a picture of herself from the waist up, breasts totally bare and exposed to the camera. Her black hair just barely brushed her shoulders, and her cherry red lips were turned up in a smile. Very faint freckles dusted her nose and her shoulders.

**Kagami: ** _don’t read into it. I felt bad about teasing you with the toe picture._

**Syn: ** _not complaining._

He shucked off his pants and boxers, getting comfortable on the bed. His cock was already half hard from the image, so he stroked it lightly until it was fully hard. He took a picture of his hand around the base and sent it off to Kagami.

**Syn: ** _definitely not complaining_

He stroked his cock idly while looking at the picture. Would she blush when she saw his size, or accept the challenge and take him into her throat? Could she even handle his girth?

He brushed his thumb over the tip, spreading a bit of precum, as he received another text.

**Kagami: ** _（＊〇_ _□_ _〇）_ _……_ _！_

**Kagami: ** _you’re not anything like I expected._

**Syn: ** _anytime you want to give it a try, just say the word._

**Kagami: ** _I apologize for being rude before. (_ _╯_ _•ω•_ _╰_ _)_

**Kagami: ** _I dislike the idea of my fate being chosen for me. It is not because of anything you have done. (‘-’*)_

**Syn: ** _I understand. I’m here if you want me though_

She didn’t respond. Syn went back to his masturbating, hand gliding along his cock as he continued to think of the pretty Japanese girl who just didn’t want him for some reason.

Marinette was her friend, right? Maybe she could show her how to take his cock, push Kagami’s head down against him with a smile. The two girls would probably get along well, trading kisses with his cock between their lips, maybe even their tongues dancing together over his shaft…

He would fuck Marinette first, rewarding her for her devotion to his cock. Marinette could sit astride his lap while Kagami stayed lower, sucking on his balls as he sunk deep into Marinette, making her moan and fall apart against him.

He’d fill Marinette up, shoot his load inside her, make her spill with his cum. He’d pull her off, let her rest, while Kagami cleaned his cock, preparing him for round two.

Kagami would likely take charge. She seemed like the kind of girl who didn’t want to be told what to do. She’d fuck herself on Syn’s cock, let him just sit back and enjoy while she rode him.

He’d fill her up as well, a smaller load than Marinette got, but enough to make her feel it, enough to make her stomach paunch a bit, swollen with his cum in her.

Would Chloe or Adrien be the one to lick his cock clean afterwards? Adrien could take care of the girls—he seemed to enjoy the cuddling afterglow. Chloe could be relegated to clean-up girl, sucking Syn’s cock clean of Marinette and Kagami alike.

He groaned softly as he stroked himself, and then paused suddenly when he heard someone scoff.

“Really?” Chloe asked, walking into the room. “_Again_?” She gave him a disapproving look, hands on her hips. Her hair was back in her usual ponytail, and she wore a short belted yellow dress.

“Yeah, again,” Syn replied, not bothering to slow or stop. “Maybe you should learn to knock.”

“Maybe you should be less of a pervert,” she snapped. She sat down on the edge of his bed with a huff and said, “Go shopping with me.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because if we’re going to be, ugh, _real_ friends, I can’t be seen with you looking like _that_. Let’s go buy you some _good_ clothes.”

Syn shrugged. “Fine. But, you can see, I can’t go anywhere right now. Maybe if you want to suck me off again…”

“Ugh, no,” Chloe said, wrinkling her nose. “I just did my makeup, I’m not going to ruin it for you.”

“Your loss,” he replied, returning his attention back to his dick.

Chloe bit her lip, considering, before standing from the bed and shimmying her panties down her legs. “I—you can use this, if you want.” She bent over beside him, showing her shaven cunt, spreading it open with her fingers for him.

“Nice,” Syn said, eyeing her appreciatively. “One taste of my cock and you turned around _fast_.”

“Shut up,” she snapped. “It’s nice, but don’t flatter yourself.”

“Well, before I fuck you,” he said, drawing out his words while grinning, “are you on birth control?”

“Duh, of course.”

“Shame,” he replied. “It’s always nicer when there’s some risk. Come on, get that dress off.”

Chloe refused to look him in the eye, but she pulled off her dress, leaving her bare as she stood beside the bed.

“No bra?” Syn asked.

“I-it’s a nice day, I don’t always _need_ one,” she said. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her moderately sized breasts.

“I’m not complaining,” he said. He reached over, gently resting his hand on her arm before lightly tugging her to the bed. “Now do you want to ride me or not?”

“Ugh, _yes_,” she groaned, getting onto the bed. She straddled Syn, trapping his cock against the lips of her pussy.

Syn chuckled as he gripped her hips. “No condom?”

“We _just_ went over the birth control thing.”

“Just checking,” he said, before shifting his hips against her to plunge his cock into her in one thrust. She was _not_ prepared, and yelped in shock.

“Oh, _fuck_, you’re so _big_,” she groaned, rocking her hips against his. Her breasts bounced lightly, and Syn lifted one hand to grope them.

“And you’re tight,” he commented. “Virgin?”

Her cheeks turned pink, and she glanced down. “Shut up.”

“Well, I’m honored,” he said with a chuckle and another hard thrust.

“Just—_ugh_—just get off already so we can go!”

“You know, this is supposed to be good for you, too,” Syn pointed out. “Maybe this just isn’t the right position…”

He grabbed her hips and pulled out before flipping her over, pushing her onto her knees before he pushed back deep inside her. He thrust a few more times, turning her awkward yelps into deep moans.

“There we go,” he murmured, tracing a hand along her back. “Feels better now that I’m _fully_ in you, doesn’t it?”

She whimpered wordlessly in reply.

He pulled back one hand and slapped her ass, leaving a pink, stinging mark. “Doesn’t it?” he repeated.

“Y-yes,” she moaned. “Just…keep going, _please_…”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” he asked with another thrust and slap to her ass.

“Bite me,” she growled.

So he leaned over and gave her a not so gentle bite on the shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

Chloe yelped again, wriggling against him. “I didn’t mean _literally!_”

“Then don’t be such a bitch,” he responded. “Besides, you liked it.”

“Shut up,” she murmured, hanging her head. She pushed her hips back against his unconsciously.

He fucked her hard, one hand twisting in her ponytail to tug her head back, pull her body tight against his. She tried to protest the roughness, but Syn smacked her ass again, cutting off her complaints as she moaned.

Soon, she was clenching around Syn’s cock as she came, her body slumping forward on the bed while her ass was still perked up at the perfect height for Syn to continue fucking her.

He enjoyed the tight feel of her cunt wrapped around his cock, the small whimpers that came from her mouth instead of her usual bitching. He sunk deep into her, until he could feel his cock just touch her cervix. She whimpered louder.

He took his time with her, driving his cock deep into her until she came a second time, clenching so tight around him that he came as well, spilling into her.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “That…fuck you.”

“You just _did_,” he pointed out, unable to keep the smug tone out of his voice. “And you liked it, didn’t you?”

She moved off the bed and started pulling on her clothing again, pointedly not looking at him. “Maybe you’re really not so bad to be around…”

“Oh, so we don’t need to go shopping?” he asked, leaning back into a sitting position.

“No, we’re going,” she snapped. “You still look like an American slob, and I _can’t_ be seen in public with you. It’s bad enough people know you’re staying here.” Once she was dressed, she turned to look at him, placing her hand on her hip as she cocked an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I don’t have _that_ much money with me,” he pointed out.

She scoffed. “Daddy’s paying, duh. Let’s go to the Galeries Lafayette, it’s the best for high fashion.”

At this point, he really no longer had a reason to say no—and what harm could come from a trip to a mall?

**

It’s not like the mall—really one giant store—was all that exciting, but Syn had to admit that some of the fashionable clothes Chloe foisted upon him were actually kind of nice. The more expensive fabrics were comfortable against his skin, and there were even some tailors on hand to adjust the clothes to fit him perfectly.

So, he couldn’t complain. At least, not until the lights in the store flickered and suddenly went out, and a loud crash could be heard.

“Guess Marinette was right,” Syn muttered to himself. “Uh, hey, Chloe, I’m gonna hit the head really quick.”

She wrinkled her brow in confusion. “You’re going to what?”

“Bathroom,” he said. “I’ll be back.”

He ran out of sight of Chloe or anyone else before calling for his transformation. Basilisk raced through the large building to find the source of the crash, fists clenched as he prepared for a fight.

Ladybug was on the scene just moments before him, swinging in from a hole in the ceiling. She nodded at Basilisk before swinging over to the villain, a woman who was pinning people to the floor by throwing deadly sharp stiletto heels at them.

“Akuma’s probably in that brooch she’s wearing!” Ladybug called as she swung from the second story balconies. “I’ll grab it, you distract her!”

Basilisk activated his lightning power, using it to light up a nearby ATM, causing it to beep and flash. It caught the villain’s attention, and she stalked towards him.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the villain, tying her up and breaking her brooch in one swift movement. The pieces fell apart, but the villain kept going, moving right towards Basilisk.

“Sh--!” Ladybug cried, clapping her hand over her mouth before releasing the full expletive. “Basilisk, watch out!”

The villain was coming toward him, her hand holding another sharp heel, ready to throw it. Before she could, he rushed forward and punched her in the gut, sending her flying back and smashing into a jewelry display case.

A flash of light covered the villain, suddenly transforming her back to normal. Basilisk just exchanged a look with Ladybug, who shrugged before tossing up her yo-yo and crying, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The damage to the area was restored, but Basilisk hardly noticed. Instead, he stepped forward, picking up a small object from beside the villain—a hand-carved statue of an antelope.

“_Shit._”


	16. Chapter 16

Late that night, Syn was on a call with Marinette and Adrien as they discussed the Antelope.

“What do we know about him?” Marinette asked, all business. It wasn’t a video call, but Syn could hear the sound of pencil scratching against paper as she talked.

“Well, we don’t even know it’s a he,” Syn replied. “We never actually saw them.”

“Any clues besides the statues?” Adrien asked.

“No,” Syn said. “That’s all we’ve ever found.”

“If the Antelope is in France, then they’ll have to get more supplies for the statues somewhere here, right?” Marinette asked. “Adrien, let’s talk to Roger tomorrow and have the police check in on art supply and craft stores.”

“Can I help?” Syn asked.

Marinette sighed. “I’d love that, but the police here already _know_ us, and honestly, I don’t want to confuse them.”

“Fair enough,” Syn replied. “So, since I can’t help you with that…maybe something _else_?”

Adrien chuckled. “Are you seducing us?”

“Yeah,” he said simply. “I haven’t had good phone sex in a while. What are you two wearing?”

Marinette made a small hum before replying, “I’m ready for bed, so just a tank top and panties.”

“Boxers only,” Adrien said. “You?”

“Nothing,” Syn replied, a sly grin creeping onto his face. “I’m alone in my room, of course I’m going to be naked.”

“I-I’ve never tried phone sex before,” Marinette said. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Well, start by taking off your top,” Syn said. “Touch your tits and tell us how that feels.”

A rustling sound came from over the line, and Marinette softly gasped before saying, “I-it’s good. I wish you two were here with me…”

“God, your tits are great,” Syn said. “If I was there, I’d be teasing you, playing with them, making you squeal…or maybe Adrien would do it and I’d pay more attention to your mouth.”

“I’d do anything you wanted,” Adrien murmured. “I’d _worship_ you, Mari…”

“I-I’d start touching you,” Marinette said. “Both of you. One hand on each of you, stroking you…doesn’t matter what you do to me, I just want you both…”

Syn chuckled. “Then start touching yourself properly. Adrien, you too.” As he said this, he wrapped his hand around his own cock and began lightly stroking.

“Would you both touch me?” Marinette asked. “I’m so wet just thinking about you…”

“You know, I prefer your lovely mouth,” Syn replied. “I’d just have my cock in your face, stroking myself, driving you wild until you just _had_ to service me.”

Marinette whimpered softly. “Of course I would. I’d take you in my mouth, as much as I could…”

“I’d watch you fuck her face,” Adrien said, amusement in his voice. “Mari, I’d get you on your knees, get between your legs and taste you. You’re always so, so sweet.”

Marinette let out a small gasp and moaned. Through the phone, Syn could hear soft wet noises, and he stroked his cock faster.

“Adrien,” he groaned, “while I’m fucking her mouth, you should take her cunt. Fuck her hard so she’s pushed forward against me.”

“Y-yeah,” Adrien agreed. “Mari, do you want me to fuck you? Do you want two cocks inside you?”

“Yes, _please_,” Marinette moaned. “O-or, Adrien, _Adrien_, you can share Syn with me…”

Syn chuckled. “I like the sound of that. Two sets of pretty lips on my cock, two tongues, two hot mouths to fuck.”

“You could fuck me,” Adrien said suddenly, his voice breathier as the sound of his masturbating could be heard through the phone. “Or let Mari try you in her ass.

“Yeah,” Syn groaned. “You take her cunt, let her get filled with both of us.”

Marinette let out a whining moan.

“Are you close?” Syn asked. “You sound like you’re about to come just from thinking about us.”

“I am,” Marinette admitted. “P-please, how would you fuck me?”

“_Hard_,” Syn growled, giving his cock a gentle squeeze. “I’d fuck you so hard that all you could think about was me, and Adrien, and you’d be hungry for more and _more_.”

“Fuck, Mari, I want to see you cock drunk,” Adrien said. “You’re so strong, so smart, seeing you on your knees for _us_…fuck, _Marinette_!”

Marinette just moaned loudly into the phone, the sound mixing with breathy gasps as she came. Adrien groaned as well as he reached his release.

Syn stroked his cock a few more times before he came, the moans of his lovers helping him along.

“So,” Marinette said after a moment, sounding just a little out of breath. “Talk to the police tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien replied. “Good night, guys.”

“Good night,” Syn said.

**

When Syn returned to school on Monday, his eyes were just a little more open to the girls in the class. He’d slept with two of them and Adrien already—was it so bad that he wanted to try them all?

He mentioned this plan to Marinette at lunch, who just laughed and said, “Good luck.”

“What about them?” he asked, nodding to a tall goth girl and a shorter girl dressed in pink with a blonde pixie cut.

Marinette laughed again. “Juleka and Rose? They’re lesbians. At least, Juleka is, Rose has definitely had crushes on guys before. You’re not likely to get anywhere.”

“Won’t know till I try.”

Syn walked over to where the two girls sat. The blonde one looked up at him. “Oh, hello! You’re the exchange kid, right?”

“Yeah,” Syn replied. “Marinette said your names are Juleka and Rose? She didn’t say who is who, though.”

The blonde giggled. “I’m Rose! And this is my girlfriend Juleka!”

“Hi,” Juleka said, peeking out from behind the purple hair streak that covered her face.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Syn asked. “Too bad for me. But you two seem really happy together, it’s nice.”

Rose beamed. “Juleka’s the best!”

“Well, I guess I can’t ask you out now,” he said. “But I still want to say—you two are both really cute, and beautiful.”

The girls blushed, and Rose said, “Aw, thank you! You’re so nice!”

“Have a good one,” Syn said before heading back to Marinette.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s your master plan to seduce them?”

“Hey, I know what I’m doing,” he said. “Worked on you, didn’t it?”

Marinette flushed, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. “Shut up.”

**

**Kagami: ** _Do you fence? _ _「_ _(°_ _ヘ°_ _)_

**Syn: ** _Never tried, but I’m decent with a sword in general._

**Syn: ** _Why?_

**Kagami: ** _Come over after school today. I can give you a lesson. (* >ω<)_

**Syn: ** _sounds fun._

**

It turned out Kagami was a fencing master. She beat Syn every time they crossed blades—but that did make her a good teacher. He picked up the basic footwork and simplest moves of fencing easily.

“You’re not bad at this,” she said, taking off her mask. Her hair was matted with sweat and she was breathing heavily, but still, Syn found her beautiful.

“Thanks,” he replied. “You’re not a bad teacher.”

“There’s a shower just through there if you’d like to rinse off before changing back into your normal clothing,” Kagami said, nodding towards a door. “I’ll go change in my room before seeing you out.”

**

As Syn relaxed under the hot water from the shower, enjoying the glass-enclosed space, his hand moved to his cock as he indulged in his favorite solo pastime.

He imagined Kagami, the body she’d shown him in pictures only, how she was warming up to him slowly. He was so absorbed in his fantasy it almost didn’t register when the bathroom door opened.

Kagami suddenly opened the door to the shower and stepped inside. She was as nude as him, but she wouldn’t look at his face.

“Wha—” he started to ask, but he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

“I—I couldn’t control myself fully,” she admitted. “Let me just do this for you. No more. At least—not now.”

Syn nodded dumbly as Kagami sank to her knees before him. She wrapped a hand around his cock, gently sliding up and down his shaft. The shower was a small enough space that the head of his cock hit her cheek, and she nuzzled it unconsciously.

“That’s nice,” Syn murmured, letting his hand rest on her head. Water trickled across his arm and ran into her hair, matting it into wet coils.

She turned her head to press a kiss to his cock, before opening her mouth wider and letting her tongue lick a broad stripe on the underside. She took the head into her mouth, her tongue swirling and playing with the tip, already leaking precum.

“Can you do more?” Syn asked.

Kagami’s eyes flicked up towards him, an annoyed glare evident, but she leaned forward, slowly taking his cock inch by inch into her throat. Her cheeks hollowed around him as she sucked, her tongue never stopping its ministrations against his shaft.

She moaned softly as his cock hit the back of her throat. She adjusted her angle slightly and managed to take him down her throat, her lips meeting his base with ease.

“Fuck, yeah,” Syn groaned. His hand twisted in her now soaked hair, as wet as she was getting between her legs.

Kagami kept her tongue moving as she bobbed her head, pulling back almost all the way before sliding his shaft back down her throat. She gagged slightly, but pushed past it, her throat _tight_ around his cock, her tongue dancing in unpredictable patterns.

When Syn couldn’t take the slow pace anymore, he pushed his hips forward, his hand holding her head in place. He fucked her mouth, her throat, bruising her lips as his hips bucked into them. Kagami moaned, the sound echoing through the small bathroom, and kept her mouth open and her tongue moving, clearly enjoying the face fucking.

Her hand slid between her legs as her head bobbed along with Syn’s pace, her fingers fucking herself as his cock fucked her mouth.

She brought herself to orgasm first, moaning around Syn’s cock, her throat clenched tight. She kept her mouth open for him to use as he continued, a dazed but happy look in her eyes.

When he came, he spilled down her throat, his cum filling her stomach, making it bulge out just so slightly. His hand stayed tangled in her hair as he pulled back, his softening cock still just barely fitting in the shower beside her.

“Are you good?” Kagami asked. Her tone expressed annoyance, but her eyes seemed desperately hoping.

Syn nodded. “Very good.”

“Then, I’m going to wash up and I’ll see you out,” she said, standing up. “I—you can come by for fencing again sometime.”


	17. Chapter 17

Syn started settling into an odd routine in Paris. Go to school, flirt with Rose and Juleka, fight an akuma, get Ladybug and Chat to suck his cock on a rooftop, go back to the hotel, fuck Chloe, sext Kagami till he was worn out for the night.

But on the weekend, his routine suddenly changed. Rose invited him to watch an old anime movie at her house—and Juleka wasn’t going to be there.

“I thought you two were inseparable,” he commented as he entered Rose’s small home.

The blonde girl smiled bright. “She’s going to be in Montbard with her family this weekend! Her mom is a musician, so their whole family is going to play for a festival!”

“That’s pretty cool,” Syn said. “So, we’re here to watch your favorite anime, right?”

Rose nodded. “Is Studio Ghibli popular in America?”

“Uh, yeah, a bit.”

“Oh! Then have you seen My Neighbor Totoro?”

“I’ve seen it once before,” Syn said, “but I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.”

It was almost cliché, sitting next to a girl as they watched a movie. Syn was actually tempted to do the cheesy yawn thing, but instead, just settled his arm around Rose’s shoulders as they watched without any pretense.

Rose, for her part, happily snuggled against him, either unaware of what he was doing or simply not minding.

When the movie ended, she stayed beside him, head resting on his shoulder. “I love that movie,” she said softly.

“God, you’re cute,” Syn murmured, watching her wide eyes sparkle with delight, her lips curve into a smile.

“You’re cute too!” she said, turning so she could face him. She rested one hand on his leg as she leaned close, kissing him on the cheek.

As she pulled away from the chaste kiss, he leaned towards her, a much less chaste one, capturing her lips with his.

She seemed hesitant, but didn’t pull away, instead leaning into the kiss, pressing her small body against his. He ran a hand through her short hair as his tongue slipped past her lips.

She moved more into his lap, straddling him and pressing him against the back of the couch as she kissed him, gently sucking on his tongue, her grasp fierce for her size. He slid a hand down her back to where he could grip her ass, small enough to fit in his hand.

Rose pulled back quickly with a gasp. “Oh no, Juleka!” she cried. “I can’t believe I just did that!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Syn said, letting Rose escape his embrace without protest. “Juleka will understand.”

Rose shook her head. “I—I don’t know.”

“She wants you to be happy, right?” he asked. “And you were happy kissing me?”

“Well, yes…”

“Why don’t you call her right now?” he encouraged. “See what she says. I can leave if you want me to.”

“No!” she cried. “I mean—please stay. If Juleka hates me, I don’t want to be alone.”

She pulled her phone from her pocket and started the call, putting it on speakerphone.

“Hey, Rose,” Juleka said, her voice sounding small through the phone’s speaker.

“Hi!” Rose said happily. “I, uh, I really have to talk to you about something, Jules, and I’m so, so sorry!”

“What is it?”

“I kissed Syn,” she admitted, a pout gracing her lips. “We were watching a movie and then it was an accident, but I’m sorry!”

Juleka was silent for a moment before saying, “Whatever. It’s fine.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah. We’ll talk when I get back tomorrow, okay Rose?”

Rose squealed happily. “Thank you, Jules! I love you!”

Juleka chuckled. “Love you too. I’ve gotta go, I’ll text you later.”

As Rose put the phone away, Syn glanced towards the door. “I should probably go,” he said. “You know, so nothing else happens.”

She nodded. “But we’re still friends, right?”

He grinned. “As long as you want to be friends. I’ll talk to you Monday, okay?”

Rose gave him a tight hug before letting him go.

**

That night, Syn was happily resting in his hotel room, playing video games, when a knock came at the door.

He thought it was odd—Chloe normally just barged right in. So he went to open the door, and raised an eyebrow on seeing Kagami standing there.

“Uh, hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied. “May I come in?”

He stepped aside, letting her enter the room. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but—what are you doing here?”

She glanced away from him before replying, “I can’t really deny this anymore. My body wants you, and my kwami says it’s the only way to control my…needs.”

“So, you want to fuck?”

She blushed. “You don’t need to be so _lewd_ about it…but yes.” She turned and started walking towards his bed, stripping off her shirt as she went. “Are you in or not?”

“Yeah, I’m in,” Syn said. He quickly shed his clothes before meeting her by the bed. “Are you ready to handle me?”

She looked back at him with a smirk. “I can handle _any_ challenge.”

Once she was totally nude, Syn gently pushed her to the bed, kneeling over her in a sixty-nine position. He lowered his head between her legs, kissing her pussy before moving one hand there, sliding his fingers inside her.

His cock hovered over her face, so she did what seemed natural and raised her head to take his shaft into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him as she bobbed her head and sucked. He pushed his hips down, pushing his cock far enough into her throat that his balls brushed her face.

He was fucking her with his fingers, tongue exploring her (totally shaved) pussy. He found her clit and flicked his tongue across the bundle of nerves, making her moan against his cock. The sound vibrated through her throat, adding an extra sensation for him.

Kagami’s throat was tight, her tongue moving ceaselessly. He fucked her mouth as he fucked her with his hand, enjoying the moans she made and the way her wetness spilled around his fingers.

She was doing her best to keep her mouth open, accept Syn’s shaft without complaint, but she gagged around him, her breaths being cut off as he filled her throat completely. Her hands clutched at his hips, giving her something to steady herself as he moved without pause.

She moved her tongue again, along the underside of his shaft, then she _sucked_, sparking his first orgasm of the night. He pushed his fingers hard into her, and she came as well, bucking her hips up against him.

Kagami moved out from underneath him, sitting up so she could more easily swallow the mouthful of cum he’d given her. “You’re _still_ hard?” she asked, glancing at him.

Syn shrugged. “There’s more I want to do with you.”

He leaned over to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before gently pushing her back to the bed on all fours.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Kagami asked, annoyance clear in her voice. “I can just change my mind.”

He ran a hand down her back before pulling back and giving her a playful smack on the ass. “You can,” he said, “but you’re not going to. You want this—you _need_ this as bad as I do.”

He knelt behind her, lining up his cock with her now thoroughly wet pussy. He slid inside her slowly, pausing when he was halfway in.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Kagami moaned, pushing her hips back against him. “I knew you were big, but _god_…”

“Oh?” Syn asked. “Then it’s gonna feel great when I’m fully inside you.”

“Wait, wha—_oh!_” she screamed as he thrust into her completely, his hips meeting her ass. He pulled out, almost to the tip, before pushing himself fully inside again.

Kagami moaned and wriggled her hips, trying to feel even more of him. His cock felt like it was scratching some sort of primal itch deep inside her, and she needed _more_.

“Harder,” she groaned, leaning forward so she could arch her ass up towards him. “More, _please_.”

He thrust harder, deeper, until he could swear his cock was kissing her womb. He kept moving, the thought entering his mind how he could get her pregnant from his, how his cum would fill her, change her life.

She clenched her pussy tight around him as she came, and he let himself groan into a second orgasm, knowing that he was _far_ from done. There wasn’t any harm in filling Kagami up with more of his cum, though, so he spilled into her, coating her.

He pulled back to admire his handiwork, her pussy gaping, his cum dripping out, one long string still connected to his cock. If only he could get her ass to match—but he had to save _something_ for the future.

So Syn turned to lay on his back. “Your turn on top,” he said. “Fuck yourself on my cock until you come.”

Kagami nodded before moving on top of him, straddling his hips before lowering herself onto his cock. As she fucked herself on him, he had a great view of her breasts bouncing with each thrust, along with her stomach full of cum. The difference in her stomach wasn’t too pronounced—but another load or three could fix that.

As he fucked her, letting the Japanese girl moan in pleasure as she rode his cock, the door to his room suddenly slammed open.

“Are you going to fuck me tonight or what?” Chloe asked, walking into the suite. She stopped when she saw the two mid coitus, Syn not slowing down as he continued to fuck Kagami. “Oh. You’re with _her_.”

“You know each other?” Syn asked.

“We do not get along very well,” Kagami replied. “If you want _her_, I’ll gladly leave.”

“Nah, I don’t really care about her,” Syn said, as Chloe made an offended sounding scoff. “But having two hot girls on my cock is always a good time—Chloe, get over here.”

The blonde girl approached, shedding her clothes along the way. “I still don’t _like_ you, Ice Queen, but you’ve got to admit, his cock is pretty worth it.”

“Do you have a way to shut her up?” Kagami asked Syn. “This is not going how I planned…”

“Sure,” Syn replied. He pulled out of Kagami before pushing her aside and saying, “Chloe—clean her up for me.”

“What the fuck?” Chloe asked.

Syn just raised an eyebrow, making Chloe huff with frustration before she knelt on the bed, pushing her face between Kagami’s legs.

“She’s quiet now, right?” Syn said before kneeling behind Chloe. “How is she?”

“She’s—_fuck_—good, just—doesn’t know what she’s—_ohmygod keep doing that!_”

Syn thrust his cock into Chloe without preamble, making her yelp against Kagami’s pussy. When he thrust, he pushed her forward, making Kagami groan with pleasure.

“Still good?” Syn asked. “She’s still eating you out like a good little slut?”

Chloe whined, which made Kagami moan. “So good. Such a good slut…”

“I keep her around as a cum dumpster,” Syn said, still fucking Chloe hard. “It’s really all she’s good for, until I can knock her up.”

“She’s got a good tongue,” Kagami groaned. “I’m—fuck—_fuck!_”

This time, Syn got a good view of Kagami as she came, her legs shaking as her head tilted back, one hand on her breast, lightly squeezing. She was also apparently a squirter, her fluids flooding Chloe’s face, soaking her.

Chloe coughed as Kagami pulled away, fully satisfied.

Syn came again, this time filling up Chloe, feeling an odd sense of pride at how _both_ girls were full because of him.

When he pulled out, his cock was still hard and nearly painted white, from his own cum leaking out of Chloe and around him, and from the combined fluids of both girls.

“All right,” he said, leaning back into a seated position. “I think I need to be cleaned up now, if you two feel like helping…”

Chloe obediently crawled towards him, pressing her tongue out to lick the cum from his shaft. Kagami watched with amusement before also leaning over, licking the other side of his cock.

Their tongues met as they cleaned him, and soon they’d lost all pretense, openly kissing around the tip of his cock.

Syn chuckled. “Keep that up and your faces will need cleaning next.”

The girls glanced at each other and smiled before returning to his cock, their lips meeting around him as they moved up and down his shaft together, their tongues coiling around him.

He groaned, the only warning they got before he came a final time for the night, cum spilling on their cheeks and lips. Syn leaned back, his cock finally softening, as he watched the two press their tongues against each other, cleaning up the last traces of him.

“We should do this every night,” Syn quipped as the girls exchanged a few last lazy kisses.

“Fine,” Chloe grumbled, “but you better not bring Dupain-Cheng into this. Anyone but _her_.”

“I’ll try,” Syn said, already fantasizing about it.


	18. Chapter 18

One night, on patrol, Basilisk asked his teammates, “Have you ever tried having sex on one of the monuments?”

Ladybug laughed, the sound crystal clear over their magical communications channel. “You do remember us neither of us had sex at _all_ before meeting you, right?”

“Right,” Basilisk replied. “So…do you want to?”

“I’m game,” Chat said, a grin clear in his voice.

“At least _one_ of us should be patrolling,” Ladybug said. “But…Chat, can you watch the city first? We’ll be listening still.”

“Aw, why do you get to go first?” he teased. “Yeah, I’ll stay around the Eiffel Tower, keep an eye out.”

“Great,” Ladybug replied. “Basilisk, I’ll meet you at the Louvre pyramid? At this time of night it should be pretty abandoned.”

**

Basilisk dropped his transformation a little ways away from the Louvre, and walked to the large glass pyramid as Syn. No one was around, save for a lone female figure resting against the glass by the entrance. Ladybug waved as Syn approached, and walked towards him to greet him with a kiss.

“Hi,” she said, smiling. “You know, we really shouldn’t be doing this…”

“Chat’s got a handle on the city,” Syn replied. “And you’re the one who suggested here, so I’m not the only one who’s thought about fucking against the glass.”

She blushed, taking his hand and walking back over to the base of the pyramid. “You said it, not me.”

Syn kissed Ladybug again, gently pushing her back against the sloped glass. She slid her gloved hands under his shirt.

“W-we found the suits can come off,” she murmured. “You just need to press the right combination of spots…” She guided one of his hands to her breasts, the other between her legs.

Syn quickly found that the spots required were one directly on her nipple and one directly over her clit. As he touched her, the suit faded away around her torso, leaving her in just her mask, gloves, and boots—completely nude otherwise.

He chuckled. “You’ve been figuring out some things with Adrien, haven’t you?”

She blushed, glancing to the side. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Syn knelt down, spreading Ladybug’s legs apart, pushing her back onto the glass slightly. He held her by her hips as her feet stepped back, moving up the glass.

“Been a while since I did this for you,” he muttered before moving his head between her legs. He kissed her thighs, moving so slowly closer to her cunt, until he slid his tongue inside her, licking against her, tasting the wetness that spilled from her.

“Oh, _fuck_,” she groaned, bucking her hips against his face. “Syn, p-please, I need you so bad…”

He kissed her thigh before glancing up at her with a grin. “Gonna be more specific?”

“Your cock,” she moaned. “Please, I need your cock filling me _now_…”

He chuckled, standing up and undoing his pants. “You’re eager.”

“Can you blame me?” she asked. “I love Adrien, but…I think I might be addicted to sex with _you_. There’s no cock like yours out there.”

“Well, I guess you can go ahead and have another taste of this cock,” he said with a grin. He moved his hands back to her hips, sliding her up the glass pyramid slightly until her hips were aligned with his. He pushed into her, sliding his cock snug into her pussy.

Ladybug groaned, leaning her head back, letting her hair fan from the pigtails against the glass slope. “God, _yes_, nothing feels as good as this…”

The glass was smooth, allowing him to fuck Ladybug by sliding her up and down his cock, a lazy pace that had him feeling every centimeter of her cunt grip his length, clench tight around him.

“So _good_,” she panted. The glass behind her started to fog as their bodies warmed it.

“You’re so _tight_,” he murmured. “Feels like your pussy’s begging for my cum…”

“I am,” she groaned. “I want to—_fuck!_—feel your cum inside me all night…”

“Beg for it,” he directed, his lips at her neck. “Beg for me to fill you up.”

“Please, _please_,” she groaned, moving her legs to wrap around his hips, her back on the glass the only thing keeping her up. “Please, Syn, come in me, fill me, I want to be leaking your cum in class tomorrow…”

He smiled, and his pace picked up as he came for the first time that night, spilling into her and making her _scream_ into the night air.

Suddenly, the communicator in her yo-yo, discarded on the ground, came to life. “Was that you, Bug, or should I be looking for an akuma?” Chat asked, his voice smug.

Syn picked up the yo-yo and responded, “Everything’s fine, I just fucked your girlfriend within an inch of her life.”

Ladybug slid down the pyramid, her legs not fully supporting her anymore.

“Nice,” Chat said. “My turn? Eiffel Tower?”

“I’ll meet you there,” Syn said, ending the communication before glancing back at Ladybug, who was reaching for him. “Normally, I’d be happy for you to suck me clean, but I figure Chat’s going to want a taste of you.”

She smiled, her expression a little dazed. “I’ll be patrolling in a minute,” she said. “I just need to get my wits back, because _damn_.”

Syn chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Glad you liked it.”

**

Basilisk leapt through the streets of Paris until he came near the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir was a little harder to spot in the night, but after a moment, he found a black shape leaping along one of the higher decks, inaccessible to the public.

He made his way up the deck and leaned against the iron railing, eyes trained on Chat. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Chat said with a grin, dropping his transformation. He wore a grey tank top and pajama pants, his erection obvious.

“You’re eager,” Basilisk said as he dropped his own transformation. “How do you want to do this?”

Adrien glanced around the small space, the deck barely wide enough for both of them. He shucked off his pants while he thought, then wriggled his way between two of the crossed rails, hanging half inside the monument, his ass presented to Syn. “How’s this?”

“That’ll do,” Syn replied, pulling down his own pants. “No foreplay? You just want to get fucked that bad?”

“_Yes_,” Adrien replied, wiggling his ass. “Marinette tried using a strapon, but it just wasn’t as good as you…”

Syn chuckled, stroking his cock lightly. “Well, seems I’m still sticky from how hard Marinette came on me, so I’ll just have to use _her_ as lube.”

Adrien groaned, reaching to rub his hand against his own cock. “God, yes, _please_.”

Syn’s hands went to Adrien’s ass, spreading him open to reveal his asshole, slightly gaped from all the use it had seen. He was able to press one fingertip inside easily. “Don’t stay _too_ loose,” he teased. “I like your ass when it’s nice and tight for me.”

He removed his hand and pushed his cock _slowly_ inside Adrien, making the model groan and push himself back.

“Stay where you are,” Syn said. “You’ve presented this lovely ass to me, and I’m going to take my time using it.”

Adrien whined, but stilled, relaxing as he accepted Syn’s cock. “Oh, _fuck_, I missed this.”

“You’re taking my cock so well,” Syn praised, making Adrien smile widely. “You really have missed me, haven’t you.”

“_Yes_,” he breathed. “Can I move now?”

“Not yet.” Syn grabbed onto the iron railings of the tower for support as he thrust himself into Adrien at a rapid, dizzying pace, making the model groan as he lost himself in the pleasure of his lover’s cock.

“Syn, _fuck, yes_, deeper, please,” Adrien groaned, and Syn obliged, moving one hand to position Adrien’s hips at an angle that let him plow deep inside him, his cock just so slightly distending the model’s stomach.

“I’m gonna fill you up like I filled up Marinette,” Syn muttered as he fucked. “Make sure that you spend all day tomorrow with my cum leaking out—if it’s too much, you and Marinette can clean each other.”

Adrien whined, unconsciously moving his hips to fuck himself on Syn’s cock.

“You’re gonna clean me off when I’m done, right?” Syn asked, his fingers digging into Adrien’s hip to keep him still. “Clean yourself and Marinette off of my cock?”

“_Yeah_, fuck, shoot another load down my throat, fill me up on both ends,” Adrien begged. His head snapped back as he let out a loud cry, reaching his own orgasm, his cum falling down the Eiffel Tower.

“Good,” Syn groaned, coming as Adrien pressed his ass against him, his cum leaking out from around his cock. He pulled back and admired the model’s gaping, cum-filled asshole.

“Uh, hey,” Adrien said sheepishly, “would you mind helping me out of here?”

Syn chuckled and gently pulled Adrien back through the railing, holding onto him as he sank to his knees, opening his mouth so he could take Syn’s cock in his throat.

Adrien’s tongue worked as Syn fucked his face, cleaning him of cum. He sucked tirelessly until Syn came again, coating his throat down to his stomach. He pulled back with a wide, self-satisfied grin.

Syn knelt down beside Adrien to kiss him. “You’re so good at this,” he murmured, grinning as the model beamed at the praise.

**

At school the next day, Syn was happily minding his own business when Juleka approached him during the lunch break.

“Can I talk to you?” she asked, her voice low as always. “In private?”

Syn nodded, letting the goth girl lead him to a supply closet. She shut the door behind them and glanced down at the ground.

“So, what is it?” Syn asked.

“Can I kiss you?” Juleka asked. “I-I mean, I just want to know what had Rose so interested.”

Syn nodded, and gently leaned towards her, pressing his lips lightly to hers.

She returned the kiss, resting a hand on his chest, but then pulled back with a slight frown. “I don’t get it.”

“Maybe I need to do better,” he said, grinning slightly before leaning towards her again. He pulled her body tight against his, slipping his tongue past her lips as his hands roamed over her.

“_Oh_,” she gasped, her knees buckling slightly. “I get it now.”

“So that helped?” he asked, still grinning.

She nodded. “Um, I have another favor to ask, if you don’t mind…”

“What?”

“Can you come over after school today?” she asked. “Rose _really_ likes you, and I really like her, but—I-I’ve never seen a _penis_ before. I want to know if I can handle it. For Rose’s sake.”

“I’ll be there,” he promised.

**

Juleka lived on a houseboat on the Seine, where she invited Adrien below deck to her small bedroom.

“Take your pants off,” she said, sitting on her bed. The room was crowded with music posters and CDs, just enough room for Syn to stand between the bed and her desk.

He obliged, stripping off his pants and boxers. He wasn’t particularly excited, but his cock seemed to be in a permanently half-hard state lately, so it was already at an impressive size.

Juleka raised her eyebrows and blushed on seeing it. “Wow.”

“You can touch it if you want,” he said, trying not to leer at her. She really was cute, her cheeks pink below the hair that hid her eyes.

She hesitantly reached out a hand, wrapping her fingers around his cock. She gently slid her hand along his shaft, feeling him as his cock hardened further.

She ran her fingers along him from base to tip, her thumb catching a drop of precum and smearing it over him. “This…this isn’t so bad,” she murmured. “Is—is this what Rose wants to do?”

“I don’t know,” Syn admitted. “I haven’t asked her—you two are together, and I do respect that.”

“Seems like this would be easier with her hands helping,” Juleka mumbled, mostly to herself, as she wrapped both hands around him, still having plenty of room to stroke him. “I—I could do this with her.”

Syn shut his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of soft hands on his cock, imagining more hands joining her, imagining Juleka kissing her sweet girlfriend while they took care of him. It was a wonderful mental image that had Syn groaning without realizing it.

“C-can I lick it?” Juleka asked.

He nodded, eyes still closed. He wasn’t prepared for the moment her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, licking a long line up, swirling at the tip. He wasn’t prepared for feather soft lips on the head of his cock, parting to pull him into a warm wetness, a tongue flicking against him.

“Fuck, Juleka, you’re good at this,” he groaned. “Really never seen one before?”

She pulled back, letting cold air hit his cock as she replied, “No. This just seems right, though.” She peered up at him through her bangs, and he reached towards her to brush her hair back, revealing both her copper-colored eyes and her cheeks getting even pinker.

Syn noticed her pale pink lipstick smudged on her face, and along the tip of his cock. He moved his hand to the back of her head and gently pulled her closer, giving her space to back out if she wanted, but she opened her mouth wider and took him in, smearing more of that lipstick along his cock.

She bobbed her head and kept her tongue moving, curiously exploring the whole of his cock with her tongue. He hit the back of her throat, and she gagged, her cheeks hollowing as she tried to accommodate his length.

“You’re a natural,” he complimented her between ragged breaths as her tongue drew stars to his eyes. “You and—_fuck_—Rose can share this cock anytime you want…”

Juleka’s lips curved into a smile around him, smearing more pale lipstick on his cock. She pushed herself, taking his cock to the base, her saliva letting him slide easily down her throat.

Syn gripped her hair, keeping it out of her eyes as he came with a groan. She coughed and pulled back before he was done, so ropes of his cum ended up falling across her face, painting her now lipstick-less mouth in white.

She chuckled, wiping at her mouth. “Not bad,” she muttered. “Still prefer girls, but—I need to talk with Rose.”

“For what it’s worth, that was great,” Syn said as he pulled back up his pants.

**

Syn went back to the hotel after visiting Juleka somewhat satisfied, but his cock still eager for more.

On entering his room, he found it already occupied by Kagami and Chloe. The two girls were on their phones, pointedly not looking at each other.

“You know, this’ll work a lot better if you two actually like each other,” he commented, already stripping off his clothes.

“I don’t have to like her to have sex with her,” Kagami responded.

“Yeah, that,” Chloe said. “Do you like _every_ girl you fuck?”

Syn considered, and replied, “Well, I fuck you, so, no.”

“So, what do you want today?” Kagami asked, her tone uninterested.

“You could sound a little more excited.”

“I need to sleep with you so I stop sleeping with random strangers,” she shot back. “I might enjoy it, but I hate that my body is _making_ me do this.”

He crossed the room and kissed her neck, a spot that always made her melt. “If you don’t want to, I won’t make you. But I want you to strip down and get Chloe ready for me, okay?”

“Okay,” she murmured despite herself. She pulled off her clothes, neatly folding them and setting them on a chair beside the bed before turning to Chloe.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but stripped quickly, shucking her clothes into a small pile. She sat naked on the bed, still on her phone, as Kagami moved towards her, kissing her way up her leg.

Chloe moaned as Kagami’s tongue met her clit, licking her and fingering her. Syn moved behind Kagami, gently touching her pussy, rubbing her clit to make her wet and wanting.

Soon, Kagami was groaning into Chloe’s cunt, making the blonde buck and moan, while Syn’s hand was soaked with Kagami’s own fluids, two fingers buried deep in her. When she clenched around his hand and her arousal dripped to the bed beneath her, he pulled away.

“You seem ready,” he murmured. “Kagami, I want you on top of Chloe tonight.”

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh, but moved to lie on top of the other girl, lips to lips, breasts to breasts, cunt to cunt. The heady smell of sex in the room and the crazy situation had her kissing Chloe fiercely, both girls groaning against each other.

Syn moved behind them and slid his cock first into Chloe, his hand working at Kagami as he fucked the blonde. Chloe moaned, her hands roaming across Kagami’s back as her legs spread wide, accepting Syn’s cock deep within her.

Chloe moaned, finally reaching her own orgasm, and Syn let himself have his second orgasm of the night, filling the blonde girl with his cum.

Still hard, he shifted to fuck Kagami, determined to make her empty cunt match Chloe’s leaking one. He thrust hard into her, leaning to kiss the back of her neck as she cried out, pushing her hips back and grinding against Chloe.

He kept fucking her, enjoying the sight of the two girls sloppily making out with each other as they both stayed presented to him. He reached down a hand to rub Chloe’s clit, making the blonde come _again_. Kagami silenced her with a kiss as Syn came, filling her up.

He leaned back, admiring the two girls, cunts dripping with him, a line of his cum leaking from Kagami and landing on Chloe. But he was still hard, so he pushed towards them again, this time, sliding his cock between the girls, fucking where their bodies pressed together.

He could feel their clits rub against his cock, two small nubs that made each girl moan as he thrust. The folds of their cunts embraced him, creating a unique sensation as he fucked against both their bodies.

The sounds of both girls moaning, the feeling of wet pussies spread open against him, built up pressure in his cock until he came a final time, painting their bodies white.

As he pulled out, the two girls kept kissing, grinding against each other for one last orgasm. They pulled apart with a wet sticking sound, both of them covered in and leaking cum.

“Fuck,” Chloe said, glancing down at herself. “Is now a bad time to mention I’m off birth control for a while?”


	19. Chapter 19

The next school day, classes were interrupted by the sound of screaming.

It struck Syn just how _bored_ everyone else seemed to be as they filed out of the classroom.

“Wouldn’t it be safer for them to stay inside?” he asked Adrien as they darted towards a good hiding place.

“It would, but I think a lot of the teachers figured out that Ladybug and I are students here, and need to get out of the classroom to transform,” he replied, ducking into a supply closet. “Claws out!”

“Scales up!”

**

The akuma looked like a rejected Tetsuya Nomura design, a mish-mash of zippers and tendrils of black hair that stuck out in all directions. She lashed out with the zippers and hair alike, everyone she touched getting a zipper wound tightly in their hair, pulling at their scalp.

Ladybug sighed as the two boys arrived on the roof beside her to watch the akuma. “I’m gonna guess she got her hair caught in a zipper.”

“I can’t really blame her for getting akumatized, that shit hurts,” Basilisk commented. “So, what are we waiting for? She doesn’t look too strong.”

“She’s not strong, but she’s fast,” Ladybug replied. “Watch.”

A zipper lashed out from the akuma’s side, striking a passerby with alarming speed.

Basilisk frowned, studying the area. “Looks like she’s only targeting people with long hair.”

“Rules out you and me,” Ladybug said with a sigh. “Chat, can you take her?”

“No purr-oblem, My Lady,” he said with a grin. “Cataclysm!”

Chat leapt off the building, diving towards the akuma with his hand extended and glowing dark. He managed to touch the zipper on her head, disintegrating it and releasing the butterfly, before he flipped and landed on the ground.

Ladybug threw out her yo-yo, catching the akuma before purifying and releasing it as Chat joined the heroes on the rooftop again.

“Nice and easy,” she said with a grin. “Almost as easy as Mr. Pigeon.”

“Well, we’ve got some time till anyone knows we’re missing from class,” Chat said. “What should we do?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Basilisk said, eyeing the empty rooftop around them.

**

After school that day, Syn was approached by Rose and Juleka.

“Do you have some time to hang out?” Rose asked. “There’s something we want to talk to you about.”

So he followed the girls to Juleka’s houseboat, below deck to her room. Juleka sat on her bed while Rose smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to give Syn a light kiss on the lips.

“This…isn’t going to be a _thing_,” Juleka said, “but we…we kind of want you.”

Rose grinned, undoing Syn’s pants. “Juleka told me how big your cock is and all I could think about was how much I wanted it! Please let me taste you?”

Syn shrugged, not inclined to turn her down. “Go ahead,” he murmured, “take as much as you want.”

Rose pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock. Her eyes grew wide when she saw his full length, and her mouth dropped open, immediately taking the tip in. Her small tongue gave him soft licks against the head as she leaned forward, trying to take all of him in her throat. She was only halfway down his shaft when he hit the back of her throat and she gagged around him.

Juleka knelt beside Rose, gently stroking her hair as she smiled at her girlfriend. “You can do it,” she murmured. “Deep breath in, open your mouth wider…” She gently pushed Rose forward, making her take more of Syn’s cock in her mouth.

Syn groaned, restraining himself so he didn’t choke her by thrusting into her small, warm mouth.

Juleka kissed Rose’s cheek, undressing the blonde girl slowly as she guided her through the blowjob. Rose kept her eyes locked on Syn as her cheeks hollowed and her tongue moved erratically and messily along his shaft.

“Don’t you want any?” Syn asked Juleka, who shook her head as she kissed Rose’s shoulder.

“Later,” she said, giving him a sly glance. “I want to taste her on you.”

“I’ll give her a nice mouthful,” he said. “Then I want to fuck her. And you.”

Juleka paled, ducking her head behind Rose, who pulled off of Syn’s cock long enough to say, “She doesn’t _ever_ want a cock in her. But it’s okay, I do and she wants to watch!”

Syn just chuckled as a now nude Rose returned to sucking his cock, bobbing her head to take in as much as she could.

Juleka moved back to sit on the bed as she stripped off her own clothes. “Y-you’re okay if I, um, take care of myself while watching you, right?”

“I can give you a hand,” Syn offered, but Juleka shook her head.

“Not yet,” she replied. “Pay attention to Rose right now.”

Syn nodded. He turned his attention back to the girl on his cock, watching the way her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him in, the visible bulge in her throat caused by him. He heard soft moaning beside him and turned his head to see a nude Juleka, her fingers working between her legs, her eyes locked on her girlfriend.

Rose brought up one hand to gently caress Syn’s balls as she continued to suck, sliding her tongue across the underside of his shaft. He held her head with one hand to keep her there as he came, shooting his cum straight down her throat.

She pulled back, coughing, when he finished, and licked her lips. Her stomach paunched out slightly, the sheer amount of cum overwhelming her small figure. “That was so much fun!”

“You want some more fun?” Syn asked.

Rose nodded eagerly, then stood and pushed Syn towards the bed. Juleka moved out of the way to allow him to lay on his back as the blonde straddled him.

“You sure you can take this?” he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

“I can!” she said. “At least, most of it…”

“I’ll help you,” Juleka murmured, sitting up and ignoring her own needs to rest her hands on Rose’s hips. “I know you can do it.”

She guided Rose over Syn’s cock before pushing her down, placing one hand against her stomach to keep her steady.

Syn groaned as Rose slowly sank down on him, enveloping his cock. He could even feel the pressure of Juleka’s hand as his cock filled the small girl so completely.

Juleka gave Rose a gentle kiss on the forehead and moved her hands away, letting Syn see the bulge of his cock inside the blonde.

“Fuck,” he groaned, thrusting his hips up. Rose gasped as he did, leaning forward and grasping at his sides.

“Oh my god,” she moaned. “Nothing’s ever hit _there_ before…”

Juleka chuckled. She moved behind Rose, kneeling between Syn’s legs and placing her hands on Rose’s hips. “I know that look,” she murmured. “She’s not going to last long, so let me help.”

She held onto Rose and rocked her hips for her, treating the girl like a living sex toy for Syn. Rose moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she clenched tight around Syn’s cock. She fell limp against Juleka, the goth girl being the only one to keep her moving.

“How is it?” Juleka asked in a low voice, kissing Rose’s neck.

“’s’good…” she slurred, her head lolling on her neck as Juleka fucked Syn with her.

“So tight,” Syn groaned, thrusting his hips up. “So good at taking it…”

“She’s a good girl,” Juleka murmured, nuzzling against Rose’s shoulder. “She loves making people happy…”

“I’m definitely happy,” Syn said. His hands covered Juleka’s as he fucked harder, faster, nearing his second orgasm.

He came hard, filling Rose up even more, so much that it leaked around his cock as it spilled out of her.

Juleka helped Rose move off of him. She laid on the bed, so full of Syn she was bloated.

“Now it’s my turn,” Juleka murmured. She lowered her head to Syn’s cock, delicately licking him, pulling away all traces of Rose. She was thorough, moving from the tip of his cock down the shaft, to where Rose had dripped along his balls.

After a moment, a second tongue joined hers as Rose moved beside her. The two girls exchanged a kiss over the head, his cock between their warring tongues. They moved down his shaft together, tongues swirling around him as their lips met again and again, leaving streaks of pale pink lipstick on him. The two girls each took one of his balls in their mouth, gently sucking and playing with it with their tongues.

Rose stayed by his balls while Juleka moved back up, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth and lowering her head to suck him. Her eyes closed in pleasure as Rose shifted to touch her, and she moaned around Syn, each thrust of Rose’s fingers driving her head further down.

Rose’s hand slid along the still exposed part of Syn’s shaft, stroking him in time with Juleka’s head bobbing.

Syn groaned and tensed as he came a third time, his cum leaking past Juleka’s lips and onto her chin. As he relaxed, his cock finally softening, Rose moved to kiss Juleka and lick up the rest of the cum, pressing her body to her girlfriend’s.

“Thanks,” Juleka murmured, looking at Syn. “That was kind of fun.”

“Anytime,” he said with a grin, watching the girlfriends continue to touch and kiss each other.

**

As Syn walked back to the hotel, he heard an unfortunately familiar sound—screaming that could only be caused by a supervillain. He ducked into an alley, careful to not be seen as he transformed and leapt across the rooftops to find the source of the screams.

He saw not one, but two villains in an intersection, their powers seemingly not interacting at all. One was a young child sitting on a floating racecar bed, putting random passerby to sleep by throwing pillows at them. The other looked like a humanoid clock, which shot beams that sped up the people around it, making them walk or run twice as fast.

The floating bed had a purple-black blanket on it, making it obvious where that akuma was. But the clock had nothing obvious on it—and since when could that Moth send out two at once?

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the rooftop beside him. Ladybug barely held in a yawn as she grumbled, “I was going to get to bed early for once.”

“The bed one has the akuma in the blanket,” Basilisk said, nodding towards the villain. “I’m not sure about the other one, so I’ll take care of that.”

“Good call,” Ladybug replied. “Chat, launch me towards that bed?”

As the other two heroes did their plan, Basilisk leapt off the roof, pulling his fist back so that his fall could add force to the punch he landed on the clock. The glass covering of the face shattered, and the clock-person stumbled backwards.

Another punch, this one to where the gut would be, and the door covering the pendulum of the clock swung open.

Inside rested a small wooden antelope statue.

Basilisk took the statue out and broke it automatically, sending the clock person reverting back into the form of an unconscious young girl.

He didn’t like it, and he said as much once he regrouped with the other heroes.

“The Antelope never used _kids_ as targets before,” he said, pacing on the rooftop. “Fuck, I punched a little girl…”

“It’s okay, she’s fine now,” Ladybug reassured him. “I made sure. She and her brother are going home and going to respect their bedtimes now.”

“They’re siblings?” Basilisk asked. “Fuck, Antelope must be _working_ with your Moth guy.”

“It does look like that,” Ladybug agreed. “We’ll figure it out later, though—I’m sorry, but I _really_ need to sleep.”

**

Syn returned to the hotel to find _three_ girls in his room. Chloe, Kagami, and a girl he recognized from class who was constantly hanging around Chloe—Sabrina, he remembered.

“What’s going on?” he asked, though he had a decent guess—all three girls were sitting nude on his bed. He started removing his clothes before waiting for an answer.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Chloe replied, annoyance clear in her tone. “Get over here and fuck me already.”

Syn rolled his eyes. “You could be a _little_ nicer about it. Besides, there’s better use for your mouth than talking right now,” he said, pushing his cock towards her.

She rolled her eyes, but obediently opened her mouth. Syn pushed his cock inside, giving a satisfied sigh as he felt her tongue working at his shaft. Kagami moved close to suck at his balls, doubling the number of mouths on him and making him groan.

“Do you want in on this?” he asked Sabrina, a grin on his face.

She shook her head. “I, uh—Chloe told me to stay out of it at first.”

“Fair enough,” he replied, trusting that Chloe had something up her sleeve (or lack of).

He pulled back from Chloe’s mouth and moved a hand to Kagami’s cheek.

“On your back, legs up.”

She rolled onto her back on the bed, lifting her legs up so her knees were by her waist. Chloe held one of her legs open, and Sabrina hesitantly grabbed the other.

“Can you believe just a couple weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with me?” Syn teased, sliding his cock into Kagami. Thanks to her Miraculous, she remained as tight as the first time he fucked her, a feeling he enjoyed with every thrust into her.

“Shut up,” she muttered, blushing and turning her head away. “Just fuck me already.”

“If you insist,” he replied, thrusting hard into her, feeling her cunt wrapped around his shaft, his cock driving so deep into her that she’d be feeling it for days. The moans she made reminded him that she was probably already feeling the effects of yesterday’s fuck, internal soreness being refreshed _wonderfully_ by his cock.

Kagami groaned, her head lolling back as she clenched tight around Syn, the first orgasm of the evening hitting.

Syn released into her, filling up her womb until his cum leaked out around his cock.

“Chloe,” he said, turning towards the blonde. “I want you on all fours today.”

“Fun,” she said, positioning herself. “Sabrina, take care of Kagami.”

“Right away!” the redhead chirped. She knelt down between Kagami’s legs, pressing her face to her pussy and licking up the cum that leaked out.

Syn chuckled. “So you’ve got a cleanup girl now?”

“You can fuck her if you want,” Chloe said. “But that’s what she’s here _for--!_” Her words were cut off as Syn’s cock pushed into her ass, sliding all the way in one go, aided by the traces of Kagami’s arousal still on him. Chloe was unimaginably tight, reflexively squeezing around his cock as she yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Syn thought briefly that maybe he should have warned her he was going for the ass this time, but she was such a _brat_ that he figured she enjoyed being treated like one. And the way she moaned and pressed her ass back against up proved that he was right.

Kagami was moaning softly beside him as Sabrina’s cleanup had turned to coaxing another orgasm out of the girl. Between the sounds of her and Chloe, the feel of the blonde’s ass tight against his cock, the way Sabrina had reached over to cup his balls as he fucked her friend…a second orgasm was on its way, more cum for Sabrina to clean.

Syn sat to the side, stroking his still-hard cock as he watched Sabrina eagerly dive face-first into Chloe’s ass, licking up Syn’s cum while she fingered her friend.

Sabrina absent-mindedly wiggled her hips ass she went about her business, and Syn couldn’t help but notice she was wet as well, her arousal making her lower lips glisten. So of course he had to grab her hips and push his cock inside—he couldn’t just leave the girl out.

Sabrina groaned against Chloe’s ass and pushed herself back against Syn, happily fucking herself on his cock. Once Chloe was satisfied, she backed away, leaving Sabrina to openly moan and cry out as she devoted herself to clenching around Syn’s cock, moving her hips at a rapid pace.

“Fuck,” Syn groaned, and immediately Sabrina’s head whipped around.

“Oh, please come in my mouth!” she begged, and how could he say no? He pulled out of her cunt, and she turned around to gulp down his cock, sucking and licking him. She could take him in her throat impressively, sinking all the way down so she could lick his balls.

Syn’s final orgasm for the night shot down Sabrina’s throat, spurting down her esophagus. She pulled off of him with a long lick from base to tip, her tongue working at the head of his cock to clean every crevice.

“Thanks, girls,” Syn said with a grin. “You know—you don’t have to rush off now that we’re done. If you want to stay, sleep here—that’s okay.”

“I-I’d like to stay,” Kagami said softly, drawing up against Syn’s side. “I just—I feel _better_ when you’re around. And my mother thinks I’m studying with a friend anyways.”

“What friend?” Syn asked. “Maybe she’d be into joining this?”

Kagami gave a small chuckle. “You’ve already got her, calm down. It’s Marinette. We’ve talked about you.”

“Huh. Does everyone in Paris know each other?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“We should just have a superpowered orgy,” Syn suggested as he laid down. “You me, Chat, Ladybug…I don’t know who else is heroes.”

“Wait, you’re a hero?” Chloe asked in surprise. “And Ladybug lets you tell people?”

“Yeah, why?” he asked.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “She told me I couldn’t be Queen Bee anymore! That bitch! _You_ get to run around being a dragon and just telling everyone, and I get Pollen taken away?”

“Secret identities are overrated,” he said. “I mean, Marinette and Adrien would’ve been together ages ago if they had just _talked_.”

Chloe was quiet then, but Sabrina gasped. “_They’re_ Ladybug and Chat? I knew it!”

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Chloe groaned. “Sabrina, come with me. I need some space and you’re the only one I can tolerate right now.”

Sabrina shot Syn an apologetic look as she gathered her clothes together. “Sorry…she’ll get over it soon, I’m sure.”

“Take good care of her for me, yeah?” Syn asked. “I know she’s not so terrible deep down, I don’t like seeing her upset.”

Sabrina smiled gratefully and nodded before scurrying out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted with some edits made.

Syn didn’t speak to Chloe at all the next day. She kept her distance, tossing him nasty looks in class and only speaking to Sabrina.

At lunch, he did run into Sabrina—just long enough for the mousy girl to say, “I’m sorry!” before running off.

He had no idea what all that was about, so he bought his lunch and headed to sit at a table like everything was normal.

Another lunch tray slammed on the table beside him as Marinette’s friend Alya took the seat next to him. “So!” she cried. “I hear you know a _lot_ about the new dragon hero.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “How do you know that?”

“Seems your little fuckbuddy can’t keep her mouth shut,” she replied, jerking her thumb towards Chloe, sitting across the cafeteria. “Are you _really_ a hero?”

Syn just nodded. “I got my miraculous back home. Had it before I met any of the other heroes.”

“Why are you so okay telling me?” Alya asked. “Aren’t you supposed to keep your secret identity a secret?”

He shrugged. “Never did back home, why bother here?”

“So,” she said, a grin on her face, “Can I get an interview for the Ladyblog?”

“Sure,” he replied, “but I’m not telling you who anyone else is.”

Her eyes widened. “You know who the other heroes are? Does that mean you know I’m—” her voice lowered to a whisper. “—Rena Rouge?”

“Well, I do _now_.”

“Shit,” Alya muttered, leaning back from him. “Didn’t mean to do that. I—fuck, sorry. You’re not supposed to know.”

“Doesn’t really matter to me,” he replied, taking a bite of his food. “Want to meet after school? I’ll give you an interview then, before I join Chat and Ladybug for patrol.”

“You get to join them on parole, too?” she asked. “So not fair.”

“I mean, they can’t control what I do,” Syn said. “Ladybug didn’t give me this miraculous. I don’t know who did. No one’s going to tell me to give it back—and it sucks that she’s apparently doing that to you.”

“I’m sure it’s for the greater good,” Alya said with a sigh. “I just wish I could get to know my kwami better, you know?”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I don’t know what I’d do without Shenn.”

The small kwami poked her head out of Syn’s backpack. “Your kwami was Trixx, yes?”

“Right,” Alya said.

“He bonds with his holders very quickly,” Shenn said. “He will always remember you and want to be with you, I’m sure of it.”

Alya smiled, unbidden tears coming to her eyes. “Thanks…”

**

Syn found Chloe laughing with Sabrina in class, though she averted her eyes when he approached her.

“Why’d you do that?” he asked as he took a seat beside her.

“Do what?” she asked, waving away Sabrina.

“Told Alya my identity,” he replied, already growing annoyed with her. “That wasn’t your secret to tell.”

She shrugged. “I thought you’d _want_ her to know. Get another girl for your little harem. Because even though I’m clearly _amazing_, I’m not enough for you.”

Syn sighed. “What do you want me to say? That you’re my favorite person and I only want to hang around you? Because, sorry, that ain’t happening. You’re kind of a bitch.”

“Oh, I know,” she said. “It’s not stopping you from fucking me, though.”

“Yeah, and it won’t,” he said. “But really, why’d you tell Alya? Are you two even friends?”

“Ha! No,” Chloe replied. “I just figured that she runs that Ladyblog, she’d want to know.”

“And your real reason?”

She sighed, slumping back in her seat. She glanced at Sabrina, who responded for her, “It’s not fair that you’re allowed to keep your Miraculous.”

“Is that it?” he asked, laughing. “I got mine before coming to France. Ladybug can’t tell me to give it back, because she didn’t give it to me in the first place.”

“Oh,” she said, silent for a moment. “Wait, does that mean someone _else_ controls them? That I might get to see Pollen again?”

“It’s possible. I don’t know, honestly. I was given Shenn and then I never heard from anyone else.”

“So there’s a chance,” she said with a grin. “I haven’t fucked it up forever.”

**

Marinette sat beside Syn in class. “So I hear Alya’s the next one on your to-_do_ list?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Adrien, aren’t you?” he asked. “Punning like that.”

She blushed slightly, but smiled. “Yeah. But am I right about Alya? Because she is my best friend, and I don’t want you to hurt her.”

Syn nodded. “She found out I’m Basilisk, wanted an interview. Yeah, I’m going to _try_ to sleep with her, but I’m not going to force her if she doesn’t want it.”

Marinette sat back in her seat, visibly relaxing. “Okay. That’s—okay.”

“Also, she told me she’s Rena Rouge.”

She tensed again. “She _told_ you?”

“Calm down, she thought I already knew,” Syn said. “Anyways, she was pretty upset about not seeing her kwami—I don’t know if you want to do anything about that…”

“I might,” she said, considering. “You go meet her, okay? I’ll—I have to think.”

**

So after school, Syn followed Alya to her house.

The reporter had no end of questions for him, how he got his Miraculous, what his powers were, how he was helping the heroes…but Syn had other ideas for how the evening would go.

“You know, you’re really pretty,” he said.

Alya blushed. “Um, thanks.”

“Marinette said you’re dating…Nino, right?”

She nodded. “But it’s not like we’re exclusive, or anything. There’s a superhero open relationship clause.”

“Isn’t it lucky, then, that I’m a hero?” Syn smirked and crossed the room to sit on Alya’s bed. “Lucky for both of us, anyways.”

She leaned towards him. “Are you trying to sleep with me, Mr. Hero?”

“Yes,” he said bluntly. “Are you interested?”

She leaned back and smirked. “I am—but I have a small request.”

**

Not long later, Ladybug tapped on Alya’s window. The brunette opened it, allowing her inside.

“You said you need my help?” she asked Syn.

He nodded. “Your favorite reporter wants to ask you something.”

Alya fidgeted nervously before blurting out, “Will you have a threesome with us?”

Ladybug laughed, stunned by the question. “Um—okay?”

“Oh my god, this is the best day of my life,” Alya said, grinning.

Syn gently grabbed Ladybug’s hand, pulling her to the bed and pulling her close so he could kiss her deeply. She eagerly returned the kiss, moving to straddle his lap.

“Did you know the suits can be removed?” Syn asked Alya. “If the wearer wants it gone—watch.”

He slid a hand along Ladybug’s back, and her suit vanished with his touch, leaving her in just her mask, gloves, and boots.

“You can touch her,” he said. “Look, she’s already wet for you.”

Ladybug squirmed, but didn’t deny his words. Alya stepped towards the two and sat beside Syn, kissing his cheek as she slid a hand down Ladybug’s back, cupping her ass.

“Ladybug,” Syn said, “haven’t you always wanted her?” It was a guess on his part, but with how easily she’d agreed to the threesome—

“I—yes,” Ladybug admitted, smiling at Alya. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Wide-eyed, Alya raced to get herself out of her clothes. “You think I’m beautiful? You’re—you’re _Ladybug!_”

Ladybug leaned towards her and kissed her, years of hidden emotions coming to light when their lips touched. She moved off of Syn’s lap so she could kneel on the bed beside Alya, gently running her hands across her body. She bent her head to press small kisses to Alya’s large breasts, cupping them in her hands as she sucked on one nipple.

Syn shoved off his pants, stroking his cock as he watched the display before him. Alya’s groans were etched in his mind, the way she eagerly pressed herself to Ladybug, not hesitating as she moved her hand between her legs, fingering herself while Ladybug lavished attention to her breasts.

Ladybug gently grabbed Alya’s wrist, moving her hand away from her cunt and pulling her to her own sex instead. Her hand replaced Alya’s, slim fingers sliding into her, pumping against her.

In return, Alya eagerly rubbed Ladybug’s clit, her fingers sloppily and eagerly touching her superhero idol, while bucking her own hips against her hand.

“Fuck, Ladybug, I’ve dreamed of this,” Alya murmured, sliding her fingers into the heroine.

Ladybug just moaned in response, tossing her head back as she ground herself against her friend, her orgasm hitting her nearly immediately.

Alya turned towards Syn, a satisfied smile on her face. “Sorry, we’re ignoring you, aren’t we?”

“Mm, you can make it up to me by sucking my cock,” he said, grinning.

“Deal,” she replied with a laugh. She leaned over and wrapped a hand around his cock, wrapping her lips around the tip. She brought her head down, taking him as far into her throat as she could, and let her tongue play along the underside.

Ladybug moved to kneel in front of Syn and swirl her tongue around his balls, taking one of the full sacs into her mouth and gently sucking. The two girls kept touching each other as they serviced Syn, idly sliding their hands along their bodies, their primary attention on the large cock between their mouths.

Alya pushed her head down farther, taking Syn’s cock to the base and letting her lips brush against Ladybug’s. She moaned softly, and brought her head up to kiss and lick along his cock with Alya, lips and tongues pressing against each other as they slid along his shaft, covering him with their saliva and attention.

Alya pulled back slightly and adjusted herself to press her breasts to Syn’s cock, her cleavage large enough to envelop him completely. Ladybug grinned as she kept her mouth over his tip, tongue swirling around him while also brushing Alya’s breasts where she could reach.

Syn bucked up his hips, fucking her breasts and Ladybug’s mouth simultaneously. It was a different sensation, warm turning into warm and wet, tight around him, keeping him stimulated all around—he came into Ladybug’s mouth, filling her throat.

She coughed as she pulled back, then immediately pulled Alya into a kiss, swapping Syn’s cum between their mouths, both swallowing it down.

Alya eyed Syn’s cock, still hard, and said, “I wonder what it feels like to get fucked with that monster.”

“It’s really nice,” Ladybug replied, a wistful smile on her face. “Syn, you should show her.”

Syn and Ladybug gently grabbed Alya and flipped her so she was pinned to the bed, Syn between her legs and Ladybug straddling her face.

“I’m dreaming right now, aren’t I?” Alya asked, smiling widely, before Ladybug silenced her by lowering herself, putting the reporter’s tongue to work.

Syn pushed his hips forward, burying his cock in the curvy girl, making her moan against Ladybug’s cunt.

“Fuck her like you fuck me,” Ladybug murmured, smiling at Syn. “I want her to feel just as good.”

Syn was happy to oblige, pushing himself into Alya, enjoying the way she wiggled against him with each thrust, the way her cunt wrapped tight around him and squeezed as he fucked her.

Ladybug moaned, rocking her hips as she came against her friend’s mouth. She moved back, letting Alya freely moan as Syn fucked her.

“God, _yes_,” she groaned. “Fuck me like a cheap whore, fuck, _yes!_”

“Isn’t he good?” Ladybug murmured, gently stroking Alya’s hair. “I’ve lost count of how many times he made me come. Just relax, let him take care of you…”

Alya groaned, and Syn’s fingers dug into her hips as his pace picked up.

“Fuck, so big, so good…”

She was tight around him, impossibly wet as she enjoyed the attention from both Syn and Ladybug. Her arousal was leaking out around his cock, and she groaned, reaching another orgasm.

Syn kissed her fiercely, tasting the traces of Ladybug on her lips as he came, filling her up. She laid back against the bed, panting, trying to get her breath back.

Ladybug gave Alya a tender kiss before saying to Syn, “I’ve got to talk to her alone. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” he replied, pulling his clothes back on. “Give me a call if you want another round.”

**

The next day, Marinette arrived to class and sat down beside Syn. “Okay, I have a plan.”

“You do?”

She pulled a paper out of her bag and unfolded it on the desk. It was a list of names, with little comments besides each one. “This is all the girls and guys in the school, or that Adrien and I know. Seems like you want all of Paris, right? So—here you go.”

“Thanks,” he said, glancing over the list. “You know I haven’t forgotten about you and Adrien, right?”

“I know,” she replied with a blushing smile.

**

Syn looked over the list, crossing out the names of those who didn’t interest him. He wasn’t sure about the idea of a list in general, but seeing the names spelled out before him—well, now it was a _challenge_.

The first name on the list was one _Alix Kubdel_.

Marinette’s notes said that she couldn’t back down from a challenge or a bet. Seemed like the perfect one to start with.


	21. Chapter 21

After school the next day, Syn approached Alix. The short pink-haired girl was skating outside of the school, practicing jumps off the steps, but she stopped when she saw Syn.

“Hey,” she said with a grin. “What’s up?”

“You want to go out sometime?”

“Nah,” she replied. “I know what you want, so let’s just skip to that part. Everyone’s talking about how you’re fucking your way through the class. Come by the Louvre as it closes tonight, okay?”

“The Louvre?”

“Yeah, it’s where I live.” She leaned close to him and murmured, “Ever wanted to fuck next to some of history’s greatest art?”

“Well, I do _now_.”

**

Syn met Alix at the Louvre’s entrance just as the museum was closing. She led him to an entrance of the main palace, a side door that looked industrial. “My dad’s the curator, so we’ve got an apartment in here,” she said.

“That’s really cool.” He followed her inside, past a hallway of paintings, to an inconspicuous locked door. She pulled a key from her pocket and led him into a sparsely decorated apartment.

“Take a seat wherever,” she said, tossing her bag onto the floor. “We’ve got some time to kill before the museum actually shuts down and then we can go explore. Have you ever been here?”

“Short tour when I first got here,” he replied. “You know, the typical tourist stuff.”

“Cool, I’ll give you the much better tour,” she said. “In…thirty minutes. Gotta wait for the guards to finish their closing sweep.”

When they entered the darkened museum, Alix led him through the Egyptian area, past ancient hieroglyphs and sculptures, pointing out the parts she liked the best.

She took him to a statue that he recognized from photos and reproductions—the Venus de Milo. She then stopped, glanced around, then pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles. “Let’s do this.”

“Just like this?” Syn asked, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, the location’s great, but—you don’t want to be wooed or anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Syn shrugged and undid his pants, shoving them down with his boxers before putting a hand on Alix’s back and gently bending her over.

He teased her with his fingers first, feeling that she was already wet. She groaned softly as his finger went inside her.

“You know, you’re really small,” he said as he pushed another finger into her. “I don’t know if you can take it.”

“Shut up and fuck me already—_fuck!_” Alix groaned as Syn pushed his cock inside her, slamming totally in one move.

“Weren’t expecting that, were you?” he teased, pulling back out before pushing fully inside her again. The small girl could barely respond more than gasps and moans as she was filled completely by cock. She stood on her tiptoes to get a better angle, and moaned loudly when Syn simply picked her up and continued to fuck her.

The pink-haired girl couldn’t do much but just enjoy the ride as he slid her along his cock like a living sex toy. The statue of Aphrodite stared impassively past them, though Syn could swear she had a slight smirk.

“Fuck yeah,” Alix groaned. “Fuck—_god_ you’re hitting me _so deep_ _fuck_…”

“Good?” he asked, his hands supporting her hips as he fucked her. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the darkened halls of the museum.

“Oh fuck yes,” she moaned in response. “Stretch me out with your big cock, fuck, yeah…_ah yes!_”

When he came in her, his cum leaked out around his cock, dripping out of her pussy and down her legs. His cock was white when he pulled out, no room for his release to go anywhere.

“Well, you made a mess,” he said, grinning slightly. “Gonna clean it up?”

Alix glanced at him over her shoulder, then turned to rest on her knees before him. She licked his cock slowly, cleaning the cum off his still-hard shaft, before taking him fully into her mouth. The girl had apparently no gag reflex, and was able to sink down to his balls in one go.

“Yeah,” Syn groaned, threading his fingers through her pink hair. Alix was a _pro_ at sucking cock, keeping her tongue sliding along his shaft while she kept his tip in her tight throat, each little swallow constricting her throat around him more, hot and wet.

When she hummed appreciatively, he could feel it on his cock. When she breathed, he could feel the air rushing past his cock. It was a different experience, and as she skillfully worked him, he came down her throat, filling her even more with his cum. She swallowed every drop, even licking him completely clean as she pulled away.

“Fuck, that’s a lot,” she said with a grin. “I think we’re going to have to do this again sometime.”

“Sure,” he said, helping her stand up. Her stomach was clearly distended, the small size unequipped to deal with the volume he’d pumped into her. “Let’s do it in front of the Mona Lisa next time. Maybe we’ll get her to really smile.”

**

When the weekend rolled around, Basilisk met Ladybug and Chat Noir on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Been a while since the three of us just get to sit like this,” Ladybug commented, stretching out on one of the iron beams. “No villains, no patrol, just freedom.”

“Well, getting back to Paris has been hectic,” Chat said. He perched himself on the junction of two beams. “I’ve got all the photoshoots to catch up on since Father ‘allowed’ me to leave the country for a while, plus he doesn’t believe I actually practiced fencing, or Chinese, or piano…”

“Can I punch your dad?” Basilisk asked. He was feeling a bit restless, so he was scaling the bars of the tower, climbing up and down as long as he stayed within range to talk to his lovers.

Ladybug snorted. “Get in line.”

“Please don’t,” Chat said. “He might be an asshole, but he is the only family I’ve got left in Paris now. I don’t want to have to go live with Aunt Amelie in London.”

“You won’t,” Ladybug replied, craning her head to look over at him. “My parents will take you in before letting you leave the city.”

“Or, Chloe likes you enough that she’ll let you stay at the hotel,” Basilisk said. “I mean, I’m staying there and I don’t think she likes me for any more than my dick.”

Chat wrinkled his nose. “As long as I don’t have to do anything with _her_. I love you, but she’s like a sister to me and I don’t think I could.”

“Fair enough,” Basilisk replied, shrugging.

“How are you doing with your conquering, by the way?” Ladybug asked, teasing. “I know you crossed Alya off the list.”

“You know, just because I sleep with someone once doesn’t mean I’m done with them,” he replied. “You two should know that. I haven’t abandoned you, have I?”

“No, but it _has_ been a while since you fucked me good,” Chat said. He glanced at Basilisk with the best kitten eyes he could muster. “Any chance you can fix this?”

Basilisk chuckled. “I might be convinced…I was going to go check on another ‘conquest’ tonight, though.”

“Who?”

“Alya,” he replied. “You two want to come?”

“_Yes_,” Ladybug replied instantly. “Fuck yes.”

Chat’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you two…?”

She blushed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but—yeah. Apparently she and Nino have a ‘superhero’ clause and she wanted me, so…I should’ve told you, though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a grin. “As long as I get to watch. My girlfriend fucking her best friend while my boyfriend fucks me sounds like the _purr-_fect night.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Basilisk asked.

**

Ladybug was the one to knock on Alya’s window as the three heroes arrived at her house.

The brunette reporter opened up the window and smiled widely before Ladybug _leapt_ inside, tackling her friend and kissing her.

“Nice,” Chat commented as he climbed through the window. “Hope you don’t mind an audience, Miss Reporter.”

“If it’s you two, not at all,” she replied with a grin as Basilisk followed Chat inside. “Let me just get naked real quick, I am _all for this_.”

She stripped off her clothes as Ladybug turned her outfit into the pared-down version that allowed full access. Meanwhile, Chat pulled down the zipper of his costume before kissing Basilisk, removing his suit just enough to free his cock. Chat then dropped to his knees to give his boyfriend a blowjob as he eyed the girls.

Alya practically pounced on Ladybug, pinning her legs against her bed, kissing down her body until she knelt between her legs. She ran her tongue along the heroine’s pussy, before spreading her open with her fingers and diving her tongue inside, moaning happily as she ate out Ladybug, who drove her fingers through her hair to hold her head close.

“Ah, fuck, Alya, so _good_,” Ladybug moaned, her legs wrapping around her friend. “Fuck, yes!”

Alya responded by sliding her fingers into the other girl as she sucked her clit, pumping them in and out of her. The heroine was bucking her hips against her face, touching her own breasts as she shuddered and moaned.

Chat was doing his best on the blowjob, messily moving his head back and forth as he tried to take all of Syn’s cock in his mouth, but he was clearly distracted by Ladybug coming against Alya’s face.

As the girls switched positions, Ladybug kneeling between Alya’s legs with a smirk, Syn asked, “You want me to fuck you instead, so you can watch?”

“_Please_,” Chat said, scrambling to bend over and expose his ass.

“Hold on,” Basilisk said. He walked towards the girls and tapped Ladybug on the shoulder, asking, “Do you mind? I need a little lube here.”

“Not at all,” she replied with a wicked smile. She spread Alya’s legs wide so that Basilisk could push his cock inside her, coating himself with her arousal.

He returned to Chat and pushed himself into the blond’s ass, causing the cat hero to whimper in lust as he pushed his hips back against him.

Ladybug had her fingers inside Alya, deftly playing with her cunt as she kissed and groped the girl’s large breasts. The reporter was moaning, nearly screaming as she came, gushing against Ladybug’s fingers.

Chat moaned as he rocked, fucking himself on Basilisk’s cock. It _had_ been some time since they were together, and Basilisk enjoyed the tight heat around his cock as he pushed himself deep into the hero, being sure to slide every inch of himself in and out.

Chat came, spilling onto Alya’s floor with a strangled cry, clenching impossibly tight around Basilisk, bringing the hero to his own orgasm.

The door suddenly slammed open. “I heard a scream! What’s—oh.”

In the doorway stood a tall, dark skinned girl, wearing a thin nightgown that did nothing to hide her muscular figure.

“Nora!” Alya cried, yanking a blanket over herself and Ladybug. “Fucking knock!”

The older girl visibly softened in relief, then glared at Alya. “Jesus Christ, sis, if you’re going to have an orgy at least keep it fucking down!”

Basilisk pulled his still hard cock out of Chat’s ass before turning to glanced over the new arrival. “You want in?”

“Nn,” the girl, Nora, started to reply, but she couldn’t finish the word when she glanced down at his cock. “Uh—Beetle girl? Mr. Whiskers? Alya?”

“The more the merrier,” Chat said with a lazy grin, practically boneless on the floor.

“I’m actually pretty interested,” Ladybug replied. “Nora, do you want to watch me eat out your little sister?”

“What the fuck?”

Ladybug kissed her way down Alya’s body, moving her head between her legs. “Watch her face as I make her come.”

Nora stared, transfixed, as Ladybug licked Alya’s cunt and fingered her mercilessly. The reporter covered her face, suddenly shy, until Ladybug’s fingers found a spot in her that made her drop her hands and clutch at the bedsheets as she moaned.

“That should not be so hot,” Nora muttered.

“Be proud of it,” Basilisk said, approaching her with his cock still out and hard. “Your sister’s hot, and Ladybug wants her.” He slid a hand along her body, sliding it beneath her nightgown, between her legs. He could feel her wet and wanting through the panties she wore. “You’re getting turned on by this.”

“S-so what if I am?” she challenged. “If you’re so horny, then get on your back, Lizard Boy.” She gently, but firmly pushed him, so he ended up on his back on the ground. She then stepped out of her panties before lowering herself onto Basilisk’s cock.

Her strength meant that he was able to lean back and enjoy the show as she fucked herself on him, sinking down his cock and grinding herself against him. “Fuck, been too long since a good cock,” she muttered, lifting and lowering her hips against him.

“Glad you’re enjoying mine,” he said. “Alya sure as hell enjoyed it the other day.”

Nora gave a derisive laugh. “Hey, Alya! You think you can ride cock as well as your big sis?” She started fucking herself harder on him, sinking to the base every time as her breasts bounced against her athletic figure.

“F-fuck, that’s hot,” Alya muttered. “I bet I’m better at sucking cock than you!”

“Let me—_oh fuck_—come from this guy and then we’ll see,” Nora retorted. “Fuck, Lizard Boy, how’d you get a cock this _good_?”

Basilisk could only grunt in response. She was squeezing her cunt against him, creating a changing tightness around him, and with that being the only thing he had to concentrate on, he came, filling her up, making her come as well.

“Why don’t you and your sister try sucking me off?” he suggested with a grin, moving his hands behind his head. “I’ll let you know who’s better after I come down someone’s throat.”

“Works for me,” Nora replied with a grin, stripping off her nightgown as she moved off of him. “Alya! C’mere!”

The reporter hopped off the bed and knelt nude beside her sister, moving one hand to Basilisk’s cock. “I fucked him before,” she bragged. “I can take him better than you.”

Nora just smirked before lowering her head, taking all of his cock into her throat. She kept her tongue firmly on the underside as she slowly trailed back up. “Your turn, sis.”

Alya tried to repeat the move, but she whimpered and gagged. She pushed herself down anyways, lips sinking to his balls. Her tongue moved wildly as she slid back, her tight throat nearly keeping his cock in place in her mouth.

“You’re both great,” Basilisk said, biting back a moan. “Both of you now…”

The sisters looked at each other for just a moment, considering, before they both opened their mouths and kissed, the head of Basilisk’s cock between them. Two tongues slid and coiled around his shaft as they slowly moved down to the base together, then back up. Their hands wrapped around his cock, one pair of hands beneath another pair beneath two tongues. They worked him in unison, creating a wet, tight heat around his cock as he watched the two girls passionately kiss each other and share him.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was watching the scene wide-eyed as she cuddled beside Chat.

“Oh, fuck,” Basilisk groaned, reaching his peak. As he came, both girls pulled back slightly, so his cum painted their lips and tongues white, ropes shooting across their faces and necks. They leaned towards each other, each licking her sister clean as they gave in to the incestuous lust between them.

Basilisk leaned back, satisfied finally. Mentally, he crossed another name off his list.


	22. Chapter 22

Syn approached Alix at school the next day. “Hey.”

She raised an eyebrow at him before replying, “Hey.”

“Up for round two?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Syn leaned close, murmuring, “We’re doing it _my _way this time.”

**

They met that night in the Louvre again, this time going to one of the couches that rested in the aisles of art.

“So what’s _your_ way?” Alix challenged. She was on her knees on the couch, using it to give herself a little extra height so she could stare Syn in the eye.

“A little more romance, for one,” he said, moving closer to wrap an arm around her.

She stilled. “Romance is gross. I mean, foreplay? Foreplay I can do. Kissing and gross ‘sweet nothings’ are _not_ my thing.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough. A little more foreplay, then. Last time I didn’t even get to see you naked.”

“Why would you _want_ to?”

“Because you’re cute and I want to see you,” Syn said simply. He brought his arm back and instead placed his hand at the hem of her shirt, gently curling his fingers beneath it.

“I’m not exactly pretty, you know,” she grumbled, annoyance in her voice but a blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah you are,” he said. He grabbed her shirt, swiftly pulling it up. She helped him remove the garment from her body, leaving her topless.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly glanced away from him.

He gently grabbed Alix’s hands and pulled her arms away, revealing her small breasts. “See?” he murmured. “I knew you were pretty.”

He kissed her, then trailed his lips down her neck, moving down to her chest. Her breasts were small, but there was enough to cup in his hands, press his lips against the bud of her nipple. She groaned, trembling slightly as she let him touch her.

“C-c’mon,” she murmured. “You don’t have to do this. Just let me take care of you.”

“Think you can suck my cock?” he asked, grinning at her.

She nodded. “Let me…”

Syn pushed down his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. Alix smiled as she marveled at the size, but then looked confused as he went to lay down on the couch.

“Can you suck it while riding my face?”

“Ugh, stop being so mushy,” she groaned, but she did remove the last of her clothing before straddling across his face and bending forward to reach his cock.

Yeah, he could’ve just fucked her and been done with it, but where was the fun in that? Besides, he enjoyed the little quivers and moans she gave as he explored her folds with his tongue, thankful that she’d shaven to a small landing strip—which she’d also dyed to match her pink hair.

She took his cock well, bending herself to take as much of it into her small mouth as she could. She licked the head, dragged her tongue along the shaft as she lowered and lifted her head, trying to take him all into her throat. She couldn’t get more than halfway down, but she kept her tongue moving, kept a steady suck on him, hot tight wet all around him.

He kept his tongue moving against her, flicking lightly against her clit as she gave his cock diligent attention. Soon, she was rocking her hips against his face as she came, and then quickly pulled away from him.

“Are we gonna fuck or what?” she asked. “I like sucking cock, but I like riding a lot more.”

“Then climb on,” he said, gesturing to his cock with a grin. “I’ll fuck you like you deserve.”

She threw a leg over his hips, settling herself astride him before lowering herself onto his cock. He could see his cock inside her, bulging out against her lower stomach as she sank down completely.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” she groaned. “A girl could—_ah!_—get used to this.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a grin, lifting up his hips slightly. She moaned and fell forward, slumping against his chest.

“Fuck yeah, fuck me just like that,” she said, peeking up at him through her hair with a wide grin. “God, I’m gonna get so cock drunk because of you…”

He moved his hands to her hips, holding her close against him as she rocked herself up and down, fucking herself quickly on him. “Keep talking,” he groaned. The filthy words that spilled from her mouth were definitely adding to the experience, as her cunt tightened around him with each one.

“Fuck me, make me a bitch to your cock, fill up this slut with your cum,” she groaned, her hips moving faster.

He kept one hand on her hip, the other reaching up to her breast, cupping it in his palm.

“_Fuck!_” she cried, her hips moving even faster before suddenly stilling as she reached her orgasm. Syn moved both hands to her hips, lifting and lowering her against his cock, fucking himself with her, feeling her squeeze warm and wet around him until finally he came. His cum spilled down along his cock, unable to fit inside her fully.

When she hopped off, she glanced at his cock and gave him a lazy smile.

“I suppose you want me to clean that?”

“Would be nice.”

“Fine,” she said, bending over to start giving his cock small kitten licks, light laps to clean away the cum. “But that’s all you’re getting today, America Boy.”

He gave a good natured laugh before relaxing and enjoying the feel of her tongue against him.

**

Syn rested on a random rooftop later that night, looking out over the city with Shenn at his side.

“So I found the other Dragon, so now what?” he asked.

“Whatever you want to do,” the kwami replied, taking a long drag on the e-cigarette Syn had bought for her. “I think you’re doing fine as you are, spreading your wild oats.”

“Will I ever go back to normal?”

“Do you want to?”

Syn paused, thinking, then shook his head. “Having a giant dick might be a pain to wear pants sometimes, but I am enjoying all the sex.”

“So, keep going,” Shenn said. “Take it one day at a time, and enjoy each of those days.”

**

As Basilisk raced over the rooftops to get back to the hotel, he noticed an open window and a familiar figure leaning out of it. “Yo! Dragon boy!”

He stopped at the Cesaire residence, resting on Nora’s windowsill. “What’s up?”

“You are definitely the best dick I’ve had in a while,” she said. “Feel like going again?”

He shrugged. “Sure, I got time.”

“Sweet,” she replied, backing up to let him in the room. “Don’t tell Alya about this, okay? Love my little sis, but she’d go crazy if she knew I fucked you without her.”

Basilisk mimed zipping his lips before running his hands over the front of his costume, willing the fabric that covered his crotch away. His cock stood free and hard before him.

“Nice,” Nora muttered, immediately dropping to her knees to start sucking.

She was _intense_. She took his cock down her throat easily, and kept her tongue moving against the underside of the shaft as she bobbed her head rapidly. She sucked, _hard_, pulling his cock just that bit deeper into her throat, tightening her mouth around him. Her hand was on his balls, gently caressing them and rubbing them as they tightened and bobbed against her lips.

“Gonna cum,” he muttered, his hand at the back of the muscular girl’s head. But she pushed him away, wrestling him to her bed and stripping off her pants in a fluid motion.

“No way, dragon boy,” she said. “I’m gonna ride you till I’m satisfied.”

“Fine by me,” he said with a grin, lying back and letting the girl straddle him, her muscular thighs holding her as she sank onto his cock, and as she rode up and down.

She was tight, with enough control of her pussy to clench tight rhythmically along his cock. She teased him by rubbing herself along just the head and top of his shaft before slamming down completely, taking his whole cock in her with a groan.

“Goddamn, this is a good dick,” she muttered, continuing to fuck herself on him.

Basilisk was feeling a little used, but then Nora squeezed around him again, so tight he saw white for a moment, and then he didn’t care much anymore.

He came first, already pent up from the blowjob she’d given him. She didn’t slow down as she fucked him, just kept rocking her hips, his cum leaking out of him as she did. She kept going, resting a hand on his chest for leverage as she did, her tight pussy coiled around him, sliding up and down his still-hard shaft.

When she came, she groaned, tossing her head back, her cunt clenching so tight around him. He couldn’t help the second orgasm that followed, pumping more of his cum into the older girl.

“You did good, kid,” she said with a smile, moving off of him. “Come by any time you want another good fuck, okay?”

“Um, okay,” he replied, restoring his costume. “You don’t want to talk, or anything?”

“Nah,” she said. “You’ve got a great dick, but I’m not interested in dating any heroes. Keep saving the world and I’ll suck you off whenever you need it, okay?”

“Okay.”

**

The next day, Syn ate lunch at school with Rose and Juleka.

“Is it okay to call you our boyfriend?” Rose asked, happily perched in Syn’s lap. “I really like you and you’re so nice and I want to date you!”

“Sure,” he replied. “But, you know you’re not going to be the only girls I date, right?”

Juleka nodded wordlessly, glancing around the cafeteria.

“That’s okay!” Rose said. “I would date everyone too if I could! But I love Juleka here, and she doesn’t like many people.”

“People are loud,” the goth girl mumbled. “They’re too much.”

“Besides, most people don’t like the whole poly thing, which I think is really stupid,” Rose said, taking a bite of her sandwich with some finality.

“Are you okay with being one of my girlfriends?” Syn asked Juleka.

She shrugged, but had a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

“That means she likes it,” Rose stage-whispered to him. “Isn’t she the cutest?”

“You’re both the cutest,” he replied, placing a small kiss on the girl’s cheek. “And _I_ am the luckiest.”

**

When Syn got to his next class, he noticed Adrien sitting beside Marinette, whose head was down as she twisted a piece of paper towel in her hands, idly ripping it to shreds.

“What happened?” he asked, taking the seat on Marinette’s other side.

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re upset, so it _does_,” he replied.

Adrien leveled a look at him, his face impassive. “Lila’s been spreading rumors about her.”

“Lila?” Syn asked, mind racing through the people he’d met in France. “Oh, she’s the one who tried to tell me she was friends with the American president’s daughter. You know, if she’s gonna lie, she might as well try something believable—no one even likes the current president, let alone his daughter.”

“Yeah, well, lying is _all_ she does,” Adrien said. “And this time, it’s about—well, _us_.”

“What did she say?”

“She’s been spreading that you two are a gay couple and I’m just a stupid slut who can’t help chasing you,” Marinette said softly. “I—I know it’s not true, but—well, you two have been together a lot, and I came later—am I just-?”

Adrien swept her into his arms, letting her sob against his chest before she could finish her thought. “You’re not. You know that. I love you, my Lady.”

“And I genuinely care about you too,” Syn said. “Both of you. If someone’s hurting you—I’m going to have to have a _talk_ with Lila.”

Adrien glanced at him, his expression hard as steel. “Good luck. Try not to kill her.”

Syn gave a sly smile. “No promises.”

**

Syn easily found the brunette in the locker room after school. He waited until the room emptied out before approaching her.

“Lila.”

She gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Hi. Syn, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I hear you’ve been talking shit about my partners.”

“I’m just letting people know what I see,” she said, her eyes wide and feigning innocence. “It’s not my fault if they take it the wrong way.”

He slammed his hand on the locker beside her, and noticed with some pride the way her eyes widened at the sound. “Bullshit. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Her demeanor changed in a second, turning sly and smug. “And what if I do?”

Syn placed one finger on her plush lips. “I do have to admit, you have a pretty face. But if you’re going to keep spreading rumors, I’ll just have to find a better use for that mouth of yours, won’t I?”

Her eyes flashed with some mix of anger and excitement. “Like you could _prove_ anything.”

“Don’t have to,” he said, backing away. “I don’t particularly need to _like_ you to fuck with you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Neither is this story!

“You wanted to see me, Father?” Adrien asked, standing hesitantly in the doorway of Gabriel Agreste’s home office.

“Yes,” Gabriel replied. He pulled up something on his computer, turning the screen to show Adrien an online news blog, a headline proudly announcing, “Adrien Agreste Takes American Gay Lover”.

“That’s—what?” Adrien asked. “That’s not true.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, an eyebrow raised. “I’ve heard similar rumors are going around your school.”

“I’m sure,” he said firmly. “I’m dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The American boy was my host when I went over there, and we became friends. That’s all.”

“All right,” Gabriel replied, disbelief evident in his tone. “Make sure to put a stop to these rumors, though. If they grow too large—it might be for the best if you no longer attend school.”

Adrien’s heart sank, but all he could do was nod. “Yes, Father.”

**

“Lila has gone _too far_,” Adrien snarled when he talked to his friends at school. “Father’s threatening to pull me out again.”

Marinette sighed and held his hand tight. “We’re not going to let that happen.”

“Dammit,” Syn groaned, slamming his hands onto the desk. “That’s it. Soon as I can, Lila and I are having a little talk.”

“Don’t hurt her too bad,” Marinette said. “I don’t want to see her akumatized again.”

“I won’t,” Syn promised. “She _deserves_ it, but I won’t.”

**

Syn waited until school ended before approaching Lila. He caught up to her as she was walking out of the school.

“Still spreading rumors, huh?” he asked as he stepped beside her, matching her pace. “I thought I asked you not to do that.”

“I never actually _agreed_,” she replied. “Besides, once a rumor’s out, it’s hard to get it back.”

“Unless you fess up to starting it.”

Lila just rolled her eyes. “I don’t think I’d ever do that. And there’s pretty much no way you can make me.”

“Wanna bet?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure,” she replied with a flippant grin. “If you ever get me to confess to anyone that _matters_ that I started the rumor, I’ll suck your dick.”

He stepped in front of her, blocking her path with a grin. “Oh, I’m pretty sure you’ll be begging to do that anyways.”

She scoffed. “Just so you know, I don’t consent to you touching me, and anything you do to me is harassment.”

Syn held up his hands in a placating gesture. “That’s fine. I’m not going to touch you.”

She gave a triumphant _hmmph!_ before stepping around him and walking into a nearby apartment building.

**

That night, Lila was in her room, writing down the day’s lies so she could keep track of who she told what. It was a bit of a chore, but it did make her life that much easier.

She suddenly heard a knock at her window—strange, since she was on the third floor. She curiously opened the window and found herself face-to-face with a masked hero.

“You’re that dragon hero,” she said. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Wanted to talk to you,” Basilisk replied, swinging his legs over the windowsill so he could hop inside the room. “I’ve been hearing a lot about you, and I wanted to get to know the real Lila Rossi. Are you really an amazing, well-traveled, well-connected girl? Or just a liar?”

Lila rolled her eyes. “You’ve been talking to Ladybug, haven’t you? You can’t trust her. She’s had it out for me since before we even met. I think she’s just jealous.”

“Really now?” he asked. “I can see it. You _are_ very pretty. I bet the guys at your school are all over you.”

“Oh, they _are_,” she said proudly. “But none of _them_ are superheroes…”

Basilisk stepped towards her and moved a finger under her chin, drawing her gaze up to him. “So you want to try out a hero, then?”

Lila lowered her eyelids, putting the perfect expression of lust on her face. “Please.”

He grabbed her hair, one of the sausage pigtails framing her face, and yanked to pull her head to the side so he could kiss her neck, letting his teeth graze against her skin.

She even tasted like lies. He couldn’t wait to make her beg for his cock, he thought as he smirked against her neck.

“Take off your clothes,” he said roughly, pushing her back.

Her mouth dropped open, and some anger flashed through her eyes before it was replaced by a cold and calculating look. “Okay,” she said in a sultry tone. “You want a show?”

“I want you naked.”

She stripped, taking her time in peeling the clothes off her body and letting them fall to the floor. She wasn’t _un_attractive, but there was nothing particularly remarkable about her. She could’ve been a model, all long legs and olive skin, the perky curve of her breast, but the faux coy smile she had on her face just ruined it all.

Basilisk stepped close to her again and went back to kissing her neck, running his gloved hand along her breast, down the curve of her hip. The suit he wore was thin on his fingertips, letting him feel her soft flesh.

He let his hand run along her leg as he dotted her neck with small marks, his fingers ghosting her inner thigh every so often, not quite touching where she wanted it most.

She lifted her leg, pressing her thigh to his hip, rocking herself into his touch.

“You want more?” he asked. “Already?”

“Please,” she murmured. “Please, I’ve always wanted to fuck a superhero.”

“Bit of a slut, aren’t you?”

“_Yes_,” she groaned. “Yes, baby, make me your slut, _please_.”

“Lay on that bed,” he said. “Spread your legs for me.”

She did, and he knelt before her, pressing his lips to her leg, kissing the inside of her knee, trailing up her inner thigh, until he was facing her folds, so close to touching her. She was clearly ready for him, wet and glistening.

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she gasped.

He finally pressed his fingers between her legs, her wetness letting his touch easily sink into her. She moaned, instantly bucking her hips against his touch.

Basilisk fucked her with his hand, roughly hammering her with his fingers, watching her moan and writhe in pleasure. As her groans grew short and her hips began to jerk, he pulled away.

“Wha—what the fuck?” she complained, lifting her head to look at him.

“I need you to do something for me before I fuck you,” he said.

“What is it?” she asked. “You want me to suck your dick? I can do that. Just let me…”

He touched behind his neck, a hidden seam that let most of his costume fall away. He still wore the gloves, boots, and mask, but was otherwise totally nude. His cock was erect, eager to get inside the liar—but Basilisk had other plans first. He raised an eyebrow at Lila, who took the hint and scrambled to move so her head was level with his cock.

She was not great at blowjobs, but her mouth was soft and warm, and she apparently had no gag reflex. Basilisk let himself fuck her throat, holding her by the pigtails that framed her face as he thrust himself into he mouth, feeling her tight throat around him.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked. “Little slut like you, you could probably come just from throating my cock, can’t you?”

She groaned, nodding her head, taking in more of his cock.

“Touch yourself,” he directed. “Give me a show while you suck me off.”

She did as he said, sliding her hands down her body, turning so she was laying on her back, mouth still around his cock but now her body was on view, her fingers working furiously between her legs.

He continued to fuck her face while she touched herself, noting how her body responded to his thrusts, how her legs started to shake when his cock was so deep in her she was gasping each time he pulled back.

He pulled back when she was about to come. “Do you want my cock?” he asked.

Lila whimpered. “Please!”

Basilisk grabbed his fan, forgotten on the ground, pressed a button to turn on a video recording, and asked Lila, “Did you start a rumor about Adrien Agreste?”

“What the fuck?” she asked, turning over to look at him. “Wait a minute—you’re—”

“Answer the question.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I did. Happy now?”

“Will you be starting any more rumors?”

“Probably,” she said with a shrug. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“Sure,” he replied, “but you know what I want to hear first, don’t you?”

She smiled. “I’m a lying little slut?”

“I just meant the liar part, but yeah, the slut bit’s a nice touch.” He closed the fan, cutting off the recording. “So, what do lying little sluts get?”

“Fucked,” she said with a grin. “I mean—please?”

Basilisk nodded before moving his hand to the back of her head and pushing her to his cock, forcing himself into her mouth. She whined, but obediently sucked him, her tongue idly moving around him.

He held her head against his hips, his cock fully down her throat, feeling her gag and twitch around him. He pulled back, letting her inhale deeply as he came, shooting ropes of his cum across her face and hair.

Lila opened her eyes, frowning. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” he confirmed. “You didn’t think I was going to _reward_ you, didn’t I?”

“You said you’d fuck me!”

“Yeah, and your mouth was nice enough.” He pulled his costume back on before jumping out the window, ignoring her spluttered protests.

**

Basilisk was halfway back to the hotel when he heard a blood-curdling scream from behind him. He turned to see a girl dressed all in blue, with blue hair and skin, hurtling towards the air right to him.

“I am Blue Ballarina!” she cried. “And you’re going to pay for leaving me behind!”

After stifling a laugh at the insane name of the akuma, Basilisk reacted the best way he could—turning and punching her square in the face.

However, when he touched her, a feeling of _extreme_ arousal shot through him, making his balls ache and his knees grow weak as all he could focus on was his cock. The name wasn’t just a bad pun, it seemed.

He pulled out his fan, using it to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir, giving them a quick update on the akuma and where he was. He sank to a sitting position on the rooftop as the lust overwhelmed him, and he rubbed his cock through his suit.

Blue Ballarina smirked as she walked over to him. “How does it feel?” she asked. “Wanting and not getting anything? This is what you did to me, you _dick!_”

He could barely hear her words, barely noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir arriving, subduing Blue Ballarina with their weapons, and catching the akuma. He did notice, however, Chat Noir touching the girl and becoming just as overwhelmed as him, sinking down to the rooftop beside him.

Basilisk immediately turned and kissed him, grabbing Chat’s hand and moving it to his cock, undoing and pulling off his suit with his other hand. Chat eagerly returned the gesture, hand wrapping around Basilisk’s cock once it was freed and pumping, as his own hips uselessly humped the air.

Some of that lust was cleared when the magical ladybugs rushed past them, putting everything right. But the two didn’t part from each other, instead, Chat moved to suck Basilisk’s cock, greedily pulling him into his throat and caressing his shaft with his tongue.

“Silly boys,” Ladybug said as she approached them. “Do you need some help?”

“Please,” Basilisk replied. “I think your boyfriend there needs it more, though.”

She glanced around the empty rooftops before giving him a grin. “Think you could fuck him into me?”

“Sounds like fun.” He gave Ladybug a quick kiss before unzipping Chat’s outfit, pulling it down to free his cock and his ass. Ladybug, meanwhile, called for a Lucky Charm to put a padded blanket down on the roof, removing her costume before sitting with her legs spread wide.

“Come here, kitty,” she said, getting Chat’s attention. He pulled off of Basilisk’s cock and rushed towards her, wasting no time in sliding himself inside her and fucking her hard.

Basilisk stroked his cock idly, watching them for a few moments, before spitting in his hand to get his cock even slicker with saliva and kneeling behind Chat. He gripped the superhero’s ass before pushing his cock into him. Chat groaned, but pushed his hips back, letting Basilisk sink deeper inside him.

The moans of the three heroes rang out in the night sky as Basilisk fucked Chat, pushing him into Ladybug. Her legs were spread wide, accommodating both her boyfriends, as she gripped Chat’s shoulder with one hand and reached to grasp Basilisk with the other.

“Fuck,” Chat groaned, his hips moving rapidly between the two. “Yes, fuck, needed this so bad…”

“You’re still so good at this,” Basilisk murmured, kissing the back of Chat’s neck. “You’re so good at taking my cock.”

“Fuck him hard for me,” Ladybug said softly, smiling at Basilisk. “Please, I need this too…”

He obliged, fucking Chat’s ass as Chat was pushed into Ladybug, the superhero becoming their sex toy between them, his ass tight around Basilisk’s cock, squeezing him as his hips rutted back against him.

Chat came first, holding tightly to Ladybug as he groaned, letting Basilisk push him forward. Ladybug’s orgasm soon followed. The two stayed there, Ladybug helping Chat remain on his knees as Basilisk fucked to his own orgasm.

“Th-thank you,” Chat murmured breathlessly, kissing first Ladybug, then Basilisk. “I—I don’t know if I can walk now.”

Ladybug laughed. “I can take you home, kitty. Are you good, Basilisk?”

He nodded. “Have a good night, guys.”

**

Basilisk was almost home when his Miraculous began to beep rapidly. He figured Shenn could hang on till he got home, but—his transformation faded on top of a tall building.

“Are you okay, Shenn?” he asked his kwami.

She nodded. “It takes a lot of power to allow you to remove the suit…I’ll be fine after a long rest and a nice meal.”

“Good,” he said. “So, uh—how do I get down from here?”

“I think I can help you,” a soft voice said. A girl about Syn’s age walked out from behind an air conditioning unit. She was east Asian, with short black hair, and a sky-blue outfit that matched the one her image wore on the billboard behind her.

“You’re the weather girl, right?” Syn asked. “Uh, Mireille?”

“Right,” she said. “I—I didn’t mean to see you transform, I’m sorry. I was up here observing the weather for tomorrow’s report…”

“This late at night?”

She nodded. “See those clouds? In a few hours, it’ll be a storm. I’m just trying to figure out how big of a storm.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Syn said, grinning. “If you wouldn’t mind getting me out of here, I’d appreciate it. And, uh—don’t tell anyone about the superhero thing?”

Mireille gave a soft smile before miming zipping her lips.

**

She led him through the building, down the elevator, and out to the front door. “There you go,” she said.

“Thanks,” he replied.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before saying, “Um, if you ever wanted to come by some other night and stargaze with me…that’d be fun. If you wanted to.”

Syn just smiled. “I might do that.”


	24. Chapter 24

Two days later, Syn returned to the roof of the TV studio—this time making his way through the actual building itself. The security was surprisingly lax, but hey, cultural differences.

Mireille was there again, sitting in a lawn chair as she gazed up at the night sky.

“Hey,” he said in greeting as he walked over to her.

“If I’d known you were coming tonight, I would’ve brought an extra chair.”

Syn shrugged. “Looks big enough to share. Mind scooting over?”

“Not at all,” she said, sliding to one side of the chair.

He sat beside her, and it was a good thing she had a small frame, as they ended up squished closely together. The curve of her butt rested against his hip, and his arm naturally settled around her shoulders.

“Know anything about stargazing?” Mireille asked. She turned to face him, and he could feel her breath on his neck.

“Not much,” he admitted. “Big Dipper, Orion, that’s about it.”

“Well, look over there,” she said, pointing to a spot in the sky. “That really bright one? That’s Saturn. And the fact that it’s bright tells me tomorrow’s going to be clear skies.”

“That’s really cool,” he said, turning his face towards her. She really was pretty, pale skin and dark hair illuminated by the moon, wearing a button-down shirt with a knee-length pleated skirt.

She smiled. “That’s not why you’re here, is it?”

“Not really,” he replied.

“I’ve heard the rumors about you, you know,” Mireille said, pressing her body against his. “That you’ve been sleeping your way through Miss Bustier’s class…but you’re not sticking with just the one class, are you?”

“Not at all,” Syn replied. “I take it you’re interested?”

Instead of responding with words, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his, her hand snaking around his back and tugging up his shirt.

He undid the buttons on her shirt, sliding his hand inside to discover she wasn’t wearing a bra. His hand covered one breast, cupping and squeezing her. “You were ready for this, weren’t you?”

“I go after what I want,” she replied. “Are you going to fuck me, or?”

Syn moved his other hand to cup her ass, beneath her skirt. Her skin was warm through the thin layer of her panties, and she pressed herself against him, a silent plea for more.

“I’m definitely going to fuck you,” he said with a grin. “But first, I want to see how badly you want it.”

Mireille turned, her skirt riding up as she shifted on the lawn chair so her head was level with Syn’s groin. She unzipped his pants, working them down his hips enough to pull out his cock.

“Wow,” she murmured. “That is a _lot_ bigger than I was expecting.”

“Think you can handle it?”

“Just watch.” She kissed the tip, her eyes glancing up to meet his, then opened her mouth and took him in, sliding her tongue around his shaft.

She moved her head slowly up and down, taking him as far as she could without gagging before pulling back, her tongue flicking back and forth on the underside of his cock all the while. She kept her hands on his hips, her eyes locked with his, smiling as much as she was able to.

He moved his hands to her short dark hair, twisting it in his fingers as she sucked him off. She was totally in control, setting the pace, each slow bob of her head bringing him closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, body tensing as he felt his orgasm approaching—then suddenly felt cold air against his cock as she pulled away.

“I’m not done with you yet,” she murmured, giving a lick to the tip of his cock, cleaning up a drop of precum.

He just smiled. “Do whatever you want with me.”

Mireille shimmied, her hands reaching under her skirt as she slid off her panties. She swung one leg over Syn’s hips, positioning herself to lower onto his cock, starting to move up and down as she fucked herself on him.

He sat up so he could grab her shirt, finally unbuttoning it fully and letting her breasts show, watching them bounce slightly as she moved. He dipped his head forward, his tongue on her skin, his teeth just so lightly grazing her nipple, enough to make her moan.

“Oh _god_,” she groaned. “You’re so _big!_ How do you—_fuck_—carry this thing around?”

Syn chuckled, pushing up his hips to slide even deeper inside her. “You get used to it. And _you’ll_ get used to the feeling of my cock filling you _completely_ soon.”

“Wait, this isn’t all of it?”

Syn grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down, fully onto his cock, making her _scream_ in pleasure. She rocked her hips faster until soon she was tensing and tightening around him, her core flooding with her orgasm.

He kept fucking her, letting her cries of joy ring out through the night air. She slumped forward onto his chest after the third time she came, completely out of breath but ready to be filled with Syn’s cock as long as he wanted her.

He held her hips tight to his as he came, groaning as he emptied into her. They sat on the lawn chair together, catching their breath, until Mireille kissed his cheek and hopped off his cock.

“Anytime you want to come by the studio, let me know,” she said. “I’m up for that again whenever.”

**

The next night, Syn came back to the studio’s roof, and this time found _two_ girls there.

Mireille was standing over a plush blanket, perfect for stargazing and other activities. But her hands were on her hips as she stared at a blonde girl with pigtails wearing a sky blue dress.

“I can’t believe you were _spying_ on me, Aurore!” she cried. “What business is it of yours what I do on the roof?”

“We’re costars, if you’re getting secret weather knowledge I deserve to know it!” the blonde replied.

“It’s just looking at the sky!”

Syn stepped forward and chimed in, “Well, it’s not _only_ looking at the sky, but I can’t help with weather at all.”

Aurore’s expression instantly morphed from one of anger to a sly, mischievous one. “Oh, I see. Meeting your secret boyfriend up here?”

“We’re not dating,” Mireille snapped. “It’s just—well, it’s just sex!”

“If you wanted to date, that’s fine, though,” Syn said. “As long as you’re okay with, uh—three other girlfriends at this point. And a boyfriend.”

Mireille smiled as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Dang, that many people want you?” Aurore asked. “Is your dick that big?”

He shrugged. “Actually, yeah.”

“It’s pretty great,” Mireille said with a laugh.

“You’re welcome to try it out if you want,” he said, jokingly reaching to undo his zipper. When the blonde didn’t respond, but instead stepped towards him, he undid his pants and pulled out his semi-hard cock, letting her get a good look.

Aurore dropped to her knees in front of him before laughing softly and muttering, “I don’t know why I’m doing this…”

“Because it’s such a good cock, isn’t it?” Mireille asked, walking close to her. “Go on, it’s really fun to suck.”

Aurore obediently opened her mouth and let Syn thrust into her throat. She moaned as his shaft slid over her tongue. He grabbed her pigtails and held tight as he suddenly began to fuck her mouth, listening to the sounds of her gasping for air between aroused groans.

“Fuck, you’re good,” he muttered. “You’re getting off on my cock, aren’t you?”

Aurore just whimpered around him, but Mireille knelt down beside her and drew her hands over her thighs, lifting the skirt of her dress.

“Oh, she loves it,” she said. “Her panties are soaked through already.”

“You’re her friend, right?” Syn asked. “Why don’t you help her out?”

Aurore moaned, her eyes closing in bliss, as Mireille pushed her panties aside and slid her fingers over her folds. She dipped one finger into her fellow weathergirl’s pussy, making her groan around Syn’s cock, her throat tightening around him.

“Oh, wow, she’s tight,” Mireille murmured. “You’re going to love fucking her.”

Syn chuckled. “Let me finish with her throat first.”

Mireille continued fingering Aurore, her other hand reaching to grab her costar’s breast. “Want me to make her come?”

He nodded, watching the girls. As he thrust in and out of the blonde’s warm mouth, he could see her legs spread wide, Mireille’s hand between them furiously rubbing against her. Soon, Aurore was whimpering and squirming, moving her head to take more of Syn’s cock and moving her hips to take more of Mireille’s fingers. She came, every part of her tensing and tightening, her throat gripping Syn’s cock and practically milking him as he spilled across her tongue.

Mireille pulled Aurore away from Syn and kissed her, tongue in her mouth to share Syn’s cum. When she pulled back, she murmured, “Honestly, I’ve wanted to do that since we started doing this thing together.”

Aurore gave a faint smile. “I guess this is one way to do some team bonding.”

“Okay,” Mireille said, standing up and straightening her shirt. “I want to watch you two fuck now.” She moved to one side of the plush blanket and started to undress, neatly setting her clothes aside in a pile before turning back to the two, her legs spread wide and one hand idly resting between.

“You good?” Syn asked Aurore.

“But—you just came!” she cried.

“Yeah, I’ve got another two or three left in me.”

Aurore hesitated, but moved to slip off her panties and hike up her skirt before moving to lie on her back. “I shouldn’t want this so bad…”

“Why?” Syn asked. “It’s just some fun, and we’re all consenting.”

“I’m a good girl, though!” she cried, her wet cunt betraying her words. “But—_god_, I want to feel that cock in me.”

Syn knelt over her and swiftly moved so he could enter her, sliding his cock in completely in one move. She groaned, her hips lifting to meet his, her mouth dropping open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Beside them, Mireille was shamelessly fucking her fingers, her eyes locked on where Syn’s cock pushed into Aurore over and over.

Aurore, already sensitive from her first orgasm, came quickly, clutching tightly to Syn as she did. Mireille’s orgasm soon followed, her cries mingling with her friend’s as they reached the peak together.

Mireille moved to kneel over Aurore’s head, straddling her face, so she could grab her legs and pull them back, allowing Syn greater access to her pussy. Syn took the cue to fuck Aurore harder, though the blonde’s moans were stifled by her mouth pressed to Mireille’s cunt.

“God, she gets better at oral the harder you fuck her,” Mireille groaned. “This is—_fuck!_—everything I hoped it would be…”

“I don’t think this is _everything_,” Syn replied. “She’s tight and good, but I haven’t had the chance to fuck you tonight.”

Mireille moaned, her hips moving, grinding against Aurore’s mouth more.

Syn gave her a quick kiss, just stealing one in the moment, before he came, pumping into Aurore. The blonde whimpered and kept up her ministrations on her friend’s pussy as her body writhed with another orgasm.

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Syn murmured, one hand beneath Mireille’s chin to make sure he had her attention. “You’re going to clean up my cum out of her pussy while I fuck _your_ tight pussy.”

She gave him a sly smile. “If you want tight, you’re welcome to use my ass instead. I’ll come just as hard either way.” With that, she shifted, moving so that she was kneeling between Aurore’s legs, her ass and pussy up in the air on display.

“Oh god, Mireille!” Aurore cried as the weathergirl’s tongue slid along her folds, slowly lapping up the cum Syn had left there.

Syn enjoyed the erotic sight in front of him as he pushed two fingers into Mireille’s pussy, gathering some of her wetness to spread on his cock before pushing into her ass. She welcomed him, her tight hole gaping open to accommodate his girth, gripping so tight around him as he fucked her.

Each thrust had her whole body pushing forward, her tongue sliding deeper into Aurore, making the blonde moan with ecstatic pleasure. The sight, and the tight grip of Mireille’s ass, sent Syn to his third orgasm, filling the weathergirl’s ass as he groaned.

He pulled back, letting the two girls part, everyone lying on the roof in various states of undress and wet messes.

Aurore was the first one to sit up. “Anyone seen my panties?”

“Over there,” Syn replied with an idle wave.

She nodded and hopped up to get them. “Oh, hey, Syn, you know the other Americans in town, right?”

“The ones from my school, yeah,” he replied. “Not all of them, though.”

“Too bad,” she said. “I was hoping to maybe score an interview with that American that’s working with Gabriel Agreste. Apparently they started working together around the same time your school came over.”

Syn perked up. “Adrien’s dad?”

“Yeah, have you met him?”

“No, but heard a lot, enough to not like him,” Syn replied. “Now he’s working with some American person…hm.”

**

The next day, Syn asked Marinette and Adrien to go out to lunch with him during their break.

“I might have found something important,” Syn said once they were in a café, tucked in a corner where no one would hear them. “Might be nothing, or might be a clue about the Antelope.”

“What is it?” Adrien asked.

“Apparently, there’s some American that’s been around here as long as I have,” he said. “And—I’m sorry, Adrien, but it seems like he’s working with your dad.”

Adrien paled, slowly setting down his sandwich. “That’s—if it’s the Antelope, that doesn’t mean Father knows about it.”

“I’m not saying he does,” Syn replied. “But what you’ve said about him…”

“We’ve suspected Gabriel Agreste of being Hawkmoth before,” Marinette blurted. “O-or at least, I did. But he was akumatized!”

“Do you know that he couldn’t just akumatize himself?”

Adrien looked down at his lap. “I know he hasn’t been the best parent, but I don’t think he’s Hawkmoth.”

“That’s a pretty big leap to make just from knowing he’s working with an American,” Syn said, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m not accusing him of anything. Just—we should find out who he’s working with right now, and see if that means anything.”

Adrien nodded. “Right. I—I’ll look around and see if I can find anything.”

“No,” Marinette said firmly. “This is too much to ask you to do alone. I’ll help.”

“So will I,” Syn said. “I guess we’re studying at your place after school today, then!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband sends me a list of notes for the story  
Me: you're saying you want characterization and plot in the porn fic? it's almost like you think I write good or something

As the teenagers rode in Adrien’s limo to his house, Adrien had to confess, “I do sometimes think my father _might_ be Hawkmoth.”

Marinette grabbed his hand, and Syn put his hand on his shoulder.

“Just—thinking about it sends me into a spiral of _really_ bad thoughts, and I end up hyperventilating until Plagg waves some extra stinky cheese in my face,” he continued. “I just can’t help thinking ‘what if’?”

“If your dad is Hawkmoth, he goes to prison,” Marinette said softly. “And you can do what you want.”

“I’d probably be sent to live with Aunt Amelie in London,” he said. “I—I don’t want to live in London.”

“You won’t have to,” Syn promised. “There’s a lot of options_ if_ that does happen.”

“I don’t want things to change,” Adrien said in a small murmur.

Syn and Marinette exchanged a worried glance as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Agreste Mansion.

After getting past Nathalie, all the teens being on their best behavior and acting like they were definitely going to only study, no hanky panky or subterfuge going on here, no ma’am, they ended up in Adrien’s bedroom.

“Sit anywhere you want,” Adrien said, gesturing to the room. “How are we going to do this?”

“Together,” Marinette said firmly.

“We’ll break into your father’s office and look around?” Syn suggested.

“That’s…we can start with that,” Adrien said. “But we’ve got some time before he _leaves_ his office. Should we do some homework?”

“We could,” Marinette replied, her voice becoming softer. She stepped towards Syn and grabbed his hand before sending him a Look, communicating with her eyes that _Adrien needed them_. “I have something _else_ in mind, though…”

“What?” Adrien asked, totally oblivious.

Still holding Marinette’s hand, Syn took a step towards Adrien, kissing his cheek. “You’re worked up over this. You need to feel a lot better.”

“Let’s make a kitty sandwich,” Marinette murmured, before immediately blushing at what she said. “I-I mean, if you two want to!”

Syn leaned towards Marinette and kissed her lips lightly. “I definitely want to.”

“That sounds fun,” Adrien said, tension starting to leave his shoulders. “I could go for something like that…”

Syn took the initiative to head towards Adrien’s bed, shedding his shirt along the way. He kicked off his pants and boxers, sitting there nude and half hard as his partners came closer to him.

“What do you want me to do?” Adrien asked, removing his clothes as he approached Syn.

“Suck my dick?” Syn suggested with a grin. When Adrien started to kneel, he moved back on the bed to give him more room on the mattress.

Adrien gently licked the head of Syn’s cock before opening his mouth and taking him in, moving his tongue around as he bobbed up and down on the shaft. Syn let his head tilt back and breathed a sigh of contentment as he enjoyed the action, letting Adrien take control of the pace and depth of the blowjob.

Syn felt another mouth on him as Marinette knelt on the mattress beside Adrien, her attention on his balls. She kissed and licked him, sucking them one at a time before tilting her head to give Adrien a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Adrien moved to kiss Marinette, Syn’s cock caught between their lips. Their tongues met around his shaft, both working to pleasure him as they stayed close to each other.

Marinette moved to take Syn’s cock fully in her mouth as Adrien kissed down to his balls, licking and sucking them while Marinette managed to take nearly all of his shaft in her throat.

“This is nice,” Syn murmured, one hand on each of their heads. “You’re so good…”

Adrien pulled away. “You deserve better than good.” He kissed Marinette’s cheek before grabbing onto her pigtails and pulling her head downward, forcing her to take more of Syn’s cock. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, unable to smile, but able to let out a long moan against Syn’s shaft.

Adrien kept helping Marinette suck off Syn, pushing her head down and holding her even as she gagged, helping her lift her head when she needed to take a gasping breath.

“Doing good, Bug?” he murmured to her, and he was answered with just a whimpering moan.

“She’s doing _great_,” Syn groaned.

Adrien slid his hand between Marinette’s legs. “She’s so _wet_…”

Marinette moaned again, her head dipping down further, taking Syn in completely as her lower lip brushed his balls.

“Fuck,” Syn groaned, orgasm hitting him. Marinette pulled back as soon as his cum hit her throat, letting most of it spurt onto her lips and tongue, drip down her chin.

Adrien let go of Marinette’s pigtails and pulled her close to kiss her, licking Syn’s cum off her lips.

“Still up for that sandwich?” she asked.

“Please,” Adrien said.

The two turned to look at Syn, his cock still hard. He nodded and moved so the other two could position themselves better.

Marinette lay on the bed on her back, pulling Adrien on top of her. He knelt over her, kissing her cheek, her neck, as he moved to push himself inside her, his ass raised for Syn.

Syn stroked his cock before pressing himself against Adrien, slowly pushing himself into his ass. Adrien groaned, pressing back against him.

“Marinette,” Syn grunted, “I’m gonna fuck you through him.”

“Please,” she whimpered.

Syn’s hips pushed forward, pushing Adrien forward. Marinette writhed beneath the two and cried out in pleasure as Adrien groaned, letting himself get used to the feeling of Syn’s cock inside him, the erotica assault on his senses from all sides.

“You see?” Syn murmured as he fucked Adrien, “we’re not going to let you be alone. We’re here for you in every way.”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette agreed. “We’re—_oh fuck!_—always here to help you. I love you, Adrien. So does Syn.”

“Love you twooooo,” Adrien moaned, his hips moving faster between them. “Fuck, so big, so tight, so _good_…”

“You love it, don’t you?” Syn murmured. “My cock in your ass, filling you up, you filling up our lovely girlfriend…you can’t get rid of us just because you feel bad, you know. You’re _ours_ forever now.”

Adrien whined, pressing himself more against Syn as he came, spilling into Marinette. She reached her own orgasm at the same time, moaning loudly as her body trembled.

Syn kept fucking them both, listening to the soft gasps and whimpers they made as he used Adrien’s ass to bring himself to his orgasm. He filled the model so much his stomach slightly bulged from his cum.

Adrien laid on his back on the bed, breathing hard as he came back to normal. “Th-thank you, both of you.”

**

Late that night, the three teenage heroes transformed before sneaking through the mansion to Gabriel Agreste’s office.

Chat Noir stood at the computer, checking through files, while Ladybug kept watch. Basilisk looked over the rest of the office, searching for anything hidden.

He noticed a large painting seemed to have buttons embedded in it, but didn’t get a chance to look further as Chat said, “I got something!”

Basilisk joined him at the computer.

“Here,” Chat said, angling the monitor. “Someone new showed up in his meeting notes the same week we came back from the Unites States. There’s a profile on her too.”

The profile showed a woman in her 30s, brown hair and large glasses, named Lily Carlson. Absolutely nothing about her was significant, until Basilisk looked closer at her necklace—a small, delicately carved wooden antelope, identical to the calling card.

“That’s her,” he said. “That’s the Antelope. Has to be.”

“What does she want with my father?” Chat wondered.

“I don’t know,” Basilisk replied. “But we’ll find out.”

“We should go,” Ladybug said from the door. “I hear noises—let’s move.”

**

Marinette went home after their ‘study session’, when they’d successfully snuck away from Gabriel’s office. Syn stayed, not having a reason to head back to the hotel when he could continue to be with his boyfriend instead.

“You want to go to the zoo tomorrow?” he asked. “Let’s make a date of it, maybe it’ll help clear your head.”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah. That’ll help.”

**

The two arrived at the Park Zoologique de Paris the next day. Adrien wore a baseball cap and sunglasses, and his bodyguard trailed behind the pair.

“What do you want to see first?” Adrien asked.

Syn shrugged. “Honestly, the zoo was just the first date suggestion that came to mind. Want to walk around for a bit?”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. “I don’t think I’ve been here since middle school.”

“Why not?”

He gave a sheepish grin. “Bad akuma. Let all the animals out, kind of ate Ladybug—you’re fine if we skip the panther exhibit, right?”

Syn laughed. “Yeah, okay.”

They wandered the zoo together, hands occasionally brushing against each other, but they didn’t get too cozy—just in case someone happened to recognize Adrien. They spent a long time watching the wolves, as a playful pup ran around the enclosure.

“I want that someday,” Adrien said. “Kids, I mean. Not so much a dog person.”

“Your own, or just kids in general?” Syn teased.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he replied wistfully. “Adoption is fine by me. Hell, you and Marinette can conceive the kid and let me be a third parent, and I’d be over the moon.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” Syn replied. “Though maybe we should wait till we’re done with school.”

Adrien chuckled. “Yeah. Right now is way too soon.”

**

As the two headed towards the lion exhibit, Syn said, “So there’s something else I discovered in your dad’s office.”

“What is it?”

“That painting by his desk,” Syn said. “It’s got some buttons embedded in it. He’s hiding something.”

Adrien frowned. “I know. I’ve seen the safe he keeps behind the painting—it’s some memories of Mom, that’s all. He can be just sort of…dramatic.”

“You know, Marinette is right about him being suspicious,” Syn said. “I don’t want to accuse him of anything just because he knows the Antelope, but—”

“I _know_,” Adrien said sharply, before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I just—I know he’s not the best parent, but he’s all I have right now. I don’t want to believe he could be actually evil.”

“Yeah,” Syn replied. “I get it.”

“You really don’t,” the model mumbled, “not unless your dad’s a potential supervillain.”

“Not _that_ bad, but I do have some really racist relatives,” he replied. “So I know it hurts to realize people you care about aren’t as good as you thought.”

“Everyone already just sees me as Gabriel Agreste’s son. It would be so much worse if people see me as _Hawkmoth’s_ son.”

“Why should anyone care who your family is?” Syn asked. “You’re Adrien. The people who matter know that.”

“I know, but what about the people who don’t know me?”

“Then fuck ‘em,” Syn replied. “They don’t matter. The people who do matter—me, Marinette, Nino—we’ll always be there for you.”

Adrien smiled and leaned his head on Syn’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around him in a side hug. “Thank you.”


	26. Chapter 26

Syn was sitting in class, learning about the French Revolution. The teacher was trying to connect to the American visitors by explaining the American Revolution’s influence, and it was actually pretty interesting.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash, followed by a scream. The teacher simply sighed. “We’ve got an akuma,” he said. “Everyone, go find a place to hide, and try to think about other causes of the revolution!”

Syn dashed out of the room and headed for the nearest supply closet, intending to transform. However, as he started to call for Shenn, someone else burst into the closet.

“Rose?” he asked.

“Oh, hi!” she said, glancing at him. “Mind if I hide here?”

He didn’t have a reason to say no, so he just nodded.

“Thanks,” she said, stepping beside him in the small space.

They were silent for a moment as they listened to the crashes and screams outside.

“So,” Syn said, “how have you been?”

“Really good!” she replied with a wide grin. “And Juleka’s been good too. We’ve been spending a lot more time together, it’s so nice.”

“Good,” he said, letting them fall into an awkward silence.

“While we’re in here, can I suck your cock?” Rose asked abruptly.

“Uh, sure,” he replied, unzipping his pants.

She got down on her knees and commented, “You know, we really miss you. I get it can’t be easy having all your girlfriends, but it’s not like we’ve got another penis to share. Oh, except Jules’s plastic one but that’s different.”

She worked his cock out from his boxers and started slowly stroking, taking care to run her fingers along the entire length of his shaft. She opened her mouth and let the tip slide past her lips, glancing up at Syn as she flicked her tongue against him.

Syn half paid attention to the blowjob, but half had his mind on Rose’s words. As much as he liked having the genuine connection with everyone he slept with, she had a point—he wasn’t being fair.

Rose’s cheeks hollowed, a noticeable bulge in her throat as she tried to take him completely. He absently ran a hand through her short blonde hair to encourage her.

She was a good person, very sweet, very determined to swallow his large cock despite her small size, so really, he should have been paying more attention to her. And Juleka too—the goth girl’s shy exterior held a kind girl who truly, _truly_ loved Rose.

And if his cock was what they needed for their love to flourish, who was he to say no? Besides, as Rose gently cupped his balls in one small hand, he realized he missed this.

He grunted as her tongue snaked along the bottom of his shaft. A pressure began to build, one that kept growing as she bobbed her head.

“I’m gonna—”

Rose glanced up at him and did her best to smile around his cock, her hands gripping his hips to anchor herself.

He came, spilling down her throat. She stood up, licking her lips with a smile. “Oh, I really missed you!”

“I missed you too,” he responded. “More than I realized. Listen, Rose—”

A red light suddenly washed over them as the screams stopped.

Rose gave him a smile. “We’re okay! We should probably go back to class now.”

**

After school, Syn walked up to Rose and Juleka as they left the building. “Hey.”

“Hi!” Rose said with a wide grin. Juleka gave a nod and a soft smile.

“I was thinking,” he said, “and I really haven’t been fair to the two of you. So, do you want to go on a date this afternoon?”

“Yes!” Rose said, while Juleka mumbled a, “Yeah, sure.”

“Where should we go?”

**

They ended up at a video game café. Rose happily drank a bright pink strawberry smoothie while Juleka provided Syn with a good match for Ultimate Mecha Strike.

“Damn, you’re good,” Juleka said when she lost. “I need to practice with Marinette more.”

“She’s good at the game?” Syn asked.

“Uh-huh!” Rose said, sitting herself between the two of them on a large couch. “Marinette’s the best in the school! Max once got akumatized because she beat him. But, it’s all okay now!”

“Are you sure you don’t want a turn?” Syn asked.

She shook her head. “Fighting games aren’t my thing. What about some Mario Kart?”

“I could go for that,” Syn said, while Juleka nodded.

He switched the games over and handed a controller to Rose.

Juleka picked Rosalina, and Rose picked the Villager girl. Syn hesitated for a long moment before finally choosing Link.

As soon as the race began, Rose’s face settled into a hard line of determination, and she _kicked ass_. She had perfect timing on every jump and drift, and seemed to _transcend_ as she focused entirely on the game.

As the second track loaded, Syn turned to glance at Juleka, looking over Rose’s head. “Is she always like this?”

“Yeah,” Juleka replied. “She loves winning.”

The game ended with Rose getting the gold, of course. Her usual cheerful demeanor came back, and she celebrated by turning to kiss first Juleka, then Syn.

“I didn’t know you were that fierce,” Syn said.

“You should hear her sing,” Juleka mumbled.

Rose perked up. “Oh! Jules, we should go to your house and show him that song we’ve been working on!”

Syn shrugged. “I’m game.”

**

Juleka strummed a bass guitar on the deck of her houseboat while Rose screamed into a microphone. The song was about pretty pink unicorns, but Rose’s intensity could rival any heavy metal singer.

The song finished, and Syn applauded from his seat on the cushioned deck floor. “That’s pretty awesome!”

Rose put down the mic and sat beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Thank you!”

“Thanks,” Juleka mumbled, setting down the bass.

“So, Jules and I were talking,” Rose said, her hand idly running along Syn’s thigh. “You owe us for forgetting about us.”

Juleka smirked and headed below deck.

“What are you planning on?” Syn asked.

Rose suddenly turned to straddle him, the competitive gleam back in her eye. She placed a light peck on his lips before standing again to draw curtains around the deck, blocking out the rest of the world. “We have the whole boat to ourselves!” she said. “So go ahead and take off your clothes.”

“Did you miss me or just my dick?” he teased, stripping out of his clothes and tossing them aside.

“A bit of both,” Rose replied with a small giggle as Juleka returned, now nude and carrying a length of rope.

As Rose began to strip, Juleka tied Syn’s hands together, stretching them over his head. “We’re just going to use you for a while,” she murmured.

The two girls knelt nude over Syn’s prone form, exchanging a sweet kiss that soon turned passionate, their hands wandering over each other, lips kissing lips, cheeks, necks. Syn was already half-hard, but the sight turned him on more.

“Do you want to go first?” Rose asked her girlfriend, running her fingers through her long hair.

Juleka just nodded before moving to straddle Syn’s lap. Rose moved beside her and slid her hand between her girlfriend’s legs, fingering her first slowly, then quickly. Juleka moaned as evidence of her arousal dripped down her legs, onto Syn’s waiting cock.

“Do you want to fuck her?” Rose teased Syn, as her other hand tweaked Juleka’s nipple. “Don’t you want to feel her sweet pussy around your cock?”

“Rose,” Juleka groaned, her head lolling, resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Rose, _please_.”

“Nuh-uh,” Rose said, still smiling sweetly. “He has to say he missed us first.”

“Of course I missed you,” Syn groaned, trying to keep his hips from bucking up against Juleka. “I really am sorry.”

“Good enough,” Juleka murmured.

Rose pulled her fingers out of the goth girl, making a show of licking each one clean before she settled her hands on Juleka’s hips, guiding her to sink down on Syn’s cock.

Juleka groaned as she started to ride Syn, rolling her hips against him as she took his cock deep inside her with each bounce.

“So pretty,” Rose cooed. “You look so good on his cock, Jules.”

“Ah, Rose,” Juleka moaned. “Y-your turn.”

Before Syn realized what was happening, Rose quickly straddled his face, lowering her pussy to his mouth. He parted his lips against her and began to taste her, delving his tongue between her folds.

“Good boy,” Rose said, running a hand along Syn’s side. “Mm, _so _good.”

Juleka leaned forward slightly to capture Rose in a kiss as the two of them bounced and bucked against Syn, each just using him for her own pleasure. He strained against the rope, but kept his hips moving, fucking Juleka hard, as his lips caught and sucked Rose’s clit.

“He’s so—_ah!_—big,” Juleka groaned. “So _full_…”

“You’re so pretty being fucked like that,” Rose murmured. “I love watching you fall apart.”

Juleka moaned loudly, leaning back slightly, shifting so Syn’s cock sunk deeper inside her.

He suddenly felt fingertips brushing against his cock as Rose slipped her hand between them to rub Juleka’s clit. The little extra sensation made him thrust into the goth girl faster, deeper.

“Come for me, baby,” Rose murmured, her hands playing along Juleka’s body like a delicate instrument. “You deserve to feel so good.”

Juleka ground herself down on Syn’s cock, her walls milking him, as she came, babbling out his and Rose’s names.

Rose rested a hand on Syn’s chest and said, “You can come now. I want you to fill up her pussy for me, make her overflowing so I can clean her up, okay?”

Syn grunted an affirmative noise and thrust a few more times before releasing, his cum shooting into Juleka, rushing into her womb, spilling down her inner thighs.

Juleka stood on shaky legs and stepped to stand over the kneeling Rose, her creampied pussy right at the blonde’s eager mouth. Rose eagerly licked the cum falling down her legs before pushing her face between her legs, small tongue devouring her girlfriend, bringing Juleka to another orgasm.

The goth girl cried out, her legs shaking as Rose sucked her clit. The sound, combined with Syn’s tongue lapping at her own cunt, brought Rose to her own orgasm, making her groan and tighten her legs around his head.

Juleka moved away on shaky legs, until she could fall to a sitting position on the deck. Rose swung her leg aside, letting Syn breathe freely again. He craned his neck to take a look at the two girls, Juleka a well-fucked mess, Rose with her bright smile shining with Juleka and _him_ on her lips.

The bubbly blonde ran a finger along Syn’s still hard cock. “My turn!”

She wasted no time in lowering herself onto his cock, bouncing up and down at a fast pace, her small breasts heaving. She was incredibly tight, her small body encasing his cock so snugly he could see it bulge in her stomach.

Juleka crawled over from her position, still tired, but happy to roam her hands over Rose’s body, cupping her breasts, kissing her shoulder. She moved her hand to the bulge where Syn’s cock thrust and gently pressed back, making Rose whine needily.

Syn groaned as he could feel her hand, the little extra pressure against the head of his cock. He moved his hips quickly, eagerly seeking another orgasm.

“Fill me up,” Rose panted, begging. “Make me as full as you did Juleka. Please, Syn, make me feel you for _hours!_”

Juleka’s hand pinched her nipple, and Rose came, her cunt squeezing impossibly tight around Syn, the muscles seeming to roll and milk his cock, coaxing another load of cum from him.

When Rose finally did move off of him, there was still a noticeable bulge in her stomach, a distention from the amount of cum filling her womb. She exchanged another long, slow kiss with Juleka, before the goth moved to untie Syn.

“So, how was that?” Rose asked. “Do you feel punished enough?”

Syn chuckled. “I definitely should have been paying more attention to you.”

Juleka gave a small grin and murmured, “Just don’t let it happen again.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Marinette,” Syn said, approaching the girl at lunch, “I’ve been a shitty boyfriend, haven’t I?”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, scooting over at the lunch table to make room for him. “You’ve been fine.”

“We haven’t done anything just the two of us since I came to France,” he replied. “And—I know you love Adrien, but I shouldn’t let you be forgotten just because you’re not alone.”

She exhaled slowly. “Yeah. I-I’ve been kinda thinking all that. You had Adrien first, you spend time with him more, I’m just—”

“You’re just getting in your head,” he said, moving an arm around her in a casual hug. “You want to go out tomorrow? Just us?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Come by my place?”

“I’ll see you then.”

**

Syn met Marinette in front of her bakery. She wore a light, breezy sundress with her hair down for once, and Syn greeted her with, “You look really nice.”

“Thanks,” she replied, blushing lightly. “So, um, I have a sort of crazy idea…follow me?”

Syn shrugged and let Marinette lead him to a nearby alley, where she pulled a small wooden box out from her purse. “Time to come out, Kaalki.”

A bright light appeared, and it formed into a white-and-brown horse-like kwami. “Hello again, Guardian,” she said. “Oh, is _this_ my new holder?”

“Sorry, no,” Marinette replied, pulling a pair of glasses out of the box and putting them on. “We’re just going on another field trip. Kaalki, full gallop!”

A light washed over her, leaving her in a brown superhero suit, her hair pulled back in a slick ponytail, the glasses transformed into sports goggles.

“Nice,” Syn said. “What should I call you now?”

She shrugged. “Poney, I guess. I’m not planning on fighting akumas with Kaalki, she’s much more suited for a support type. And I can’t stop myself from getting in and _doing_ something, figuring out how to _win_.” She spun her arm in a circle and cried, “Voyage!”

A swirling blue portal appeared in front of her, and she turned to Syn with a smile, extending her hand to him.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Provence,” she replied. “Come on!”

**

After they stepped through the portal, Marinette transformed back to normal, taking off the glasses and slipping them back in her purse. “I come here sometimes for the market. Paris is great, but you can’t get fresh fruits there, and there’s a bakery that makes the most _amazing_ canneles. But, uh, don’t tell Papa I said that…”

Syn laughed. “I’ll keep your secret.”

“Anyways, people at home can be pretty nosy,” she continued. “And everyone knows I’m dating Adrien, and I don’t want him to be bothered by accusations of me cheating on him…if his father found out, he’d be taken out of school!”

“So you wanted to go somewhere where no one knows us?” he asked. “That’s smart. _You’re_ really smart.”

“Thanks,” she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “So! Let’s go get some of those canneles.”

They walked through the stalls together, sampling the fresh fruits and vegetables laid out in colorful arrays, stopping to look at the art and jewelry on display.

Marinette spent a long time in a particular stall selling bolts of fabric, running her hands over a particularly intricate piece of blue-dyed lace.

“You really like that, don’t you?” Syn asked.

“I’m just so inspired by it,” she replied. “There’s so many things I can make with this, and I have the perfect dress in mind for it…where are you going?”

She turned to find Syn handing a credit card to the stall owner. He just grinned. “It’s yours now.”

“No, no way,” she replied. “That’s too much. I can’t—”

“Too late,” he said, signing his name on the receipt. “You better take it, or I just wasted my money.”

She flushed, but happily accepted the bagged up lace reel. “Thank you.”

He leaned close to kiss her on the cheek. “Something tells me you wouldn’t want any of the necklaces or jewelry they got here, but I wanted you to walk away with something more than memories.”

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his cheek.

They bought their canneles, and walked along, savoring the cream-filled treats.

“You’ve got some cream on your lip,” Syn said.

“Oh,” Marinette replied, wiping ineffectively. “Did I get it?”

He shook his head before moving a hand underneath her chin, tipping her head up, and lightly kissing her, his tongue darting out to lick up the extra cream.

She returned the kiss, her tongue slipping past his, her arms wrapping around him. People streamed past them as they leaned against a building wall, kisses growing deeper, more passionate.

“Maybe we should go back,” Syn murmured, his hands brushing her thighs at the edge of her dress.

“Y-yeah, good idea,” she said. “Let’s go…”

**

They went through the portal again and ended up in Syn’s hotel room.

“You didn’t want to waste any time, did you?” he teased, holding Marinette in his arms as she dropped her transformation.

“Nope,” she replied, turning to press a kiss to his lips. He moved his hands lower, grabbing her beneath her ass so he could carry her to the bed.

“You’re not wearing panties,” he remarked as he gently laid her on her back.

She gave him a sly grin. “It’s a date, isn’t it? I’m not wearing anything under this dress. Which buttons down the front and is so easily removed, by the way.”

Syn smiled and kissed her again, his hands undoing the buttons of her dress one by one, taking the opportunity to slowly caress her skin. He cupped her breasts in his hands before sliding his touch between her legs, feeling how slick she was to his touch.

“So what do you want?” he murmured as he lowered his head to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth.

“Just—inside me, _please_,” she replied. “A-Adrien’s great, but…I need you.”

He moved back to quickly shed his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. As he did, Marinette put her hands on her thighs, forcing her legs wide apart, open and ready for him. He knelt over her and pushed his cock into her in one swift motion, filling her completely, making her loudly moan.

“Ahh—_yes!_” she cried, moving her hands to grasp at his back. “Fuck, been too long, you’re so big, so _good_…”

Her pussy was tight and wet around him, feeling like it was pulling him in deeper to her core. She crossed her legs around her back and her muscles _clenched_ around him, a tightness that had him seeing stars for just a moment before he started moving his hips, fucking her deep and good.

“How many times do you want to come tonight?” he asked, moving one hand to grope her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “Ten? Twenty?”

She could only moan in reply, her head tilting back as she came close to her first orgasm. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her tight against him, and he could feel her pussy clenching rhythmically as she came.

“Missed you,” she murmured. “Missed you so bad…missed you being in me…”

Syn pulled back suddenly, pulling his cock out of her. She glanced up at him, confused.

“Turn around,” he said. “Get on your knees, I think I can get even deeper.”

Marinette grinned, and quickly scrambled to her knees, arching her back so her ass was presented to him. Syn slid his fingers inside her pussy first, getting them wet and slick with her arousal. He pulled back to line himself up, and thrust his cock inside her while his fingers pressed into her ass.

She moaned, bucking herself back up against his hips, rolling her body to fuck herself on his cock. He crooked his finger in her ass, stretching her, making her press her face against the mattress and _scream_.

“God, Syn, _yes_,” she groaned, her lithe form wriggling beneath him as she turned her head to smile at him. “Never stop…”

“You want me to keep fucking you?” he asked, the question slipping out between groans. “Want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, _yes_,” she moaned. “Come in me, fill me, claim me…” Just the thought sent her into another orgasm, her body shaking as she tightened around him, her pussy practically milking his cock, drawing out his own release. He filled her, cum rushing deep into her, as the tip of his cock hit her womb.

Marinette slumped forward onto the bed, panting as cum leaked out, dripping down her thighs. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Syn just chuckled. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Give me a few minutes!” she replied, laughing as she rolled onto her back. “I might have my own Miraculous but I’m still _mortal_, you know.”

Before Syn could reply, a knock came at the door. He stood to open it, not bothering to put on pants or hide his still-hard cock in any way.

Kagami stood in the doorway, a slight smile on her face as she glanced down at his cock. “Hello.”

“Hey,” he said with a smile. “Can’t think straight again?”

“Not really,” she replied. “Do you mind?”

Syn glanced back towards the bed, watching Marinette idly draw her finger along her leg, swiping up a line of leaking cum before popping it in her mouth with a soft smile. “Hey,” he called to her. “Do you mind sharing me for a bit?”

“With who?”

In response, he opened the door wider so Kagami could enter. Marinette rushed to grab the sheet on the bed and cover herself, but couldn’t help a slight smile when she saw who entered. “Oh! H-hi, Kagami.”

“Hello,” the other girl replied with a nod and a smile.

“Are—are you okay with, uh, sharing?”

“I have known from the beginning my relationship with Syn was not exclusive,” she replied. “And I am actually quite interested in a bit of _experimentation_ with you…”

“Me?” Marinette asked, turning scarlet.

“You’re beautiful,” Kagami said, stepping towards the bed. “I’ve known since I _met_ you that I am not exclusively interested in men. But you are my friend first, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t like you at first _because_ you’re so pretty!” Marinette blurted. She relaxed her grip on the sheets, letting them fall down just enough to expose her bare shoulders. “I-if you’re really okay with this…”

Kagami shifted, glancing back towards Syn. He sat on the bed again and moved a hand to Marinette’s shoulder, saying, “You need to actually say what you want.”

Marinette stared at Kagami, allowing herself to look over the other girl with lust on her mind, and blurted out, “Take off your shirt.”

Kagami smirked, but complied, unbuttoning her blouse and letting it fall to the floor, followed by her bra. She sat on the bed, on Marinette’s other side, and murmured, “You can touch me, if you want to.”

Marinette hesitated, but reached forward, lightly placing a hand on Kagami’s breast. She leaned close to the other girl and kissed her, letting the sheets fall away so their breasts pressed together, Marinette’s hand exploring the soft skin.

Syn sat up by the head of the bed, his hand idly stroking his cock as he let the girls play with each other, their kiss growing more passionate as Kagami cupped Marinette’s breast, lightly pinching her nipple.

They finally pulled apart as Marinette moaned against her lips. Kagami simply smiled and bent her head to kiss her breast, capturing her nipple between her lips. Marinette groaned, arching her back and letting her hands fall to Kagami’s hips, tugging at her skirt.

Syn slid his hand over his cock, thumb brushing the tip, as the girls both moaned, pulling away the fabric that still lay between them, until they were kneeling on the bed together, both nude.

Marinette made a bold move then, sliding her hand between Kagami’s legs, pressing her hand to her folds. She pushed two fingers inside and curled them, making the other girl gasp and buck her hips against her touch.

Kagami pressed her hand between Marinette’s legs then, touching her in a similar way. The girls kissed, breasts pressed together as they explored each other with their fingers.

When the two parted, panting and moaning, Marinette managed to murmur, “Turns out…I am into girls…”

Kagami glanced over at Syn and said bluntly, “I still need you.” She looked back at Marinette and asked, “Will you help me with him?”

Marinette nodded eagerly. The two kept fingering each other as Syn came closer, moving his cock between them. The two girls both kissed his shaft, and then Marinette moved one hand behind Kagami’s head, gently pushing her to take Syn’s cock in her throat.

Kagami’s took as much of Syn as she could, while Marinette moved to lick the base of his cock, the parts that weren’t covered by the other girl’s lips. Both girls moaned as their fingers worked at each other, Kagami’s fingers deep in Marinette’s pussy while Marinette’s fingertips rubbed Kagami’s clit.

Marinette bent her head so she could slip her lips around Syn’s balls, sucking one into her mouth eagerly. Syn groaned, moving his hands to the girls’ heads, encouraging their perverse actions.

Marinette slipped two fingers inside Kagami as her thumb took over rubbing her clit, and Kagami started groaning and trembling as she reached her orgasm. Her head jerked forward, swallowing Syn’s cock nearly to the base, and he came, spilling down her throat.

Kagami pulled back, her eyes wide as she glanced up at Syn. “I need more,” she whimpered. “_Please_.”

“Lie on your back,” Syn directed, his gaze on both girls, seeing Marinette wriggle in disappointment as Kagami pulled her hand away. “Marinette—straddle her face.”

Marinette blushed, but Kagami smiled hungrily. “Come here, Marinette…”

She bit her lip, glancing at Syn, but moved so her pussy was settled over Kagami’s face. She yelped as the other girl held onto her thighs and pulled her down against her mouth, tongue swiping over her pussy.

Syn smiled as he grasped Kagami’s legs, parting them so he could easily settle between her thighs and slide his cock into her cunt. He watched Marinette squirm, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink, as Kagami ate her out eagerly.

“You can taste her too, you know,” he said, nodding down at where his cock thrust into Kagami.

Marinette bit her lip nervously, but slowly leaned forward to flick her tongue at where Syn’s cock opened Kagami, causing the girl to moan and buck her hips up. She kept her mouth and tongue moving, lips warm against Syn’s shaft, tongue flicking Kagami’s clit, licking up the juices that leaked out of her cunt past Syn’s cock.

Syn groaned, watching the show before him as he fucked Kagami, feeling Marinette’s tongue on him with each thrust. His need to come wasn’t as urgent this time, so he could direct the girls, let them reach their peaks first.

“Kagami,” he said. “Don’t ignore her clit. She’s sensitive.”

He didn’t see any change, but Marinette suddenly squealed, her legs tightening around Kagami’s head, her efforts on his cock and Kagami’s cunt doubled. She tossed her head back as she let out a loud moan, her face the picture of ecstasy as she came, grinding her cunt against Kagami’s face.

Marinette rolled to the side with a satisfied sigh, and watched the two of them with a lazy grin. Syn took the cue to pull Kagami’s hips tight against his and fuck her hard, ramming his cock into her so deep with each thrust that he could see just the barest hint of her lower stomach distending as her pussy stretched to accommodate him.

Kagami cried out wordlessly, her pussy clenching tight around him as she came, her arms and legs wrapping around him to keep him deep inside her.

Syn came with a grunt, spilling into Kagami, a large load to keep her dragon nature sated for at least a few more days. He pulled out of her and grinned, admiring the well-fucked girl, seeing his cum dribble out of her pussy and onto her thigh.

“_Wow_,” Marinette murmured, staring up at the ceiling. “Adrien’s not going to believe me when I tell him about this.”

“How is Adrien doing, anyways?” Kagami asked.

“He’s good!” she replied with a grin. “He’s, uh, also dating Syn. So maybe we should…all four of us sometime?” She covered her face to hide her blush.

Syn smiled. “Yeah, that sounds fun. I’d like to see how long I can satisfy three _really_ attractive people.”

Kagami smiled as well and blushed a light pink. “We will have to arrange that, then.”

**

The next day at school, Syn was minding his own business, for once just relaxing at lunch.

Suddenly a tray slammed down next to him.

“How _dare_ you!” an angry Rose cried, her arms crossed as she glared at Syn. “How could you do this to poor Mylene?”

“Do what?” he asked, confused.

“Well—nothing!” she said. “That’s the point! You’ve slept with every girl in our class _except _her! So _why_?”

“She’s—isn’t she dating Ivan?”

“Yes,” Rose said, “but I’m dating Juleka and that didn’t stop you.”

“That’s because I like both of you,” he replied. “Ivan’s a nice guy, but he’s really not my type.”

The small girl seemed to deflate. “So it’s not anything about her?”

“No, of course not,” Syn said. “I should talk to her, though, I don’t want her to feel bad…”

“She doesn’t!” Rose said quickly, her face turning pink. “I-I mean, she didn’t say anything about it, I was just worried for her…”

Syn smiled, and stood to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a good friend to her.”

**

When school ended that day, Syn found his arm grabbed by Chloe. “We’re going to the spa,” she announced, leaving him no room to argue. “Come on.”

“Okay,” he said, following her to her waiting limo. “I could use a spa day.”

They went to Chloe’s hotel, and she led Syn to the spa there, which had been closed for her private use. The two were able to go straight to a room set up with massage tables.

“So we’re getting exfoliating rubs and massages,” Chloe announced. “Then we’ll relax in the whirlpool for a while. It’s going to be great.”

Syn shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

“Get undressed and lay down,” she said. “And you should thank me for this, you’d have to pay a lot otherwise.”

He gave her a smile as he started to strip nude. “Well, thank you.”

The massage was wonderfully relaxing, and it helped that the masseuse rubbing his back and shoulders was an attractive young woman, red hair and an hourglass figure. Chloe had a similarly attractive brunette working on her. Syn let his eyes closed as he let the tension in his body leave, and soon drifted off to sleep.

**

He awoke to the masseuse gently nudging him. “It’s time to turn over,” she murmured.

“This is the best part,” Chloe said. “Don’t fall asleep again.”

The masseuse rubbed his pecs, working out knots in his muscles he didn’t even know he had. She made her way down his body, skipping over the part covered with a towel, working on his legs. Her hands moved higher, though, and Syn couldn’t help but groan as she rubbed his thighs, his cock starting to shift the towel draped over him as he grew hard.

He started to say something, to apologize, when he heard Chloe moaning beside him. He turned his head to see her masseuse on her knees between Chloe’s legs, rapidly fingering the rich girl.

“Oh,” he muttered. “_That_ kind of massage.”

His own masseuse giggled. “How would you like your ‘happy ending’?”

He grinned. “Any way you feel like.”

She gently pulled the towel off of him and started stroking his shaft, bringing it to a full erection. “I’ve never seen one this big,” she murmured. “I-is it all right if I ride you?”

“I’m good with it.”

She continued to stroke him with one hand, slowly dragging her fingers along the length, while her other hand was busy removing her underwear from under the uniform dress she wore.

Syn glanced over to Chloe, noticing that her masseuse had moved to eating her out. “Is this normal?” he asked.

“Only for me and my favorite people,” she replied. “Daddy would have a _fit_ if he knew, but they have to do what I tell them—_god_, yes, right there!”

Syn’s masseuse moved onto the massage table and lowered herself onto his cock. “Oh, _wow_,” she murmured. “So _good_…”

She started to move her hips, fucking herself on his cock. Syn relaxed and watched her, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy around him, the thrill of fucking a woman whose name he didn’t even know. “You like that?” he groaned.

“_Yes!_” she cried. “This is the _best_ part of the job…”

“Uh, Chloe isn’t _actually_ forcing you, is she?”

The masseuse shook her head, her bouncing never slowing pace. “We like it…look at Christine!”

Syn looked over to see Chloe’s masseuse with her hand up her skirt and down her panties, fingering herself as she fingered the brat.

“See?” the masseuse asked. “And your cock is so big, best I’ve _ever_ had…feels like you’re filling me up _completely_…”

He grinned. “I’ve barely moved yet.”

“I-is my pussy tight enough for you?” she asked, half breathless as she fucked herself on him. “Or would you like a different hole?”

“I could try your ass,” he said nonchalantly. “But how about you come on my cock first and get it wet enough?”

“Oh, yes!” she cried, her hands working at the buttons of her uniform dress, undoing it to her waist to reveal her bra. She held her breasts in her hands, pulling them out of the bra so she could tease her own nipples as she kept riding him, her movements faster, shorter until her pussy clenched tight around him and she practically screamed.

Syn grabbed the masseuse by the hips and lifted her off his cock before pulling her back down so he could enter her ass. She whimpered, and slumped forward, her hands resting against his chest as he fucked her ass with the same frantic rhythm.

“I-I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I’ve never done anal before…but this feels so good!”

“That must be why your ass is so tight,” he muttered. “I might break you, you know.”

“Don’t care,” she moaned. “Fuck me as hard as you want, _please!_”

So he did, holding her hips tight against his as he pounded into her, fucking her ass as well as he could, knowing she’d be left gaping and ruined for any other cock after this.

From beside him, he heard Chloe moaning as she came. The sound was the last little push over the edge he needed, and he came, his release filling the masseuse’s ass, dripping back down onto his cock.

The masseuse moved off of him with shaky legs. She cleared her throat and said, “The jacuzzi is ready for you two in the next room, whenever you want.”

The two masseuses left the room, leaving Syn alone with Chloe. She sat up and stretched her arms. “God, that is the _best_ way to relax after school. Totally could have done without your girl screaming like that, though.”

“Hey, you’ve had a taste of this dick, can you really blame her?” Syn teased. “She mentioned a jacuzzi?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice,” Chloe said. “Come on, I’ll show you. Don’t bother bringing your towel.”

She led him totally nude into another room, where a jacuzzi tub sat in dim lighting, steam rising off the surface as the water roiled from bubbling jets.

Chloe slipped into the hot tub, relaxing as she let her head fall back against the side. “You joining me or what?”

Syn stepped into the jacuzzi and sighed as the jets pushed the hot water against his back. “This is nice.”

“Isn’t it?” she replied. “And it feels so much better naked. Sometimes if they don’t do a good enough job with the massage, the jets help me finish.”

“So, how’d they do this time?”

“I’m good,” Chloe replied with a soft sigh. “But I’m pretty sure _you_ aren’t.”

He smirked. “You know me so well.”

Chloe moved in the water, her breasts just peeking out over the soft waves as she approached him. She moved to straddle his lap, her pussy brushing the tip of his cock.

“Nice,” he murmured. “Can you lay on your back and float?”

Chloe did as she was told, and Syn stood to grip her floating form by the hips and slide his cock into her. The heat of the jacuzzi added to the warmth wrapping around his cock, and he groaned as he began to fuck her.

The water helped him slide her body along his shaft, letting him use the blonde as his personal sex toy. She was moaning, clearly wet enough to be enjoying herself, but she let herself go limp so Syn could pull her body wherever he wanted to.

He slowly pulled and pushed her so her cunt slid over the length of his cock. She moaned when he was fully inside her, enjoying the feeling of being used and fucked, Syn’s massive shaft the only thing tethering her to earth as she floated in the water.

Syn sat down on the bench in the jacuzzi, pulling Chloe down with him. The water kept her practically weightless as he moved her through it, her pussy clenched tight around him, her moans echoing in the small space.

The feeling was nice, but sort of a letdown after the masseuse’s tight asshole. So Syn lifted Chloe and repositioned her against his cock, pulling apart her ass cheeks with his hands to fuck her there, her ass tight and hot around him.

“H-hey!” she cried at the sudden change, but her annoyance was quickly replaced with moans as she lost the ability to speak, just let herself get used by Syn and his cock.

Syn realized he much preferred Chloe when she couldn’t talk, so he fucked her harder, his hips lifting off the jacuzzi bench to meet her ass as he slammed her body back down against him. He was so rough that her head dipped under the water a couple of times. She’d come back to the surface and cough, each time inadvertently clenching her ass around Syn.

He pushed his cock deep inside her and kept her moving in only shallow thrusts, just enough to keep the friction on his cock as everything seemed to tighten before snapping into a release. He came in her ass, thick ropes of his cum lining her.

When he pulled out of her, more of his cum ran down her thighs and floated into the jacuzzi waters before being sucked into the filters. Chloe floated there in a daze, panting as she tried to regain her sanity.

“That was pretty relaxing,” Syn said, getting out of the jacuzzi. “Thanks for that. I’ll have to come by the spa more often.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving on to the freaky stuff. This chapter's got kwami sex in it.

“Hey, Syn,” Adrien said, approaching the teen at lunch. “Can you come over tonight? My father’s unhappy with my English grade, and wants me to study more.”

“Don’t you have an A-?” Syn asked.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so according to him I’m basically failing. But if he’s going to encourage me spending time with you, I’m not looking into that too deeply.”

“Works for me,” Syn replied. “I can head over right after school.”

Adrien glanced around, making sure no one was watching, before quickly giving Syn a light peck on the lips. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to it.”

**

“We should probably speak in English today,” Adrien said as they entered his mansion. “For studying.”

Syn could hear a slight difference in his voice. He chose not to comment that the magic of the Dragon Miraculous let him hear English all the time, no matter what people spoke. Hopefully, his words would come out in English as well without effort.

“So, what are we studying?” Syn asked, following Adrien to his room. The mansion seemed empty besides the two of them.

“I was thinking some anatomy vocabulary,” he replied simply. He kept his face innocent, until they were in his bedroom with the door closed. “I know the words for hands, lips, tongue…”

“Good words to know,” Syn commented. “How about…kiss?”

Adrien grinned, and responded by stepping close to Syn and pressing his lips to his. Syn let his hands tangle in Adrien’s hair, pulling him closer, tongue invading his mouth.

“What else do you want to know?” Syn asked.

Adrien responded by pressing a hand to Syn’s torso. “Chest,” he said in English. “Pretty?”

Syn chuckled. “Usually the term for men is handsome…but I think you’re looking for _sexy_.”

Adrien smiled, his face lighting up, as he repeated the term, letting the syllables slip past his lips against Syn’s ear. He tugged at his shirt, guiding the American to strip. He pulled off his own shirt as well before kissing Syn again, their bodies pressing together.

Syn raked his hands across Adrien’s torso, feeling the model’s smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Adrien groaned, then suddenly grabbed Syn’s hand, pressing his finger against his nipple.

Syn sighed. “Nipple.”

“Really?” Adrien asked, laughing. “That’s…silly.”

“Not when I do this,” Syn replied, gently flicking the pebbled flesh, making Adrien gasp in surprise.

Adrien’s hands were back on Syn’s body, sliding lower on his sides. “Hips?”

Syn nodded. He undid his pants and quickly shed his pants and boxers, letting his cock stand at attention. Adrien’s hand rested on his shaft.

“It’s called a dick,” Syn said. “And with it, I’m going to fuck your face.”

Adrien nodded, smiling, and knelt in front of Syn, opening his mouth. Syn pushed his cock into his waiting throat, groaning as he felt Adrien’s tongue caressing him.

Syn’s hands slipped through Adrien’s hair, feeling the silky blonde locks beneath his fingers as he coaxed the model to take in more of his cock, seeing his throat bulge slightly to accommodate him.

“Good,” Syn murmured, enjoying the way Adrien’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “You’re so good at sucking cock, you look so pretty with your lips on my cock….”

He wasn’t sure if he was speaking French or English anymore, but it didn’t matter with how the tip of his cock was sliding down Adrien’s tight throat, how he could feel the model straining to breathe around him.

As his orgasm neared, Syn pulled back, letting his cum spray across Adrien’s face, landing on his lips, his chin. Adrien eagerly licked it off as Syn smiled.

“So—what’s this called in English?” Adrien asked, running a finger through the mess on his chin.

“It’s cum,” Syn replied. “And you’re so good at swallowing mine. But, uh, I actually had something else I wanted to show you, while I’m here.”

“Yeah?” Adrien asked, standing up.

“Take off your pants and grab the lube,” Syn replied, giving Adrien a light kiss. “Then come to the bed.”

Adrien did as he said, quickly kicking off his pants and grabbing a bottle of lube that was near the bed before moving to sit beside Syn.

“I’m not going to fuck you this time,” Syn said. “Least not right away…but can you use that pretty mouth of yours to get me hard again?”

“Yeah,” Adrien murmured, before his mouth was on Syn’s cock, licking, sucking, coaxing it to be fully erect once more.

“Good.” Syn took the lube from him and squirted a small amount in his hand before slowly starting to stroke his own dick. “Anyways, when we started getting together, I did promise I was going to show you how much better jerking off with lube is.”

“Oh, yeah, you did,” Adrien said, slicking his palm up as well. “But, uh, I know how to masturbate.”

“I figured,” Syn replied. “But it’s hotter doing it together, yeah?”

Adrien nodded, slowly bringing his hand to his own dick. “Ahh-fuck, that _is_ better. Not as good as Marinette, though…”

“You really love her, don’t you?” Syn asked.

Adrien nodded. “A-and you!”

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Just keep letting me fuck you both, and let me care about you both.” He moved his hand a little faster, slipping his thumb over the head of his cock.

Adrien copied his movements, groaning softly as he bucked up his hips, fucking his hand. “Fuck, Syn, you can fuck me—nngh—whenever you want…”

“You’ll spread your asshole for me?” Syn asked. “You’ll let me fuck your tight hole?”

“God, _yes!_”

Syn could tell from Adrien’s face, the way he bit his lip, that he was close to his release—but the moment was stopped by his bedroom door opening.

“Your bodyguard let me in,” Marinette announced as she walked into the bedroom. “I thought we should talk about the Ante—_oh_.”

She stopped in her tracks and blushed when she saw the two guys.

“I should’ve texted first,” she mumbled.

Syn shrugged. “You’re here, you might as well join us.”

Marinette was half nude before he even finished his sentence. She made a beeline for Adrien, immediately straddling him and lowering herself onto his cock.

Syn couldn’t help but laugh. He knew the two were very much into each other, but the speed in which Marinette just climbed on that dick—at the same time, he did feel left out.

He sighed and watched the show as he kept his hand moving on his cock.

“Do you want some help?” a small voice asked from beside him.

He turned to see a small red and black kwami floating near his head.

“What?” he asked, in disbelief. “Tikki, right? How can you…”

“All of us kwamis are able to help out with wielders’ more primal urges,” she explained with her chirpy high voice and usual smile on her face. “And, I’ve been curious since Marinette’s been talking about you…”

“Wait, all kwamis?” Syn asked, his brow furrowed. “Shenn!”

The small dragon kwami poked her head out of Syn’s bookbag. “If I had told you, you wouldn’t have gone to find your own harem. And you’ve done wonderfully!”

“That’s…a fair point,” Syn muttered.

“Also I don’t like doing it,” Shenn admitted with a sheepish smile. “Not every kwami is as all right with it as Tikki is.”

Syn shrugged. “All right, Tikki, I’m up for it if you are.”

The kwami grinned widely before flitting to Syn’s erect cock, her mouth opening impossibly wide to swallow him down.

The sensation was extremely odd, but _good_. His cock seemed to disappear in her mouth, vanishing from existence as she took him in to the base. Wherever his cock was, it was impossibly warm, impossibly tight and wet, slipping over his cock in a way he’d never experienced before.

Tikki didn’t even need to move for the cavern around Syn’s cock to ripple and pulse, endlessly sucking him in, rolling along his shaft, as if it was trying to milk him dry. He groaned, leaning back against the bed as he enjoyed the bizarre blowjob.

Tikki’s small nub hands pressed against his balls, massaging them softly, adding extra stimulation that had Syn groaning, pushing his hips up to get more of the strange, _fantastic_ sensation. “Ah, _fuck_,” he groaned. “This is…_ahhh_…”

Next to him, Marinette rested her head against Adrien’s chest, watching her kwami and her other boyfriend. “Hey, Tikki, how come you never told me about this?”

Tikki didn’t reply. Her mouth was otherwise occupied, anyways.

“Because it’s _gross_,” a nasally voice said from Adrien’s bookshelf. “Before you ask, kid, I’m _not_ doing that for you.”

“Not—_fuck_—gross,” Syn groaned. “It’s unlike _anything…_ah, _fuck!_”

He came hard, and Tikki easily swallowed every drop, letting it disappear into the same void where his cock had been.

She floated up, licking her lips, before turning to Marinette. “Unfortunately, Marinette, there’s a lot less kwamis are able to do for female holders. And you were so _young_ when we met! Your parents covered the topic of sex well enough I never had to interfere…Do you _want_ me to help you out?”

Marinette frowned as she considered. “I—I don’t know. It’s a little weird, but…”

“It’s all right,” Tikki chirped happily. “I’ve done it for a lot of holders in the past, so it’s not weird at all to me!”

“Hey, Plagg?” Adrien called. He’d stopped fucking Marinette, but was still holding her in his lap.

“I’m not doing anything!” a muffled voice called from a pile of socks. “Human parts are _gross!_”

Adrien chuckled. “I just wanted to thank you? For never bringing this up? It is kind of weird.”

“Do _you_ want to try?” Tikki asked. “If Marinette doesn’t mind, I don’t mind.”

“Yes,” Adrien said eagerly, as Marinette and Syn laughed softly. “I mean—yes.”

“What about me?” Marinette asked with a teasing tone.

“Hey, I’m always here for you,” Syn said. “Not that you really noticed before…”

Marinette smiled and shifted out of Adrien’s lap to press a kiss to Syn’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“Let me fuck you and we’ll call it even?” he asked with a grin.

She smiled. “I can do that.” She straddled his lap, rubbing herself against his half-hard cock, the feel of her wet pussy easily bringing him back to life.

“Wow, you’re eager,” he murmured. “Adrien didn’t get you off?”

“He did,” she replied, “but it’s different with you. Can I ride you? Please?”

He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her, lining up his cock with her before pulling her down, sliding into her easily. She moaned and clutched at his shoulders, rocking her hips against his.

“Fuck, so good,” she groaned. “Can never get over—_nngh_—how big you are…”

“You feel good around my cock,” he muttered, his fingers digging into her ass slightly as he lifted her, sliding her along his shaft as if she was just a sex toy for him to use. She practically screamed as he fucked her hard, using her body for his pleasure.

Marinette held tight onto him, her pussy squeezing him, practically milking him with each thrust. “Come in me,” she begged. “Been too long since I felt you…_fuck_, Syn!”

Her orgasm hit hard, her pussy clenching around him as she let her head tilt back and she moaned, loud and low. The move pushed her breasts into Syn’s face, so he enjoyed pressing his mouth to her nipple and teasing her even more as his own release started to approach.

His teeth grazed her skin as his hips lifted off the bed, pushing the full length of his cock into her. She moaned again, completely gone from rational thought as Syn’s cock filled her, made her stomach bulge slightly from its girth. She came again, barely reacting as her body spasmed, long given over to the pleasure.

Only then did Syn let himself go, spilling into Marinette with a groan. He pulled his cock out of her and smiled at the cum that followed, dripping out of her pussy and onto the bed.

A red blur quickly dove between Marinette’s legs. Tikki hesitated there, looking up at her older before asking, “Can I have it, Marinette? This is so much tastier than _any_ cookies…”

Shenn laughed, poking her head out of Syn’s pile of clothes again. “Of _course_ creation would get hooked on cum. Ladybug, you may not even need to carry around cookies anymore for her to recharge.”

“I—okay, Tikki,” Marinette mumbled, still dazed and now confused. She moaned as the kwami pressed her face to her pussy, cleaning her of Syn’s cum, swallowing it down eagerly.

“Damn,” Adrien murmured, watching Marinette and her kwami as he stroked his cock. “Hey, Syn—you can still…right?”

“Yeah,” Syn replied. “But since we got interrupted—grab the lube. I’m still gonna show you this.”

Adrien nodded and grabbed the long-forgotten bottle of lube. He squeezed a bit into his hand and glanced at Syn before starting to jerk off with the slippery substance. “Oh. That is…that’s _nice_.”

“Keep that up,” Syn directed, gently pushing Adrien to lie on his back. “Just like that.” He lubed up his own fingers before pushing them into the model’s ass, making him twitch and moan.

Beside them, Marinette moaned softly, her kwami bringing her close to another peak as Tikki dutifully cleaned her.

“You good?” Syn asked Adrien. “You want me?”

“Y-yeah,” Adrien panted, his hand moving faster, his hips rocking against Syn’s fingers. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Syn nodded before moving his hand away from Adrien’s ass and pushing his cock in instead. He groaned, feeling the model tight and hot around him. “Fuck, that’s _good_…”

Adrien bucked himself against Syn’s cock, shifting his hips as he fucked himself. He moaned, becoming as cock-drunk as his girlfriend as Syn drove his cock deeper inside her.

Marinette reached her climax beside them, and collapsed onto the bed. She grinned and reached her hands towards the guys, one hand stroking Adrien’s cock while the other cupped Syn’s balls, gently massaging him, encouraging him to fuck harder, faster.

“I want to watch you come,” she murmured into Syn’s ear. “Fill him up for me, please.” Her fingers traced soft circles around his balls.

Marinette’s other hand brushed the tip of Adrien’s cock, and he came. His release spilled across his stomach as his whole body clenched, including his ass around Syn.

“Fuck!” Syn groaned as he came, his release large enough to distend the model’s stomach as it filled him. He pulled back, his cock finally starting to soften.

Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s chest with a satisfied hum. “We should do that more. With Tikki too.”

“And not Plagg!” the cat kwami shouted from across the room. “You’re all gross!”


	29. Chapter 29

A far-off bathroom on the school’s second floor had a well-known secret. It was the only genderless bathroom, designated that way for the few students who preferred that, but horny teenagers being teenagers, they found another use for it.

Between two of the individual stalls, there was a hole drilled into the metal divider—at about crotch height, size of a soda can, edges sanded and smoothed.

Most days, it went unused. Everyone knew it was there, but no one wanted to be the one caught at it—or even had the bravery to try it in the first place!

And then, Syn learned about the hole.

“Yeah, there’s a gloryhole in the school,” Adrien admitted. “I, uh, actually went to it once. Stood there with my dick out for a few minutes and no one showed up on the other side. It doesn’t see a lot of action.”

“Sounds interesting,” Syn replied. “Can you show me where it is at lunch?”

**

Word spread fast in the school, and as Adrien led Syn to the gloryhole, many more students were hanging out in the halls than normal.

Adrien leaned against the wall just outside the bathroom. “I’ll text you who’s coming in, so you can look if you want to,” he said.

Syn smiled. “You’re awesome. I owe you one for this.”

He headed into the bathroom and easily found the stall with the gloryhole. It didn’t take him long to coax his cock to fully hard and push it through the hole.

Someone was already on the other side, as he found resistance right away. He pushed harder, his cock slipping into a lubed hole, someone’s ass. He groaned as he pushed in completely, resting his hands on the metal divider.

“Knew coming early was a good call,” a voice murmured from the other side. He recognized the voice as Alix, and was a little surprised at whose ass he was in. He’d expected someone he’d fucked more than once first, but was definitely not disappointed.

Her ass was tight, unable to take him completely, but she rocked against his cock like a pro.

“Fuck yeah,” she groaned, voice echoing through the bathroom. “Fuck my ass hard…”

Syn braced himself against the wall as he fucked her, the feeling of tightness almost painful around his cock as he slid into her again and again. When she’d apparently had enough, she pulled off of him and started sliding her ass against his cock, letting him nestle between her cheeks. The leftover lube and his precum made her ass cheeks slick for him, a nice feeling as he slid his cock against her.

“Let me know when you’re gonna come!” Alix called from the other side. “I don’t want to ruin my clothes.”

“Can do,” he grunted in reply, still pushing his cock against her, enjoying the feeling, the excitement of not knowing what was coming next. He breathed hard, feeling his orgasm build. “Hey—I’m gonna—”

The ass slipped away from his cock for just a moment, before a slick pussy engulfed him. He shot ropes of cum inside Alix, groaning with each shallow thrust till he was finished.

She pulled off of him and simply said, “Thanks, dude!” before leaving the restroom.

Syn’s phone buzzed.

**Adrien: ** _what did you do? Alix looks like she’s pregnant_

**Syn: ** _you know how much I can cum ;)_

The door opened again. Syn’s cock was still through the hole, though now softened.

The other person was quiet, just footsteps entering the other stall and hands stroking his cock. He groaned and rested his forehead on the divider as his unseen partner coaxed him back to life.

Something warm and soft pressed to his cock. Two somethings, a pair of breasts wrapped around him. The soft mounds slid along his shaft slowly, taking their time to go over every inch.

The breasts squished together at the tip of his cock before slowly lowering back down. He felt lips against the head, parting and taking him just slightly in.

The mouth around his cock kept him warm, tongue licking at his head, as the breasts around him slowly slid up and down. To reach the base, the girl took him deeper in her mouth, almost to her throat, as she leaned forward and pressed her breasts against his length.

Her movements were slow but deliberate. She let herself drool as she sucked him, the saliva dripping down his cock, onto her breasts, creating a slick surface for him to glide against.

Syn was happy to just stand there and let her take her time. Her breasts and mouth were warm, soft, and felt _great_ around him. Besides, it was nice letting this stranger take control of the pace, slow deliberate strokes up and down his shaft, just enough to keep the pressure building at a slow and steady pace.

He could feel himself leaking precum, could feel her tongue against his slit catching every drop. She was almost perfectly methodical in her treatment, making sure no part of his cock went ignored or untouched.

Pressure slowly built at the base of his cock. She moved her head back to place a feather-light kiss against the tip of his cock, and the sudden change in rhythm had his cock twitching, orgasm jumping that much closer.

She alternated licks, kisses, and sucks against his cock, her breasts still moving at the same pace. Syn groaned, finally releasing onto her, the load partially in her mouth and partially spurting onto her breasts.

The girl coughed a little as she let go of him, but otherwise didn’t talk as she redressed and left the room.

Syn’s phone buzzed again, but he decided he didn’t want to know. The mystery really was part of the fun.

Next, he felt another girl’s breasts on him, mouth over his cock. This girl was completely different from the last, sloppy and rough with her movements. She pushed her breasts against his cock, rubbing up and down before he was even fully hard.

She moaned as she sucked on his cock, her mouth wet with saliva dripping all over him and her breasts. It was half titjob, half blowjob as she tried her best to deepthroat him and used her hands and breasts to make up the difference.

“Warn me before you come,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said in reply as her mouth engulfed him again, tongue swirling around his cock as she sloppily drooled on him, taking him to the back of her throat, wetter and tighter than her mouth.

“F-fuck,” he groaned. “That’s good.”

Her breasts brushed against his balls, and it didn’t take long for him to feel his release approaching again.

“Gonna come,” he said, and he felt the mouth pop off his cock, replaced by the breasts pressing around the tip.

“Okay,” she said. “Come on my tits.”

He groaned again as he released, feeling her breasts still pressed against his cock as he spilled onto them.

He sort of wished he could see her, see what her breasts looked like covered in him. He tried to imagine it—from the hole, he could see a glimpse of darker skin that would show white cum glistening against it.

But then she walked out and his phone buzzed as another set of footsteps entered the bathroom.

**Adrien: ** _Lila just went in._

Syn smirked, drawing his cock back through the hole as he stroked it to hardness again. He really didn’t like that girl—but he _did_ enjoy fucking her.

(If he was honest to himself, he enjoyed fucking _anyone_ with a pulse and a pretty face.)

He saw fingers poking through the hole, and he pulled back, making sure his cock was just out of reach. Let the liar wait a little bit.

“Um, hello?” Lila’s voice called. He could see her face at the hole then, peeking her eye through to look for him—so that was the moment he chose to shove his cock through.

She caught him in her mouth with a coughing gag as he easily slid down her throat. The position meant she was unprepared, and her gagging just tightened her throat around him, providing him a better hole to fuck.

He wasn’t gentle, fucking her mouth hard, seeking to get off quickly and move on to the next person waiting for him.

She pulled back, though, and after a few moments of shuffling, her pussy sank onto his cock, rocking against him.

Syn backed away from the hole, leaving just the tip of his cock poking through and entering Lila’s pussy.

“Hey!” she cried, clearly disappointed.

“I don’t want that,” Syn replied. “Mouth or ass, or nothing.”

She scoffed, but soon her mouth was back on his cock, tongue flicking at the head.

He took the opportunity to thrust forward again, pushing his cock back down her throat and making her gag. The position had the added benefit of keeping her quiet, save for a few muffled moans.

He fell into a rhythm of thrusting into her throat and pulling back slowly before pushing himself in _hard_. He could hear a muted wet sound from the other side of the divider as Lila pleasured herself, as he did most of the work for his own pleasure.

He groaned. “Give me your ass.”

She whined as she pulled off his cock. “Why do you want _that_? It’ll hurt!”

“Then make sure my cock’s ready for it first,” he replied. “Suck me. _Better_ this time.”

Lila gave a derisive _humph_, but her mouth moved to his cock again, licking him, covering his cock with her saliva. She did her best to deepthroat him, gagging on his cock again—but this time willingly.

She rubbed the base with her hand, spreading her saliva against him until she deemed him ready enough. She pulled off of him, and soon he felt her asshole pressed against the tip of his cock, slowly lowering onto him.

“Fuck, this hurts,” she grunted. “Don’t happen to have any lube over there, do you?”

“Nope,” Syn replied. He braced his hands against the metal divider and thrust hard, pushing his cock fully into her ass. She cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure, but didn’t pull away.

“Shit, what’s wrong with you?” she cried. Her hips moved, though, rocking against him and pushing herself against his cock, pulling him in deeper.

“You seem to like it,” he responded. “So fucking tight…”

“Just—_nngh_—get it over with…”

Syn fucked her hard, enjoying the moans of pleasure she let out, despite her constant denial that she was definitely not enjoying this. He could hear the wet sound of her fingers at her pussy again, taking care of her own desires as she let Syn use her.

He felt her clench around him as she moaned through her orgasm. He came shortly after, filling up her ass.

“That wasn’t terrible,” he said, pulling his cock back through the hole.

Lila didn’t reply, just stormed out as another set of footsteps entered the bathroom

Syn leaned back against the opposite wall of the stall, taking a breath. Four orgasms while standing up was a lot for his legs. He should’ve brought in a stool or something. The damn hole _had_ to be at an angle where he couldn’t just sit on the toilet.

He used some toilet paper to clean off his cock when the girl on the other side called softly, “Um…hello?”

“Sorry,” he muttered in reply, pushing himself through the hole again.

He felt a mouth on his cock, lips and tongue tentatively pressing against his shaft. The girl moved from base to tip, giving him little kisses and licks, as if she was unsure how far she wanted to go.

She took the tip of his cock in her mouth, gently sucking, her tongue swirling around him.

Syn groaned, resting his forehead against the wall as he enjoyed the slow, tentative blowjob. The girl was inexperienced, but eager to taste him. She lowered her head deeper, seeming to try to fit as much of him in her throat as possible.

His cock fit about halfway in her before hitting the back of her throat. She gagged and pulled back a bit, taking care of what she couldn’t fit with her hands circled around his shaft, gently stroking.

It was much different from his encounter with Lila—he didn’t feel the need to force this girl or be rough. He just relaxed, letting her handle everything, enjoying the soft sensations on his cock.

It really was nice how every girl was different.

He came down her throat, a smaller load, and she pulled back with a cough.

“Thanks,” he said, sincerely, as she quietly left the room.

The bell rang, and Syn started to tuck his cock back into his pants when the door to the bathroom opened again, footsteps quickly approaching the other stall.

“Don’t leave yet,” a voice whispered. “I need this.”

Well, if someone _needed_ him…he adjusted to push his cock back through the hole.

Someone pushed back against him, a warm, wet pussy surrounding him as a voice groaned. This was a woman, clearly older than the girls he’d fucked, and he thrust into her, enjoying the idea that one of the _teachers_ in the school was willing to anonymously fuck a student, walk around with his cum inside her.

It was enough to have him nearly slamming his hips against the wall as he fucked her, intent on showing the poor, underfucked woman a good time. She moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the bathroom as he pushed himself into her _completely_, hitting deep inside her again and again.

She clenched around him, having what might have been the biggest orgasm she’d had in a _while_, spurring him to come inside her.

He knew he’d be looking at every woman in the school differently for the rest of the day.

The woman left, and Syn finally took a moment to sit down on the toilet seat as his phone buzzed.

**Adrien: ** _had to get to class. sorry._

Syn sighed. He should probably go to class as well, he reasoned, but as he stood, _someone else_ opened the door.

At this rate, he figured he might as well stay in there the rest of the day.

“H-hey,” Marinette’s voice called softly, her feet standing just outside his stall. “Can I come in? Do this face-to-face?”

“If you don’t mind me sitting down,” Syn replied. “Come on in.”

She opened the door, and for a moment Syn was _extremely_ grateful these stall doors swung outwards. Marinette had just enough room to enter the stall and shed her pants before climbing onto his lap.

She rocked her hips against him, urging his cock to life again. Syn rested his hands on her waist, gently holding her there as he kissed her, holding her body tight against his. It felt _nice_ to not be standing for once.

Marinette shifted, lowering her pussy onto his cock. She moaned and clenched around him, letting her head fall forward to rest on his shoulder.

The angle was different from the rest of the girls he’d fucked that day, so he moved slowly, enjoying the new sensation, though the girl was familiar. And it was nice to be able to see Marinette’s face as she moaned and rode his cock.

“Fuck…harder, please,” she groaned, resting her hands on his shoulders. He lifted his hips from the seat to slam into her, fucking her hard as she requested.

She clenched and tightened around him, whimpering as her orgasm hit. He pulled her down against him, his cock fully sheathed in her as she rode out her orgasm.

He gently pushed her away when she was done.

“You didn’t come,” she said, confusion evident in her tone.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how much I have left in me,” he said, wryly smiling. “Trust me, you’re amazing, but I’m still human.”

“Even with Shenn’s help?” she asked.

“It’s because of Shenn I’ve managed to go _this_ long. I think I’m going to take a moment to calm down and then…if class is still going by then, I’ll head back.”

Marinette smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she pulled back up her pants. “Makes sense. Will you swing by my balcony tonight? We never did get to talk about the Antelope. I’ll ask Adrien to come too.”

“Sure,” he replied. “I’ll see you later.”

She left the bathroom, and he shut the stall behind her. He leaned back, willing his cock to go to down to a manageable size, when he heard a small voice ask, “Need help?”

Syn glanced down to see Tikki floating in front of him, a smile on her face. He laughed. “You really are already addicted, aren’t you?”

She gave a shameless shrug. “Creation. Besides, I can give you a little more energy to make it through the day…”

Shenn popped her head out of Syn’s bag to add, “Take it, kid. Her influence plus mine, you’ll have stamina for _hours_.”

Syn shrugged and leaned back again. “What the hell. Go for it.”

Tikki _dove_ onto Syn’s cock, her mouth stretching impossibly wide to accommodate him. He groaned and thrust his hips up as he was suddenly engulfed in that warm, wet void. It felt like a thousand tongues and fingers coiling around him all at once, stroking and milking him in unison.

“Fuck, that’s _good_,” he groaned as she worked her magic. He did definitely feel more energized already, could feel pressure building in his balls, at the base of his cock.

Tikki flicked her eyes up towards him, seeming to smile around him as she floated back and forth on his cock, bringing him back into that cavern of insane hot and wet.

The pressure in his cock suddenly _erupted_, rushing through him and landing in Tikki’s mouth, swallowed down to parts of the impossible cavern his large shaft couldn’t even reach.

She pulled off with a huge smile as a sudden surge of energy rushed through Syn’s body. His cock was almost immediately hard again as the kwami left and he waited for the next person to enter the bathroom.

It didn’t take long before someone did come in—two someones, judging by the footsteps. Syn pushed his cock through the hole again and waited.

He heard some shuffling in the other stall, felt a body brush past his cock, then—two sets of lips on his shaft, two tongues dragging along and sharing him. He groaned as the two on the other side—girls, by the sound of it—started to moan as they moved their mouths against him.

The girls started switching off, taking turns deepthroating him before pulling back completely and letting the other go down on him. They giggled between their moans, and their sounds filled the bathroom entirely.

The moaning was soon joined with the soft, wet sounds of the girls touching each other. He could imagine their position, one on each side of his cock as they reached to slide their fingers into each others’ pussies. One of them started moaning faster, at a much higher pitch, but the sound was muffled as she fully took him in her throat again.

She pulled off and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock just before the other started sucking him, bobbing her head as she moaned around him. The _schlick_ing noises increased, and suddenly she took his cock _entirely_, so far it curved a little down her throat.

He came, spilling down her throat, the cum heading directly to her stomach. She pulled off, and the other girl licked him clean of stray cum and drool.

They left much more quickly than they’d arrived.

The bell rang again, signifying the last class period of the day, and the door opened once more.

Syn just left his cock resting against the hole as he waited for his next mystery lover to approach him. He was half hard when he felt a hand curling around him, gently stroking him.

A mouth was on him, sucking, licking, taking him into the person’s throat. They groaned softly around him as they bobbed their head.

“That’s good,” he groaned, placing his hands flat against the divider wall to brace himself.

The person swirled their tongue around him, brushing against the vein on the underside of his cock. Their lips pursed around the head before bobbing off to lick the slit, collecting precum on their tongue before swallowing him again.

Syn pushed his cock forward, fucking the unknown face as they obediently took it, tongue continually moving against him. They couldn’t make it all the way to his base, but they made up for it with their hand, rubbing against him and doing their best to take him all in.

He kept fucking their face, not even caring what they might look like as their tongue and throat were good, taking him in as best they could. They seemed used to the size of his cock, so he couldn’t help but picture everyone who’d sucked him previously, trying to compare their techniques to this person’s.

Their fingers pressed a spot on the base of his cock that had pressure building in him again. He groaned, thrusting through the hole even harder than before to get more of that feeling. The person on the other side complied, bobbing their head and rubbing him as they sucked and licked eagerly.

Syn came with a loud moan, bucking his hips as he came down the person’s throat. They dutifully licked him clean before putting a hand on his cock and pushing him back through the hole.

“Ridiculous,” they muttered. A girl’s voice.

The bathroom door opened again soon after that as they left.

Syn finally put his cock away and pulled up his pants. He could catch half of the last class, at least.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed a few girls he didn’t recognize watching him leave. He wondered if they’d been in there with him, or if they were disappointed to watch him go.

One thing was certain—he needed a fucking _nap_ before he met the other heroes that night.


	30. Chapter 30

Syn arrived at Marinette’s house late that evening, jumping onto her balcony as Basilisk. He let himself into her bedroom, dropping through the unlocked trap door onto her bed.

To his surprise, Marinette wasn’t in her room. A woman who somewhat resembled her stood by her desk instead.

“Who are you?” he asked.

She glanced up at the bed, startled, before raising a disappointed eyebrow. “I’m Marinette’s mother. Mind telling me what you’re doing in my teenage daughter’s bedroom?”

“I’m, uh—a friend,” he replied. “Just coming by for a visit.”

“And you didn’t use the front door because…?”

“I…didn’t want to bother you? Marinette said this was okay. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Sabine,” she replied. “And don’t try lying to me. You’re her boyfriend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, descending into the main area of the room to look Sabine in the eye.

Her scowl softened as she glanced over him. “I don’t like that I haven’t met you before now.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I should have come to visit sooner—the right way, through the front door.”

“I need to know if you’re good enough for my daughter,” Sabine replied. “You’re sleeping with her.”

It wasn’t a question, and Basilisk didn’t deny it.

“Drop your transformation,” Sabine said. “I want to know how you’re treating Marinette.”

“Wait, you mean—”

“Just do it,” she replied, giving him a disdainful look. “I only want the best for her.”

He shrugged and dropped his transformation, standing before Sabine in just a T-shirt and sweatpants. “Hi. My name’s Syn, I’m the American transfer student.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes glancing down towards his crotch. He felt himself getting hard at the implication.

“So, you want me to—”

“Have sex with me, yes,” she finished for him.

“Aren’t you married?”

Her demeanor softened finally. “Yes, and I love Tom, but…we have a bit of an agreement. He hasn’t been able to…”

“I get it,” Syn said. “I—yeah, okay. Right now?”

“Right now.” She lifted her shirt over her head before unsnapping her bra and revealing her breasts to him.

He grinned, quickly yanking down his pants. “Whatever you say, ma’am.”

She eyed his cock before dropping to her knees to get a closer look. “So _this_ is what my Marinette is wild over.”

“Yeah,” Syn said, groaning softly as she stroked his large shaft. “We’re—_nngh_—being careful, though.”

“Good,” Sabine replied. “She’s too young to deal with any children yet.” She lowered her head and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, pulling him down her throat with practiced ease. She was able to take _all_ of him, gagging softly around him but still managing to encourage him, her hand rubbing against his balls.

“_Fuck_,” Syn groaned, pushing his hips forward. “You teach Marinette how to do this?”

She pulled back completely, with more ease than expected, and said, “I don’t really discuss sex with my daughter.” She was back on his cock then, sucking him, letting him penetrate her throat.

“Maybe you should,” he muttered, not holding back as he thrust into her throat. She was tight around him, her neck actually bulging slightly as his cock distended her. She glanced up at him, looking almost _annoyed_—so he moved his hips and fucked her even harder.

She moaned around his cock, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. She reached one hand into her pants, starting to touch herself as she sucked.

Her skilled mouth brought him to his first orgasm fairly quickly, and she bucked her hips against her hand as she came in tandem with him.

Sabine pulled back, her hand stroking his still-hard shaft. “You’re okay to go again?”

He nodded. “I usually can go a few times in a row.”

“Marinette’s lucky,” she muttered. “I should go, though, you’re not really interested in an old woman like me.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Syn replied with a sly smile. “Marinette definitely got her looks from you, and age doesn’t matter to me.”

“Still, I shouldn’t sleep with my daughter’s boyfriend,” she said, standing and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Bad enough I gave you a blowjob already…”

“You said you and your husband have an agreement,” Syn pointed out. “Marinette and I have something similar. You know, she’s also dating Adrien.”

Sabine smiled at that. “Good. He’s a nice boy, I always hoped they’d end up together.”

“Yeah, they’re cute together,” he agreed. “But more importantly, there’s nothing stopping you and I from trying some things.”

“I suppose there isn’t.” She undressed herself fully, sliding off her pants and underwear. She looked good for her age, her body still firm, skin smooth. “On the chaise. I’m not defiling her bed like this.”

“Works for me,” Syn said, pulling off his shirt before sitting down on the chaise.

Sabine stepped towards him, placing a hand on his chest to push him to lay down. He rested his hands on her hips as she straddled his cock, giving him a few more strokes before sliding her hand against her pussy to prepare herself.

Syn just watched her silently, a grin crossing his face as he enjoyed the show before she sank down onto him.

She was able to take his cock easily, lowering herself onto him completely before resting her hands on his chest to give herself leverage as she fucked him. She slid herself along his cock, her pussy squeezing around him rhythmically.

“Fuck,” Syn groaned, letting his head fall back. He moved one arm behind his head so he could keep watching her as she skillfully rolled her hips, sinking down onto him so his cock was pushed deep into her pussy. “Can’t believe Marinette doesn’t have a sibling…”

Sabine smirked. “After this, she _might_…that doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually.”

“Fuck that’s hot,” he muttered, his free hand tight on her hip. “Goddamn…”

She pressed one hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit. “Don’t come before I do.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Sabine groaned as she reached her orgasm, her pussy clenching around his cock, seeming to squeeze the cum out of him. He came just a moment after her, filling her completely.

At that moment, the trapdoor opened. Marinette came through it, her arms laden with snacks that she promptly dropped on the ground. “_Mom?_”

Sabine blushed, the redness spreading down to her chest. It was just as cute as when Marinette blushed. “I—I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be done in the bakery yet.”

“I talked her into it,” Syn said, gently shifting out from under the older woman. “I honestly thought you’d be okay—”

“I’m not mad that you slept with her,” Marinette said, her eyes still wide. “I’m just—what about _Dad?_”

“Oh, don’t worry, honey,” Sabine said, quickly reaching for her clothes. “Your father and I have talked about—well, not _him_ exactly, but—”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Marinette replied, finally shutting her eyes. “Can we please forget this ever happened?”

Sabine nodded, hurriedly getting dressed. “I—good night, you two.”

Marinette pointedly looked away until her mother was out of the room. She didn’t turn back around until a thump came from her balcony.

Chat Noir dropped into the bedroom with a grin on his face that grew wider when he saw Syn’s nude state. “Hey, I see you got started without me.”

“_He_ did,” Marinette muttered. “With my _mom!_”

Adrien raised an eyebrow as he came down the ladder, dropping his transformation. “What about Mr. Dupain?”

Marinette let out a frustrated whine as Syn gave a shrug.

“Can we move on?” she asked. “We need to talk about the Antelope and I can’t do that when one of my boyfriends still has my _mom_ on his _dick!_”

“Oh, is that all?” Adrien asked with a grin. He walked towards Syn and dropped to his knees. “Need to be cleaned?”

“Is there no line you won’t cross?” Marinette muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Nope,” Syn said flippantly, pressing a hand to Adrien’s cheek as he thrust his cock into his mouth. “Fuck, that is good.”

Adrien licked up and down his shaft, tongue moving slowly and steadily to lick up every drop of cum and fluid that was on him. He pulled off long enough to murmur, “Mari, your mom tastes just like you.”

“Let me try,” Syn said, gently helping Adrien stand to bring him close for a deep kiss, tasting the traces left in his mouth. “Oh, shit, she _does_.”

Marinette groaned, and knelt down beside Syn. “I’m only doing this because I’m…curious. And Adrien probably got it all anyways.”

“Sure,” Syn replied, sliding his fingers through her hair as she pressed her tongue to his cock, tasting what remained on him before engulfing him in her mouth, taking in as much as she could.

Adrien knelt again, moving his mouth to Syn’s balls, gently sucking as his lips brushed against Marinette’s. She pulled back so he could press his lips to hers, the tip of Syn’s cock between their mouths, their tongues pressing to him.

They worked in sync, sliding their mouths along his cock together, kissing all the while, down the the base and back up his shaft. When they met again at the tip, their hands moved along his shaft, stroking him as they licked and sucked together.

“You two look so good like this,” Syn murmured, one hand on each of their heads. “You really are a great team.”

Marinette moaned softly, her tongue swirling around his tip. Adrien responded by gripping tighter, his thumb pressing into the underside of Syn’s cock as he slid his hand along.

Syn groaned, feeling a familiar pressure at the base of his cock. He had no reason to hold back the sensation, so he jerked his hips forward as he came, spilling into his lovers’ mouths.

Adrien gave Syn one last stroke, pumping the last bit of his cum onto Marinette’s waiting tongue, before kissing the girl to exchange the unique taste with her.

Syn smiled, flopping down onto the chaise with a grin. “You’re the best, both of you.”

Marinette blushed as she exchanged a shy glance with Adrien. “Th-thanks—but, we really need to focus.”

“Right,” Syn said, shifting to the side so Adrien could sit beside him. “What did you want to talk about?”

“The Antelope is an American villain,” she said. “So, Syn, that’s your jurisdiction, but maybe—we should at least let the other American heroes know?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” he said. “I can call Tamia, but she’s the only one I know personally. I’ve never met Majestia or Knight Owl.”

“That’s okay,” Marinette said, pacing anxiously in front of the guys. “I think we need to talk to the embassy. Ask for help through official channels.”

“Or I could get a message to Aeon,” Adrien offered. “We email each other sometimes.”

“You do?” Marinette asked. “Well—yeah, that would be a way better option…you never mentioned that you’re in contact with her before.”

“Sometimes she understands what it’s like to not get other people,” he said, smiling sadly. “I’m sure she’ll be able to help us.”

“Wait, who’s Aeon?” Syn interrupted.

The two exchanged a brief look before glancing back at Syn. “It’s…identity stuff. Not really our place to say,” Marinette said. “I’m sorry. But she can definitely get a message to Majestia faster than the embassy can.”

“I’ll send her an email tonight,” Adrien said. “We should hear back soon.”

At that moment, Syn’s phone chimed.

“That doesn’t happen to be any American hero, does it?” Marinette asked with a wry grin.

“No, it’s Kagami,” he replied as he checked the message. “She’s free tomorrow and wants to go on a date.”

Marinette nodded slowly. “Maybe it’s time we get Ryuuko in on this fight.”

**

The next day, Syn headed to the park near Marinette’s house, where Kagami had agreed to meet him.

She wore her usual blazer and plaid skirt combo, but paired it with long kneesocks, showing inches of skin along her legs. She smirked when she saw Syn staring.

“Easier access than tights,” she explained as she walked up to him. “I’m not wearing underwear, either. When it gets too much, I need to find some _immediate_ relief…this is getting harder and harder to hide from my mother.”

“Well, maybe I can help for a while,” Syn said with a grin. He kissed her cheek in greeting before glancing around the park. “Come with me.”

He led her to a bench in a heavily shaded area, far away from the fountains and main areas of the park. He sat down before undoing his pants and pulling out his cock, giving it a few strokes to bring it to life.

“Perfect,” Kagami murmured, eagerly spreading her legs and sinking down on him quickly, taking his cock fully in one move. She let out a soft moan before kissing him to cover up the sound.

Syn gripped her hips as she rode him, her body rolling against his as she rested her weight on her knees and slid herself up and down his cock.

“You feel so good,” he groaned softly. “So tight around my cock…”

“You’re filling me up completely,” she moaned. She was careful to keep her voice down as she fucked herself on him, her eyes darting around for anyone who might catch them. “Fuck, you’re so _big_…”

“Did you miss me?” Syn asked, reaching one hand under her shirt to grope her breast. His fingers traced the pattern of the lace on her bra. “Or did you just miss my cock?”

“Both,” she answered bluntly. “Don’t stop…”

“Do you want me to cum in you?” he murmured. “Keep going and I’ll fill you.”

She only responded with a moan as she kept rocking on top of him.

She suddenly kissed him, quieting herself again. Out of the corner of his eye, Syn could see a teenaged couple walking by, paying them no mind.

Kagami wasn’t moving on top of him, but she squeezed her pussy rhythmically, an entirely different sensation. She was practically milking his cock without outwardly moving, and it was somewhat of a challenge not to groan.

The couple passed by, and soon Kagami was riding him again, softly moaning as she bounced on top of him and squeezing him at the same time, the combined feelings enough to bring him to the edge.

She hit her orgasm first, pressing her lips to his to silence herself as she bucked against him and rode out the wave of sensation. Just as her hips began to slow, he grabbed her and fucked her harder as he came, spilling into her, so much that her stomach distended just slightly beneath her skirt.

“So,” Syn said, as Kagami stood and adjusted her skirt. “I saw an ice cream vendor around here, do you want to get some?”

“Sure,” she replied with a soft smile. She slipped her hand into his as they crossed the park, and he squeezed gently in response.

The ice cream vendor was on the other side of the park, a short line in front of his stall. But as they approached, Kagami stopped in her tracks.

“We can’t go there,” she said.

“Why not?” Syn asked, confused.

“That’s _Andre’s_ ice cream,” she explained. “Lovers ice cream. And you and me—we’re not exactly a normal couple…”

“So?” he asked with a shrug.

“Trust me, he does _not_ like poly people,” Kagami muttered bitterly. “The two who share an ice cream together are supposed to be together forever, but you have so _many_ girlfriends…I’m just someone who fate decided _needed_ you.”

“It’s just ice cream,” Syn said, chuckling, as he gently tugged on her hand. “And you’re not _just_ anything. I’d like you to be my girlfriend too. Officially.”

“O-oh,” she said, a blush crossing her cheeks. “I would like that.” She finally gave in to his tugging and stepped towards him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and draw her close for a kiss.

“Let’s get some ice cream,” he murmured. “If he gives either of us shit, screw him.”

They got in line, Syn’s arm still around Kagami. When they got to the front, the ice cream man’s eyes lit up.

“Ah, Miss Kagami!” he said. “And who is this?”

“Name’s Syn,” Syn replied with a broad smile.

“Hmm,” the ice cream man said, staring oddly at Syn. “You seem to be able to enjoy…_quite_ a few flavors. Are you looking for something for the two of you?”

“Please,” Kagami said.

He thought for a moment before handing over a cone piled with chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, cinnamon, and blackberry. “A…complicated cone for a complicated couple. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you,” Kagami said, stone-faced.

“What do I owe you?” Syn asked.

“No charge, young lovebirds.”

As the pair walked away with the ice cream, Syn asked, “How in the world does he stay in business?”

“…I have no idea. The ice cream is good, though.” They headed to a bench to sit together and eat the frozen treat.

“Sorry to cut the date part of this short,” Syn said, once they’d finished the ice cream. “We need to meet up with Marinette and Adrien. They wanted to bring you in on some superhero business.”

Kagami smirked. “They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, aren’t they?”

He nodded. “They’re really not good at hiding it.”

“I understand this is more important than our date,” she said. “But—I still want to spend some time with just you.”

“I think we can make that happen.”

**

Syn and Kagami headed to Marinette’s house. Sabine let them in with a knowing smile and nod at Syn as she directed them through the back of the bakery.

As they approached the trapdoor of Marinette’s bedroom, they could clearly hear moaning coming from within.

“I’m pretty sure I can guess what _they’re_ up to,” Kagami mumbled.

“Can you blame them?” Syn asked, just behind her on the ladder, in a prime position to tease her by running his tongue up her inner thigh. “Hurry up so we can join.”

“I—Marinette’s all right, but Adrien—she’ll be jealous. It’ll hurt her.”

“She’s okay sharing you with him. And so am I.”

Kagami bit her lip, but threw open the trapdoor. Syn followed her into the room where they could easily see Marinette on her bed, riding Adrien’s face.

“H-hey,” Marinette groaned, apparently unconcerned with how her breasts were bouncing hypnotically. “No clothes allowed in here today, take ‘em off.”

Syn didn’t hesitate to strip before heading up to the bed. Kagami was a little hesitant, but stripped down to just her thigh-high socks before climbing the ladder.

“Oh, _wow_,” Marinette groaned, glancing over Kagami. “You look…so _good, Kagami_…” She trailed off into moans as she reached a climax, rocking her hips against Adrien’s face before climbing off of him.

He sat up and glanced at Kagami with a smile. “You do look really nice,” he said softly.

Kagami blushed as she sat down on the bed. “Thank you,” she murmured before glancing at Marinette. “You are…all right with this?”

“I’ve learned to be more open minded lately,” she replied with a smile. “Anyways, you’re here to talk hero business, not have sex. Yet.”

“Right,” Kagami said, her smile evaporating. “You two are Ladybug and Chat Noir, aren’t you?”

“How long have you known?” Marinette asked warily.

“Not long after I met you,” she replied. “I suspected, but you just confirmed it.”

Marinette frowned, looking annoyed and adorable at the same time. “Well…yes. So, we know who you are, Ryuko. And we need your help with a new threat.”

“The Antelope,” Syn explained, sitting on the bed beside Adrien. “An American villain that’s working with Hawkmoth now.”

“So you need me full time?” Kagami asked.

“For now, yes,” Marinette replied. “If you notice anything off—use wind to get a closer look. We don’t have the stealth that you do.”

“Understood,” she said with a nod. “Anything else?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, a grin spreading across her lips. “Lie down and let Adrien fuck you.”

Adrien was the one who saw Syn’s face register surprise. He leaned over and murmured, “She’s been really excited for this. She planned positions. There were dolls involved.”

Syn frowned. “Marinette, it’s…actually pretty hot that you’re this excited, but…I think it would be better to just figure it out on our own. More fun instead of jumping straight into the sex.”

Marinette blushed, glancing down. “Y-yeah, that makes sense.”

“I would actually like to taste you, Marinette,” Kagami said, her cheeks pink. “If that’s all right…”

“Oh!” she replied. “Yeah! Definitely, go for it!” She spread her legs apart, letting the other girl settle between them and press her tongue against her pussy.

Adrien reached his hand to Syn’s cock, stroking him idly as he watched the girls. Syn kissed his cheek in appreciation, drawing a rather cute smile from the model.

“Oh, god, _Kagami_,” Marinette moaned, her body quivering as she rolled her hips. “So _good_…”

Adrien leaned over to tease Syn’s cock with his mouth, tongue and lips just playing with the tip as he continued to stroke. Syn groaned, enjoying the show before him and the attention lavished on him.

“Fuck—_ah!_” Marinette cried as she came, her hands lacing in Kagami’s hair. “Oh my god…”

Adrien lifted his head from Syn’s cock, asking him in a hoarse voice. “Can—can you fuck me?”

Syn nodded, as the girls scrambled to switch positions, Kagami straddling Marinette’s face.

He gripped Adrien’s ass, and found a plug already nestled in him. “You have been looking forward to this, haven’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Adrien groaned, losing his words to a moan as Syn pulled the plug out.

Syn grabbed some lube that Marinette had so kindly left beside the bed and spread it on his cock, stroking himself to full hardness before pushing his cock into Adrien’s gaping ass. He groaned, enjoying the tight sensation around his shaft as Adrien cried out in pleasure, his knees buckling and pushing him into the mattress.

Kagamie smiled as she watched the scene, rocking her hips against Marinette’s face. “Fuck, this—this is so amazing…”

Adrien could only moan, as Syn responded, “Yeah, fuck…”

The bed shook as the four writhed and fucked, moans echoing throughout the room, the soft sounds of hips rocking into hips. Syn focused on the feeling of his boyfriend’s ass around him, gripping his cock tight, pulling him in completely with such a wet hot friction that had him nearly seeing stars.

Adrien was the first to come, his release falling onto the bed as he became boneless in Syn’s arms. Syn used the opportunity to grip his hips and fuck him harder, slamming deep into his ass with each thrust.

“C-come in me,” Adrien moaned. “Please, _please_, I wanna be full…”

Kagami moaned as she watched and Marinette’s tongue worked her to her own peak.

Syn thrust a few more times, driving his cock deep into Adrien before fulfilling his request and coming in his ass, filling him with torrents of cum, enough to distend his belly just slightly.

Marinette moved towards Syn, gently pushing him back so his still hard cock slid out of Adrien. She leaned down and licked him, tongue cleaning away remnants of his cum.

Syn let his hand rest on the back of her head, her hair like silk between his fingers. He pulled her close, so her tongue licked and coiled around the base of his cock, her lips soft against his sack.

Kagami and Adrien turned to join the girl. Adrien took the tip of Syn’s cock into his mouth, while Kagami focused on his balls, gently sucking as her tongue ran over them.

The three shifted around him, sharing his cock. Marinette found Adrien’s lips and kissed him with Syn’s shaft trapped between them. Kagami kept her focus on his balls, giving him unending little licks and kisses and sucks.

All of them were moaning around him, getting their own pleasure just from the taste of his cock, the wild thrill of sharing him with each other. Marinette and Adrien kept his cock between their mouths as they dragged their lips and tongues down to the base, then back up to the tip. Their hands worked together to stroke his shaft as they traded off his tip between their mouths, one minute Marinette’s tongue patiently exploring him, the next Adrien’s throat around the tip of his cock as he tried to nearly _swallow_ him.

As Syn tilted his head back in pleasure, Kagami moved to take him in her mouth, concentrating her tongue on drawing pressure on the underside of his shaft, trying to milk out his cum. Her hands never left his balls, gently massaging him, coaxing him into producing more, _more_ of what they all craved.

Syn couldn’t leave his lovers unsatisfied. He came in Marinette’s mouth first, and she eagerly licked the stray cum from the tip of his dick as Kagami returned her attention to his balls, softly licking them throughout his orgasm. Adrien’s hand at the base of his cock provided friction and pleasure, urging him to fill Marinette’s mouth even more.

She pulled back, turning to kiss Adrien and share her mouthful of cum, as Kagami moved to Syn’s cock again, sucking his still-hard length, seeking her own reward.

He slid a hand along the back of her head, feeling her short, soft hair slip between his fingers, and then he _pulled_ her close, fucking her mouth hard. His cock hit the back of her mouth and slipped down into her throat, impossibly tight and wet, a cavern not meant for his cock but welcoming him anyways.

She gagged, but took his cock, bracing herself on the bed as he pulled her along his shaft till her lips met his base, brushing against his balls. She glanced up at him, unable to do much more than move her tongue wildly against his cock as he took his pleasure in her, fucking her tight throat and enjoying the way her body squirmed and she moaned as he used her.

Marinette slid a hand along Kagami’s backside, slightly pushing her forward to take more of Syn’s cock, but also helping her as her fingers dipped into her friend’s dripping pussy. Kagami moaned again, the sound vibrating in her throat, around Syn, drawing him to thrust in and out of her mouth.

She reached another climax between his cock and Marinette’s fingers. Her tongue stilled against his shaft, but her mouth tightened in a moan and her body quivered as she came, a sight that brought Syn to his orgasm, his cum pumping down her throat, sliding down to her belly.

Finally satiated, Syn leaned back and glanced at his lovers, each one of them looking blissed and utterly satisfied as they cuddled together in a tired heap. He noted Kagami’s stomach, full of his cum, looked slightly rounded, almost as if she was pregnant, just because of how _potent_ his seed was.

That was a very welcome mental image, but he could tell from how the other three were panting that they wouldn’t be able to keep up with his stamina.

“Hey, Marinette,” he said, a thought occurring to him. “Is your mom home?”

She groaned and threw a pillow at him.

“We saw Sabine downstairs,” Kagami answered, giving him a curious look. “Why?”

“Just going to go say hi,” he answered, grinning. He pulled his pants back on, but left his shirt off before descending into the main part of Marinette’s house.

“He’s gonna fuck my mom,” he heard Marinette say before he shut the trapdoor, her voice torn between awed and resigned.

What Syn didn’t hear was the conversation between his lovers.

“Are you all right with that?” Kagami asked.

“Not really, but kind of at the same time?” Marinette responded with a shrug. “Apparently my dad’s okay with it, and it’s honestly kind of neat that Syn _can_, but…it’s my _mom_. I know more about my parents’ sex life than I _ever_ wanted to know.”

“At least you know your parents approve of him,” Kagami replied, her voice dry. “It could be worse.”

“I just wish I knew a little less,” Marinette muttered, dramatically leaning against Adrien. “Now I keep thinking about him with my _mom_ and it’s just…_weird_.”

Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette, cuddling her close as she grumbled for a few more minutes.

Meanwhile, Syn walked downstairs, where he saw Sabine in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables. She smiled when she saw him. “Are all of you staying for dinner?”

“I think so,” he answered. “But I had a question for you.”

“What’s that?” she asked, a blush crossing her cheeks as she focused her attention on the chopping.

“You want to make _sure_ Marinette gets a sibling?”

Sabine paused, and then nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it since yesterday, and talked to Tom…it’s been too long since we had a baby in the house. But I’m sorry, I’m too busy right now.”

He stepped behind her and gently grabbed her skirt, pushing it up. “I’ll be quick.”

Sabine bit her lower lip, a habit Marinette had picked up from her, and nodded. She kept chopping vegetables as Syn bared her, slowly dragging her underwear down her legs. He pulled down his pants just enough to pull out his cock and pushed it between her legs, rubbing against her pussy as she started to grow aroused.

She focused on the task before her as he slid his cock into her, his hands on her hips as he fucked her, pulled her back slightly so she had to bend over to keep up with the vegetables. He couldn’t stop picturing how the woman would look, round with his child, how he could do the same to Marinette, make mother and daughter carry his seed at the same time…

“Ohh,” Sabine moaned softly, rocking her hips back into his. “I haven’t been fucked in this kitchen since before Mari was born…”

“That’s a shame,” Syn replied, driving his cock deeper into her. “You look so good all bent over like this, your pussy begging for me…”

“Don’t stop,” she murmured. She kept chopping vegetables, but she moved slower.

But he did stop, pulling out of her so he could grab her hips and spin her around. "Get up on the counter," he growled.

"I'm in the middle of cooking!"

"It can wait," he replied. "Can you?"

Sabine bit her lip, but pushed the cutting board aside and hopped up onto the counter, spreading her legs apart.

Syn took the opportunity to kiss her neck, tugging open the ties of her dress to reveal her breasts before he slid back into her. He admired the way her breasts, fuller than her daughter's, bounced with each thrust.

Her moans were similar to Marinette's as they echoed through the kitchen, and Syn wondered if Marinette could hear them upstairs.

Syn didn’t hold back at all, slamming his hips into her. He fucked her so hard her moans echoed through the kitchen, just barely covering up the slap of skin against skin. He thrust deep into her as he came, another magnificent load filling her womb as her pussy clenched, greedily milking his cock.

As he pulled back and tucked his cock away, Sabine hopped off the counter and smiled at him. “If you really want to get me pregnant, you’ll need to do that a lot more to be sure,” she said. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Madame Cheng,” he said with a sly grin.

"Call me Sabine," she replied. "No need to be formal now." She kissed him on the forehead, a motherly action offset by the way her still exposed breasts pressed against him and her hand gripped his ass.

"Tomorrow, Sabine," he promised.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the inspiration for Syn ;)

When Syn arrived at school on Monday, Max handed him a phone.

“What’s this?” he asked. He’d barely talked to the tech wiz outside of when it was necessary for class.

“There has been a high level of interest in your…activities in the upstairs restroom,” Max replied. “I’ve been asked to make this for you. The phone has one app installed on it, where you can let people know when you’ll be at the, um, gloryhole.”

“Oh, cool,” Syn replied, tapping open the app curiously. “What’s this request tab?”

“For people who want to ask for a specific time,” Max replied.

Syn nodded. “And doesn’t this ruin the point of the gloryhole?”

“There are a few other people who have phones like these,” the young genius replied. “People have the option to request you specifically, but you won’t know if they’re doing that or looking for anyone to be there.”

“Well, thanks,” Syn said. “I didn’t think you would be interested in this sort of thing…”

“I’m not,” Max said quickly. “I identify as asexual, and would rather not be involved at all, but I do help out my friends.”

Syn nodded. “Got it. Thanks.”

The phone went into his pocket and remained largely forgotten until after lunch, when he suddenly received a message.

_16:00 requested._

That was just before the last class of the day began. He could make it.

But as he headed to the restroom, about ten minutes before the time requested, screams rang out from the school’s courtyard.

“Fuck,” Syn muttered under his breath, stopping in his tracks and running towards the courtyard instead.

The villain was a teenage boy covered in keyboards, typing on his arm to bring his words to life. He had divided up the courtyard into a dark, misty maze, trapping students inside before sending monsters in after them.

“I am the Game Master!” he called from atop the courtyard stairs. “Defeat my game, and you _might_ live!”

Syn sighed as he walked towards the villain. He pulled back his fist and socked the Game Master right in the face.

The keyboard armor he wore broke as he was sent flying down the stairs. A black butterfly flew out of one of the broken keyboards, and was soon caught by a yo-yo that went whizzing right past Syn.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug cried from on top of the roof. The swarm of butterflies raced over the area, putting everything back to normal as she leapt down beside Syn. “Can I talk to you for a moment, _civilian_?”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her yo-yo before he could say anything.

“I’m not transformed, am I?” Syn asked as he landed on the roof with Ladybug.

“No,” she replied, her eyes narrowing. “Why are you—look, a lot of people here like to go rushing into akuma battles, and I don’t want you to _encourage_ them.”

He gave her a sheepish grin. “You have a point. Sorry.”

“Come on,” she said. “I’ll drop you back off wherever you were heading, no need for you to transform _now_.”

“All right,” he replied. “I was going to the gloryhole…”

“Of course you were,” she muttered. She wrapped an arm around him before using her yo-yo to rappel down the side of the school and drop through the thankfully open window of the bathroom.

Syn headed into one of the stalls for the gloryhole, his cock already hard and ready.

“I need to recharge Tikki,” Ladybug said, dashing into the other stall. “The cookies are back in my locker, so do you mind helping out?”

A flash of light came from her stall as he eased his cock through the hole. Soon, he felt Tikki’s mouth around him, the warm unending cavern that coiled and gripped his cock, milking him. The kwami was apparently greedy when she was hungry, as the sensations started strong and just kept getting stronger, until his knees were buckled and he was leaning against the partition wall for support.

He came quickly, Tikki’s latent magic making his balls full again as fast as they were emptied, until he was pumping an extreme amount of cum into her mouth. He groaned as the orgasm went on, as he felt like his mind was sucked out along with his cum.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. His cock was exposed to the cold bathroom air as Tikki pulled away with a high-pitched giggle. “I feel much better now, thank you!”

“A-anytime,” Syn replied, a bit dazed.

“Oh, before I go,” Marinette said as she let Tikki fly back into her purse, “Can you come over after school? I have some things we need to talk about.”

“No problem,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”

Tikki’s residual magic on his cock made him hard and ready seconds after the door shut behind Marinette. He stroked himself while he waited for someone else to enter, whoever had requested him.

The door opened, and someone entered the other stall. Syn could just see a flash of red hair as the unknown person knelt before the hole. He pushed his cock through, letting the stranger suck him.

They were methodical, tongue slipping over every inch of his shaft, exploring the ridges and veins of his cock. They seemed to know what they were doing as their tongue pressed against the bottom of his shaft, pushing spots that made him groan as their mouth lowered onto him, taking him completely. The tip of his cock hit their throat, pushing past some resistance to fuck warm, slippery, _wet_.

He heard the soft sound of their lips meeting the metal wall as they took his cock down their throat, head bobbing back and forth. They pulled back, enough to let the tip of their tongue taste the tip of his cock, before pushing forward to swallow his cock entirely.

Syn pulled back his hips, thrusting forward to meet their throat, fucking their mouth wildly as their tongue never stopped moving, never stopped stroking him and trying to coax cum out of him.

When he did reach his peak, he braced himself on the partition, wishing he could grip their head and pull it even closer, fuck their mouth harder as he shot ropes of cum down their throat.

The mouth pulled back, and a hand slowly caressed his still-hard cock. “Can you go again?” a female voice asked.

“Yeah,” Syn grunted in reply.

There was the sound of clothes shuffling, and then he felt a warm, wet pussy sink onto his cock.

This time, he didn’t need to move, just leaned against the partition as she fucked herself on him, pussy clenching and squeezing around him as she slid up and down. She was moaning, the wet sounds of sex echoing through the bathroom with her soft cries.

He braced himself on the metal wall as he felt the need to move, to fuck whoever was on the other side. He could hear a soft sound just out of sync with his thrusts as she rubbed her clit.

“Fuck, _harder_,” she pled. “Need to feel you…_fuck_, deep in me…”

He complied, fucking her hard, the partition wall rattling as he moved.

“God, _yes!_” she cried, her pussy clenching around him, milking him as she came hard. “Come in me, _please!_”

He groaned and thrust forward again, hitting some resistance as he met her cervix, and he came, filling her completely. He could feel his cum leaking out beside his cock as he pulled back and she let out a long, loud moan.

“Thank you,” the voice said again. She sounded familiar, whoever she was. He could hear the soft shuffle of clothing moving, then the squeak of the stall door opening. He waited until the mystery lover had left before heading out of the bathroom.

The school day finished, and Syn walked with Marinette to her house.

“So, what do you think of Chloe, now that you’ve been living with her for a bit?” Marinette asked as she led Syn to her room.

“She’s…really self-centered, but she’s not that bad,” Syn replied. “Why?”

“I think…it’s going to be safer to spread out the Miraculouses. Hawkmoth knows about them all already,” she replied. She rummaged through her closet before hauling out a black and red box. “Do you think we can trust Chloe?”

“Yeah,” he replied, not even thinking about it. “I trust her.”

Why shouldn’t he trust her? She’d been kind to him, in her own rich bitch kind of way. And she had mentioned wanting Pollen back—she seemed sincere.

“Shenn,” he said, opening up his bookbag to glance at his kwami, “what do you think?”

The small dragon creature shrugged. “Kwamis are not normally given the opportunity to choose their holders…why not ask Pollen yourself?”

“Right,” she said, frowning. “I can do that. Sorry, the rules are…not really easy to get.”

“You are doing just fine,” Shenn reassured her, floating up to gently pat her cheek. “It will be nice to see Pollen again, anyway!”

Marinette nodded before opening up the box and taking out a small ornate comb. It glowed, and a bee kwami appeared.

“My Queen?” she asked.

Marinette shook her head. “Chloe isn’t here, sorry. But, I wanted to talk with you about her.”

“Oh,” Pollen replied, looking a little downcast. “I was hoping she was…apologizing.”

“What exactly happened the last time she held your Miraculous?”

“She forced me to transform her,” Pollen said, “A-and forbade me from speaking. It hurt, yet—I could tell she was very afraid.”

“Do you _want_ to see her again?” Marinette asked. “Do you think she can be trusted with your power again?”

“I believe…if Hawkmoth is no longer controlling her, she can be trusted,” Pollen replied. “And I _do_ want to see her again!”

Marinette nodded, taking the comb and slipping it into a hexagonal box. Pollen disappeared as she handed the box to Syn. “Give this to Chloe. She won’t want to see me.”

Syn nodded. “Uh, hey, before I go, though…”

“You want to have sex?”

He gave her a grin. “Tikki’s magic is still affecting me a bit.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather go fuck my mom?” she teased, undoing her pants. “I have a lot of homework, actually, so let’s make it quick.” She quickly shed her pants and underwear, setting them in a neat pile beside her desk, before gesturing to her chaise.

“Why don’t you kneel and hold onto the back,” Syn suggested, tugging off his own pants.

She did as he asked, and soon he was behind her, guiding his cock into her. She moaned as he filled her, his hands grasping her hips as he fucked her hard, slamming his cock into her with each thrust without much regard for her pleasure. He needed to come, and she was a convenient hole for him.

By the way she moaned and pressed herself against him, she didn’t mind being used like this. She gripped the back of the chaise hard, her knuckles almost white as she held on and let him use her, tossing her head back with a loud cry.

When he came, he pushed deep into her with a grunt, filling her womb. She leaked his cum as he pulled out, and she collapsed bonelessly onto the chaise.

“Take Pollen,” she said tiredly, waving her hand towards the ornate box. “Just make sure Chloe knows what she’s up against.”

“Will do.”

**

When Syn returned to the hotel, he headed straight to his room and opened the small box, letting Pollen out.

“Oh, I remember this building!” Pollen said excitedly, zipping around to look at the furnishings, out the window. “Chloe is here!”

“She is,” Syn confirmed. “She should be coming over soon, we have a, uh, appointment.”

“Oh?” Pollen asked, zipping in front of his face. “You are her drone?”

“Not exactly,” he replied, as Shenn started laughing from inside his pocket.

She floated out to meet the other kwami and explained, “My holder is the Dragon, with Yang energy.”

“I see,” Pollen replied. “You are lucky, then.”

“Why?” Syn asked.

“Queens usually do not take male mates,” Pollen said, a smug smile on her face. “And when they do…the man does not last for long. A good queen ensures that a male drone can mate with _her_ and _her_ alone.”

“Got it,” Syn replied. He headed to his bed, shedding clothes as he went so that he could stretch out nude on it. “Well, she’ll be here soon, but I want to fuck her before you have your reunion.”

Pollen nodded, eagerly flitting about the room. “I cannot wait!”

Syn pulled up porn on his phone while the kwamis talked, catching each other up on what they’d been doing for the last millennia.

Not too much later, the hotel room door opened and Chloe burst in. Syn glanced towards the kwamis, winking at Pollen before he quickly shut the box with her comb, making her disappear.

“Today has been ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Chloe moaned as she started stripping off her clothes. “You’ll make me forget, won’t you?”

“Sure,” he replied. “What’s going on?”

“People don’t appreciate how awesome I am,” she muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Syn said. “If it helps, I’ve got a gift for you.”

She perked up at that as she approached the bed. “Oh my god, gimme.”

“How about you take care of me first?”

She rolled her eyes as she knelt on the bed, leaning over to wrap her mouth around his cock. Her tongue slid along his shaft in a practiced motion as she moaned at the feel of his cock against her lips, on her tongue.

“Touch yourself,” he said, propped up on his elbows to watch her. “Make yourself ready for my cock.”

She groaned before reaching a hand between her legs, fingers spreading open her pussy so she could work at her clit. She was so wet he could smell her arousal dripping down her legs.

Syn bucked his hips up, thrusting his cock into her mouth and making her gasp in surprise before gagging around his shaft. Her throat was tight, hot and wet, and he could feel the passage opening as she unconsciously welcomed his cum straight into her stomach.

Her head was bobbing quickly, her tongue running along the bottom of his shaft as she touched herself, two fingers buried tight in her cunt. She was panting faster and faster, body quivering as she got close to her release.

Syn felt his own orgasm building, and grabbed Chloe’s ponytail so he could pull her head back, so just the tip of his cock was in her mouth. He came, enjoying the sight of her cheeks bulging as she tried to swallow, tried to keep his cum in her mouth as it leaked out from the corners of her lips. She played with the tip of his cock with her tongue before pulling back and gulping down the rest of his cum.

He was still hard, and Chloe was still furiously finger himself. “Want to ride?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” she murmured, moving to straddle him. She held his cock with one hand as she lowered herself onto it, moaning loudly as he filled her, his cock large enough to create a small bulge against her lower stomach.

She slowly rolled her hips, sliding herself up and down his cock, her eyes closed in bliss. She was tight and warm, and the steady pace was helping Syn build up the mounting pleasure deep inside him again.

But soon the slow pace was _too_ slow, and Syn grabbed onto Chloe’s hips so he could thrust _hard_ into her, controlling the speed as he fucked her fast. She was screaming, her head tossed back in ecstasy as he used her for his own pleasure without much concern for hers.

He kept up the pace as long as he could, until he came with a groan, releasing into her. His cum filled her womb entirely, making her stomach slightly paunched and cum leaking down around his cock.

Chloe rolled to the side, her hair disheveled, her makeup smeared slightly from sweat, a wide and satisfied smile on her face. “Damn, that doesn’t get old.”

“Glad you’re still enjoying it,” he replied. “Mind cleaning me off?”

She leaned towards his cock again, licking the cum off of it, swirling her tongue around to clean it. Syn groaned, taking pleasure in the feeling, but not enough to reach another orgasm.

“Do I get my present now?” she asked with a simpering smile.

“Sure,” Syn replied. He reached to the nightstand, where the hexagonal box was sitting, grabbing it and holding it out to Chloe.

Her smile was replaced by a look of complete shock as she accepted the box with a shaking hand. “Is—is this…?”

“You should open it,” he said.

She opened the small box carefully, wincing at the bright light that emerged from it, the flash forming the shape of a kwami.

“Hello, my Queen,” Pollen said, smiling widely at Chloe.

“Oh my god,” she murmured, gently grasping the kwami and cuddling her against her cheek. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“It is wonderful to see you as well,” Pollen replied cheerily.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Chloe mumbled. “I was _such_ a bitch last time I saw you. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course, my Queen,” Pollen replied, nuzzling her.

Chloe glanced at Syn. “Thank you,” she said, a note of unusual sincerity in her voice. “How did you convince Ladybug?”

“Actually, it was her idea,” he said. “Have you noticed how there’s more akumas lately?”

“Sort of,” she replied. “I’ve been trying not to cause them as much!”

“Well, that’s good,” Syn said. “But the thing is, there’s actually another villain now. Working with Hawkmoth. So Ladybug’s calling on other heroes to help out more.”

“And she trusted _me_?”

“She asked for my opinion first,” he admitted. “And Pollen’s. And, we both think you can do a good job.”

“I won’t let you down,” Chloe promised, grinning widely.


	32. Chapter 32

Syn received a message asking him to come to the gloryhole about half an hour before school started.

He wasn’t interested in waking up before strictly necessary, but he was curious who wanted him that early…so he went.

He got to the school and headed straight to the bathroom, dropping his pants and pushing his half-hard cock through the hole in the partition. He was very much getting used to the sight of the walls in this room.

He heard the door open, then felt a warm mouth around his cock, coaxing him to get fully hard. The stranger’s tongue carefully stroked every inch of him, base to tip and pack again. He groaned softly, pushing further into the hole.

Once he was hard, the stranger pulled back, sudden cold air on his cock. But then, a wet pussy sank down on him, taking his cock in fully. A moan came from the other stall as the stranger fucked herself on his cock, a steady pace that had her sliding along his shaft.

He drew his hips back and slammed forward, pushing his cock fully into her.

“_Yes!”_ the stranger cried. He could hear the wet sound of her fingers at her pussy, rubbing her clit as he fucked her hard. “Please, please come in me…”

Her voice sounded familiar, but he wasn’t thinking about that as he enjoyed the feeling of her pussy clenched around him. She wasn’t as tight as some of the other girls he’d fucked, but she was active, fucking herself and finding a good rhythm with his thrusts.

She cried out in pleasure as she came, her shoes clicking on the tile as she lost her footing for a moment. “More,” she groaned. “Need you to come….”

He braced his hands against the wall as he fucked harder, concentrating on the growing pleasure he felt until it spilled over and he came, his cum shooting deep inside her.

“Thank you,” she murmured. She pulled away, and he could hear the sound of pants being zipped.

As his mystery lover left the stall, he couldn’t help but peek through the crack and see if he could figure out who she was.

An older woman, red hair in a bun, glanced out the door warily before stepping out into the hallway. It made sense—no one needed to find out Caline Bustier was anonymously fucking her students.

**

Syn walked to the courtyard, intent on saying hello to his friends before class started. He found the courtyard a misty maze again, as the same akuma from the day before floated above the school, cackling.

There were fewer students here this time, so Syn figured he _could_ just go punch Game Master again. But as he headed to the upper level, he heard a girl screaming in absolute terror inside the maze.

He hesitated, torn on what to do, when he saw a blur of red zip across the school rooftop. If Ladybug had the akuma handled—he could go save the girl.

Syn headed into the maze. He headed towards the screaming, pushing through the dense mist that made up the walls. It was actually fairly easy to bypass them with enough effort, though they felt solid they would give way under a heavy push.

He found Mylene in the center of the maze, cowering on the ground, arms over her head in an attempt to hide herself from a snarling creature. The thing looked like some ugly monster pulled straight from a Dungeons & Dragons game, a huge pig-like creature with way too many tusks. It lurched towards Mylene, drool dripping slimy from his perpetually open mouth.

Syn didn’t even think, just ran towards the creature and _punched_, his fist connecting with its belly, sending it flying back through walls of mist. The dense walls slowly reformed as the monster lay dazed at least twenty feet away.

“Are you okay?” he asked Mylene, kneeling down beside her.

She peeked up at him. “Syn? _You_ saved me?”

“You were scared,” he replied, like that explained everything.

She still seemed scared, but she managed to stand up. “Um. Thank you.”

“No problem,” he said. “I saw Ladybug, so this should be all gone any minute now.”

“Do you mind if I stay with you?” she asked. “I—I mean, I don’t know if you were _expecting_ anything from me for saving me, but I—just don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m not expecting anything,” he said, laughing despite himself. “I’m not _that_ addicted to sex.”

She looked away from him, blushing.

“Besides, you’re dating Ivan, right?” Syn asked as the rush of ladybugs flew around them and dissipated the rest of the mist. “I’m not going to do anything that would hurt your relationship.”

Her eyes widened as she looked back at him. “You’re…really nice. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner.”

He shrugged, and held out a hand to her. “Friends now?”

“Friends.”

**

Syn walked Mylene to class. As they entered the classroom, Miss Bustier stood up from her desk and approached Syn.

“Can you stay behind after class for a few minutes?” she asked. “I have some concerns about how you’re adjusting to being in Paris.”

He nodded, not quite believing that was the reason, but he sat in his seat when everyone else left the classroom anyways.

Miss Bustier approached his desk and leaned against it. “I know you saw me earlier.”

“At the gloryhole,” Syn confirmed. “Yeah.”

“I…trust you know how important it is to keep this information to yourself,” she said, blushing.

He nodded. “Can I ask why you’re going there, though? I’m pretty sure that wasn’t your first time.”

“You’re right,” she said with a sigh. “I’m—I’m 34 years old and single. My time to have a baby is running out, and I don’t want to waste it. I want to be a mother.”

“So why the gloryhole instead of getting a sperm donor?” Syn asked. “Not that I _mind_.”

“It’s difficult for a single woman to get any sort of fertility treatment,” she replied. “It’s really meant for couples who can’t conceive naturally. I just needed any anonymous man.”

“You know I’m a teenager.”

She sighed. “I know. And I know what this means for my job if I’m found out. But I’m desperate. You don’t need to have anything to do with the baby, I’m perfectly capable of handling a child on my own.”

Syn shrugged. “Works for me. If you want _more_ help, though—you know, to make _sure_ you get pregnant…”

Miss Bustier paused, glancing around the empty classroom. “No one will be in here for the next period…would you want to? Right now?”

“Sure,” he said, standing from the desk and unzipping his pants. She smiled and quickly pushed down her pants and underwear, letting them stay at her ankles as she leaned over the desk.

“Please, be quick,” she said. “Just in case…”

He nodded, stroking his cock to life. She reached her hand between her legs to finger herself, making her pussy wet and ready for him.

He moved behind her and pushed his cock into her, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. He was able to bury himself inside her in just a few thrusts, her pussy taking all of him, squeezing him tight.

He thought about what she might look like in a few months, stomach swollen with his child, her breasts bigger, more sensitive. The thought propelled his hips forward more, harder, fucking her like she was a bitch in heat.

“Oh, _god_,” she murmured. “This is so wrong…please don’t stop…”

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked, gripping her hips hard. “Your student’s cock inside you, fucking you till you’re pregnant?”

“Yes, _yes_,” she moaned. “Your cock is so much better than any other I’ve felt…”

“I could fuck you every day before school,” he said, emphasizing his words with hard thrusts. “You’d have to teach your classes with your student’s cum dripping from you.”

“Oh _god_,” she moaned, her voice a mixture of shame and lust. “I’d lose everything…”

He laughed. “You got tighter saying that, though. Do you like the idea of risking it all for a taste of my cock?”

“Y-yes,” she admitted, moving her hips back to gain more friction against him. “Oh, god, I’m—_ahh!_” She clamped her hand over her mouth as she came, her pussy squeezing his cock hard, her body rocking against his in an attempt to grind out every last spark of friction.

She sighed, sated, and then gripped the desk as she began to concentrate, rhythmically squeezing her pussy as she _milked_ his cock, brought him to orgasm. He spilled into her with a groan, filling her pussy.

When he pulled back, she turned to redress herself, but paused. “You’re still hard?”

“Usually takes a few times,” he said. “Want to go again?”

“I really shouldn’t,” she replied, glancing towards the door. “But—okay. Once more. If you can make me come like that again…”

“Not a problem,” Syn replied with a cocky grin. “Do you mind if we do it on your desk, though?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“If I’m lucky enough to live out an actual porn plot, might as well go all the way with it.” He didn’t bother to put away his cock before walking across the classroom. “So?”

Miss Bustier pulled up her pants long enough to walk over to her desk. She pushed them down again and stepped out of the clothes before lying on her back on the flat surface.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Syn murmured, roughly grabbing her hips to line her up with his cock. She moaned as he entered her, and her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him tight against her as he thrust.

He let his hands explore her body as he fucked her, hands at the buttons of her shirt, pulling it open. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and he gently moved to caress them, pulling her breasts out of the cups of her bra.

“Ah, _Syn_,” she groaned. “Harder, please!”

He reached up and undid the tie in her hair, letting her locks fall free from her normally tight bun. It spread around her head, fiery waves making her look years younger suddenly, more vulnerable.

He fucked her harder as she begged, his cock pushing his previous load of cum deeper into her, making sure it would flow straight into her womb.

As he kept going, he heard a noise. He glanced over to see Marinette looking through the cracked open door, her eyes wide. Syn turned his attention back to the teacher below him, who was moaning unabashedly as she milked his cock, her body trembling as she reached another orgasm.

He groaned and came, filling her womb. He thrust a few more times as he imagined his seed taking hold of her and claiming her _completely_.

The door opened fully.

Ladybug stood in the doorway, a smirk on her face. “That was pretty hot,” she said.

“This—it isn’t what it looks like?” Miss Bustier claimed, pulling her shirt closed.

“It looks like you’re sleeping with one of your students,” Ladybug said, stepping into the room and locking the door behind her. “Syn, you’re really getting around, aren’t you?”

“Seems like it,” he said with a grin. “So—why are you here?”

“I want to join in,” she said with an impish smile.

Syn raised an eyebrow. “Um—Ladybug, can I talk to you for a second?”

He left his pants undone as he stepped to the side, lowering his voice so their teacher didn’t hear.

“What are you doing?”

“I-I don’t know!” she admitted in a panicked whisper. “You’ve got me thinking about sex almost all the time lately, and then I see you with her, and it’s super hot and I’m curious…I have no idea what I’m doing!”

“Okay, but why are you suited up?”

“It felt easier for Ladybug to be in this situation than Marinette…”

Syn kissed her cheek, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re cute. I’m not against this, but I wanted to make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“I do,” she said firmly. “It’s something new and different, and—and I want to do this. I’m pretty sure _everyone_ in the class has thought about her a couple of times, anyways…”

“Well, Miss Bustier?” he asked, turning back towards the flustered teacher. “Want a threesome with a superhero?”

“Oh, god,” she muttered, hiding her face. “I’m a terrible person, but—_yes_. Lock the door, please.”

“Ever been with a woman?” Syn asked as Ladybug locked the door, her face pink with excitement and a little embarrassment.

“Experimenting. In university,” Bustier replied. “Does…does the suit come off?”

Syn beckoned to Ladybug and kissed her neck while pressing the right spots to make the body of the suit vanish, leaving just her gloves, boots, and mask.

“Oh, my,” their teacher said, her gaze hungry as she looked at the superheroine. “All that akuma fighting is definitely a workout for you, isn’t it?”

Syn could see a definite difference between the two women. Ladybug’s breasts were small and perky, her skin taught over perfectly shaped hips, and she had such a pretty blush that spread across her chest. Bustier, on the other hand, had larger and heavier breasts, and a small paunch on her lower stomach.

“You’re both gorgeous,” he said. “Miss Bustier—_Caline_, why don’t you lay back down on the desk?”

“This is really happening,” she muttered, lying back and letting her shirt fall open again, baring her breasts to the room.

“Ride her face,” Syn directed Ladybug. “See if she learned anything from experimenting.”

If Ladybug wanted to have this threesome, Syn was determined to make sure she got the most out of it.

She straddled her teacher’s face, resting her weight on the desk as she leaned down. Bustier lifted her head, not hesitating in pressing her tongue to her student’s pussy.

“Oh, _wow_,” Ladybug moaned. “That’s—_ahh, yes_…”

Syn stood between Bustier’s spread legs, rubbing his cock along her pussy lips. “Ladybug, a little help with this?”

The heroine leaned forward, her mouth open for Syn to push his cock inside. He held onto her pigtails as he fucked her throat for a few thrusts, enjoying the way she gagged slightly but kept her mouth open for him. Beneath them, Bustier moaned every time Syn’s balls slapped forward and hit her exposed clit.

He could have just kept going like that, come down Ladybug’s throat and enjoyed the sight of the heroine utterly debauched by his cock and her teacher’s mouth, but he did promise to get Bustier pregnant—and third time’s the charm.

He pulled out of Ladybug’s throat and adjusted his angle to push his cock inside Bustier again. Her pussy was soaked and full of his last loads of cum, which he pushed deeper into her with each thrust. Ladybug kept her mouth working, licking between her teacher’s clit and her lover’s cock as it fucked her.

“Fuck, keep going,” he groaned, one hand stroking Ladybug’s hair while the other gripped Bustier’s hip. The two women seemed to refocus their oral efforts as Syn fucked harder, feeling Bustier’s pussy squeeze around him as she reached another orgasm, her release slicking his cock before Ladybug licked it up.

Suddenly, Ladybug leaned back, pushing her pussy more into her face as she cupped her own breasts, teasing her nipples. “Oh, fuck, I’m—_ahh, fuck!_”

Syn watched Ladybug’s body tremble and her hips twitched as she came, the sight pushing him over the edge for his third orgasm, which pumped deep into Bustier. Her stomach seemed more paunched, swollen with his cum filling her.

He pulled out, offering Ladybug a hand to help her stand up off the desk. She shot him a grateful smile.

“Mind giving me a ride back to my hotel, Ladybug?” he asked, before sparing a glance to the woman still sprawled on her desk.

Bustier sat up slowly, redressing herself.

Ladybug nodded. “Sure, we can go. Goodbye, um, Miss Bustier!”

**

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that happened,” Ladybug said, now suited up completely and carrying Syn as she swung through the city. “What is _wrong_ with me?”

“You’ve been repressed for too long and now that you know how awesome sex is you’re going crazy with it?” he suggested. When Ladybug groaned and lowered her head, he added, “It’s not a bad thing.”

“You’re right, though,” she replied. “I think—you’ve been talking so much about being with my _mom_ so much I guess I—projected a bit? Maybe?”

“So, do you want a threesome with—”

“If you finish that question I will drop you.”

Syn knew he’d be able to transform in time to save himself, but he shut up anyways, letting her move in silence for a few moments. “Are you feeling okay, really?”

“Yeah,” she answered. “I don’t know why I did that, but I don’t regret it. It’s going to be hard to concentrate in class now, but—it was worth it.”

“Good,” he replied, as they landed on the roof of the hotel. “As much as I want sex all the time—I really don’t want to push you into anything you’re not okay with. You can always say no, you know that?”

Ladybug smiled, and kissed his cheek. “I know.”

The two could just barely make out noise from the street below them, a clamor of people at the entrance to the hotel.

“Crap,” Ladybug murmured. “That must be the paparazzi. They’ve been hounding me since yesterday to try and figure out who _you_ are.”

“Why me?”

“You punched an akuma without being a hero,” she replied. “In front of everyone at school. I’m surprised it took them _this_ long to find you…I should go before I’m seen up here and make things worse. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Syn replied before the heroine zipped away. He headed into the hotel through the rooftop entrance, taking the elevator down to his room.

When the elevator door opened, he was stopped by a tall and imposing man in a suit. The man looked him up and down, then silently nodded and allowed him to pass.

When Syn entered his room, he saw Chloe sitting on his bed, wearing a fancy red and orange silk lingerie set and texting someone. She glanced up. “Oh good, you’re here. Did you run into Bruno?”

“Bruno?”

“The security guard Daddy hired,” she replied. “He’s always here when celebrities stay here. I convinced Daddy to assign him to this floor because those vultures out there are going crazy. They think you’re Basilisk!”

“I am Basilisk,” he said. He started stripping off his clothes, getting more comfortable as Shenn zipped from his bookbag to visit with Pollen.

“And I’m Queen Bee,” Chloe said with a shrug. “So trust me when I say it doesn’t _matter_ how much they know about you because they’re going to make it into some ridiculous tabloid story anyways.”

“I see,” Syn said, dropping his boxers to the floor and standing before her totally nude. “So—why are you dressed like that?”

“I got some new lingerie and wanted to show it off,” she replied, looking back at her phone. “Nothing special.”

“Well, it looks nice,” he said, stroking his cock as he approached her. “My colors. Almost like you picked it out for me or something.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “Okay, if I suck you off will you stop talking?”

“Sure.” He moved to rest on the bed as she knelt over him, lowering her mouth to his cock. She licked along the underside of his shaft, from base to tip and back down as she took him in her mouth. Her head bobbed just slightly as her tongue reached out to coil around his balls. “That’s good,” he groaned, his hand on the back of her head, holding her there.

Chloe reached one hand between her legs, gently touching herself over her underwear, sliding her fingers along her wet pussy, soaking the fabric as she timed her touches with Syn’s thrusts into her mouth.

It was a nice lazy blowjob, her tongue continually moving as he guided the pace of her head bobbing, not enough to make him come, but enough to keep him hard and ready in her mouth. She moaned softly as she touched herself, the vibration of the sound gently sending a shiver along Syn’s spine.

As nice as it was letting her do all the work, he was craving more stimulation. “Come here.”

She shifted to slip off her panties, but he shook his head. She moved to straddle his face, soaked silk hovering just above him, before she leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth again.

He brought up a hand to rub her pussy through the ruined silk, enjoying the way she moaned around his cock and doubled her focus on him, hands and mouth working his shaft and balls in practiced motions.

Syn tilted his head up to lick her through her panties, and she _moaned_ as she trembled through her orgasm, pushing her head down farther on his cock, taking in all of him as she came. His own orgasm followed soon after, shooting down her throat, his cock pulsing him her mouth as her tongue milked him dry.

Chloe rolled off of him, panting as she spread out on the bed. “So, uh, that was a thank you. For giving me back Pollen.”

“I can give you more miraculouses if that’s the thank you,” he said with a grin.

“Don’t,” she said. “Pollen’s already the best. There aren’t any kwamis that can measure up to her. So, really, thank you.”

Syn just smiled up at the ceiling as he relaxed, finally satiated—at least for a few hours.


	33. Chapter 33

“So, what are your plans for summer?” Chloe asked Syn as she rested on his bed, well-fucked once again.

“I don’t know,” he responded. “When does the school year end?”

“Maybe two weeks,” she said. “You gotta go home, right?”

Syn frowned. True, he had to return to America at _some_ point, but with the Antelope still in Paris…”I could look into finding a summer job here. If your dad lets me keep staying here, anyways.”

“Don’t worry about that, the whole floor is reserved for family,” she said with a wave of her hand. “Stay as long as you want.”

“And what about a job?” he asked. “I can’t just lay around and fuck all day.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I could, but it wouldn’t be as fun,” he said. “Is the hotel hiring?”

“No,” she replied. “Not teenagers anymore, Daddy says we all get akumatized too easily.”

“Any ideas, then?”

She scoffed. “Does it look like I need to get a job? Ask someone poor, like Dupain-Cheng.”

“_Hey_,” Syn said sharply. “Be nice, remember? She’s also my girlfriend.”

Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “If I suck your dick will you drop the whole _nice_ thing?”

“For a while, sure.”

**

When Syn had the time, he dropped in on Marinette, landing on her balcony before dropping his transformation and knocking on her skylight.

She opened the trapdoor and let him in with a smile. “Hey. What’s up?”

“I wanted your help with something, but mostly I just wanted to see you.” He dropped through to land on her bed.

“See me or sleep with me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was dressed in pajamas, a thin tank top and shorts, and she unconsciously spread her legs as she sat beside him.

“Both?” He grinned. “We could play a game or something, I don’t _have_ to fuck you right away.”

Marinette smiled widely. “How are you at Ultimate Mecha Strike?”

“Pretty good,” he said. “I could do a few rounds.”

She headed down from her bed to set up the game, setting a couple of controllers on her chaise.

“Loser takes off a piece of clothing?” Syn suggested.

“I hope you’re prepared to be naked.”

**

Not too long later, both of them were just down to their underwear. Marinette really was as good at the game as everyone had said she was—Syn was decent at fighting games, but Marinette had basically made it her religion-slash-one defining character trait that wasn’t designing.

“Next one to lose is naked,” Marinette said with a cheeky grin.

“Or, we could both get naked and loser goes down on winner,” he replied.

“I’m in.” She shimmied off her panties before grabbing her controller again, and he kicked off his boxers.

Syn tried his best. There was a blowjob on the line, after all. It was a tense match but soon, Marinette’s character landed the winning blow.

“Booyah! Marinette style!” she cheered, before she tossed the controller aside and spread her legs. “Come on, you owe me.”

Syn smirked and knelt between her legs, letting his hands skim over her thighs. He touched her softly, not yet lowering his head to kiss her, not touching her where she really needed it. Each pass of his fingertips over her legs brought him closer to her pussy, but he pulled away just before touching her each time, until she whined impatiently.

“Come on, _please_,” she murmured. “Just lick me already!”

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss against her folds. “This is more fun.”

She squirmed against him. “Syn, please, _please_…” She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his neck, her knee forcing his head closer to her core.

He licked her then, moving his tongue against her in a way that had her gasping and moaning. He focused his mouth on her clit, licking and sucking the small nub as she groaned and bucked her hips against him. He slid two fingers inside her, curling them and thrusting his hand against her.

It didn’t take long for her to come, her pussy clenching around his hand. She cried out in pleasure before resting bonelessly against the chaise.

“I love winning,” she murmured.

“Think you can do more?” he asked, moving his hands to her hips as he stood. “I’m not done yet.”

She grinned. “I’m all yours.”

He lifted her hips roughly, pulling her along the chaise so she was halfway lifted off it as her legs wrapped around him. He lined up his cock with her pussy and pushed inside her.

The angle meant that he could see his cock entering her easily, could see the distended bulge in her lower abdomen with each thrust. She moaned and squeezed around him, her legs tightening around him to support herself, letting his hands slide along her back before moving to gently caress her breasts.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he thrust into her. His hand drifted lower, to the bulge of his cock against her skin. He pressed softly and sucked in a hiss as he realized he could _feel_ that, the slight pressure against his cock from his hand.

He grabbed Marinette’s hand and pressed it there, letting her give that extra pressure as he fucked her harder, groaning with each thrust as her hand wandered over her abdomen, outlining his cock.

“So good,” she murmured, her legs tightening around him as she reached another orgasm. “God, _Syn!_”

His own orgasm soon followed, milked out of him by her pussy squeezing rhythmically. He groaned and gently set Marinette down on the chaise, letting her rest. “You good?”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Very good. So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, right,” he said as he sat down beside her. “I need a summer job so I can stay in Paris. Any idea where I can look for one?”

“Actually, yeah,” she replied. “Nadja Chamack is looking for an intern at the TV station.”

“Who?”

She rolled her eyes before grabbing her phone and pulling up a news clip with a magenta-haired reporter. “Her.”

“Oh, nice, she’s cute.”

Marinette smacked him on the arm. “Is that all you think about? Anyways, I babysit her daughter, so I think I can get you an interview.”

“That would be great,” he said. “Thank you, Marinette.”

**

Marinette arranged for the interview to happen at her house, where she could easily keep Nadja’s daughter Manon out of the way. Her parents were in the bakery.

Nadja greeted Syn warmly, and sat down on the living room sofa with him for the interview.

“So, what can you offer TVi?” she asked.

“I’m really good at following directions,” he replied. “Pretty much anything you want done, I’ll make sure it gets done.”

“_Anything?_” Nadja asked with a smile. “Interesting…so, I talked with Sabine on my way in here. She had nothing but glowing praise for you.”

“Oh, really?” he asked, thinking of what _talents_ the woman might have praised.

“And I don’t know if Marinette mentioned, but Manon’s father is not in the picture.”

Syn nodded. “So…did you want a demonstration?”

“_Please_.” She stood from the couch and reached under the properly formal pencil skirt she wore, discarding a pair of underwear. She sat back down with her legs spread apart. “I haven’t had a cock in so long…”

Syn stood and removed his pants and boxers before kneeling back on the couch between her legs. He grabbed her thighs and roughly pulled her to a better angle, her shirt riding up as her body slid along the couch.

“You’re sure?” he asked. “If it’s been a while, this might hurt.”

She gave him a level stare. “I pushed a kid out through there, I think I can handle your dick.”

Syn just gave her a grin. He reached to his cock to slide it across her entrance, feeling her wetness gather on him.

Nadja groaned. “Please, just _fuck me_ already!”

He obliged, pushed into her partially. Her pussy was eager for him, but also tight, so it took a few thrusts for him to fully sink inside her.

She moaned, her skirt hiked up around her hips as she rolled her body against his, her pussy squeezing his shaft tightly. “God, _yes!_”

“Does it feel good?” Syn grunted. “Having a cock in you again?”

“Yes, _yes_…you’re bigger than my ex-husband!”

“His loss.” Syn pushed Nadja’s legs back, practically folding her in half so he could thrust deeper inside her. “You’re so tight, feels so good…”

She flashed him a smirk and then squeezed her pussy, creating an even tighter seal around him as he fucked her. She lifted her hips up with remarkable flexibility, fucking herself along his shaft, her body seeming to suck him into her tight, wet heat.

“_Harder_,” she groaned, and Syn obliged, his hands on her hips to keep her in place as he pistoned himself into her, moving at a rapid pace that steadily stoked the pressure in his balls, until he finally—

“Gonna cum,” he grunted.

“Don’t you dare pull out.” Her legs tightened around his hips. “Want to—_fuck_—feel it, and Manon could use a little sister…_oh!_”

Nadja came hard, her body trembling, squeezing tight around Syn, coaxing him to follow suit. He came inside her, and then pulled out to leave her panting and trembling on the sofa.

“Good?” he asked.

“You got the job,” she replied. “Can you be at the station at ten am tomorrow?”

“Can do,” he said.

“I’m going to take a moment to get dressed and get Manon,” she murmured. “And, Syn—thank you.”

He smiled at her as he pulled up his pants, then headed out of the room to let her recover in peace.

Syn headed downstairs to the bakery, where Sabine was in the back, kneading some bread. “How did your interview go?”

“Good,” he replied. “Heard you put in a good word for me.”

She chuckled. “Word gets around in local parenting groups. There’s quite a few single mothers in the city who would be interested in meeting you.”

“Let me know about them sometime,” he said with a grin. “But now, I gotta get back to the hotel to rest for my internship tomorrow.”

**

Syn arrived at the TVi studio right on time. Nadja greeted him in the lobby before leading him to a small office.

“Due to the, er, nature of your…extracurriculars, it seemed best to give you some privacy,” she said. “Officially, your position here is social media intern. Keep an eye on the accounts—all the info is on your computer—and schedule posts that will be sent to you by other departments.”

“Sounds simple enough,” he replied.

“As for your other activities…” She showed him the lock on his door. “I’ve heard from the kids’ station weather girls that you can be…let’s say, _prolific_. As word gets around, you’re going to have a lot of people seeking stress relief. I want to be clear to you that you are _not_ required to provide this for anyone. If anyone decides to threaten your internship because you say no, let me know _immediately_ and I’ll make sure they’re dealt with.”

Syn nodded. “That sounds good. Thanks, Mrs Chamack.”

“You can call me Nadja,” she replied with a smile. “I need to get to my work, but I will be by later.”

Syn took a seat at the desk and relaxed, glancing around the office. It was a windowless room, just enough space for the desk and the large swivel chair. The computer he had on the desk was just a laptop, easily set aside so the desk could be used for other activities. There was also plenty of space beneath the desk for someone to kneel.

Nadja apparently _really_ needed a good dick.

**

Syn spent about an hour going over the social media accounts, getting used to the scheduling software, when someone knocked on his door.

“Are you busy?” a voice asked as the door opened. Two heads poked inside, the weather girls Aurore and Mireille. “We, uh, heard you were here,” Aurore said.

“We haven’t had a decent cock in _days_,” Mireille complained. “Are you free?”

“Sure,” he replied. “Shut the door.”

The two girls entered the office, Aurore shutting and locking the door behind her.

“So what have you been up to?” Syn asked.

“We’re actually dating now,” Mireille said. “Thanks to you.”

“That’s cool,” he replied. His hands were busy undoing his pants, while Aurore was pulling off Mireille’s clothes. Once the Asian girl was nude, Aurore stripped herself.

Syn moved the laptop off of his desk, and Aurore laid on the flat surface. Mireille knelt in front of her, lowering her pussy over her face, and spread Aurore’s pussy open with one hand. “Fuck her, please,” she begged. “She needs it.”

“Get her ready for me,” Syn said.

Mireille lowered her head and started to lick and suck at Aurore’s pussy, moaning as she put on a bit of a show for Syn. She slid two fingers into Aurore, pumping them in and out of the blonde as she licked her clit, soon withdrawing her hand to show Syn her fingers were glistening with Aurore’s slickness.

He moved towards the girl and pushed inside her, causing her to groan softly as her pussy clenched around him and her head tilted up to lick at Mireille. The Asian girl kept her tongue on Aurore’s clit, letting it flick every so often against Syn’s shaft, just a little extra stimulation.

Syn groaned as he fucked the blonde weathergirl, enjoying watching the two girls pleasure each other. Aurore was the first to come, her pussy tightening around Syn, seeming to draw him deeper into her body, coaxing his cum out of him. He groaned, gripping her hips as he fucked her harder, intent on not finishing yet. He wanted both girls a writhing wet mess on his desk, and finishing early would just ruin that for him.

So he fucked her, rocking against the edge of the desk as he groaned and drove his cock deep into her. “Finger her,” he directed, a demand meant for Aurore, but he wasn’t complaining when Mireille slipped a slim finger in the blonde alongside his cock. Her finger twitched and stroked along the underside of his shaft as her tongue traced soft lines on the top, and the combined attention made him groan and release into Aurore, filling her pussy completely.

He pulled out, letting Mireille push her face into Aurore’s pussy, licking his cum out of her. Syn walked around the desk till he was faced with Mireille’s pussy and Aurore’s smiling face, slick with her arousal.

“You girls are going to make a mess of my desk,” he said, chuckling. He didn’t give them a chance to respond before pushing his still hard cock into Mireille, making her groan.

Aurore lifted her head slightly to lick and suck at Syn’s balls. She moaned around him as she managed to take both of his balls into her mouth, her tongue curling around them to lick at his shaft as he fucked Mireille. Her moans were muffled as her mouth filled with him, but that didn’t stop her at all.

“Oh, _God_, yes,” Mireille groaned, wriggling on top of Aurore. “Harder, more, please…”

“Don’t ignore your girlfriend,” Syn teased. “She’s doing—fuck—such a good job…”

Mireille lowered her head to lick at Aurore’s clit, sucking softly. The gesture made Aurore whimper around Syn’s balls, encourage him to fuck the Asian girl harder.

Aurore moved her mouth to lap at Mireille’s clit while her hands fondled Syn, gently rubbing and squeezing and encouraging him to _come_, until he filled Mireille, groaning out his orgasm.

“That was so good,” Mireille murmured, nuzzling Aurore’s thigh. “It’s too bad we’ve gotta get back to work…”

“Yeah,” Syn agreed, tucking away his cock. “But feel free to come back _any_ time.”

“Oh, we _will_,” Aurore promised with a giggle as she stood up and reached for her clothing.

**

Syn left his door open once the girls left, and kept it open as he worked. He was still semi-hard, as he had been since the morning, but he figured he could ignore it. He was used to being constantly horny since his miraculous tendencies had started.

A knock came at the door, and he looked up to see Adrien standing in the doorway, his hand against the frame. “Hey. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Just started,” Syn replied. “Interning so I can stay over the summer.”

Adrien nodded. “You got the job fast, huh?”

Syn smirked. “Well, Mrs. Chamack is lonely.”

He laughed. “So, I’m here for an interview, but it wrapped up early. Mind if I hang out for a bit?”

“Not at all.” He winked and added, “There’s plenty of room under the desk.”

Adrien shut the door before crawling beneath the desk.

“I was kind of joking, but—okay.”

“I haven’t had you to myself in a while,” Adrien murmured as he undid Syn’s pants. “I want you to enjoy this.”

Syn slid a hand down to smooth Adrien’s hair back, a sweet gesture. “Thanks. I should make more time for you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really,” Adrien said with a grin, before opening his mouth and taking the tip of Syn’s cock.

Syn groaned, shifting in his seat so he could slowly thrust into the model’s mouth. Adrien’s tongue licked along the underside of his shaft before swirling around the tip. One hand was on his balls, gently teasing and touching them as he _sucked_ his cock, moaning softly to pull the shaft more into his throat.

He kept one hand in Adrien’s hair, tightening his grip and tugging gently as he fucked his mouth. “You’re so good at this,” he groaned.

Adrien just moaned a response, reaching one hand into his own pants to take care of himself as he slowly bobbed his head.

Syn lifted his hips from the chair just slightly to thrust against Adrien’s mouth. His balls slapped against the model’s chin, and Adrien just groaned, continuing to caress his sack while gagging down his cock.

A knock came at the office door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened. Adrien’s bodyguard stood there. He met Syn’s eyes, then flicked his gaze down to the desk.

Syn just gave a grin. “He shouldn’t be too much longer.”

The bodyguard rolled his eyes and shut the door.

“Mmmph?” Adrien questioned, glancing up at him.

“Your bodyguard’s looking for you,” Syn replied, gently rocking his hips into Adrien’s mouth. “I’m—_nngh_—almost done.”

Adrien just moaned as he finished into his own hand, and refocused all of his attention onto Syn. He gagged around his cock as he swallowed as much as he could, both hands caressing his balls and the base of his shaft.

Syn groaned and came, spilling down Adrien’s throat. When the model moved out from under the table, there was a small but noticeable bulge in his stomach from the amount of cum.

“Hey,” Syn said with a grin, giving Adrien a soft kiss on his lips, “I’ll make time for you sometime this week, I promise. Now that I’m going to be here longer—we’ll figure this all out.”

Adrien blushed before heading out the door, waving goodbye.

Syn sighed, contented, as he returned to his work. He could do this job, easily. It was going to be an interesting summer.


	34. Chapter 34

Syn realized that night that he should _probably_ call home. Let his mom know he was staying longer.

“Hey, Mom,” he said on the phone. “Just checking in.”

“How’s France?” his mother asked. “Are you making friends?”

“Yeah, lots of friends,” he replied, smiling to himself. “Actually, that’s part of why I was calling. I want to stay here over the summer.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You won’t have a host family anymore, and hotels are expensive…”

“I got it covered,” Syn said. “I have a place to stay and got an internship at a news station for some extra money.”

“Well, all right then,” she said. “Make sure you call me often, okay?”

“Okay,” he said. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hung up and relaxed on his bed before drifting off to sleep.

**

The next day, Marinette asked Syn to come over. She wanted to introduce him to some…well, she didn’t exactly say people.

Instead, when Syn arrived on her balcony, costume on, Marinette had the red and black box out again, the one from which she’d retrieved Pollen.

“I want you to meet the rest of the kwamis,” she said, opening the box. “It makes sense to spread them out so Hawkmoth won’t be able to easily get them all at once. Chloe hasn’t caused any trouble, and I’ve got holders in mind for the others. I want you to help me.”

Syn reached out a hand and picked up a fox tail pendant. A bright light flashed from it, and a small fox-like kwami appeared.

It frowned. “You’re not my holder.”

“I’m not,” he agreed. “I guess I’m delivering you, though. Alya, right?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, before explaining, “Kwamis aren’t able to say their holders’ names to anyone else.”

“This means I’m still bonded to her, though,” the kwami said with a smile. “My name’s Trixx. Who are you?”

“Syn,” he replied, holding out a hand to shake the kwami’s paw. “I’m Shenn’s holder.”

Shenn darted out of Syn’s bookbag with a smile. “Hello again, Trixx.”

“It’s been too long,” Trixx said. It circled Syn with a smile. “You always choose interesting ones.”

“So I guess I’m bringing—her? Him? To Alya?”

Marinette nodded. “Him. I think. Trixx, do you…?”

“Her is fine,” she replied with a smile. “Not like it really matters.”

Marinette produced the small hexagonal box for the Miraculous. “Here. I can trust you to bring this to Alya. I’ll be delivering a few others, but I’m going to want your help again.”

“Sure,” Syn said, putting the necklace in the box.

“Oh!” a small voice cried as Tikki zipped out from a little nook beside Marinette’s bed. “Don’t close the lid yet!”

“Yeah, if you do that, I disappear,” Trixx replied. “And Tikki was telling me that you’re particularly…unique for a human.”

Syn couldn’t help the cocky grin that spread across his face. “Oh, really?”

“What can I say, I’m a curious fox,” Trixx said. “Mind taking off your pants? I want to see this.”

He nodded, quickly undoing his pants and shoving them down. He was half hard already, in what seemed to be his normal state the past few months.

(Hey, if everyone wanted your dick constantly, you’d be semi hard all the time too.)

Tikki took his cock into her mouth, swallowing it all into the void that lay beyond. Syn still had no idea what exactly that was, but the thousand tongues and fingers and pussies that seemed to be inside her mouth caressed his cock, quickly bringing him to full hardness.

Syn groaned, glancing over at Marinette as he did. She smirked at him and flashed him a thumbs up before turning to her desk and pulling up some design program on her computer. So—clearly she wasn’t going to be helping with this blowjob.

Trixx, however, flew down to Syn’s balls and started massaging them with her velvety soft paws. Somehow, her paws were able to cover every inch of his sack at once, warm and _soft_ and something wholly unique.

Everything in Tikki’s mouth suddenly sucked _hard_, and Trixx’s mouth wrapped around his balls, and Syn had to sink down onto Marinette’s chaise as his knees gave out. The hundreds of thousands of tongues Tikki seemed to have covered his cock, stroked him, _milked_ him. Trixx’s mouth was a different, softer texture, somewhat like a warm bath around his balls that pulsed gently, giving him soft encouragement to thrust into Tikki’s mouth, give everything he had to the hot, sucking void.

He heard a soft groan, and opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—to see Marinette with her hand down her pants as she watched, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She blushed when she realized he was looking. “Your—the sounds you make are really nice,” she murmured, flustered.

Syn glanced down to see the oddest sight—his cock seemingly gone as Tikki took him to the base. But then everything in her mouth sucked again, and his eyes closed as he let himself get pulled away into the strange, wonderful sensation.

It didn’t take long before he came due to the crazy feeling surrounding him, Trixx’s ministrations vastly increasing his load that he pumped down Tikki’s throat, letting it disappear into the void past her mouth.

Tikki pulled back before he was done, and Trixx quickly took her place, eagerly tasting the last of Syn’s cum.

“_Nice_,” Trixx said with a lazy grin as she floated back up to eye level with Syn. “If I didn’t like my holder so much, I’d want you to be my next kit.”

“Well, are you ready to see Alya?” Syn asked, holding up the box with one hand as he tucked away his cock with the other.

Trixx nodded. “Please!”

**

Basilisk dropped in at Alya’s apartment and knocked on the window.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she opened the window. “I mean, if you want to give me an interview, I won’t complain.”

“No, actually, I’m here to give you something else,” he replied, reaching into a carefully concealed pocket of his suit to pull out the hexagonal box.

Alya gasped as she tenderly took it from him, opening the box to reveal a brilliant light before she fastened the necklace around her neck. “Trixx! So, is there an akuma we need to fight?”

Basilisk shook his head. “Ladybug thought that with the Antelope working with Hawkmoth, it’d be a good idea to have all the holders active. So, you get to be Rena Rouge full time.”

Alya smiled. “This is so awesome. Trixx, let’s pounce!”

Orange light washed over her, transforming her.

“You know, I said there _isn’t_ an akuma,” Basilisk pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied with a grin. “But—I’ve never been able to be transformed long enough to enjoy all the perks of being a hero. So, I figured—wanna go up to a rooftop and fuck?”

“Better idea,” he said. “Wanna fuck on the Eiffel Tower?”

“Hell. Yes.”

**

Basilisk rested on a beam of the tower with his suit opened just enough for his cock to push through. Rena Rouge straddled his lap, her suit torn open with her claws so she could ride his cock, her costumed breasts bouncing freely with each roll of her hips.

“Does your superhero free pass apply when you _are_ a hero?” Basilisk asked, thrusting his hips up and admiring the way Rena’s body quivered when she moaned.

“Hell yeah,” she replied. “After this—_ahh, fuck_—I’m gonna find Nino, pretend I’m—_nngh_—a stranger seducing him…damn, why is your cock so _good_?”

“Because I’m awesome,” he said with a cheeky grin, thrusting into her again to prove his point. The white spandex covering her belly hid nothing, so he was able to see the bulge of his cock in her as she pressed herself down against him.

“I love Nino, but _damn_,” she groaned. She started rotating her hips, grinding against him as she tossed her head back and _screamed_ in delight. Her eyes widened and she murmured, “I don’t know what that was about.”

“You’re a fox,” he replied. “Foxes scream when they’re happy. Or when they see their mate, so you might want to warn Nino.”

She groaned, her head dropping forward to rest on his shoulder. “Ugh. At least super fucking is fun.”

“Isn’t it?” he asked, grinning. “Go ahead, fuck yourself on my cock for a little bit.”

The enhanced stamina the suit gave Rena meant she could easily plant her arms on either side of Basilisk to stable herself and then slide herself up and down his cock, raising almost to the tip before slamming back down onto him with a low, guttural moan. She squeezed around his cock, pussy clenching as she lifted up and down. She reached one hand to his balls, gently massaging them.

“You really want to go see your boyfriend full of my cum, don’t you?” he murmured.

“Fuck, _yes_,” she moaned. “Fill me up and let me leak across the city!”

“Keep—_fuck_—milking me like that, and I’ll make sure you’re _full_,” he groaned. She was squeezing him rhythmically, contracting and clenching her pussy to draw the cum out of him.

He could hold on longer, but damn, the thought of Rena Rouge jumping across the city with her pussy exposed and _his_ cum dripping down onto the streets below—it was an intoxicating image, and soon he came, holding her hips tight against him as he spilled into her.

Rena lifted off of him before bending her head down to lick his cock clean. “Fuck, that’s hot,” she murmured, lazily letting her cheek rub against his length. “I’m gonna go find Nino now.”

“Well, give me a call if you ever want to do this again,” he replied with a grin. “I’ll see you around.”

**

As Basilisk headed back to the hotel, the sky began to grow dark. He checked the time on his fan—early afternoon, definitely not anywhere near darkness yet.

A sudden streak of lightning jolted across the sky, hitting the TVi tower and making the building go dark. Another akuma, or antelope victim. He turned and headed towards the building.

**

A girl was floating above the tower, wind and lighting whipping around her. She had pale skin, black-striped lavender hair, and a deceptively cute little dress.

“I am Stormy Weather!” she cried. “And _no one_ will have a nice day _again!_”

Basilisk activated his fan, using the power of the wind to push away the lightning as Stormy Weather tried to send it down to the streets below. The electric strikes harmlessly fizzled into the air. He rode the wind up to be face-to-face with the villain.

She turned her head towards him, outrage clear on her face. “How _dare_ you?!”

“What are you even trying to do?” he challenged. “Kill people? You know Ladybug fixes everything, so it won’t even make a difference!”

“She won’t be able to fix _this_ after I get her Miraculous!” Stormy Weather crowed.

She was an akuma, then. He groaned to himself—the harder kind of fight, where he had to break an _object_ instead of just beating the shit out of the villain. It really was some kind of cosmic luck that he didn’t normally face villains like this.

Stormy Weather raised the umbrella in her hand, and the ground below them began to shift, cracking open as lava spilled onto the street.

“I don’t think so,” Basilisk said, tapping another part of his fan. Water suddenly flooded from the weapon, falling like rain onto the ground below. It cooled the lava, hardening it into rock nearly instantly.

He tapped the fan again and let it shoot out rocks towards the akuma. The wind died down, dropping her to the roof of the building. Basilisk used the wind to float down to her, gently landing on his feet beside her.

“All right, where’s your akuma?” he asked, his eyes searching her body. The skirt of her dress was pushed up, revealing pale skin above her thigh-high boots. She was pretty, and in any other context, he’d be hitting on her.

She just smirked at him as she followed his gaze. “Why don’t you search me and find out?”

“You just want me to let my guard down,” he replied. “Don’t think I’m going to do that.”

“Oh, really?” she purred, pushing herself up to her knees, crawling towards him. “I’m sure I can convince you.”

She kissed him suddenly, and he was caught off guard. Her lips were cold and tingled where she touched him, and the cold spread through his body.

He found his arms and legs encased in ice, holding him fast to the roof below them as Stormy Weather giggled. “Men. So predictable.”

Basilisk just rolled his eyes. “Suck my dick.”

“Hmm, maybe,” she murmured, letting her gloved fingers trace his body, unzipping his costume. When she coaxed his cock out of his suit, her eyes widened at its impressive length. “All right, maybe making you feel good will stop you from coming after me…”

“Sure, tell yourself that,” he said, closing his eyes as the akumatized girl wrapped her hands around his cock. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

Her gloves were smooth, same sort of magical spandex that made up his own suit. Her touch sent tiny soft shocks through his skin, not enough to hurt but enough to keep him stimulated, get him bucking his hips into her touch.

And then she took him into her throat.

The difference between a normal human mouth and an akumatized person’s mouth was _enormous_. It felt like he was sticking his cock into a typhoon, hot wetness swirling around him as her tongue laved attention on the underside of his cock, more of those tiny sparks that had him nearly shivering, pushing his cock into her mouth.

She glanced up at him, smirking around his shaft, as her fingers moved to cup his balls, gently teasing them, tugging softly.

His hands twitched in their ice bonds. He could _just_ reach his fan, call on his powers again…

She moaned around his cock, gave his balls a soft squeeze, and he came. He filled her throat, his cum leaking around his cock, past her lips.

She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand as she leaned back. She glanced up at his face and raised an eyebrow again. “Still hard?”

“What, you thought one was enough for me?” His finger tapped against the right spot on his fan to summon fire, and he was soon melting the ice that held him, directing the flame to free him. He then sent a pillar of fire towards Stormy Weather, burning away her dress and leaving her in just her boots and gloves.

She tried to cover herself with the umbrella she carried, but Basilisk knocked it aside. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the ground.

“You wanted my cock?” he asked, kneeling over her. “Beg me for it.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Make me.”

He kissed her again, pushing one hand between her legs. Even with his gloves, he could feel that she was wet. Her legs spread, not giving him any resistance.

“Fuck you,” she growled.

“If you insist.” He moved his hands to her thighs, positioning her legs so her pussy was lined up with his still hard cock, the tip just teasing her. “Beg. I know where your akuma is now, so I’m just giving you a chance to prove you deserve this power a little while longer first.”

“You’re bluffing.” Her face was less certain, and her eyes flicked down to take in the lines of his chest and his exposed cock.

“Think that if you want.” Truth be told, he _was_ bluffing—he had a pretty good idea of the akuma being in her umbrella as she didn’t have much left on her body, but he wouldn’t be sure till he broke it.

Her gaze slid away from his face, unable to look at him, until she muttered through gritted teeth, “Fine. _Fuck me_.”

He pushed his cock inside her, the position he’d put them in keeping her effectively pinned to the floor. All she could do was cinch her legs around him and rock her hips, drawing him deeper into her. She moaned, fully giving into him.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me,” she moaned, all fight gone, replaced with her pussy clenching around his cock.

Basilisk fucked her hard and fast, gripping her body tight as he thrust. He kept his eyes on her umbrella, plans forming in his thoughts as he mindlessly fucked the akuma.

“Oh, god, yes!” she cried. “Come inside me, please, _please_, please!”

He stretched one arm, reaching her umbrella as she screamed through her own orgasm. He came a second later, pumping into her as he snapped the umbrella in half, releasing the akuma.

Stormy Weather’s body rippled, covered with a purple substance that stuck Basilisk to her for just a second until she turned back into Aurore, the weathergirl. She was dressed again, her panties pushed to the side so his cock could stay in her.

“What—what happened?” she asked, glancing up at Basilisk. “Are you…?”

He thrust his hips forward. “Do you mind?”

“Um—not really,” she replied with a small grin. “You’re the new hero, yeah?—_ah!_”

He pushed his cock deeper into her, and her questions were paused by a moan.

Footsteps landed on the rooftop beside them, and Ladybug suddenly cried, “Miraculous ladybug!”, resetting the environmental damage around them. She glanced down at Basilisk and rolled her eyes. “Don’t have too much fun, you’re already down to a few minutes.”

He glanced at his armband, noticing the dragon-shaped design on it had started to dull, leaving only two of five distinct sections lit. He looked back at Aurore and asked, “Think you can get me off in two minutes?”

“Fuck—_nngh_,” she moaned, beyond words already.

He thrust into her, hard and fast, her panties sliding against his cock with each movement. She clenched around him, holding onto him as she moaned and panted, her pussy squeezing rhythmically until he came—just as his miraculous beeped again.

He pulled out of her quickly. “I gotta go, I’m sorry.”

“Um, okay,” she replied, tugging her underwear back into place. “Everything’s okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to transform back,” he explained with an easy grin before running off and jumping to the next building, and the next, until he was out of sight and his transformation fell.

**

There were a lot of things that Syn hadn’t been expecting to happen that day.

But spontaneous rooftop sex, an akuma, sex with the kwamis—that all paled in comparison to the surprise waiting for him when he arrived back at the hotel.

A small wooden statue of an antelope rested on his bedside table.


	35. Chapter 35

Syn took a picture of the antelope beside his bed and texted it to Marinette and Adrien. They needed to meet—_soon._

Soon, Ladybug was at Syn’s window, tapping to be let in. He opened the window for her, and right after she entered, Chat rode up to the window on his extending staff.

“So, what does this mean?” Ladybug asked as she examined the statue.

“I don’t know,” Syn said. “A threat, maybe?”

“Whoever it is, they know you’re Basilisk,” Chat muttered. “We’ve gotta figure out who they are.”

“Maybe you’re the next target,” Ladybug suggested. “This is like the akumatized object, right? So if you don’t touch it, maybe you’re safe.”

Syn sighed and sat on his bed. “Who knows? We’ve just got more questions than answers.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Ladybug said, sitting beside him. “We always do. I’ll head to your work with you tomorrow and keep an eye out.”

“I think you’ll be pretty noticeable.”

She smiled. “Not if I’m not Ladybug. Don’t worry about it.”

“I feel like I should worry about it,” Syn replied, cracking a smile.

“Don’t,” Chat said. “She’s smart. She’ll figure it out. She’s amazing like that.”

Syn slipped an arm around Ladybug, pulling her close. “Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.”

“Stop,” she complained, her face as red as her suit. “I’m not that great!”

Chat sat down on the other side of her, dropping his transformation and revealing he’d just been wearing boxers as he leaned close to kiss her cheek. “Do we need to prove how great you are?”

“I think we should,” Syn said, kissing her other cheek, his hand creeping up her side to caress her breast.

“_Oh_,” she murmured, dropping her transformation, leaving her in just pajamas. “Oh. Yes please.”

Adrien rested his head on Marinette’s shoulder, his body seeming to curl around her in a way that reminded Syn he was very much a cat. He looked over at him and asked, “Are you okay with this? It’s been a long day for you too.”

“I’m fine with it,” he replied. “So, Marinette. What do you want?”

She blushed, glancing between them. “Adrien in my mouth, Syn in my, um…”

“Pussy,” Syn said, lightly nudging her. “You can say it.”

“In my pussy,” she said, blushing deeper. “Ugh, I’m never going to get used to talking like that!”

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Princess,” Adrien murmured, tugging at her shirt. “Strip for us?”

She nodded and pulled off her shirt, but hid her face in the fabric, her embarrassment evident by the way her flush spread down to her now exposed breasts.

“What’s with the shyness?” Syn asked, helping her remove the shirt entirely. “We’ve been with you before. We’ve been with you _at the same time_ before.”

“Yeah, but—that was back in America when none of this felt real, and then Syn, you’ve been going around sleeping with the entire city, and Adrien, you’re just _perfect_ and how am I supposed to compare?”

“Mari, Princess,” Adrien murmured, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. “Stop that. It’s not about comparing.”

“He’s right,” Syn agreed, his hands gently ghosting down Marinette’s sides, resting at her hips. “I wouldn’t want this with you if I didn’t care about you. Yeah, I sleep with a lot of people, but that doesn’t mean you’re _any_ less important. You’re beautiful, smart, sweet, and _so sexy_.”

She blushed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Syn continued. “Look, I’m not into sharing a girl I like with another guy, but you two are the exception because you’re both _amazing_.”

Marinette shut her eyes and took a deep breath, holding both boys’ hands tight before releasing her grip. “Okay. Adrien, I want you in my pussy and Syn in my ass.”

“Good girl,” Syn murmured, kissing her cheek while tugging down her pajama bottoms. Meanwhile, Adrien was quickly kicking off his boxers. “Get yourself nice and wet for us, okay? Lube’s in the nightstand.”

Marinette reached for the bottle of lube and quickly removed the last of her clothing before spreading some of the slick liquid on her fingers and reaching behind her to start opening her ass.

Syn watched her finger her ass as he removed his clothes, enjoying the small gasps and moans she made as she stretched her back hole. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he asked.

“I—I don’t do this with Adrien,” she admitted in a soft voice.

“Didn’t feel right,” Adrien replied, taking the lube from his girlfriend and starting to work some of it onto Syn’s cock, his long fingers wrapping around his shaft. “And she wanted to save one part just for you.”

“That’s—_nnh_—sweet,” Syn murmured, leaning forward to kiss Marinette’s cheek. “What are you keeping just for Adrien?”

She blushed and said, “My future.”

“I’m going to marry her someday,” Adrien said, using his other hand to caress her cheek. “I know it’s cheesy and I know we’re young, but—”

“No, I get it,” Syn said. “And thanks for letting me be a part of your happily ever after.”

“Wouldn’t be a perfect story without you,” Marinette said.

“You’re adorable,” Syn said. “Now, come on, ride my cock with your adorable ass.”

He held onto the base of his cock, guiding it into Marinette’s ass, pulling her into his lap as he did. Her ass was tight, squeezing around him so much he wasn’t sure he could fit in her.

“Relax,” he murmured. “We can go slow.”

She moaned softly, her muscles relaxing and letting her slide further onto his cock. “_Oh_, god, this shouldn’t feel so good…”

“Why not?” Syn asked, a teasing grin on his face. He kissed the back of her shoulder as she sank onto him as far as she actually could. “If it feels good, you’re allowed to enjoy it.”

“So full,” she whimpered. “So good…”

“I think you can take more,” Syn said. “Adrien. Come fuck your princess.”

Adrien shifted, his legs tangling with Syn’s, Marinette situated between them. Syn helped lift the girl so that Adrien could slide his cock into her pussy, adding extra pressure inside her. She clenched her muscles, and both boys groaned as she tightened around them.

Syn moved first, thrusting his cock into her ass and making her moan. Adrien tried to match the rhythm, and Marinette cried out in pleasure, leaning her head back against Syn’s shoulder. Syn held her hips, while Adrien caressed her breasts.

The three moved together, Marinette moaning the whole while, turning her head to kiss Syn, then Adrien, her body clenching and tightening around them both. Her lips were soft, sweet, gentle, while Adrien, when he pushed forward to kiss Syn, was rough, his tongue exploring his boyfriend’s mouth.

Adrien came first, his lips on Marinette’s neck while she leaned back to kiss Syn. She whimpered against his lips as her orgasm soon followed. Syn just kept fucking her, driving his cock deep into her tight ass again and again. When Adrien pulled out of her, Syn moved his hand to rub her clit, making her gasp and moan faster and faster until she came again, collapsing against Syn and squeezing his cock so _tight_ his own orgasm soon followed.

“Ah, fuck,” she gasped, falling onto the bed. “I’m done. I’m out. Syn, I know you’ve got more, but—I can’t feel my legs, so _good_…”

Adrien, meanwhile, had grabbed the discarded lube bottle and was three fingers deep in his ass, bent over and presenting himself to Syn. “You relax, Princess. I can handle him.”

Syn slipped his still hard cock out of Marinette and shifted onto his knees behind Adrien. In one swift motion, he was inside his boyfriend, fucking the model with short, shallow thrusts.

“More, _please_,” Adrien groaned, wiggling his ass and pressing himself against Syn. “I can take it—_fuck_…”

Syn was more than happy to comply, gripping Adrien’s hips and fucking his ass hard, enjoying the sight of the model reduced to a puddle before him. Adrien’s knees slid out from under him as he rested on the bed, moaning in pleasure as Syn used his ass, fucking him fully.

“_God_, so good,” Adrien groaned. Marinette reached over to him, putting her hand on top of his as he gripped the sheets. Soon, Adrien was moaning, his hips stuttering as he came again.

“You’re both—_fuck_—good,” Syn grunted, his own orgasm hitting.

When he pulled back from the two, he was pleased to notice Adrien’s stomach slightly bulging with the amount of cum left behind.

“Fuck, I love you guys,” he said, finally lying down. “But—honestly, I’m really tired. Been a _day_. You can stay, but do you mind if I sleep?”

Marinette cuddled against Syn’s side. “Sleep sounds great, actually. If you’re okay with sharing your bed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Syn replied, as Adrien joined the cuddle. “Good night, you two.”

**

Syn headed to work bright and early the next morning, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Well, not out of the ordinary for _him_. He walked into the news building and headed to his small supply closet-turned-office. He’d barely sat down when the door opened and his first task of the day walked in.

Nadja didn’t speak to Syn, just shut the door and slid her underwear off from under her skirt.

“Going to be one of those days?” he asked, standing up again and taking off his pants. “Bend over.”

She leaned over his desk and hiked up her skirt before pulling out her cell phone. “I have to make some calls, can you stay quiet?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said, “but I’m not holding back.”

“Good. Fuck me like a cheap whore.” With that, she pressed a few buttons on the phone before holding it up to her ear. “Jean! It’s Nadja. Where the _hell_ are those clips?”

Syn didn’t waste time getting his pants off. He spat into his hand and rubbed it on his cock, getting himself hard enough to penetrate her. He used his other hand to rub his fingers against her, making her wet enough for him.

“I don’t _fucking care_ whose birthday it was, this story will be _old_ news soon!” Nadja snapped, wiggling her hips as an invitation for Syn. “You were supposed to edit them for _today_. Get it done!”

Syn lined up his cock with her pussy and pushed forward, burying his semi-hard length in her completely in one thrust. She grunted softly, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge him as he slammed into her hard, his fingers gripping her hips.

She hung up the phone and groaned out, “_Harder_,” before starting another call.

Syn obliged, rocking her body against the desk. She yelled at some rockstar’s publicist as he fucked her hard into the desk, smiling to himself when a few thrusts were angled just right to make her gasp and stutter over her words.

Her phone beeped. “Hold on, I’ve got another call,” she said. “Yes, it’s _important_, you can handle waiting for thirty seconds.” She tapped another button, and then, her demeanor changed entirely. “Hi sweetheart!”

Marinette had mentioned she had a daughter. But that wasn’t going to stop Syn—if anything, he started fucking her harder.

“Yes, of course you can go to Renee’s house after school,” she said. “Mommy has to work late anyways.”

Syn tried that angle again, the one to make her gasp. Her pussy walls fluttered around him,

“Yes—_yes!_ Yes, Manon. Mmhm. Mommy lo-_loves_ you, sweetie!” She hung her head, her free hand gripping the edge of the desk as she came, squeezing tight around Syn’s cock. She gave a satisfied sigh before returning to her other call.

Syn kept going, fucking her as hard as he could as she finished her next call.

“F-fuck, you couldn’t have stopped when I was talking to my _daughter_?” Nadja groaned.

“Nope,” he replied. “Because you loved it. The idea of getting caught. Your daughter knowing you’re being used right now.”

She could only moan, rocking her hips against his as she reached a second peak.

Syn came with her, filling her completely. When he drew back, his cum dripped out of her.

Nadja smoothed down her skirt and grabbed her discarded panties. “Well. Thank you. I _may_ be back later today.”

“Not a problem,” he replied with a lazy grin.

**

Syn had brought the antelope statue to work with him. He figured between being used, he could take a close look at it, maybe find out something he didn’t already know.

He knew who the Antelope was—the American woman working with Gabriel Agreste. He was either the next victim, or it was a warning that _she_ knew who _he_ was.

He brushed his fingers over the carving. It was roughly done, but the edges were smooth, almost nice to feel. Something about this statue seemed _different_ than the ones he’d had to take from victims.

He was reading the Ladyblog, researching the miraculouses, when his door opened. Aurore stepped inside, a sheepish expression on her face.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I, uh—I wanted to apologize for the weather yesterday. I don’t know if you heard, but, um, I was akumatized again. I’ve been told I’m one of the strongest akumas, which is pretty cool, I guess, but I don’t want to destroy the world. I mean, I _live_ here. So, yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Syn asked. “Or are you looking for a distraction?”

She shrugged. “Both? I can’t get it off my mind. I don’t know what I want.”

Syn nodded and pushed down his pants. His cock was half hard, just enough to penetrate. He gestured towards it as if offering the girl a seat.

Aurore sighed, slipping off her panties under her skirt. She straddled Syn’s lap and lowered herself onto his cock with a groan, squeezing herself around him. “Mmm…yeah, that’s what I needed,” she murmured, starting to fuck herself on him.

“Why’d you get akumatized?” he asked. “Anything I can help with?”

“One of the—_nngh_—senior producers chewed out me and Mireille for saying it would rain this weekend,” she replied, her words punctuated by soft gasps every time she impaled herself on his cock. She slipped one hand under her skirt to rub her clit as she talked. “I got mad because I can’t—_ahh_—control the weather, I just—_gnngh—_report it! Then I could control it, I guess.”

“Which producer?” Syn asked. He kept his hands on her waist, helping her balance as her thighs quivered from strain and sensation. “I could talk to her, if you want.”

“Y-yeah,” Aurore moaned. “That’d be—_god_—her name’s Marie Kelles. Works on the fourth floor…_fuck!_”

“How’s Mireille doing?” Syn asked. “She got yelled at too, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Aurore replied. “She’s—_oh god!_”

Syn gripped her tight, kept her sliding along his cock as her body trembled with her orgasm, her breath coming out in sharp pants, words lost to her ecstasy.

She dropped her head against Syn’s shoulder as she struggled to return to normal. He made sure the pace didn’t stop as he fucked her and asked, “So, Mireille?”

“Yeah,” Aurore said. “She won’t talk to me. She won’t talk to _anyone_.”

“I’ll try talking to her,” Syn said. “Let her know to come here, if you see her?”

She nodded as she groaned again. “Oh, fuck, I—I’m gonna come again!”

“Fuck, good,” Syn groaned, letting his own orgasm hit. He pumped into her, filling her with his cum as she squealed and moaned. “Don’t clean yourself before you go on camera. I want to see you on air with my cum leaking out of you.”

Aurore blushed. “I-if I do that, you’ll take care of Ms Kelles and Mireille?”

“I promise,” he said, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, easing herself off his cock. “_Thank you_.”

**

Towards the end of the day, a knock came on Syn’s door. A short woman poked her head in, curly black hair bouncing with each little movement. “So, it’s true.”

“What’s true?” Syn asked.

“Nadja hired her little _toy_.”

He just chuckled. “Actually, I’m monitoring your social media for an internship.”

“Yeah, they definitely give interns private offices,” the woman said sarcastically. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her. “You’re having an affair with her, aren’t you? What are you, sixteen?”

“Eighteen,” he replied. “And I wouldn’t call it an affair.”

“I _will_ get you fired.” Her face was pinched like she smelled something disgusting, or maybe she just always looked like that. It was a shame—beneath her face, she had a decent body, small and petite.

“What’s your name?” Syn asked. “I mean, if you’re going to get me fired, I deserve to know at least that much.”

“Marie Kelles,” she replied.

“Ohhh,” he said. “You’re _that_ bitch.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the one who got Aurore akumatized,” he said, standing from his desk and approaching her. “And now you’re threatening me? Are you working with Hawkmoth?”

She scoffed. “Of course not. I just know how things _should_ be done.”

“Working with the Antelope?”

“The _what?_”

Syn rolled his eyes. “All right, so you just don’t know anything. Do you at least want to know _why_ Nadja hired me? Why I’m dating Mireille and Aurore?”

“You’ve got _nothing_,” she said. “You’re a _kid_.”

Syn undid his pants, pushing them down to reveal his cock. “Not really a kid.”

She stared at him, bit her lip as her thighs unconsciously rubbed together.

“You want a taste?” he asked, stroking himself.

“Fuck off,” she spat. “I’m not going to do this.”

“Don’t lie to yourself.”

She glanced to the door, then back to his cock. “This is what you do for Nadja, right?”

“More or less.”

“Don’t…don’t tell anyone, okay?” She knelt down and tentatively opened her mouth, taking in just the tip of his cock.

“I won’t tell,” Syn promised, as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved her forward, making her deep throat his cock. She gagged around him, glaring up at him, but she accepted his cock, running her tongue along the bottom of his shaft.

He sighed as he enjoyed her throat, fucking her recklessly. She kept gagging, drool running out of her mouth and down her chin.

“You might talk a lot, but you’re taking my cock so good,” he groaned. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Feeling my cock down your throat, knowing your place as just a hole for me to use…”

She tried to moan something, but just gagged again, her throat opening slightly as she accepted his cock. She reached a hand to his balls, gently caressing.

“That’s good,” he murmured, fucking harder. “You’re—_fuck_—gonna leave Aurore alone, right?”

She glared up at him.

“You’re _going to_,” he said, fucking her harder, “or you won’t get this cock again. And you’re already addicted from one taste, aren’t you?”

Her gaze softened as she whimpered.

“And I’m not getting fired. You’re going to come back here and suck my cock again, and _again_,” he murmured. He groaned loudly then as his orgasm hit, spurts of cum shooting down her throat, enough to distend her small belly.

She backed away, coughing, her lips dripping with his cum. “F-fuck,” she said. “You’re—_fuck_.”

“You’ve got a way with words,” he said with a smirk. “See you tomorrow?”

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Fuck you.”

Syn just smiled as he put his cock away.

**

As Syn headed back to the hotel, he got a text.

**Adrien: **American heroes are coming this weekend. Majestia, Uncanny Valley, Dark Owl, and Eagle. Maybe the new Sparrow.

Syn wasn’t sure who Eagle was, but he’d seen the rest on the news. They were big deals in New York—it’d be interesting to get to meet them.

But first—he needed to _sleep_. He’d worry in the morning.


End file.
